<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Worlds That Will Never Collide by JUNMAK0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133770">Two Worlds That Will Never Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0'>JUNMAK0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 years after graduation, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chubby Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattoos, Teasing, Trust Issues, Truth or Dare, a lot of crying, a lot of dates, and they were ROOMMATES, matsuhana mentioned, oh my god they were roommates, oikawa was your bully in middle school, only about some character's activities, reader - Freeform, some of my OCs - Freeform, this is a continuation to my other story aces of heart, this work will contain smut later, ushijima wakatoshi is your ex, will add more tags as i upload chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your ex bully randomly comes back into your life and he finds himself wanting to pursue you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo! There it is! The first chapter of my promised Oikawa story!<br/>I hope you all will enjoy it.<br/>If you didn't read the tags I have to warn you that this contains a few manga spoilers about some characters' activities. Oikawa and Ushijima are spoiled for exemple, Matsukawa isn't since to this day he didn't appear in the timeskip yet. His activity is from my imagination only.<br/>I highly suggest you read my previous work "Aces of Heart" as this is a continuation from it. You won't get all the references that I hid in this story if you didn't but it's fine if you don't, I explained some of the characters' past in a few short lines but I still suggest you to read AoH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Issei!” You catched him in front of the university.</p><p>“Good morning, [Y/N].” Your classmate replied. “How are you so lively that early in the morning?” He asked before yawning.</p><p>“I get to work at the hospital this afternoon after my morning classes!” You replied excitedly. “Also I picked these up for us, hehe.” You raised with your hand a paper bag from a bakery and showed it to him. “Fresh donuts.”</p><p>“You're really an angel.” Matsukawa smiled.</p><p>“They're not free, you're paying for the coffee.” You smirked.</p><p>“Deal.” He replied. You two headed for one of the university's vending coffee machines and after your classmate inserted coins for two cups you went to sit on a bench to have breakfast.</p><p>You and Matsukawa Issei have been friends since your last year in high school. You weren't in the same academy though, you were at Shiratorizawa and he was at Aoba Johsai. You met each other through your childhood friend Iwaizumi Hajime at a party.</p><p>It's been seven years since you graduated, you were eighteen at the time, now you were both twenty-five. You two also got closer friends since you studied the same subjects. You got accepted into the University of Tokyo – Faculty of Medecine. You were studying to become a generalist and Issei picked surgery.</p><p>Matsukawa had a dorm on campus unlike you who lived on your own in a huge appartment in Tokyo. Your parents had offered it to you after you graduated as a gift and also to apologize for leaving you on your own for so long. Since you were a kid your parents were always traveling and working overseas so for a huge part of your childhood you were raised by your grandma and when she passed away during your third year of middle school you lived by yourself. Thankfully you were neighbors with Iwaizumi's family and they looked after you for some time until you were big enough to just live by yourself (you were fifteen).</p><p>You didn't live in that appartment on your own for the first three years though. When you moved to Tokyo you were in a relationship with your ex classmate Ushijima Wakatoshi and he moved in with you in that appartment. Everything was going well and you two managed to see each other and be happy despite your busy schedules but then your exams got harder and Ushijima got opportunities to play volleyball matches in other regions, then countries... You were really suffering until finally you two decided to stop the relationship because you were hurting too much.</p><p>You didn't break up because you no longer loved each other but simply because you didn't have time for each other. You two didn't have a long conversation about the breakup and you didn't make promises either but you knew deep inside you would be waiting. Ushijima still sent you flowers and gifts occasionally for events like your birthday and when he had official matches in Tokyo you went to watch and support him. You blocked each other on social media then you unblocked when you missed each other too much... You two were always like this and no one could understand your relationship besides yourselves. Ushijima wasn't interested in dating other girls and you weren't interested in other guys either, you two knew each other's personalities and that's why you didn't need unnecessary promises or long conversations. The only thing you two had agreed on was to live your respective lives and to be happy. That could mean one million things though...</p><p>You've been studying medecine for seven years now and after your fifth year you got yourself an internship at one of the best hospitals of Tokyo. You were half time a student and half time a trainee. You had to juggle between your studies and your work but you were very close to your dream of becoming a doctor so even if it was hard sometimes you managed to pull through because you were motivated and determined to get your doctorate.</p><p>You were a bit bummed to be separated from your childhood friend Iwaizumi after graduation because he decided to stay in the Miyagi Prefecture with your other friend Hanamaki Takahiro but at least you had Ushijima and Matsukawa at Tokyo. Without them you would've been very lost. You knew that Issei was counting on you too since those guys were his best friends during high school and he missed them even more than you did.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After your classes were done and you ate lunch at the university's cafeteria you got in your car to drive to the hospital for your afternoon job.</p><p>“Hi, [Y/N].” A female nurse welcomed you.</p><p>“Misaki san, good afternoon.” You smiled at her. She was a middle aged woman with short brown hair. She was usually the one who gave you orders and told you what to do when the doctor was busy. You headed for the lockers room and after you made sure no one was around you changed your clothes. You've always been chubby for as long as you rememberd and you didn't like your appearance very much. You used to get bullied during middle and high school but thankfully it calmed down at the university. People were more mature and you thought they probably had too much to worry about with their studies to find time to bully you. It didn't stop you from hearing a few mean comments or nicknames whispered though... People always had something to say to overweighted people...</p><p>After you got changed you went to Misaki san to get your plan for the afternoon.</p><p>“Doctor Mishima is busy with an emergency so you will take his appointments instead of him.” Your eyes widened. You knew your job but weren't you a bit inexperienced for that? “Don't look so worried, he only had five patients and they're only here for prescriptions. All you have to do is read their medical records and tell them how to take their medicines. You're confident with that?” You weren't a very confident person but you nodded anyway. Thankfully you had a laptop and a system that held informations about all the pills on the market.”</p><p>“I'm ready, Misaki san.” You said seriously.</p><p>“Alright. Go to his office, I'll send you the first patient who's already here.” You headed there and you sat on Doctor Mishima's comfy seat. You could do this! The door opened and an old lady walked in. After explaining to you her symptoms you did a physical check up on her and then you prescribed her what she needed. Then a mother and two kids walked in and the consultation lasted a tad longer...</p><p>You were only supposed to get five patients but two more came without appointments, they were considered emergencies so you had to take them in first. It was already the end of the afternoon when you finished with them and before seeing your last patient you headed for the restroom and paid for a small cup of coffee before returning to the office. Finally you told Misaki she could send you the last patient of the day.</p><p>You were checking your mails with the laptop when the door opened and without raising your head from the screen yet you told the patient to sit on the empty chair in front of your desk.</p><p>“... [Y/N]... chan?” A chill ran all over your body the moment you heard that familiar voice. But you recognized it immediately. It belonged to Oikawa Tooru, your old classmate from Kitagawa First but also your ex bully. Then he became your friend a few months later when you were at Shiratorizawa. He was Iwaizumi's best friend so you saw him pretty often even if you didn't attend the same high school. You turned your head and your eyebrows instantly raised.</p><p>“T-Tooru??” You got very surprised.</p><p>“Wow, I... I almost didn't recognize you.” He said. “It's really you.” The setter approached and sat on the chair you designated him a few seconds ago.</p><p>“I-” You didn't even know what to say. “I-It's been so long...”</p><p>“Yeah, I... Sorry, I didn't keep in touch.” The brunette smiled.</p><p>“That's the least we could say.” You raised one eyebrow. “How's Argentina?” You asked him.</p><p>“Good.” Oikawa answered. “I'm on a... medical break you could say...” The tone of his voice had changed.</p><p>“Your knee?” You asked too quickly and instantly regretted that. You had studied about respect and having tact with patients though... “S-Sorry, it escaped me.”</p><p>“No-” He shaked his head with a small smile. “You're right, it's that.” Oikawa added as he handed you his medical record that he was carrying with him. “But you're the doctor here? The tag said Doctor Mishima.”</p><p>“I'm his intern, I'm only replacing him.” You explained. “I'll tell the nurse about it and send you another doctor.” You said as you got up.</p><p>“Huh? Why can't it be you?” The setter asked.</p><p>“We know each other personally, it won't feel right to you.”</p><p>“I think I feel more comfortable with you actually.” He argued.</p><p>“Tooru, you don't understand. A doctor has a very private and confidential relationship with their patient. It shouldn't be someone you're friends with.” You said. “Your medical record, are you sure you want me to read it? I'll know everything about you, from your blood type to the secret child you're hiding-” He let out a small chuckle. “If you had a STD I'll know about it too if I read this.” You really needed him to understand.</p><p>“There's nothing like that in my medical record, you can go ahead.” He brushed off with a smile. You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“As you want.” You took the medical record he handed you and proceeded to read it. You found nothing alarming and extreme but you did find about a few things you didn't know that he hid... It wasn't the reason why he had come here today though so you didn't mention them. There was also a radiography of his knee so you examined it carefully.</p><p>“Is it serious doc?” Oikawa teased you like he always used to.</p><p>“No.” You replied. “Nothing's broken, it's just your tendon but it could become serious if you don't rest and stop playing for a little while.” His jaw tightened. He hid it from you but he was very nervous about the outcome of this consultation.</p><p>“How has it been so far for you in Tokyo?” He asked to break a bit of the tension in this office. “Will Ushiwaka be picking you up when you'll be done?” You raised one eyebrow, your gaze was still on the medical record though.</p><p>“Wakatoshi and me broke up three years ago, mister I-don't-keep-in-touch-with-my-friends-while-I'm-in-South-America.” You said.</p><p>“Eek!” He gasped. “R-Really? Shit, I'm sorry.”</p><p>“About not keeping in touch or my relationship?” You asked. A small smirk had spread on your face.</p><p>“You're as tough as ever, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa chuckled lowly.</p><p>“It's been doing well.” You finally replied to his first question. “Alright, I'll give you some pain-killers and I'm also gonna make you see a physiotherapist. Um- Are you staying in Tokyo actually or...?” You asked because if he was to return to Miyagi it was better for him to see a physiotherapist from there and not Tokyo.</p><p>“Well, I have to now. I came for this hospital because it's the best in Japan, I wasn't feeling very comfortable being healed in Argentina.” He explained.</p><p>“Where are you staying?”</p><p>“The hotel. It depends for how long I'll have to get treated I might get an appartment.” You took a few seconds to think.</p><p>“Alright. I'm not gonna let you stay at an hotel so you can use the spare room in my appartment if you want.” His eyes widened.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I live in there by myself and it's big enough for an extra person, even two...” You mumbled. “And I wouldn't mind having someone watering my plants while I'm at the university. So, do you want that room or not?”</p><p>“H-Hold on, are you sure?” You nodded. “Um... Okay, then.”</p><p>“You don't have to if you don't want to.” You said.</p><p>“No, no, it's alright. It's you that I don't want to bother.” He said.</p><p>“You're not. Well, you can still leave after a few days if you hate it.” You said.</p><p>“Um... let's do that, okay. I'll only stay until I find something else.” He added. “When do you finish?” The setter asked.</p><p>“You were my last patient and it's almost 6pm. I'm done.” You replied. “Take this and then wait for me in the waiting room. I'll get changed.” You handed him his prescription and then you left the office.</p><p>“Alright.” He replied. You said bye to your superiors before heading for the lockers room. Once you got your stuff you picked up Oikawa at the waiting room and then you went to the parking.</p><p>“Do you have a car?” He shaked his head. “Get in.” You showed him yours. “I guess we'll drop by your hotel so you can pick up your stuff?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>“Let's go then.” Oikawa gave you the address of the hotel. You went with him to help him pick up his stuff faster and then you also dropped by a drugstore so he could get his prescription. Finally you made it to your appartment.</p><p>“You didn't lie, it's really big.” He commentated.</p><p>“Guess they wanted to prove that they were <b>really</b> sorry and convince me.” You mumbled.</p><p>“Your parents?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Here's your room.” You announced in front of the door. “Put your bag there, I'll show you around. My bedroom's just next to yours.” You pointed to your door. Then you proceeded to show all the different rooms of the appartment.</p><p>“Thank you for your hospitality.” He smiled happily.</p><p>“You're welcome.” You said before staring at him for a few seconds, lost in your thoughts. “You were really the last person I expected to see today...” You added quietly. “Issei's gonna be so shook.”</p><p>“Do you work tomorrow?”</p><p>“It's saturday so, no.” You answered.</p><p>“Then have dinner with me tonight.” Oikawa proposed. “To thank you.”</p><p>“Huh? You sure? There's food here... I think...” You tried to remember. “N-Nevermind. Okay, I accept.” You said. “Let me clean up first. Feel free to put your stuff in the closet or... do what you want.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you [Y/N] chan.” He sang and you smiled slightly. It's been a long time since you lived with somebody, you kinda missed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I will do whatever with my chapters. Some chapters will be short, others will be long. I don't plan on stressing myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you were ready you and Oikawa got out of your appartment and climbed in your car to go to a restaurant to have dinner.</p><p>“Do you have a place in mind?” You asked him.</p><p>“I do. Bring us there please.” He entered the address on your GPS and you followed it. When you read it it didn't sound familiar to you, Tokyo was huge though and you didn't have time to try all the restaurants there.</p><p>“Oh God, did you bring us to a fancy place? I'm wearing denim pants...” You got worried when you looked at the restaurant you were facing once you got out of the car.</p><p>“Don't worry, you look pretty hehe.” He smiled. Oikawa gently grabbed your arm and guided you inside. A waiter welcomed you and brought you both to a table. He brought you drinks then he left so you could make your choice. “[Y/N] chan, over there!” You rolled your eyes after looking at his phone then you smiled for the picture Oikawa wanted to take of you two. “Here-” He said as he put it back in his pocket. “Gone for the night.”</p><p>“Wow, you actually have manners.” You chuckled lowly. “So, tell me. Why were you inactive for all these years?”</p><p>“Ouch, right off the bat, huh?” He asked.</p><p>“It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it. I guess you had your reasons.” You said before taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>“I just don't want to talk about upsetting things for our first dinner together.” He smiled.</p><p>“Okay, I understand. I won't preach.” You flipped one page of the menu and checked its content to see what you wanted to eat. “I'm kinda starving, I think I'll just order a huge bowl of pasta.” You said.</p><p>“I noticed you lost some weight since high school-” He said and instantly you felt uncomfortable. You didn't know why though. You couldn't explain this feeling of uneasiness.</p><p>“Yeah, I-” You took another sip of your drink. “I don't really have time to eat sometimes because of how busy my schedule is.” You explained.</p><p>“You starve yourself?” Oikawa raised one eyebrow. He was worried.</p><p>“I don't do it on purpose...” You mumbled. “It's not that bad, I still find time to eat. I'm still overweight.” You added.</p><p>“I think you look normal.” He said.</p><p>“Can... Can we change subjects please?” You asked and he nodded.</p><p>“So, what happened with Ushiwaka?”</p><p>“Really? You want to change subjects with that?” You facepalmed. “Oh, thanks God the waiter is coming back.” You two gave him your order and he returned to the kitchen way too quickly for you. It was starting to make you anxious to be alone with Oikawa.</p><p>“Thanks for the consultation earlier, by the way.” The setter said. “I don't think you noticed but I was very nervous.” Your eyebrows raised in surprised, you hadn't noticed indeed.</p><p>“You're gonna be fine Tooru, just do as I say as your doc.” You smiled at him.</p><p>“And as my friend?” He asked.</p><p>“We'll see.” You teased him.</p><p>While you two were eating you talked about happier stuff like the opportunities you got in your respective careers and you also rememberd some of the memories from your school days.</p><p>“Does the- you know... the mean things still happen to you?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“It happens everywhere.” You replied. “I'm around adults now so people are more respectful I guess but there's always a bad apple in the bag. I deal with it the same way I always used to. If the person looks stronger than me I'll ignore it and if not I'll reply.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Hold on, you were always replying to me during middle school... What am I supposed to conclude from that?”</p><p>“I knew you couldn't do anything against me since we were both friends with Hajime.” You said. “But I was wrong sometimes. I know you did it on purpose and got meaner with me when he wasn't around.”</p><p>“I've always been a coward I guess...” The brunette said quietly with a hint of sadness in his tone.</p><p>“Oh c'mon, we're not doing this again. Are we ever gonna be able to laugh about these days without you sulking everytime we mention it?” You and Tooru were classmates for three years at Kitagawa First and he used to be your bully. Everyday he called you a mean nickname or made fun of your appearance until one day he stopped because you had broke down in tears in front of him. He had apologized to you and you forgave him because out of all the people who were mean to you, Oikawa was the only person who genuinely asked for your forgiveness. Since then he always felt bad and apologized to you at each given occasion.</p><p>“I just... I don't think I'll ever not feel bad.” He confessed and you sighed deeply.</p><p>“Let's talk about something else then.” You said. “Earlier you mentioned my appearance but you changed too.” You noticed you've been staring at him intensely. “You got taller, buffier and your hair is slightly shorter.” He smiled.</p><p>“It's true. I had to cut it, it was getting in the way when I played.” Oikawa explained to you.</p><p>“Damn, your fangirls didn't get angry?” You teased.</p><p>“You'd be surprised.” He let out a small chuckle. “All the comments on my social media were about my hair for a whole week.”</p><p>“That must be so awful.” You laughed, you were being sarcastic.</p><p>“You've probably indirectly been through that as well with Ushiwaka.” He said.</p><p>“Yeah, I-” You sighed. “At least I don't have to deal with his fangirls anymore.” Oikawa noticed you seemed nostalgic when you talked about your ex and he wondered if you still missed him. Was he the one that broke up with you against your will? The setter wondered. “The weird looks and comments...-” You continued. “When he introduced me as his girlfriend...” You mumbled. “Ah, I'm talking too much. Sorry, I didn't want to mention that. Forget I said anything.” You grabbed your glass to drink.</p><p>“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Oikawa smiled. Clearly you were still hurt so he didn't preach to learn more.</p><p>“What about you though?” You were curious.</p><p>“Me what?” He asked.</p><p>“Is there some Argentinian woman waiting for you out there?” Your lips curved.</p><p>“Err-” Oikawa seemed kinda uncomfortable suddenly.</p><p>“Wow, there is!” You grinned. “Well, tell me about her.”</p><p>“There's... not much to say actually. It was just a fling.” He brushed off.</p><p>“Okay, if you say so.” You weren't convinced. “But I'll ask again another time.” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>You two were done eating so you called over the waiter. Oikawa paid and then you went to the car to return to the appartment that you now shared together.</p><p>“For how long have you been living here by yourself?” The setter asked you after you entered the appartment.</p><p>“When Wakatoshi and I broke up so-” You took a few seconds to think. “Three years?”</p><p>“It's not scary?”</p><p>“Eh, I'm used to it you know. I was already living by myself while I went to high school. I prefer this place than my old house. At least it's decorated how I want it and I don't feel like seeing my family in every corner.” You explained. “I miss Hajime sometimes though...”</p><p>“Ahh-” Oikawa sighed. “I miss Iwa-chan too.”</p><p>“He's gonna be so surprised too to know you're gonna live with me haha.” That thought amused you. “Welp, it's late so I'm gonna sleep. You can watch tv if you want or read the books I have over there-” You pointed to your bookcase. “You're forbidden from playing ball inside though.” You lectured him like a kid. “And don't forget your pain-killers. We'll talk about the physiotherapist tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks okaa-san.” Tooru chuckled.</p><p>“Haha, very funny.” You rolled your eyes before heading for your bedroom. You closed the door behind yourself and removed your clothes. You were about to grab the nightgown you had wore the night before but finally you decided not to. You opened your closet and picked a pair of cotton pants and a shirt. “Oh shit-” You forgot if you had given Oikawa what he needed to sleep. “Tooru?” You knocked on his door and waited for him to open it, he had gone to his room as well.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, do you want a goodnight kiss?” The brunette asked with an amused smile after opening the door.</p><p>“You never stop, do you?” You sighed. “No. I just forgot earlier and I wanted to make sure you had everything to sleep well. Pillows, blanket...”</p><p>“If you have an extra pillow that'd be nice.” He requested and you nodded. You went to fetch that for him and then you returned to his room.</p><p>“Here you go.” You threw it to his face.</p><p>“So mean!” Oikawa whined.</p><p>“Goodnight, Tooru.” You turned around but before you could walk away he stopped you by grabbing your shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for everything, [Y/N] chan.” He said seriously when you faced him then he leaned on you and put a small kiss on your cheek, surprising you. “Goodnight. Dream of me, hehe.”</p><p>“A-As if...” A small blush had crept on your cheeks. Before returning to your bedroom you made sure you locked the door and turned off all the lights then finally you went to bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>“This can't be real...” Matsukawa let out quietly, he was flabbergasted.</p><p>“It's really him.” You confirmed. On saturday you met up with Issei to a café to hang out but it was all just a plan to show him that Oikawa was here. “Would you believe me if I told you that <em>he</em> was my last patient of the day?”</p><p>“Frankly, no.”</p><p>“Well, it's the truth nonetheless.” You said. “And you don't know everything yet...”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan and me live together, Mattsun.” The brunette announced happily. Matsukawa choked on his cup of coffee.</p><p>“You're joking?”</p><p>“Er-” You avoided his gaze. “N-Not really... But it's only temporary. He was staying at an hotel so I told him to come since my appartment is huge.” You explained.</p><p>“I see. I won't blame you if you end up strangling him.” You chuckled while Oikawa whined to his best friend. Suddenly you felt your phone vibrate in the pocket of your coat. You took it and read the message you just received.</p><p>“<em>I have something important to tell you.</em>” You frowned a little in confusion, what did your ex want...</p><p>“<em>Where are you right now?</em>” You texted back discreetly.</p><p>“<em>At the gym.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I'm coming.</em>” You shoved your phone back in your pocket. “I'll let you two catch up, you probably have a lot to talk about without me around.”</p><p>“Was that text important?” Oikawa asked. He was just worried.</p><p>“I... I'll see.” You smiled slighly to reassure him. “See you later then. Call me if you need a ride back.” You had given him a double of the keys of the appartment already. “See you on monday, Issei.” You smiled at your two friends before leaving the café. They watched you leave in silence before speaking again.</p><p>“It was Ushiwaka.” Matsukawa revealed suddenly.</p><p>“Huh? How do you know?” The setter asked him.</p><p>“I just had to look at her expression.”</p><p>“Is [Y/N] chan still in love with him? I tried talking to her about him yesterday while we were catching up but she avoided the subject.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I think they both still love each other. They broke up because they thought it would help them move on but it's not working. They're not interested in meeting new people and they focus on their careers to avoid thinking but everytime they find each other again. Ushiwaka sends her gifts, [Y/N] goes to watch his matches when he plays in Tokyo and I know in some very rare occasions he spends the night at her appartment.” Oikawa's eyes widened, he was really surprised.</p><p>“What do you think his text was about?”</p><p>“I don't know. The last time she was the one who texted him. She simply said that she missed him, she was probably feeling too lonely in that huge appartment of hers and texted him like that, but one hour later he showed up at her house and they spent the weekend together. It was like six months ago.”</p><p>“Does she regret it?” He asked.</p><p>“I don't think so. They're both adults and they love each other, there's nothing wrong in what they're doing. The only regret she has I think is when she has to let him go and he disappears for a month in another country. Distance is the only poison in their relationship.” Matsukawa explained to Oikawa.</p><p>“How did you two become so close for her to spill all her secrets to you?”</p><p>“Tooru, [Y/N] and me have been in the same university for six years. At first she had Ushiwaka and Hajime back in Miyagi but then those people left her life and I'm the only one still here. We just naturally bonded, she's a good person. She was already cool when I met her at those parties we held back in high school.” Issei explained.</p><p>“Hm, I see.” The brunette nodded.</p><p>“What about you though, what are you doing in Toyko?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After leaving your car you headed for the gymnasium and entered through the main entrance. You smiled after smelling that familiar smell of the volleyball court. It was bringing you happy memories.</p><p>“[Y/N]?” You heard someone call you.</p><p>“We're out of high school so you don't call me senpai anymore Tobio kun?” You teased your old kouhai. You used to go to Kitagawa First in middle school and Kageyama used to be your underclassman. “I'm just joking... <em>halfly</em>. How have you been?” You asked him.</p><p>“Good.” He replied. “You?”</p><p>“I'm fine.” You smiled. “Is Wakatoshi around?” He seemed surprised you wanted to see him. He knew you two had broken up. Kageyama was a teammate of Ushijima now.</p><p>“Um, yeah. I'll tell him you're here.” He said.</p><p>“Thank you, Tobio kun.” You waited for two minutes and then the super ace showed up. “Hi-”</p><p>“Come with me.” Ushijima grabbed your hand to your surprise and guided you inside an empty lockers room, he didn't even greet you first. After he closed the door he took two big steps towards you and then he leaned to wrap his arms around your body. You gasped silently against him but quickly you went to touch him too with your hands.</p><p>“We shouldn't...” You whispered with a little smile. He still made your heart race inside your chest. “Did you ask me to come because you just missed me?” You giggled lowly.</p><p>“No-” Ushijima said after releasing you. “But your embrace always felt good to me.” You bit onto your lower lip as you blushed lightly.</p><p>“Alright, what did you want to tell me?”</p><p>“I was informed this morning that we'll be leaving for Europe for three months.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“I... Ugh...” You went to sit on a bench. “You announced that so brutally...”</p><p>“I apologize.”</p><p>“No, it's fine... It's how you are and speak.” You said. “But why did you want to tell me? We broke up for this reason, Wakatoshi. Live your life and be happy, that was the only thing we agreed on.”</p><p>“I know but-” He approached and kneeled in front of you. “I needed to inform you about it. What if you called me for an emergency but I couldn't answer because I was away?”</p><p>“You're not the person I'm supposed to call first anymore...” You reminded your ex.</p><p>“But you still do.” Ushijima stared into your eyes and you nodded slowly. That was true... You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Well, thanks for warning me and good luck for your opportunities. When are you leaving?” You asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow afternoon.” He replied.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I... I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight.” Ushijima added. You knew what that meant. You two will spend a good evening and then you weren't going to be able to go on your separate ways and you'd invite him to your appartment again... How many times did you two fall into this trap? Too many and you lost count.</p><p>“I-I'm really sorry but we shouldn't, this is hurting us more than anything else. I know it's as hard for you as it is for me but we need to be strong.” You declined his offer. “I... Wakatoshi, I need to- well, actually I don't need to tell you but I want to-” You corrected yourself. “I randomly ran into Oikawa yesterday-” The super ace's eyebrows raised, it was his turn to be surprised now.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, he has some things he needs to deal with, they're too personal so I can't tell you about them but he's using the spare room in the appartment. He was staying at an hotel and I couldn't leave him like that, he's a friend.” You explained.</p><p>“I... I understand. What you do doesn't concern me anymore.”</p><p>“I know but I didn't want to hide this from you.” You said. “W-Well, I should get going...” You stood up from the bench. “You know I'm always supporting you.” You smiled at him.</p><p>“I know. Thank you, [Y/N].” You two hugged each other again and then you left the gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the first two chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I forgot to mention that if you read Aces of Heart, this is a continuation from it with Ushijima's ending!<br/>Thanks for all the nice comments, I'm glad you guys like the beginning of this ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you returned to the appartment you were surprised to find Oikawa inside already. Your conversation with Ushijima didn't last that long but after it you went to do some groceries. When you made it home it was 6pm.</p><p>“Welcome home.” The setter greeted you happily.</p><p>“Hey.” You replied. “How did it go with Issei?” You asked as you removed your shoes and coat.</p><p>“Good, good. It was nice to see him again.” He smiled as he approached you to help you carry the bags of groceries to the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks.” You replied.</p><p>“How was your- um, whatever you went to do?” You bit onto your lower lip as you took a seat behind the counter. He proceeded to put what you bought in the fridge and cabinet.</p><p>“It went well.” You replied honestly. Oikawa stared at your face, unconvinced. You let out a small sigh. “What did Issei tell you?” You asked.</p><p>“You went to see Ushiwaka.” You rolled your eyes. (Thanks Issei.) You thought.</p><p>“Yes, it's true.” You revealed. “He just wanted to announce me that he was leaving for Europe with his team.”</p><p>“Schweiden Adlers, right?” The brunette asked and you nodded. That was the name of the team he was part of.</p><p>“Yeah, for three months.”</p><p>“That's long.” He commentated.</p><p>“He's been gone for longer.” You mumbled.</p><p>“Did something else happen? You look... troubled.” Oikawa noticed.</p><p>“He... I don't know if I should talk about it...” You didn't want to bother him with your sad love story.</p><p>“You can use my shoulder to cry on, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I don't think we'll ever reach that point but-” You sighed. “Fine, I'm feeling talkative for once.” You added. “He's leaving tomorrow and he wanted to invite me for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“What did you reply?”</p><p>“I'm here with groceries, what do you think?” You asked. “I refused of course.”</p><p>“Do you still love Ushiwaka?” You stayed silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“Our situation is hard and painful but my heart still jumps when he smiles at me so I guess I am...” You replied. “Doesn't help that we didn't break up because we no longer loved each other. We made career choices and sometimes it sucks.” You explained. “I don't know for how long I'll be able to go on like this though...”</p><p>“I think you're very brave. It must be really hard to be in your situation.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I guess it'd be easier if Wakatoshi and I learned to respect our distances... but we're so weak, everytime we miss each other we just meet again.” You explained. The setter made two cups of tea and then you two went to sit on the couch in the living room. “Maybe his three months in another continent will help us this time... But I have doubt believing that.”</p><p>“Why don't you meet new people?” Tooru asked you. “So you can think about something else and get new interests.”</p><p>“Eh, I don't have time. My studies are very arduous and-” You sighed again. “Why should I meet someone else? So it can all start over again? I don't think I can be able to make time for anybody in my life at the moment. Maybe my father was right, I should wait until I get my doctorate at thirty years old and then find a husband.”</p><p>“That's what you want?”</p><p>“I-I don't know, it's a bit embarrassing hehe.” You blushed lightly. “S-Sometimes Wakatoshi talked about it and when I imagined it with him it seemed nice...” You said. “But I think that's what I want for my future, yes...” You lowered your head and smiled slightly, lost in your thoughts.</p><p>“That's so adorable [Y/N] chan, I don't think it's embarrassing at all.” Tooru teased you.</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You took a sip of your tea. “Oh, that reminds me. We need to talk about your situation.” You got up to grab your laptop and then you came back on the couch. “I know these two physiotherapists, I sent a few patients to them and the results were great. You can pick who you prefer and I'll give them a call on monday.” You smiled. “Soon you'll be able to play volleyball again.” You tried to reassure him, even if he didn't talk about it you knew he must've been anxious. Volleyball was a huge part of Oikawa's life.</p><p>“Thank you.” He replied.</p><p>“No problem. Here, read their reviews and while you do that I'm gonna make us dinner.” You put the laptop on his lap and stood up from the couch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On monday morning you returned to the hospital for your internship. You had your classes in the afternoon.</p><p>“Ah, [Y/N]. I heard you replaced me on friday. You did a good job.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor Mishima.” You smiled happily as he gently ruffled your hair. Doctor Mishima was a young generalist, he was only thirty-five years old but like you he was very talented and serious about his job. You admired him and you wanted to follow his path. He was very tall and he had short black hair. A lot of the young interns around here had a crush on him. It wasn't your case though.</p><p>When you were done with him you grabbed a phone to make an appointment with Oikawa's future physiotherapist. He told you he could start anytime so you arranged him an appointment for the afternoon.</p><p>At noon you met up with him and Matsukawa to have lunch together before your classes. You explained to Tooru everything he needed to know and gave him the address of the physiotherapist then you left with Issei to go to the university. You lent him your car since he had his license too and he promised he'd pick you up after your classes. You were fortunate Matsukawa had a car as well so he could drive you to the university.</p><p>“Is it going well between you both?” Your black haired classmate asked.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn't it?” You asked.</p><p>“Well, I remember you had a bit of history when you were younger.” He said.</p><p>“Kid Tooru used to bully me but I was lucky teen and adult Tooru changed.” You explained. “I don't resent him at all. Also it was like more than ten years ago, we're good.” You added.</p><p>“Alright, if you say so...”</p><p>“Aww, were you worried about me?” You teased as you pulled on his cheek. “I know how to defend myself, especially against Tooru.” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Whatever that means...” Matsukawa said. He parked his car when you made it to the university and then you both went to your auditorium.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa was very anxious about his first meeting with the physiotherapist you recommanded him. The only thing he was truly afraid of was hearing that he could no longer be able to play volleyball, that was his biggest fear. Thankfully that's not what happened.</p><p>Once he had finished his session he climbed back in your car and headed for your university. He was thirty minutes early and so he waited for you inside the vehicle. He looked around and smiled, that car was like you he thought; tidy, comfy and kinda cute.</p><p>Your classes were finally done so you waved bye to Matsukawa and headed for the parking. You were glad to see that Oikawa was already here.</p><p>“Hey.” You greeted him with a smile after climbing in.</p><p>“How was class?” He asked you as he started the car.</p><p>“Interesting, as always.” You replied. “But you tell me! How did it go at the physiotherapist??”</p><p>“It was okay.”</p><p>“Aw, just okay?” You asked.</p><p>“No, I mean it went well. I'm just bummed I don't get to play for a little while I guess.” He added.</p><p>“Be patient, times goes by so fast. Soon enough you'll return to Argentina and step on a court again.” You grinned. That reassured the setter and he smiled as well. After some time on the road you finally made it back home. “God, I have so much homework to do.” You whined.</p><p>“Go to do that, I'll make dinner.” He proposed.</p><p>“You? Cooking?” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Don't underestimate me, I know how to cook [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Alright, if you say so... Well, if you need me I'll be in the office.” You didn't have a desk in your bedroom, instead you had an office room that you used to work and study. One hour and a half later Oikawa came to stop you from studying and have dinner.</p><p>“I'm sure you were done a long time ago, you just always love to reread everything.” He said.</p><p>“Wow, you remember that?” You chuckled lowly. You used to do that as well during middle school.</p><p>“Of course, I was always watching you.” He said and you frowned slightly.</p><p>“Okay... creep.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I-It wasn't like that!” You laughed when the brunette got all defensive.</p><p>“Anyway, what did you make for us? I have to admit it smells really good.” You took a seat around the table.</p><p>“Since you like pasta I made that.” He announced as he grabbed the pot and put it on the table.</p><p>“Oh my God, Tooru you're the best. That was exactly what I was craving.” You smiled happily. The setter filled you two's plates and then you started eating. “Ugh!” That was a moan actually. “You can really cook, it's so delicious. I don't know how you managed to make something taste so good with what was in the fridge.”</p><p>“I'm glad you appreciate it, thanks.” He smiled as well.</p><p>“Oh no, I thank you.” You said. After you finished eating you washed the dishes then you went to take a quick shower. It was a long day. It wasn't that late yet when you were finished so you rejoined Tooru in the living room to watch tv.</p><p>“How come you're not going to bed super early?” He teased you.</p><p>“I don't have classes on tuesday morning.” You replied. “So I can afford to stay up a bit longer. What were you watching?”</p><p>“Just checking up the news.” The setter replied.</p><p>“Well, if you want to put on something don't hesitate.” You said as you laid on the couch and put your feet on his lap.</p><p>“Please, by all means, get comfortable.” He teased.</p><p>“Thank you, it's exactly what I'm doing.” You giggled. Oikawa switched the channels until he found something you two wanted to watch. At the second tv commercial you stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab something then you came back. You sat next to Tooru and handed him a spoon.</p><p>“What's that?” He asked.</p><p>“What does it look like, genius?” You mocked him as you opened the lid. “Ice cream.” The movie resumed and so you watched it until the end while eating ice cream together. “Alright, it's late enough for me now.” You said before yawning. “Goodnight, Tooru.” You hugged him and then you headed for your bedroom. You were beat but you had spent a good day and evening.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been one week since Oikawa was living with you and honestly you got nicely used to it. You've been so alone for so long, it felt nice to be welcomed home again when you arrived in the appartment. Also the setter cooked for you and he kept the house tidy since outside of his physiotherapist appointments he didn't have much to do.</p><p>“Welcome home, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru welcomed you with his cheery voice as always. “How was work? You're at the hospital on friday afternoons, right?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“A kid threw up on me so I'm fantastic.” You replied.</p><p>“Eek!” He had approached to greet you but stopped himself when you told him what happened to you.</p><p>“Don't worry, I took a shower at work. Though I think I'm gonna take another one before we eat.” You headed for the bathroom.</p><p>“I understand.” The brunette said.</p><p>After you showered, ate and did your homework you rejoined Tooru in the living room to chill. It was finally friday night and the beginning of the weekend.</p><p>“Are you doing something tomorrow?” You asked to Oikawa.</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Um... it's not really my thing usually but a classmate is throwing a party tomorrow night and I-I just thought... maybe you'd want to come with me?” You proposed. “You've been locked in this appartment for a week and to be honest I think I need to go out and socialize as well...-”</p><p>“Oh my God, [Y/N] chan are you asking me out?”</p><p>“D-Don't say it like that! I meant as friends! Ugh, nevermind, forget what I said-” A blush had crept on your cheeks.</p><p>“I accept.” He grinned.</p><p>“No, I don't want to go with you.” You turned your head and avoided him.</p><p>“But I want to! We'll have so much fun.”</p><p>“Ugh... Fine.” You spat. “But you insinuate something like that ever again and I'm kicking you out.”</p><p>“So mean!” At that moment your phone vibrated.</p><p>“Oh-” You grabbed it and when you saw who sent you a text your expression immediately changed. Oikawa noticed. You sighed deeply. “Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't go...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Who is it?” He asked you.</p><p>“... Wakatoshi.” You replied.</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“Just that... It's been a week but he misses me.” You tapped on your phone. “I'm gonna block him.”</p><p>“I'm not a huge fan of the guy but isn't that kind of harsh?” Oikawa was surprised.</p><p>“He's used to it...” Your lips curved slightly. “I'm gonna unblock him next week... or tomorrow, who knows...” You said under your breath. “I'm never moving on...” You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Put your phone down. Tomorrow we'll go to that party and I'll cheer you up.” The setter promised happily. You were thankful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the evening you and Oikawa were getting ready to go to your classmate's party. It was kind of cold outside and also there wasn't anybody you wanted to please to so you didn't put on your best outfit for the party. You left your dresses in the wardrobe and instead you put on a gold colored glitter skirt and a black chiffon blouse. It was elegant but not too much either. After doing your hair and makeup you headed for the cabinet near the entrance to pick your shoes.</p><p>“Tooru, are you ready?” You shouted from the entrance when you were done.</p><p>“Almost!” He replied.</p><p>“How come he takes longer than me...” You mumbled. You were sitting on a chair and ten minutes later at long last his majesty arrived. “What took you so long??”</p><p>“Secret.” He replied and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Anyway, let's go.” You stood up.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you look so pretty!” The setter complimented you but you didn't really believe you were. You thanked him anyway.</p><p>“T-Thanks...” You grabbed your keys and finally you left the appartment.</p><p>“Mattsun is already there.” Oikawa said in the car while he read a text in his phone and you were driving. The brunette turned his head and looked at your face, he didn't know why but you seemed nervous. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” You brushed off.</p><p>“I don't believe you.”</p><p>“Ugh...”</p><p>“Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Nothing, just that stupid text from Wakatoshi that's haunting me...” You replied. “And I-I don't like crowds of people I don't know...” You added.</p><p>“I won't leave your side so you won't be alone.” Oikawa promised you with a smile.</p><p>“I-I'm not a kid...” You pouted.</p><p>“Then stop being adorable like one, hehe.” You huffed, he was so annoying... He was treating you so nicely though and maybe it's what you needed...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At long last you made it to your classmate's house. His parents were kinda rich and so his house was huge, you were pretty sure he had invited the whole campus in there based on the crowd you could perceive from your car's window. You parked your car and then you got out of it with Tooru.</p><p>“This was such a bad idea.” You said as you headed for the entrance.</p><p>“Have fun for once.” The setter advised you. “Don't worry, in a few hours it will be over so for now-” You two finally managed to get in. Okay it was crowded but you could still walk. “Let me get you something to drink.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You said. You looked around trying to find your other friend, Matsukawa, but it was just way too crowded, impossible to find him.</p><p>“Here you go.” Oikawa came back next to you and handed you a plastic cup with some unknown beverage inside.</p><p>“It has alcohol?” You asked as you smelled it. “Why do I give a shit anyway?” You asked to yourself before taking a sip, the sour taste instantly made your face wince.</p><p>“Ah, sorry. I forgot you didn't drink. Gimme that I'll bring you something else-” He tried to reach for your cup but you stopped him.</p><p>“No, it's fine.” You said. “You'll drive us back though so don't drink.” You warned him and he nodded.</p><p>“[Y/N]! Hey!” A female classmate and two of her friends approached you.</p><p>“Oh, hey.” You greeted them.</p><p>“We didn't expect to see you here, it's rare for you to come to parties.” They said.</p><p>“Miracles happen...” You said.</p><p>“Hm, I see...” You noticed them glance at Oikawa next to you. “And who's your hot friend with you? Is he your boyfriend?” Well, if he was that would've been a rude way to ask but nevermind.</p><p>“No, he's just my... childhood friend.” You decided to introduce him like that. It wasn't completely wrong. “Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>“Hi.” He smiled at them in a friendly way.</p><p>“Hey.” You cringed, they were so obviously flirting with him it was making you embarrassed. “Do you dance?”</p><p>“Um, well I-” The setter glanced at you but you gestured him it was fine if he wanted to, after all you two came to have fun.</p><p>“Don't worry about me, I'm gonna get another drink.” You said after finishing your cup.</p><p>“Come with us.” The girls grabbed his arms and pulled him with them. You knew it was a bad idea to come...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You were seated on a couch with your fourth drink in your hand, you didn't know how much time had passed since you and Oikawa got separated but it was a lot. That drink tasted bad and the music was awful, you could feel a headache coming soon. You started regretting everything at this instant.</p><p>“[Y/N]?”</p><p>“Oh?” You raised your head to look at who had called you. “Hey, Issei.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Um, I told you I'd come?” You tried to remember if you had indeed told him you were coming to the party.</p><p>“No, I mean why are you on your own?” He asked.</p><p>“Oikawa's with me.” You replied. “Well, he was earlier. Some girls wanted to dance with him.”</p><p>“He left you alone?” Matsukawa frowned.</p><p>“Don't say it like that, he's not my guardian. He has every right to have fun.” You defended the setter. You finished your fourth cup and stood up to grab another one. Issei got worried when he noticed you wobbling.</p><p>“How many did you have?”</p><p>“Not enough if I can still remember your name.” You replied.</p><p>“Why do you want to get smashed?” He asked. “I thought the last time was enough to disgust you forever.”</p><p>“You see the guy over there-” You pointed him to some loud jackass surrounded by other jackasses like him. “He made a comment.” You revealed.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“Issei, no!” You grabbed his arm and stopped him from creating a fight. “Who gives a shit? He's not the first and he wont be the last. He's not the reason I want to get smashed, I just want to forget about this text Wakatoshi sent me yesterday.” You explained. “Please be a sweetheart and get me another drink before I start crying.”</p><p>“You cry when you get smashed, [Y/N].” He reminded you.</p><p>“Then let me cry because I'm drunk, not because I hate my situation.”</p><p>“I'm gonna search for Oikawa, I think you should go home.” You sighed deeply. Still, you waited for him to walk away and then you went to get that drink yourself.</p><p>“Ugh...” You unlocked your phone and clicked on his text again. You had your ex blocked already but this time you deleted his text too. It was just hurting you more than anything else. This time you picked something stronger to drink and too bad if it burned your throat. At least it would make you feel good for a little while. But you didn't feel good at all, Ushijima's words kept replaying in your head and finally you started crying. People around you gave you weird looks but they ignored you. You walked around the place as you kept taking sips of your drink and crying at the same time.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan!” Oikawa ran over to you when he finally found you. He felt so bad when he saw you cry. It reminded him of very bad memories.</p><p>“Goddamn it, [Y/N].” Matsukawa took your plastic cup and threw it away.</p><p>“What happened to her??” The setter was worried.</p><p>“Don't worry, alcohol makes her cry but she's fine... I think.” He explained. “You should take her back home.”</p><p>“Yeah, we're leaving. Come, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru grabbed your hand and brought you outside.</p><p>“I'm cold...” You sobbed.</p><p>“You'll warm up in the car.” You two made it to the vehicle and Tooru helped you with the seatbelt. He got in the driver's seat and before starting the car he spoke to you. “I'm so sorry for leaving you alone.” He apologized.</p><p>“I'm used to it...” You said quietly. “Wakatoshi, Hajime, mom, dad, grandma...” You closed your eyes and sobbed loudly, surprising Oikawa. He didn't expect you to just let everything out like that, it was probably because of the alcohol too he thought, even if some of your words weren't that wrong...</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” He felt so bad. He started the car and got on the road to bring you home fastly. You needed to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You made it home and Oikawa immediately brought you to your bedroom. After letting yourself fall on your mattress you could feel the setter taking off your shoes. You went on alert instantly.</p><p>“Don't touch me!” You yelled at him, completely drunk.</p><p>“I'm just taking off your shoes, not taking advantage of you...” He explained. When he stood back up your eyes were closed and you were silent. You fell asleep already. The brunette let out a small sigh before exiting your bedroom, he closed the door and then he went to his room too to sleep. You two will talk tomorrow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hnnng...” You slept so very badly and your head hurt a lot. You did it again, you got smashed for the third time because of Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!” Oikawa greeted you with a bright grin when you showed up in the kitchen, still wearing the clothes you wore at the party. You ignored him and went to get a glass of water to drink with your headache pill. “You want to talk about yesterday?”</p><p>“I want to die.” You replied. You put the glass in the sink and returned to your bedroom to clean up. Your bathroom was connected to it. Thirty minutes later you came back and found Oikawa in the living room this time. You grabbed a piece of bread and joined him on the couch in silence. “I don't remember buying this?” You said as you looked at the bread you were eating.</p><p>“I did. I went out this morning.” He said. “Do you like it? It's my favorites.”</p><p>“It's regular milk bread, yeah, it's okay...” You said.</p><p>“Regular??” You offended him. “I got it at the best bakery of Tokyo!”</p><p>“Alright, sorry...”</p><p>“It's so good you don't even need to spread anything on it-”</p><p>“Tooru, I get it...” You said. “So, did you have fun yesterday?”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I'm really sorry for-”</p><p>“Stop.” You interrupted him. “I'm not mad at you or something. You're not my guardian or my boyfriend. I didn't take you to that party so I wouldn't have to go alone. I took you to it because you've been locked in here for a week and you needed to socialize as well. I'm glad if you managed to do that.” You explained to him. “Me getting smashed had nothing to do with you, I would've done it anyway with or without you around.” He listened to you carefully, he understood.</p><p>“What is it with you and Ushiwaka?” Oikawa wanted to understand that as well. You huffed deeply.</p><p>“I'm the one who came up with the idea of a break up.” You revealed. “Wakatoshi agreed with me after I explained my reasons to him but we both never went through something like that before so we ended up doing mistakes. We kept looking after each other, sending messages, seeing each other, etc... Officially we had broken up but non officially we were still together.” You explained. “The first time I got really drunk was three years ago after he had left Japan for six months. It was just so fucking hard to live alone without him and do everything on my own... It was around then that we had broken up and he took his stuff and left my appartment. Not seeing his clothes in the wardrobe, his toothbrush next to mine, his mug that I had offered him gone from the cabinet... it drove me crazy. I let Issei take me to a party to <em>change my mood</em>-” You said with air quotes. “I don't drink because I just cannot stand the taste, I don't shame people who do it for fun... anyway, I let my classmates convince me to drink and even if the taste was awful at first I felt great, I was slowly thinking of something else than Wakatoshi but... it all came back. Issei says people all have different reactions to alcohol, some people get very joyous, other flirty and some even angry... I got cursed with sad drunk.”</p><p>“I'm surprised, you seemed like an angry drunk to me.” Oikawa chuckled lowly. “No offense.” He added.</p><p>“None taken.” You replied. “So, my mind was flooded with sad thoughts and memories about me and Wakatoshi... The party ended badly for me. I promised myself I would never drink again.”</p><p>“Then smashing number two came...”</p><p>“Smashing number two came.” You repeated. “Wakatoshi seen with a Schweiden Adlers cheerleader. I thought I was gonna die.”</p><p>“When was this?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“It's so stupid actually, I felt so dumb when he explained the context to me.” You said. “He was seen coming out of a car and entering a restaurant with her in America, everyone was talking about it on social media and there were pictures... I forced Issei to go to a bar with me and I got drunk again. And the next day I learned that the whole team went to that restaurant, it wasn't just the two of them... Tobio showed me more pictures of the event.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I heard about that as well. It was last year, right?” You nodded.</p><p>“And my third time was yesterday... Because I really fucking miss him a lot too.” You sighed deeply. “Issei says I should meet someone new but that's so easy for him. We both have busy schedules but at least he's hot so people are naturally attracted to him. Me, I have to deal with a bunch of personal issues and I got a thick ass shell on my back. It's no wonders I only dated my childhood friend and a guy that doesn't care about anything but volleyball. I'm extremely difficult.”</p><p>“Oh my God, [Y/N] chan, you will never find anybody with that kind of mentality.” Your eyes widened when the setter said that. That's the last thing you expected him to say. “First of all stop underestimating yourself so much, you are cute and very intelligent, you're also funny, I'm sure a bunch of guys would be interested to date you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I've never met those guys you're talking about.” You sighed.</p><p>“I agree your busy schedule makes it difficult to look for someone but if you go out on weekends like we did yesterday I'm sure you'll find someone.” Oikawa was really enthusiastic.</p><p>“You sound extremely confident about that and I have trouble understanding why.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I think anybody would be very lucky to date you.” He said quietly. You still weren't convinced. You were a handful.</p><p>“Um... well, thanks.” You said anyway. “Sorry for dropping all this on you by the way but I think it's kinda your fault too since you keep asking me questions.”</p><p>“Hehe, it's fine.” He made an OK sign. “You look tense so how about we spend our sunday for relaxing?”</p><p>“Sure, I had nothing to do anyway...” You said.</p><p>“Stay there. I'm gonna get us face masks.” You let out a small chuckle before he stood up from the couch. That was so him. Still, you really appreciated how Oikawa was supportive and there for you. He didn't have to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haikyuu!! is ending next week and I think I'm gonna end my shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa has been living with you for some time now. At first he was kind of nervous about it because he didn't want to impose on you, make you uncomfortable and scared. Scared, yes, because in his mind since what had happened when you two were in middle school he was convinced you were kind of scared of him. That may have been true back then but it's been a long time since you weren't anymore. Alas, the setter was convinced of the opposite.</p><p>How traumatizing for Oikawa Tooru to see his crush break down in tears in front of him and because of his own behavior towards her.</p><p>You left to go to the hospital after you two ate lunch together and he left one hour after you to go to the physiotherapist. The brunette couldn't see the end of his sessions and it was starting to really weight on him.</p><p>“O-” Someone choked on their spit after seeing the setter walk inside the clinic. “Oikawa Tooru??”</p><p>“Huh?” Tooru got surprised and raised one eyebrow suspiciously. “Yes, it's me. You look familiar, who are you?”</p><p>“Ennoshita Chikara. I used to be in Karasuno.” The young man replied.</p><p>“Ah, I remember now. You're the one who replaced your captain when he got hurt at the Spring High prelims, right?” Oikawa asked and Ennoshita nodded. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I work here.” He replied.</p><p>“Really? I never saw you before.”</p><p>“Um, because I'm not at the reception usually.” Ennoshita explained. “The assistant is sick so I'm replacing her. You have an appointment?” The brunette nodded. The Karasuno alumni checked the planning and when he saw Oikawa's name he smiled slightly. “Alright, you can go in the waiting room. Your physiotherapist will come get you like usual.”</p><p>“Well, bye then.” The setter said before heading for the waiting room.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru?” The middle aged female physiotherapist called him. He stood up and followed her inside the specific room. “How has it been since friday?” She asked him.</p><p>“Like usual.” Tooru replied. “I can walk, run and drive but it hurts when I jump.”</p><p>“Do you take your painkillers?” She asked him while he laid on the mattress.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Alright.” She came closer and put her hands on his leg to make him do some movements. “It still hurts in this position?”</p><p>“Yes.” He replied through gritted teeth. Then she proceeded to massage him like usual. “... When will I be able to play again?” Oikawa asked her quietly.</p><p>“I can't give you an answer yet, Oikawa san. It's just been four weeks since we started.” The physiotherapist replied.</p><p>“Just give me a number, anything.” He insisted.</p><p>“What I can say to you is that I will be able to give you a real number after four months. It takes time to heal.” She said. That was way too long. A lot could happen in four mouth. Athletes couldn't play sports for forever, most of the professional careers ended before reaching thirty-five years old. Oikawa was aware he was losing precious time he wouldn't be able to take back. At twenty-five years old the setter was at the apex of his career and unfortunately it was on hold at the moment. It was slowly killing him inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After his session he made some groceries and then he returned to the appartment to cook dinner. Oikawa was doing it for you because he knew you would be happy to find a warm meal on the table after a long day at work and he was a bit worried about you skipping your meals sometimes because of how tight your schedule was. Cooking also distracted him from thinking...</p><p>“I'm home!” You announced after walking in the appartment.</p><p>“Welcome home.” Oikawa greeted you with a happy smile as always.</p><p>“We sound like a married couple everytime.” You let out a small giggle.</p><p>“We do, hehe. How was work?” He asked you.</p><p>“Great!” You replied. “I absolutely love working with Doctor Mishima, he's so interesting and smart. I'm learning a lot with him. You should see the way he empathizes with his patients. I feel like I'll never be able to sound as sympathic as him.” You explained as you removed your shoes and coat.</p><p>“I'm sure you will, [Y/N] chan.” The brunette smiled. You approached him and put a small kiss on his cheek to greet him while he was cooking.</p><p>“What are you making?” You asked as you looked around the kitchen.</p><p>“Shrimp fried rice.” You let out a satisfied moan.</p><p>“It smells so good, I'm so lucky to have you here. I officially declare me asking you to live with me my best idea of the year. When you'll move out I might be so sad I'll get drunk again.” You joked. Oikawa's jaw tightened but you didn't see it. When will he be able to return to Argentina though? “Do you mind if I take a shower before we eat?”</p><p>“No, no. Go do that, [Y/N] chan.” He smiled at you. You were really thankful that Oikawa's been cooking meals for you everyday since he lived with you. After your shower you put on a hoodie and a pair of leggins to be comfortable then you joined the setter in the kitchen again.</p><p>“I didn't even ask you but how did your session with the physiotherapist go?”</p><p>“Good.” He replied. “Aren't you hot with those clothes?” The brunette asked after raising his head and looking at you.</p><p>“No, I-I'm fine.” You said as you sat around the table. You were both trying to avoid two subjects here. “By the way Issei and I were talking about how it's been a long time since we spoke with Hajime and Takahiro so we wanted to facetime them. Would you join us?”</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn't I?” Oikawa replied.</p><p>“Great!” You smiled. “Are you doing something on saturday? I'll tell Issei to come over here.”</p><p>“It's perfect.” The setter replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After you two ate you chilled a bit in the living room and then you went to bed. It was around midnight that you got woken up because you kept hearing weird sounds coming from Oikawa's room. What was he doing so late in his bedroom?? You had classes in the morning, you would appreciate if he could stop. You sighed deeply as you stood up from your bed, you exited your room and went to his.</p><p>“Tooru?” You knocked on his door. “Can I come in? What are you doing?” No replies but you heard something similar to someone sucking in a breath. You started getting worried. “I'm coming in three if you don't say anything.” Nothing. You took a deep breath and then you opened the door, you just hoped you wouldn't interrupt him in an awkward situation. “Tooru...?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise and worry when you saw him. The setter was seated on the mattress with his knees brought to himself and he was crying. You instantly knew he was going through a panic attack. “Tooru, you're okay. Listen to me-” You turned on the small lamp on his nightstand and then you approached him. “It will be over in a few minutes. I'm with you, okay?” You kneeled on the mattress and wrapped your arms around his body to hug him. You rubbed his back as you felt him tremble against you. “Sit more properly.” You released him and helped him lay his legs then you grabbed his hand in yours. “Take long breathes, I'll do it with you, okay?” He closed his eyes and focused on what you were telling him but you could see he was still crying quietly. “Like that, you're doing great.” You smiled slightly. “Long and deep breathes. I'm gonna get you a cup of water-” You moved but he squeezed your hand tighter in his to keep you from walking away from him. “Okay, I'm here. I'm staying.” You tried your best to reassure him. “You're doing great, you're not shaking anymore.”</p><p>“... S-Sorry...” you heard him whisper quietly.</p><p>“Shh, there's nothing to apologize for.” You took him back in your arms and hugged him. “Are you feeling better?” He nodded slowly. “Is it okay if I go grab you a glass of water now?” You asked him this time. “It will make you feel better, I promise.” Oikawa nodded again so you stood up and went to fetch that for him. “Here you go.” You gave him the glass and he took a few sips from it. “And this because I like you, hehe.” You put a piece of candy in his palm. “Eat it, it's very sweet.” You smiled. “Do you want to tell me about what you were worrying?” You asked him quietly. “A few weeks ago you told me I could cry on your shoulder but I forgot to mention you could do the same.” The brunette kept silent for a few moments before speaking.</p><p>“... I don't know when I'll be able to play volleyball again. The sessions with the physiotherapist give no results...” He explained. “I hate this.”</p><p>“Oh...” You were sad for him. “I knew something was up when everytime I asked how it went you replied <em>good</em> and then you changed subjects.” You said. “Tooru, you'll play again.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Well, first of all in case you forgot I'm a doctor and I saw your medical record-” You started. “And second I thought you rememberd I told you something bigger was waiting for you.” You smiled at him. His eyes widened, it's true he had forgotten. That was something you had said to him when you two were in high school. “I didn't change my mind. Your volleyball career isn't over yet and you're gonna show to everyone how even greater you became since high school.”</p><p>“I hate my situation. I'm terrified...” He said quietly.</p><p>“Your fears are legitimate Tooru, but I promise you it's not over.” You reassured him. “You're gonna stand on a court and play volleyball again.” You gave his hand a small squeeze. “Do you trust me?” He shrugged. “Hey, you're gonna offend me.” You joked. “Alright then, I solemnly swear on my life that you will play again. And not just play as a hobby like that in your free time, you will play in a national team and continue your career.” You were determined.</p><p>“W-Why would you swear something like that?” The setter asked.</p><p>“Because I believe in you.” His eyes widened. Oikawa approached you and wrapped his arms around you.</p><p>“... Thank you.” You heard him say quietly. You smiled as you rubbed his back in comfort. You yawned after he released you. “I'm sorry for waking you up, you have classes tomorrow right?”</p><p>“Yeah, don't worry about that though. I got like-” You glanced at the clock in the room. “Five hours left to sleep, I'm good, hehe.” You said.</p><p>“C-Can you...-” He interrupted himself but you knew what he wanted to ask.</p><p>“I don't feel like sleeping on my own, is it okay if I stay here?” You asked him instead.</p><p>“Thank you, [Y/N] chan.” His lips curved slightly, finally a smile on his face. He looked way cuter that way.</p><p>“I'll go get my pillow.” You said as you stood up from the bed. When you returned in his bedroom he had made space for you on the bed. “I'm afraid you're gonna get wokened by my alarm though...” You warned him.</p><p>“It's okay.” Oikawa said. When you were finally settled you turned off the lamp on the nightstand. If someone had told you one day you'd be sleeping in the same bed as your ex bully...</p><p>“Alright, rest now. I'll be right here next to you.” You said. “Sleep well, Tooru.” He held your hand in his and you let him. It wasn't that unpleasant...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day you worked at the hospital in the afternoon after your morning classes. When you arrived there the nurse warned you that a gift had arrived for you.</p><p>“Huh?” From who? A patient? Or worse, Ushijima?? Your lips curved when you read the card attached to the huge bouquet of your favorite flowers. “He can't be serious...” You let out a small giggle.</p><p>“So, who is it?” Misaki san asked you.</p><p>“Just my friend... He wanted to thank me for helping him with something.” You shoved Oikawa's card in the pocket of your blouse and put the flowers in a vase. You wanted them to stay at the hospital.</p><p>“You sure he's just a friend? My friends don't send me bouquets like that.” She teased.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure.” You replied.</p><p>“Then you must've helped him reaaaally well.” You rolled in your eyes in amusement.</p><p>“Alright, time to work now Misaki san.” You said to the nurse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Matsukawa didn't work in the afternoon unlike you so he met up with Oikawa since they both had nothing to do.</p><p>“So, tell me. How has it been since you're living with [Y/N]? It's been a month now, right?” Issei asked. They were both staying at a café.</p><p>“Almost.” Tooru replied. “and it's great. [Y/N] chan is always so nice. I feel good with her.” He added.</p><p>“Well, I'm glad. It's making her happy to live with someone again.” He said. “She talks about you in class sometimes.”</p><p>“Huh? Really?” The setter was surprised to hear what. “What does my precious [Y/N] chan say about me~?” Matsukawa let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“You're a good cook apparently.”</p><p>“Eh, is that all?”</p><p>“I just told you... It's making her happy to live with someone again. It wasn't one of my theories, she told me herself.” He precised. Oikawa smiled, he felt a warmth in his chest suddenly.</p><p>“Mattsun, what do you think of her and that bastard Ushiwaka's relationship?” The brunette asked.</p><p>“They seemed happy together. He and I weren't really friends but the rare times I hung out with him he treated her good.” Issei said. “Unfortunately they both made career choices and it slowly killed them. Why are you asking?” He raised one eyebrow before taking a sip of his coffee. Matsukawa knew Oikawa by heart.</p><p>“I was just curious...” Tooru replied and avoided his friend's gaze.</p><p>“Oh God-” He sighed. “Please tell me you're not thinking of what I'm thinking. Hajime is gonna kill you. Oh, did she tell you about the facetime?”</p><p>“With Iwa-chan and Makki? She did.” The setter replied and ignored the first part of what Matsukawa said. “I'll be there.”</p><p>“Good... So maybe you can tell Hajime to his face that you're interested in his childhood friend and also ex.”</p><p>“S-She was my childhood friend too.” Oikawa argued.</p><p>“I don't think you can call that friendship.” Issei said. “So, what? You live with a girl for a month and find yourself wanting to pursue her?”</p><p>“Why do you think I got feelings for [Y/N] chan only recently?”</p><p>“Dude, are you fucking joking?” Matsukawa's eyes widened. “For how long then?”</p><p>“S-Since- fuck.” He cursed. “Kitagawa First.” Issei choked on his coffee.</p><p>“You were really fucking bullying her because you wanted her to notice you? You were that stupid for so long?”</p><p>“Yes! Okay and I regret it!” Oikawa let out. “After we went to different high schools I got rid of my feelings for her and then Iwa-chan started to love her too and I thought she would be much happier with him so I did everything to put them together but she still chose that bastard Ushiwaka in the end... I really tried to convince myself we were just friends and the distance helped but...-” He took a deep breath. “Everytime I'm alone with her and we spend time together my feelings come back instantly.”</p><p>“Cool story bro but listen to me carefully; [Y/N] is never dating you.”</p><p>“You don't know that.”</p><p>“Trust me, I do know.” Issei insisted. “I don't want to hurt your feelings but really you should give up before you really get hurt.”</p><p>“You say that like you know something I don't so what is it? Does she secretly hate me or..?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Matsukawa said. “But I spoke to her a lot and I'm convinced she will never date you, dude. And honestly she's still waiting for Ushijima. She doesn't care about waiting until he retires, she really loves him.” Oikawa stayed silent. Even he had to admit it was obvious you still loved your ex.</p><p>“Well, at the moment he's in Europe for two more months. Until then I'm gonna make her mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think he will be able to do that? ʘ ͜ ʘ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't get used to the daily chapters LOL it's just that I wrote a lot in advance already and I don't like seeing so many word files on my desktop KDJSKJHJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tooru!” You called his name after you got home. “The flowers, you shouldn't have!” You said as you approached with a smile and then you hugged him. “Thank you, it made me really happy.”</p><p>“It was no problem [Y/N] chan, hehe. I'm glad then.” Oikawa said. “Thank you for your help yesterday. I hope you weren't too tired during your classes.”</p><p>“No, don't worry about that.” You smiled at him. “And anytime, okay?” You gently rubbed his back. “I'm gonna clean up and do my homework.”</p><p>“I'll call you when dinner is ready.” He concluded with a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How was your day?” You asked him while you two were eating.</p><p>“It was okay, I saw Mattsun in the afternoon.” Oikawa informed you.</p><p>“Aw, he has it so easy.” You complained. “I'm at the hospital almost everyday of the week since I got my internship. Though, I understand it's different for him. I just do check ups and prescribe meds, it's not like he can start doing surgeries on people while still being a student haha.”</p><p>“But you like what you do, right?” Tooru asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, it's really interesting.” You replied. “So, what did you two talk about?” The setter got nervous suddenly.</p><p>“J-Just guys talk. Boring and uninteresting.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” You said with a smug smile. “But fine, keep your secrets.” You teased him. “I can't wait to call Hajime and Takahiro tomorrow, I really missed them.”</p><p>“Yes, it's been a long time...” Oikawa said quietly with a hint of nostalgia.</p><p>“At least they keep in touch unlike some other people...” You teased. “Hehe, don't make that face. It's nice and reassuring to see that you've been doing well. We've been living together for like a month now and... I'm really seeing how much you've changed, even more than in high school.”</p><p>“You're comparing me to the brat I was in middle school?” He asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” You replied. “But not only, I like to pretend that that Oikawa didn't exist. I only remember you from the moment you apologized to me, since then that's the only Tooru that I want to remember and I know it's the real you. You've been nothing but nice to me since then.” You smiled.</p><p>“I was such an idiot...” The setter said quietly. If only he had been nice to you since the beginning...</p><p>“As I said that Oikawa doesn't exist, hehe. Cheer up, Tooru~” You two kept eating. “I like how you managed to stay the bright and cheerful person that you always were while also... I don't know, growing so mature too. You understand what I mean?”</p><p>“I don't know how you can see all that in me.” He said. Something had changed, the brunette's mood seemed down and you didn't like it.</p><p>“I promise you I see it.” Your lips curved. “It was really blatant, from the moment I saw you.”</p><p>“You changed too.” Oikawa said to your surprise.</p><p>“Really? How?” You were curious to know how he perceived you.</p><p>“You've always been a nice and kind girl. I remember how you used to support and reassure me and Iwa-chan but now... I feel like you're so much stronger. Everything got amplified. When you used to tell me something big was waiting for me I had doubts about it but when you say it now you look deeply into my eyes and I... I believe you.” Something happened inside your chest, it was really making you happy to hear that.</p><p>“Well...” You smiled warmly. “I believed it then and I believe it even more now.” You said. “And I'm telling you, you're gonna heal and play again.” You were convinced. This was bad Oikawa thought, his heart was racing inside his chest.</p><p>“Yesterday... I remember when you walked inside the room and you immediately knew what I was going through... How?” He wanted to know.</p><p>“Well, first of all I'm a doc so I know the symptoms of a panic attack-” You started. “And second... I read your medical record, remember? I warned you I'd know everything about you if I read it. And it was mentioned that you started getting panic attacks when you were fourteen years old.” You revealed. “So, when I saw you it clicked instantly.”</p><p>“I'm really sorry for bothering-”</p><p>“Shh, Tooru no.” You interrupted him. “You're not a bother at all and I'm very glad I can help you. You have no idea how thankful I am to you for being here with me.” You said to him. “I... I-I think you're helping me too in a way. You know how scary it is for me to live on my own and since you're here I'm really starting to realize how much better I've been feeling lately. And I'm not even gonna mention how thankful I am to you for cooking me meals everyday. Thanks to you I gained some weight, hehe...” You admitted, a small blush of shame had appeard on your cheeks. You were kinda afraid of his reaction and what he would say. All your life people around you encouraged you to lose weight, you didn't like to hear it and you were afraid because you didn't want someone like Tooru, who was bringing you comfort recently, to make you uncomfortable like in the past.</p><p>“Oh, really?” He seemed genuinely surprised. “I didn't notice.”</p><p>“W-Well, it wasn't a <em>lot</em> but yeah...”</p><p>“And how do you feel about that? I've been cooking you tasty meals because I wanted to make you happy but if you want something else just tell me and I'll change.” He grinned happily and... you didn't know why but it appeased you. His reply wasn't judgemental or condescending. Oikawa seemed like he really just wanted to help you. He didn't make you uncomfortable at all.</p><p>“I-I wouldn't mind lighter meals for the evening...” You smiled slightly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It's noted, [Y/N] chan.” The setter smiled as well.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Mattsun!” You greeted him excitedly after he entered your appartment.</p><p>“You're gonna call me that too, now?” Matsukawa asked.</p><p>“It's his fault-” You pointed to Oikawa in the kitchen. “He keeps calling you that when we talk and now it's in my head, hehe.”</p><p>“You two talk about me, huh?” He raised one eyebrow, amused.</p><p>“Of course we do.” You teased.</p><p>“What's Oikawa doing over there?” You two stepped in the kitchen to join the setter.</p><p>“I'm baking!” The brunette announced with a grin.</p><p>“Look at him and his lil apron, I got myself a housewife.” You chuckled. “Do you want a coffee, Mattsun?”</p><p>“Sure, thanks.”</p><p>“Do you want one too, Tooru?”</p><p>“Okay!” He replied. You made coffee for you three and then you sat behind the counter with Matsukawa to watch Oikawa bake. “I'm almost done.” He said.</p><p>“Don't worry, we'll make the call once you finish.” You said.</p><p>“We can call while the cookies are in the oven.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“So, how's it going at the hospital?” Issei asked you.</p><p>“It's great. I'm always having a lot of fun.” You proceeded to tell him about what you did there yesterday afternoon and finally the setter was done baking. “I'm gonna send a message to Hajime to warn him that we're ready.”</p><p>“We should go the living room.” Oikawa suggested. The three of you sat on the couch after you grabbed your laptop.</p><p>“Hajime said it's better to Skype.” You said. You put your phone done and then you proceeded to call him with Skype on your laptop.</p><p>“Hey!!” The five of you cheered after you could finally see each other.</p><p>“Holy shit, he's really there.” Takahiro said after he saw Tooru.</p><p>“He appears like a jumpscare.” Issei joked and you couldn't help roaring with laughters with your friends.</p><p>“All of you are so mean to me!” Oikawa whined.</p><p>“Yeah, that's what you get for not calling.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“So tell us! How has it been in Miyagi?” You asked excitedly.</p><p>“Same old, same old.” They replied. “What about y'all in Tokyo?” Hanamaki asked back.</p><p>“Oh, you mean besides the curse itself re-appearing?” Matsukawa pointed to Oikawa.</p><p>“Aw, don't be too mean with him.” You defended the brunette and put your arm over his shoulders.</p><p>“[Y/N], is it true you two live together??” Takahiro asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Who would've thought, huh?” You replied, amused. “We're all in my appartment right now.”</p><p>“Oh, how's been doing the search for you Issei, by the way?” Iwaizumi asked him.</p><p>“I found something and I'm gonna go visit it next weekend.” Your dark haired classmate replied. “I hope it's good so I can finally leave campus and get my own place.”</p><p>“Fingers crossed for you.” Hanamaki said and you all crossed your fingers together.</p><p>“We miss you guys, come visit us!” You said to them.</p><p>“We'll try.” Hajime promised. “It's not the period of holidays yet though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know...” You said. “What's that smell?” Oikawa's eyes widened.</p><p>“My cookies!” He jumped from the couch and ran in the kitchen while you and Matsukawa laughed. The five of you kept talking for one hour and then you decided to end the call. It was really nice to see Iwaizumi and Hanamaki again even if it was just on Skype.</p><p>“I'm gonna leave too, I have homework and I didn't touch it yet.” Issei said.</p><p>“Okay.” You walked him to the entrance door. “See you on monday, Issei.” You and Oikawa hugged him and then he left. You went to the living room and dropped back on the couch. “So, what are we doing tonight?” You asked to Tooru.</p><p>“You want to do something with me?” He asked, surprised.</p><p>“Well, if you're not busy, yeah.” You said. “If you had plans already it's alright, I'll watch a movie by myself.”</p><p>“Actually, I don't.” The setter said. “Do you... want to go out?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“I don't know, somewhere. Tokyo is huge and there's a lot of fun things to do.” He suggested.</p><p>“Um, yeah, sure. Okay, why not?” Your lips curved. “It's almost 5pm”</p><p>“We'll leave in one hour then, okay?”</p><p>“Deal.” You concluded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You and Oikawa had decided to go to Shibuya to take a walk and enter a few shops maybe. It was huge and crowded as always but it was good to exit the appartment sometimes. Tooru was fun to be around, you liked his energy and positivity. He knew you weren't a fan of crowds so you two managed to enter the streets with the fewer people passing by and also he stayed very close to you so you wouldn't get separated. You weren't a child anymore but it always felt nice to feel like you were being protected.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, let's take a selfie over there!” The brunette was very enthusiastic.</p><p>“Ugh... Do I really have to?” You asked. You weren't a huge fan of pictures, you didn't like the way you looked and you hated to see the result.</p><p>“Please!” He insisted. You rolled your eyes as you sighed.</p><p>“Fine... But just one... and quick.” You added. You stood next to Oikawa and he wrapped his arm behind your back to bring you closer to him.</p><p>“Smile, smile hehe.” He raised his phone above you two and took the picture. “You look so adorable.” Tooru said as he showed you the picture.</p><p>“I don't think so...” You mumbled as you looked it. He was the only one looking radiant in that selfie.</p><p>“That's not true. You're very pretty.” He said as he shoved back his phone in the pocket of his coat.</p><p>“I'd appreciate if you didn't lie to me, Tooru.” You said to him.</p><p>“But I'm not!” He argued. You remained silent, there was no need to argue about this right now. “Come with me, I want to buy you a gift.”</p><p>“Eh? What for?” You asked as you let him pull you towards a shop.</p><p>“To thank you.” The setter simply answered.</p><p>“You already gave me flowers and you cook me food everyday, I know you're thankful Tooru, it's okay.” You smiled in amusement.</p><p>“It's not for these reasons that I want to buy you a gift.” You two entered a small women's clothing shop.</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me why then or will I just have to ask you all the questions?” He turned to face you and look into your eyes. You raised your head since he was taller than you.</p><p>“I want to thank you for making me happier.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“I... I don't think I did anything...” You were flustered. Oikawa shaked his head.</p><p>“You're wrong, you did so much.” He said quietly with a smile. “So, tell me. Is there anything in this shop that you like?” You looked around you. He seemed convinced...</p><p>“I-I guess I wouldn't mind a new scarf then if you're really sure about this...” You said.</p><p>“Okay! Can I pick the color? I want something that'll match with my coat.” You let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Why do you want us to match, Tooru? We don't even go out together that much and it's not like we're sending a message to people like we're dating or something, haha.” He was really funny sometimes.</p><p>“But what if we were?”</p><p>“... huh?” You did not just hear him say that at the moment. “Tooru, what?”</p><p>“Does this one please you?” He ignored your question and showed you a scarf. You really had trouble guessing if he was joking or not. But you couldn't picture for one second that he could be serious so you dropped it as well.</p><p>“Um, yeah. It looks warm...” You said.</p><p>“Don't move.” You did as he said and then he proceeded to wrap the scarf around you. His lips curved into a smile you had never seen him do for you before and you didn't know why but you felt something weird inside of you. Something about that smile was very beautiful and intimate and it wasn't one of the usual smiles that he showed to you or other people around him. It had something else. “<em>Precious.</em>” He let out in a warm tone and it made a blush appear on your cheeks. You didn't know why but that compliment went straight to your heart this time, not like when he called you pretty a few minutes ago. You gulped.</p><p>“T-Thanks...” You said shyly.</p><p>“I'm buying you this one, hehe.” Tooru announced happily. He took the scarf off you and headed towards the cashier.</p><p>(What the fuck was that..?) You thought to yourself as you watched his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haikyuu chapter 401, no words............ It was so good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm officially getting my own place!” Matsukawa announced.</p><p>“Oh my God! Issei, that's so great! I'm happy for you!” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him. “Are you moving on your own?”</p><p>You two were on your way to your class on monday morning and he told you about the visit of the appartment he had over the weekend.</p><p>“I don't know yet. I proposed to my roommate to move in with me but he's unsure at the moment.”</p><p>“I see. Well, anyway, I'm really happy for you.” You smiled at each other.</p><p>“How about you? How did you spend your weekend?” Issei asked.</p><p>“Um, it was okay. We stayed in the appartment unlike last time.” You replied.</p><p>“Are you okay? You've been looking kind of nervous since I saw you and on friday you were like that already.” He noticed.</p><p>“Can I ask you... something weird?”</p><p>“As weird as the time you asked me how to please a man?” Your face got red instantly.</p><p>“Oh my God, I asked you to forget about that shit.” You reminded him. Four years ago you wanted to do something special for Ushijima's birthday but you didn't have any ideas and the only male reference around you was Matsukawa. “Not <b>that</b> kind of weird but... I-It's still weird, even for me...” You said.</p><p>“Well, hit me with your best shot. You look bothered and I can't leave you like that.” He let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Okay...” You took a deep breath before asking. “Is Oikawa flirting with me?” Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“You heard me, please don't make me ask again.” You lowered your head in shame. “I-I'm too dense to notice these kind of things so please tell me if he's just acting normal and I'm paranoid or there's really something deeper...”</p><p>“Uhh... well-” Your dark haired classmate rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh my God, do you actually know something I don't?” You asked.</p><p>“Um...” He avoided your eyes.</p><p>“Issei, please stop stuttering.”</p><p>“M-Maybe he is..?”</p><p>“Oh my fucking God...” You put your hands on your head as you lowered it. “This can't be real...”</p><p>“What did he do?” Matsukawa asked you.</p><p>“H-He's... He's just acting really weirdly. He's always complimenting me, he wants to hold my hand when we're outside, he's this close to kiss me goodnight... I thought he was just being really friendly at first, you know how Tooru is...” You explained. “But sometimes he says ambiguous things to me. Mattsun, what did he say to you?”</p><p>“I-I'm afraid I can't tell you.” Issei said. “I think I already said too much to be honest.” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Should I talk to him? Fuck, he made everything so complicated now. I don't want to have that conversation with him, Tooru's kind of fragile at the moment and if I let everything out I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt him.” You explained.</p><p>“Maybe he needs to hear it, [Y/N].”</p><p>“At the moment? Oh no, he does not. Don't mention that to him but he's really anxious about his injury, I can't fuck him up more than he is right now.”</p><p>“What do you plan to do then?”</p><p>“I guess I'm just gonna try to gently reject him. Hopefully he will give up...” You didn't really believe in that and Matsukawa was convinced it was useless.</p><p>“It's Oikawa we're talking about, the most thick-headed man I know.”</p><p>“I'm so tired. Why is this happening to me?” You sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, welcome home.” The setter greeted you with a grin when you returned to the appartment after your long day of work.</p><p>“Hey, Tooru.” You said a bit tiredly with a small smile.</p><p>“Oh, long day?” He asked and you nodded. “Well, dinner is already on the table so come eat and then you can go to bed early.”</p><p>“I really appreciate.” You said after letting out a small sigh. “I'm gonna wash my hands.” You went to your bedroom to drop your bag and then you returned to the kitchen. “How was your session at the physiotherapist? And don't lie to me this time.”</p><p>“It's... the same. I do my exercises but I don't see the progress. I can't see the end of it.” Oikawa explained as he filled your plate and then placed it in front of you.</p><p>“Thanks.” You smiled. “Don't worry too much about it, it'll end sooner than you'll imagine.”</p><p>“I hope you're right.” He sat in front of you and then you two started eating.</p><p>“W-What is it?” You asked him after you noticed he kept glancing at you.</p><p>“Nothing...” The brunette replied. (Oh God...) You were getting nervous. “Do you... still have Ushiwaka blocked?” A cold chill ran all over your body, you didn't want to think about the super ace.</p><p>“... Yeah.” You replied.</p><p>“Do you want to move on or..? What's your goal?” Why did he want to talk about this??</p><p>“I... I guess. Though I don't know what moving on means. I just want to stop thinking about him.” You explained.</p><p>“And do you want to meet someone else?”</p><p>“I told you the other day, I don't have time to meet someone. My schedule's busy and I'm... difficult to deal with.” You added.</p><p>“Maybe you don't have to find someone new, maybe there's already someone you know...” Tooru said.</p><p>“I really doubt there's someone waiting for me around me.” You said. “That someone can do much better.”</p><p>“I don't think that's true.” You put your fork down and pinched the bridge of your nose.</p><p>“Tooru, what are we talking about right now?” You asked him.</p><p>“Um... your situation?”</p><p>“You know what I mean. Y-You've been weird for some days now. I don't know what's going through your head at the moment but I don't think you're doing well.” You said.</p><p>“I'm perfectly fine, [Y/N] chan.” He smiled to reassure you.</p><p>“W-Why are you asking me all these questions?”</p><p>“I'm just curious.”</p><p>“I thought I said don't lie to me earlier.”</p><p>“I'm not lying, it's the truth. I want to know how you feel.”</p><p>“Alright, I'm gonna tell you how I see my situation. I'm waiting for a guy who made career choices that I totally understand and support but I have to live with the fact that he probably won't have time for me until he reaches his thirties at best.”</p><p>“Maybe you need someone who has time for you...” Tooru interrupted you.</p><p>“There's no one that has time for me, that's something I understood since I was seven.” You said. The setter could decipher the hints of sourness and pain behind that line.</p><p>“I have time for y-”</p><p>“No!” You stopped him. “Stop, you're as bad as Wakatoshi. You have time right now because you're healing but then what? You'll return to Argentina in six months and I'll go through the same shit again? You won't have time for me and it's fine because I won't have time for you either, I'm also putting my career above my relationship.” You explained. “Listen, I... I think you've been kinda lonely lately and it felt nice for you that I was here but inside you know you don't really like me. Don't hurt yourself more than you're hurting at the moment, Tooru.”</p><p>“Was I that obvious?” He smiled slightly. “How did you figure out?” The brunette was kinda impressed you finally saw that he was into you.</p><p>“You've been looking at me weirdly and being extra nice, it was really odd...” You said. “Also I... I-I thought I was being paranoid so I talked about it to Issei...” His eyes widened.</p><p>“What?! Did he spill??” His tone got higher.</p><p>“H-He didn't say anything but he made me understand that I wasn't being paranoid...” You said. “I... I-I'm flattered you thought of me that way but you're just lonely at the moment. I won't hold it against you.” To you it was just impossible for Oikawa to really fall in love with you. You were seeking for any kind of logical explanation. There's no way your ex bully could really be into you. Also you chose your words carefully and tried to be nice to not hurt him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I-”</p><p>“Thank you for making dinner but I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed now.” You stood up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What is it? You're making a weird face.” Kageyama asked to Ushijima who was staring intensely at his phone.</p><p>“That's the first time [Y/N] has me blocked for this long...” The super ace replied.</p><p>“Dude, you two broke up. Let it go and move on.” He advised him.</p><p>“I'm worried about her.” Ushijima said.</p><p>“I can message her myself but I'm pretty sure she's fine.” Kageyama said. “It's that text of yours from last time, I told you to not send it. You two want to move on but you keep texting each other. I think for once she wants to follow what you two agreed on.” He sighed and shoved his phone back in the pocket of his jacket. “C'mon, break's over. What were you going to send to her anyway?”</p><p>“I'm thinking about her...” Tobio shaked his head.</p><p>“You're really hopeless. Oi! Hoshiumi! We're back!” He waved to the wing spiker.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next weekend you and Oikawa went furniture shopping with Matsukawa because he was finally moving in his appartment. You gladly accepted to go help him since you had nothing to do. You didn't promise to carry heavy things though.</p><p>“What are you gonna do with that huge bed all for yourself Mattsun, huh?” You asked with a teasing smirk.</p><p>“Sleep. I'm treating myself after using a bunk bed for six whole years.” Your dark haired classmate replied. “And you have a huge bed for yourself too, [Y/N].”</p><p>“B-Because not too long ago I was using it with somebody...” You blushed.</p><p>“Maybe Mattsun has a somebody too~” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Maybe...” Matsukawa raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I'm gonna be mad at you if you hid this from me.” You warned him. While you were in the huge and famous furniture store you decided to look around as well. Maybe you could take something for your appartment. “If you two look for me I'll be over there, okay?” You pointed to the garden area. You loved plants.</p><p>“So, how is it going between you both?” Issei asked to Tooru after you walked away from them.</p><p>“I haven't really tried anything yet but yeah, she's reluctant...” The brunette said.</p><p>“No shit, Tooru. She still loves Ushiwaka and even if she didn't you're the last person she'd go to.”</p><p>“Why do you keep saying that? What do you know that I don't??” The setter was getting frustated.</p><p>“Think for a hard minute, genius.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Because we're friends?”</p><p>“Try harder.”</p><p>“Because Hajime is her ex?”</p><p>“You're slowly getting there but that reason should be preventing <b>you</b> from dating her, not the inverse. Hajime is your best friend first.” The two of them walked around the store as they spoke.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure Iwa-chan won't mind, it's been seven years since they dated in high school...”</p><p>“Probably but you should still talk to him about it.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Obviously I will but I planned to only after being in a relationship with [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said. “There's no need to tell him about it if nothing happens.”</p><p>“Dude, why her? I'm pretty sure there's still a bunch of other girls who want to date you and will cause you less troubles than [Y/N].”</p><p>“But the other girls aren't my precious [Y/N] chan...” Tooru's lips curved. “She became such a strong and fine woman... I admire her.”</p><p>“Can I ask you something? Were you already into her during high school?” Oikawa bit onto his lower lip.</p><p>“I-I'm not sure... At the end of middle school I was kinda frustrated with her for not coming to Aoba Johsai with me and Iwa-chan. Some time passed by and I saw her very rarely so I guess I was getting over my feelings but then in our third year we saw each other more often after she started dating Iwa-chan and... I don't think I was jealous but I imagined myself with her...” He explained. “Also other girls were into me so it kinda helped me think of someone else than her.” He sighed. “But it was always weird for me. When we interacted, even as friends, I was always lured to [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“You're really the worst.” Matsukawa couldn't believe he was hearing this.</p><p>“You're so mean Mattsun, my feelings are genuine!” The setter defended himself.</p><p>“Did you meet someone in Argentina?” Oikawa nodded.</p><p>“Yes but it didn't last and I'm here now. I fucked up during middle school but I want to fix it, I know [Y/N] chan and me can be very happy. It must be a sign that we got reunited together again.”</p><p>“You sound mental.” Issei chuckled.</p><p>“Whatever. I'm gonna do everything to get [Y/N] chan to like me too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After some time spent by yourself in the shop you returned towards your two friends.</p><p>“You found something for you?” Your dark haired classmate asked you and you nodded.</p><p>“I'm taking this potted plant and those succulents. They're so pretty, hehe.” You showed it to him. “What's Oikawa doing?” You turned your head and found him looking around stuff as well.</p><p>“I don't know, ask him. I'm almost done so we can leave soon.” Issei said.</p><p>“Okay, I'll tell him.” You walked towards Tooru. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Eek! You startled me.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn't mean to hehe.” You giggled. “Oh, those are pretty.” You commentated after looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Right?” He was looking at starry lights strings and other Christmas lights.</p><p>“Do you want to take one? You can put it in your room, above your bed and maybe it'll relax you.” You suggested with a smile.</p><p>“I-I'm not a child.” He argued.</p><p>“Then stop being adorable like one.” You giggled as you told him the same thing he has said to you before. “Come on, pick one and I'm offering it to you.”</p><p>“But [Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“No buts.” You said. “Pick one that you like and join us. Mattsun said that we're leaving soon, he's done.” Oikawa smiled slightly, he found it so cute everytime you called Matsukawa <em>Mattsun</em> because of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To my new readers who aren't familiar with my works, I hope y'all like angst HAHA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waah thanks so much for 50 kudos already! &lt;3<br/>Btw I made an instagram account for my ao3 but I don't really post things. It's just if you wanna chat ^^ It's junmak0_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And... here!” You clicked on the switch.</p><p>“Woah!” Oikawa beamed after you turned on the starry lights in his room.</p><p>“I'm almost jealous, I might go buy one for myself.” You two had returned to the appartment after you were done furniture shopping with Matsukawa.</p><p>“You can sleep here and look at the lights with me, hehe.” The setter said and you had trouble figuring if he was joking or not. You left his room in silence and then you found an emplacement for the plants you had bought. “[Y/N] chan, can we talk?”</p><p>“Oh God...” You got really nervous.</p><p>“I-I haven't said anything yet, don't react like this!” The brunette whined.</p><p>“I'm really scared of what you're gonna say.” You warned him. “But fine. Let's do this right now so we can never talk about it again in the future.” You went to the living room and he followed you there. You two sat on the couch but left a bit of space between you both. “What the hell are you going through?” You asked him. You were really convinced his crush on you or whatever was a result of some mental stress and anxiety.</p><p>“Don't talk to me as if I was one of your patients.” Oikawa said as he stared into your eyes.</p><p>“Then please don't act like you're ill...” Your right leg startled jiggling on its own, you were really nervous. “You don't like me, you're just lonely at the moment. It will go away very soon, please just be patient.” He took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>“I didn't start liking you since we live together-” He started and your eyebrows raised. “The first time I realized I liked you was when we were classmates at Kitagawa First.” You froze. This couldn't be real. He could not just drop this on you like that. Instantly your stomach started hurting and you felt sick. “[Y/N] chan, why are you... crying?” You felt the tears appearing in the corner of your eyes.</p><p>“... P-Please take it back...” You said quietly. Your lower lip was trembling. “What you just said... take it back.”</p><p>“I-I don't understand-” He said.</p><p>“I said take it back!” You raised your voice.</p><p>“Take what back??” Tooru didn't understand. “I-I'm just trying to explain to you that I really like you, it's not just because I live under your roof and you're nice to me, it was since-”</p><p>“No!” You stood up from the couch. “H-How dare you say that to me?!” You started yelling at him. “Don't you fucking dare tell me that was love! Everything that you did to me for three years! You're sicker than I thought!” Tears were streaming down your cheeks. Oikawa Tooru had just re-opened the scars he had infliged on you himself fifteen years ago.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” The setter started hating himself even more for making you cry at this moment. “I-I know I was awful back then, I-I was stupid, there's no excuses for what I've done... I-I will always hate myself for bullying-”</p><p>“At least you're aware of what it was.” You interrupted him and then you wiped your tears with the sleeves of your top. “But you're so cruel for telling me that you liked me when we were kids after everything you've done to me. Calling me animal names, insulting me, humiliating me in front of everyone, physically intimidating me...” The list was endless and when you looked into his eyes it all came back flooding into your mind, everything that you had buried deep inside because you knew he had changed and that wasn't the image of Oikawa you wanted to keep in your memory.</p><p>“I-I know...” He said quietly. “B-But I changed, you said it yourself. Y-You know I'll never be mean to you like that ever again or to anyone else for that matter.” He added. “[Y/N] chan...”</p><p>“No. It will never be you. It can never be you.” You said firmly to him.</p><p>“Why??” Oikawa raised his voice out of frustration.</p><p>“Because I still hate how I look because of what you used to say to me!” You yelled at him again. His eyes widened. You knew you had hurt him deeply. It was exactly what you didn't want to reveal to him. The truth was that you had heard awful things about your appearance all your life but the first one who started it all was Oikawa Tooru and when you're a ten years old girl in growth what other people say to you marks you for life. Especially the things that hurt.</p><p>“I-I knew...” He said quietly. A small smile had appeard on his face but it didn't look happy, it was of relief. The setter started crying as well. “You never forgave me...” Your jaw tightened.</p><p>“I did actually.” That was true. “But your words still resonate inside of me. I admit it's not entirely your fault because other people after you said those awful things to me but yes, it started with you...” You said. “For my well-being never say again that you liked me when we were kids. What you didn't wasn't love at all. If you made it up because you wanted to convince me you didn't suddenly get a crush on me since we live together then please say it immediately and I'll forgive you.” You two went silent for a bit until he spoke again.</p><p>“... I'm sorry, [Y/N] chan...” He didn't say it was a lie because it really wasn't. You started getting angry. The brunette had re-lived your trauma and you hated him for it at this instant. You knew it, you were about to be mean but it was too late to stop yourself now.</p><p>“Do you know why I never went to Aoba Johsai despite me really wanting to continue to go to class with Hajime?” You asked him.</p><p>“[Y/N]...” Oikawa had a feeling. It was going to break him to know that.</p><p>“Because of you.” You revealed. “You had apologized to me right before our third year ended in middle school but I didn't know if it was another trick or not. Back then you had just said words to me but I didn't witness with actions if you had really changed. I couldn't risk sticking around you to find out. I was terrified it would start again if we had went to the same high school. It was terrifying to go to Shiratorizawa on my own without knowing anybody there but it was less scary than your bullying.” You left the living room and went to your bedroom to stay alone and calm down. You knew Tooru was hurt at the moment but maybe Issei was right, maybe he needed to hear it. Oikawa needed to hear why it could never be him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Spoke with Tooru, I think I need to get smashed.</em>” You sent to Matsukawa.</p><p>“<em>Please, don't.</em>” He texted you back immediately.</p><p>“<em>It's that or I unblock Wakatoshi and speak to him instead. I think he might take a plane back to break Tooru's face.</em>” You sighed.</p><p>“<em>Fine. Don't move, I'm coming over. Is he there as well?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I think. I locked myself in my bedroom. Thanks, Issei.</em>”</p><p>Thirty minutes later the bell rang at the entrance of your appartment. You were about to walk out of your room but you heard Oikawa open the door. You decided it was better if Issei spoke to Tooru first.</p><p>“What are you doing here..?” The setter asked his best friend, surprised.</p><p>“[Y/N] texted me.” He replied as he walked in.</p><p>“She did?”</p><p>“Yeah. She wanted to get drunk. I needed to prevent her from doing that so I'm here.” Matsukawa explained. “So tell me, what happened?” Tooru sighed deeply.</p><p>“I think I'm gonna kill myself.” He let out after he sat on the couch in the living room.</p><p>“What the fuck? Don't joke about that, man.” Your dark haired classmate frowned.</p><p>“It... It all went to shit when I told her I liked her since we were in middle school...” The brunette said quietly. “She told me she hated her appearance and she didn't go to Aoba Johsai because of me...” Matsukawa looked at Oikawa while he spoke, it was obvious that he had cried.</p><p>“I don't know what to tell you, dude. I warned you she would never date you.”</p><p>“But I still like her!” Tooru whined.</p><p>“Fucking hell, after that huge fight you two got into you're still not giving up?” Oikawa shaked his head.</p><p>“I-I'll fix it! I'll do everything to definitely make her forget about what I did to her when we were kids.” Matsukawa sighed deeply.</p><p>“How are you gonna do that?” He asked.</p><p>“... I don't know.” Issei rolled his eyes.</p><p>“From what I got you spent three years insulting her. Maybe you should spend three years complimenting her.”</p><p>“I'll do it for the rest of my life if I have to.”</p><p>“Dude, I was joking. You're crazy if you think that's all it will take.”</p><p>“I'll make her happy. I swear on my life.” Oikawa was determined.</p><p>“Good luck with that. You're forgetting something though... or rather <em>someone</em>. She still loves Ushiwaka.” Issei reminded him.</p><p>“He's not here and he doesn't have time for [Y/N] chan unlike me.”</p><p>“For how long are you gonna have time for her? What are you gonna do once you'll return to Argentina?” The setter kept quiet. That was still something he needed to think about. “Nobody believes in that relationship besides you. I warned you you were gonna end up hurting yourself, it started today Tooru.”</p><p>“I don't want to let her go, Mattsun... I really like [Y/N] chan and she makes me feel good. I'm sure we can be happy together.” Issei sighed before standing up from the couch.</p><p>“I'm gonna go see her.”</p><p>“Can I come?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“I don't think it's a good idea.” He replied. “[Y/N] never drinks, when she wants to do it it means it's really bad. Congrats, you almost became her number fourth.”</p><p>“Yikes, don't say that. It's an unlucky number.”</p><p>“Then remember that for [Y/N]. Don't let a fourth time happen.” Your dark haired classmate left the living room and then he knocked on your door.</p><p>“Come in!” You said.</p><p>“Hey.” Issei smiled at you in a friendly way.</p><p>“Hey...” You replied quietly. “So, how is he doc?”</p><p>“What I want to know is how you are first.” Matsukawa said. He closed the door after stepping inside and then he rejoined you on your bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked at you, you were curled up on the mattress, holding a plushie against you. You shrugged.</p><p>“I could be better...” You replied. “I heard you two talk, though I couldn't make out what you were saying but-” You sighed deeply. “Mattsun, he fucked me up. How could he say that he liked me in middle school? After everything he did to me?”</p><p>“You know, I'm not defending him or something, but boys are stupid.” You rolled your eyes. “I know it's cliché but really it's true sometimes. Sometimes a guy will pick on a girl simply because he thinks that's the best way to make her notice him.”</p><p>“What he did wasn't light teasing.” You said. “I cried everyday, I hid everything from Hajime because Tooru was his best friend and I didn't want them to fight because of me... I was convinced it was my fault because I was so ugly-” You felt tears come back in your eyes. “Everyday he had something to say to me, my stomach was in knots, I was terrified when Hajime wasn't around because he was the only one who didn't let the others make fun of me. Tooru was crazy popular already in middle school, when he made a joke or laughed it was amplified, everyone laughed with him and joined on to bully me.” You rememberd it all. “I'll never forget the week where my grandma had passed away, sure he didn't know about it but he kept bullying me like it was any other normal week. I avoided the cleaning duty because I wasn't in the mood and the class rep had chosen Tooru to replace me. Before I could go home he catched me and then it started again. He threw mean things and animal names to my face, he even got physical because he wanted to drag me to the classroom. I lost my balance and fell on the ground.” You took a pause. “I... for the first time I broke down in tears. I exploded in front of Tooru. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe that his words were getting to me or something. What was he thinking??” You frowned a little. “He thought it was all a game but... He was the only one playing and having fun. For me it was hell for three years.” Your eyes widened when suddenly you heard a sound behind the door. You glanced at it and Matsukawa knew as well. Oikawa was behind and spying on your conversation with Issei. He gestured you to continue, Tooru needed to hear your point of view on things. Maybe it would finally make him drop all this.</p><p>“And then he apologized?” Matsukawa asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I suspect Hajime spoke to him but I never asked him about it. I didn't really want to know. But two weeks later Oikawa came to me and apologized for everything he did to me. He invited me to one of his volleyball matches and I went. I didn't really care for him, I was there for Hajime and I heard that they were gonna play against the junior team of Shiratorizawa. It was the high school I was going to so I thought I'd make with one stone two birds. That was the first time I saw Wakatoshi but I didn't really pay attention to him back then.”</p><p>“You accepted his apology, right?” You nodded.</p><p>“I did. Despite everything Tooru was the first person in my life who had ever apologized-” You let out a small chuckle. “And he still is. It was just words though and I wasn't sure if I could believe him. He had tricked me in the past. Anyway, I decided to go to Shiratorizawa instead of Aoba Johsai because I was scared of Tooru. Hajime wasn't always going to be able to defend me, I couldn't keep clinging to him so I went to a different high school. The bullying didn't really stop but it was better than in Kitagawa First. Also I became the manager of the volleyball club in my third year-” Your lips curved as you rememberd. “It was the best time of my school years.” You concluded.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Issei was worried because a tear rolled down your cheek.</p><p>“I forgave him, I really did.” You said. “Because he changed and I never saw him being mean with me or someone else again... But he should've kept for himself that he liked me in middle school, I don't care if it was true or false but after everything I went through he can't call that love. I'm still suffering from the consequences of his actions, I still believe I'm ugly and fat even if Hajime and Wakatoshi spent years telling me the inverse. I can never date Tooru because I'm pretty sure that he still sees me like that. I remember high school, I remember the pretty girls who were into him and that he liked too. We live in two different worlds and they can never collide.” You said. “We are not meant to be together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Oikawa got a panic attack again and you helped him through it despite ignoring him for the whole evening after Matsukawa left. You stayed in his room and helped him because despite everything the setter was your friend and you couldn't let him like that.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked the brunette when he stopped hyperventilating. He didn't reply with his voice but he nodded slowly. “I'm gonna get you something to drink and a candy.” You said before standing him from his bed and exiting his bedroom. You came back and stayed with him until he was completely calm again.</p><p>“... What you said to Mattsun...-” He started. “You're wrong. I-I don't see you as fat and ugly. I think you're beautiful...” Oikawa said but he avoided your eyes. You felt a sting in your chest, you didn't want to hear this right now. “I-I'm sorry you hate me-”</p><p>“Stop. I don't hate you, Tooru.” You interrupted him. “I hated you plenty during middle school but you're not that kid anymore, I don't hate the Tooru that's in front of me despite how frustrating he is.” Your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Can you stay with me?” The setter asked you shyly. You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Fine. I'm gonna get my pillow.” When you returned in his bedroom he had made space for you on the bed. You turned off the lights and laid next to him. “If you try something while I sleep I'll kill you.” You joked... halfly. You gave him your back and closed your eyes. Thankfully tomorrow was sunday and you could sleep for longer because today was a really long fucking day and you were exhausted.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, aren't you warm with all these layers you're wearing?” You heard him whisper behind you.</p><p>“I wear layers around you because I'm uncomfortable showing you my skin.” You hoped that would shut him up but the truth was that you didn't even lie. Since Oikawa lived with you you never wore a booty shorts or cami top around him. You were anxious of him staring at you or worse, making a comment. Tooru started thinking about the clothes you wore in the house when he was here... It was true, he never saw you wear something light. He felt stings inside his chest as well. Everything hurt. You heard him sniffle behind you and you really hated yourself for telling him that. All you had to do was tell him that you were cold. “For fuck's sake.” You turned around to face the setter. “Stop crying, please. I'm sorry, I know we don't control our feelings so I'll never be mad at you for that but you and I... It's impossible, Tooru.” You brought your hand to his cheek to wipe a tear. “For all these small reasons. When I say I'm a handful and difficult to deal with I mean because of all of this, all of my issues... Hajime and Wakatoshi were guys that were nothing but kind to me and even to them I had trouble showing my body... I'll never be confident enough to give my one hundred percents to a relationship with you.” You brought your hand back to yourself. “I really want to say that it's not your fault but it's not completely true...”</p><p>“I'm sorry...” Tooru sobbed.</p><p>“I know you are...” You approached and hugged Oikawa against you because it was hurting you to see him being in so much pain. “And I forgive you. Trust me.” His arms went around your waist and they squeezed you tightly. “Come on, sleep. It's really late.” The brunette kept holding you so you let him and you closed your eyes again, too tired to argue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You woke up first, your face illuminated by the sunlight entering through the window in the bedroom. The first thing you noticed was that Oikawa was still asleep and second that his head was buried in your clothed chest. His hand was on your boob as well and in his sleep he lightly squeezed you. Instantly you kicked him to put some distances between you two's bodies.</p><p>“O-Ow... what?” Tooru woke up, confused and in pain. He opened one eye and looked at you.</p><p>“I told you I'd kill you-” You said with a scary expression on your face.</p><p>“W-What's wrong, [Y/N] chan?” The setter asked groggily.</p><p>“You were grabbing my chest!”</p><p>“H-Huh??” His eyes widened. “I-I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I-I slept while hugging you, my arms must've moved on their own and landed there. I-I'm sorry...” You sighed deeply as you looked at the ceiling, organizing your thoughts. You turned your head to look at Oikawa when you noticed he was staring at you.</p><p>“What?” You asked.</p><p>“You're pretty in the morning.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You didn't believe that for one second. You stood up from the bed and grabbed your pillow before exiting his room. You went to yours to clean up and change. The setter was quicker than you and so you found him in the kitchen first making breakfast for you two.</p><p>“I made you coffee.” He said.</p><p>“Thanks.” You grabbed your mug and sat behind the counter. “Do you feel better since yesterday?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm... I'm used to them.” He was talking about his panic attacks.</p><p>“... And about what you learned?”</p><p>“Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?”</p><p>“You could say I'm used to it as well. It's been years, it doesn't hurt me to talk about it anymore. What really felt like an attack was you saying that it was love. Bullying me was your way to show interest to me. That wasn't okay at all.” You explained. “I... I never asked you but what were you thinking back then? Why did you pick on me everyday?” Tooru let out a small sigh as he approached and sat next to you with a mug of coffee as well.</p><p>“Do you remember how you used to react?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I was... <em>defending</em> myself.” You said with air quotes. “Other guys in the class used to call me aggressive. I mean, it's normal I was since everytime they interacted with me it was to insult me. It didn't really make me want to be nice to them.”</p><p>“All the other girls in the class were always nice to me and sugarcoating their words with me, even when I was mean to them too. They would simply giggle.” He started. “You, you never reacted like this. One time I gave you a compliment too and you were suspicious of me.” You let out a small chuckle as you rememberd.</p><p>“Everyday you called me mean things and all of a sudden you say I'm cute out of nowhere. I didn't trust you one bit.” You said.</p><p>“I thought what I was doing was just a game because when I was mean to the other girls they giggled.”</p><p>“I never giggled, Tooru.”</p><p>“I know but you always replied. You insulted me back, your retorts were always funny and sharp. I found myself really liking quarreling with you.” Oikawa explained. “Of course, I never knew how deeply hurt you were in the inside...”</p><p>“My God...” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“There was also Iwa-chan. With him you were talking, smiling, laughing... I wanted that too-”</p><p>“There's no way you were jealous of me and Hajime's friendship.” You interrupted him.</p><p>“I think I was.” The brunette admitted with a smile. “Of course, Iwa-chan was my best friend and I knew him since we were really little, I could never get into an argument with him for you.”</p><p>“I... I still don't understand. Like, if you were nice to me from the beginning we could've just been friends and happier. I wouldn't be living with a trauma today.” You said.</p><p>“I know [Y/N] chan and I really regret it... But I really like-”</p><p>“No, Tooru. Please...” You begged him. “Not only it's impossible because I still have feelings for Wakatoshi but also... I'll never feel comfortable around you. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do.” Oikawa turned on his chair to face you. Your eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly took your hands in his.</p><p>“I promise you I'll make you forget about all the harm I've done to you.” He said seriously as he stared into your eyes. “You were right. Until now I've only said sorry but starting today I'll show you with actions. I promise you I'll never make you feel bad ever again.” You bit onto your lower lip as you stared into his eyes as well. He really looked like he was honest but you weren't ready, not yet... You couldn't believe him at the moment.</p><p>“I-I have homework to do...” You announced after you finished your mug of coffee then you headed for your office room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chaaan~!”</p><p>“What is it, Tooru?” You heard Oikawa call you from the hallway while you were in the living room watching a match of volleyball.</p><p>“Can you help me?” He entered the room, your eyes were still fixed on the tv screen.</p><p>“With what?” The setter walked in front of you.</p><p>“Help me put lotion on my back, please?” Your eyes widened. What the fuck was he doing half naked in the living room??</p><p>“T-Tooru, couldn't you have put some clothes on first??” You hid your eyes to avoid looking at his body. He only had a white towel hung around his hips and his hair was wet. He came to you right after taking a shower.</p><p>“I have to put on lotion first hehe, I can't reach my back.” The brunette explained with an amused smile.</p><p>“P-Put on pants first and then we'll see...” You said, embarrassed. You sighed deeply once he left the living room. (What is he playing at...) Three minutes later he came back, he was only wearing a pair of shorts but at least he wasn't naked anymore.</p><p>“Here.” He put a bottle of body cream in your hands.</p><p>“Come sit here.” You climbed on the couch to sit on the upper part of it then Oikawa settled between your legs.</p><p>“Eek! It's cold!” He cringed.</p><p>“Don't be a baby.” You closed the cap and gave him back his bottle then you put your hands on his back and started massaging him so the lotion could penetrate his skin. You closed your eyes and tried to think of something else. Why did this seem so awfully intimate? Why were you massaging a man's back that wasn't Wakatoshi's? Why was Tooru so muscled? Why were you slowly starting to enjoy massaging him??</p><p>“Hmm~” Your eyes opened suddenly when the setter let out a small moan. A blush crept on your cheeks. “You massage very well, [Y/N] chan.” He smiled in pleasure.</p><p>“How's your skin so smooth?” You asked him. It was radically different from Wakatoshi's and Hajime's.</p><p>“Because I moisturize it.” Tooru simply replied.</p><p>“Here, all done.” You lightly tapped on his back once you were finished.</p><p>“Thank you.” He stood up and put a kiss on your cheek before walking away.</p><p>“What the fuck...” You let out quietly, baffled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, how has it been since I left you two?” Matsukawa asked you in class on monday morning.</p><p>“Oddly... well?” You replied. “We spoke a bit more late at night and we didn't fight or something... but-” You sighed deeply. “Issei, I'm so scared...”</p><p>“Of Oikawa??” He asked you, surprised.</p><p>“N-Not that kind of scared, like, I'm not afraid of him jumping on me or something but... I don't want to suffer. He tells me weird shit like confession things and then there's his compliments that I don't believe at all. I-I can't go out with Tooru, I mean... What the fuck, it's Tooru!” You tried to explain. “And even if we say, okay, we start dating and then what? He goes back to Argentina and I go through the same shit I went through with Wakatoshi all over again? I'll wait until he retires or injures himself again?” You grabbed your head between your hands as you lowered it. “I can't.”</p><p>“I understand your position. So, you don't really have a problem with Oikawa, it's his situation that is bothering you?” He asked.</p><p>“It's both.” You replied. “I explained to you on saturday why it could never be him. I'll never be able to feel comfortable around him. As friends we're good but as lovers?? I feel weird just by saying that out loud.” Matsukawa chuckled. “I mean come on, it's Tooru... Why is he going to me anyway? He's pretty, he should go for someone in his league.”</p><p>“Maybe it feels easier for him since you already know each other. He doesn't have to introduce himself, learn to know you and all these others annoying steps.”</p><p>“They're not annoying steps when you meet someone you like and you want to know more about them. I'm telling you Issei, he's going to me because he's lazy. It's way too easy.” You explained your point of view. “He's just lonely and I'm the only girl kinda available around him. Maybe with his knee injury he feels like he can't be in his best while I'm very understanding with him about that since I'm kinda his doc.”</p><p>“I don't know. When he speaks about you I kinda believe him. I think he really liked you since you were kids.” Issei said.</p><p>“Man, if only me and Wakatoshi didn't have annoying jobs...” You sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know reader will seem kinda unnecessarily rude to some of you but please remember Oikawa was the person who bullied her for three years and she's still not healed from the trauma he gave her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Y/N], what are you doing?” Misaki san, the nurse, asked you.</p><p>“Huh?” You looked in front of you at the towels you were done cleaning for ten minutes. “I... I-I don't know. I feel weird today, I'm sorry.” You said. You were at the hospital.</p><p>“Are you sick?” She asked.</p><p>“Not physically.” You replied. “It's... I have a lot going on and I'm thinking about it.”</p><p>“Well, it's 5:30pm and you finish in thirty minutes. You can leave early.” She said.</p><p>“That's really nice of you but really I'm fine, I'll focus on my job.” You declined.</p><p>“[Y/N], I wasn't asking. Go home.” She smiled at you.</p><p>“Fine... Thanks a lot. I promise you it's the last time.” You grabbed your stuff and left the hospital. In your car you couldn't stop thinking about how you were about to face Oikawa again. You were fine with him being around you but you wondered how he was going to act. You decided to drop by a convenience and buy a few things since you had time now.</p><p>“Oh?” The setter was surprised to see you. “You're home early today, right?” He asked as he checked the clock.</p><p>“Yeah, I... The nurse told me to go home since I couldn't focus.” You explained.</p><p>“Are you okay, [Y/N] chan? Are you sick?” Tooru worried.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.” You brushed off. “I brought you this since I took the last slice this morning.” You handed him your small bag of groceries that contained some things you needed and a huge loaf of milkbread.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're the best! Thank you.” He grinned and it made you happy to make him happy.</p><p>“No problem.” You smiled back. “I'm gonna clean up.” You announced as you headed for your bedroom.</p><p>“I'll finish making dinner.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While you ate you two talked about your day and after washing the dishes you decided to chill in the living room.</p><p>“I'm surprised.” Oikawa suddenly said.</p><p>“Huh? Why?” You asked.</p><p>“I thought... After our last conversation you wouldn't speak to me anymore.” He explained.</p><p>“Well I'm the one surprised this time. I... I kinda regret telling you some things because I knew they would hurt you but it wasn't what I wanted to do. For me it's fine because I've been dealing with that for years but not you, you didn't know and I dropped everything on you like that. It was kinda mean, I'm sorry.” You put your hand on his shoulder. The two of you were seated next to each other on the couch.</p><p>“It's okay, [Y/N] chan. It's good you told me.” He said with a small smile.</p><p>“To be honest after our conversation I thought you would be the one to avoid me. It would've been understandable.” You said.</p><p>“Why? You did nothing to me, you're the one who suffered.” The brunette said. “Since we met again you've been nothing but kind to me. You welcomed me in your house, you've... taken care of me... It would be really ungrateful of me to ignore you.”</p><p>“I really don't feel like I did a lot. As I said before it felt nice for me to be living with someone again. You avoided me the trouble of finding a roomate, haha.” You chuckled. “Oh God, it's gonna start...” You tried to disappear into the couch as you stared at the tv screen.</p><p>“Hehe, I remember Iwa-chan told me scary movies make you nervous.” Oikawa was amused.</p><p>“A bunch of things make me nervous.” You added. “But yeah, I don't understand what's the point and why people enjoy watching them. You're lucky there's an actor I like in it.”</p><p>“Don't worry [Y/N] chan, I'll protect you against all the scary monsters.” He joked as he put his arm over your shoulders.</p><p>“Whatever...” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>One hour later.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“I-Is it over??” You asked to Tooru, your face buried against his torso to avoid looking at the screen.</p><p>“Not yet. It's silent so the jumpscare is gonna appear soon.” He warned you. Suddenly the living room got very loud. “There we go.”</p><p>“Wah!” You turned your head slowly and let out a shriek of fear when you saw the face of the scary demon. “I thought it was over!”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, no... Just the jumpscare happened.” Oikawa chuckled lowly. “You're shaking in my arms, it's so funny. Do you want me to turn it off?” He asked.</p><p>“Y-You keep watching if you want but I won't.” You replied.</p><p>“Alright.” The setter grabbed the tv remote and switched channels. “It's over.”</p><p>“Huh? Didn't you want to see the end?” Tooru shaked his head.</p><p>“It's okay, it wasn't even that good.” He said. “Are you okay though?”</p><p>“I won't be able to sleep for a whole week, I'm good.” You said with sarcasm. “Stop laughing, idiot.” You crossed your arms on your chest and pouted.</p><p>“You're so adorable, [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa said as he put his palms on your cheeks and squished your face.</p><p>“Oww- Stop with the <em>chan</em>, we're not kids anymore.” You said.</p><p>“You'll always be my precious [Y/N] chan~” He whispered as he stared into your eyes and you started blushing lightly. His face was so close to yours, your heart raced inside your chest. When you saw Tooru glance at your lips realization hit you and you moved away from him. What was going on? You couldn't believe that your childhood friend and ex bully, Oikawa Tooru, could really be into you.</p><p>“I-I'm gonna get icecream...” You said as you stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. This made you very nervous, he stepped into your personal space and right now you felt like you were suffocating around him. And yet you came back on the couch next to the brunette once you got your tub of icecream, you even brought an extra spoon for him too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When it was time to go to bed you said goodnight to Oikawa and then you went to your bedroom. You stared at the ceiling for ten minutes in the dark while you were getting paranoid about the scary movie you watched earlier.</p><p>“Fuck this-” You sighed and then you stood up. You knocked on Oikawa's door and he opened ten seconds later. “I... I-I can't sleep.” You let out quietly. His lips curved and then he let you in. “Don't comment...” You whispered when you were both settled under the covers.</p><p>“Do you want the starry lights turned on?” He asked you.</p><p>“... Yes.” The setter raised his arm and clicked on the switch. You instantly felt better.</p><p>“Do you want to hold my hand?” Tooru asked you after turning on the bed and facing you to look at your face.</p><p>“D-Don't exaggerate, I-I'm not a kid.”</p><p>“It's not a childish thing to do, you hold my hand too when I go through panic attacks.” You bit onto your lower lip. He saw you were hesitating so he took your hand so you didn't have to admit it out loud. It moved you a bit. “Goodnight, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa smiled at you before closing his eyes. You couldn't help staring at his face for a short while. He was really pretty so what the hell did he want to do with someone like you? You thought. One million things went through your head and lost in your thoughts, sleep finally consumed you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You're weird tonight, what's wrong?” The brunette asked you. “What do you mean you don't want to eat.”</p><p>“I told you it's nothing, please just drop it...” You begged him.</p><p>“No, I really want you to explain to me why first.” He insisted. You took a deep breath before sitting behind the counter in the kitchen.</p><p>“It's just... Nevermind, it's dumb.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you can talk to me about anything. I won't make fun of you.” You really hated this. When he said that immediately in your mind popped the image of a younger Tooru making fun of you. “Did something happen at the university? Or at the hospital?” He pulled you out of your thoughts.</p><p>“B-Between...” You replied.</p><p>“Hmm?” He thought. “Oh, so at lunch?” You nodded. “Did... did someone say something mean to you?” He guessed right.</p><p>“Yes.” You confirmed. “But it's stupid, I'm overthinking. I don't wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“Please tell me. I want to know what hurt you.” You looked at him as you thought.</p><p>“Fine, but it's stupid.” You warned him. “After my morning classes and before going to the hospital I either eat lunch with Issei at the university's cafeteria or... I go buy a sandwich at a street vendor in the hospital surroundings.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tooru was listening to you closely.</p><p>“I've been buying my sandwich to that vendor for the last two years, he knows me and what sandwich I usually buy. Today, the vendor was different. It was another guy there instead of the one I know.” You continued. “When I told him what sandwich I wanted he...-” You sighed as you brought your eyes up. “He asked me if I didn't want a salad instead...” You revealed. “I-I'm not going there ever again, it's fucking stupid... But I saw his gaze, he proposed the salad after looking at me from head to toe. But don't worry, it's just the usual shit I go through from time to times. I'm used to it.” You brushed off.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I'm sorry. If you want I'll pack you something to eat during lunch every morning before you go to work.” You laughed and it surprised Tooru.</p><p>“You're really adorable-” You said as you gently caressed his cheek with your hand. “I'm moved but it's alright. From now on I'll just eat at the cafeteria.”</p><p>“But it's not okay!” The setter argued.</p><p>“Tooru, trust me, really, it was nothing. I've faced worse and this happens one time in two everytime I order food somewhere.” You explained to him.</p><p>“It's not nothing if it makes you want to skip dinner with me. Because of that asshole I'm sure you skipped lunch as well.” You avoided his gaze, he wasn't wrong... Oikawa read it on your face. “Sit around the table, you're eating with me.” Ohh, he wasn't asking.</p><p>“... Thanks Tooru...” You smiled at him sadly as he put dinner on the table. You really appreciated that he didn't make fun of you or tell you that you were overreacting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” He asked you while you both walked in the hallway to go to your bedrooms to sleep when it was time.</p><p>“Hm, much better.” You replied with a smile. “Thanks a lot. I-” You raised your head to look at his face. “It really moved me the way you reacted and comforted me during the evening.” You bit onto your lower lip before approaching the setter and making him lean a bit. When he was at the ideal height you put a small kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Tooru.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa walked out of the physiotherapy clinic and before returning to the appartment he decided to take a detour towards the hospital you worked at to find that vendor you had talked to him about the night before. During the evening you had described to him where he was and what the employee looked like. Tooru wasn't sure what he was gonna do but he wanted to see the guy who had hurt you to the point you wanted to starve yourself.</p><p>“A green van...” He said quietly as he looked around him. The hospital was a few hundred meters away from him. You said the street vendor was next to a library. Suddenly he catched the sight of a green van and they were selling food too, it must be it.</p><p>“Hi! How may I help you?” A guy around his age asked him. Oikawa could read people well, this one seemed like a jerk. He even gave him that one commercial and hypocrite smile he could reproduce very well.</p><p>“I wanted to buy a sandwich for my girlfriend but I forgot to ask her what she wanted.” The brunette answered.</p><p>“Um, well do you want to give her a phone call? Or maybe I could suggest you our speciality, the yakisoba bread-”</p><p>“Hmm? The speciality is a sandwich? Then maybe you can tell me why you told her to get a salad yesterday?” The vendor's eyebrows raised, he instantly understood who Oikawa was talking about.</p><p>“Listen, dude-” His tone changed. “I was just giving her an advice for her health. No one likes fatties-”</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bam!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ow! What the fuck?!” The vendor was holding his nose after the setter punched him in the face.</p><p>“Don't you insult her ever again.” Oikawa threatened in a menacing tone before walking away.</p><p>The brunette checked the time and you were about to leave the hospital so he decided to join you so you could go home together. When you were changing in the lockers room you saw you had a text from him. You wondered why he had came all the way here but you didn't give too much thoughts about it. It was making you happy to return home with him as well.</p><p>“Hey, good evening.” You smiled at the setter when you found him waiting for you at the hospital entrance.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, yahoo~” He waved at you but suddenly you noticed something weird about his hand.</p><p>“Tooru? What happened to your hand??” You worried as you approached him and carefully took his hand in yours to examine it.</p><p>“Oh, this?” He looked at it. “I fell at the physiotherapist and catched myself on my hand.”</p><p>“And they left you like that??” You frowned.</p><p>“It wasn't bleeding back then and I didn't notice too.” He smiled.</p><p>“Tooru... Please, be careful.” You said. “Come with me before we go to the parking.” You grabbed his arm and guided him to a supply room and then you borrowed what you needed to clean his injury and wrap his hand in a bandage. “How did you hurt yourself like that?” You were still frowning, you had seen a bunch of injuries like that. “It's fine if you don't wanna tell me but those bruises on your knuckles look a lot like those you get in a punch fight. If you're injured somewhere else please tell me. You don't wanna make your case worse.”</p><p>“I promise you it's only my hand.” He replied and you let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me the truth?” You asked as you cleaned his hand. He kept quiet. “Fine.”</p><p>“Ow-” You stung him with the disinfectant.</p><p>“Here you go.” You said after wrapping his hand in a bandage. “If you had told me the truth maybe you would've gotten a magical kiss to make the pain go away.” You teased in amusement. His eyes widened.</p><p>“Is it too late?” He asked.</p><p>“It is.” Your lips curved. “Let's go.”</p><p>“Aw...” The setter whined. You chuckled lowly as you both headed for the elevator.</p><p>“Don't make me worry about you, Tooru.” You told him as you started the car. “I don't know why you got into a fight but I hope it doesn't happen again. You're injured already may I remind you.” You lectured him and it made the setter want to laugh. You were so cute he thought. Oikawa knew he couldn't tell you though, you would get mad at him if you were to learn that he went to pick a fight with the street vendor who insulted you. “It's finally friday, thanks God. This week was tiring.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ugh!!”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, what's wrong? You've been in your room for one hour and I keep hearing you cursing.” Oikawa asked he peeked inside your bedroom to look at what you've been doing in there for so long.</p><p>“The university is holding one of these annoying but prestigious parties, many important people will be there amongst some of the best elements of the academy and... I have to go too...” You said.</p><p>“Oh, you don't want to?”</p><p>“N-Not really... I don't like being the center of the attention. I was invited to come because I'm one of the best students and I got an internship at the best hospital of Tokyo. The director of said hospital will be at the party too and a lot of donators of the university as well. It's really one of these annoying business parties, really nothing like the parties Issei invite me to and where I get smashed. This is the champagne and oysters kind of party.” The setter chuckled. “Issei wasn't even invited, I'm gonna be alone there... Also I have to pick a dress and I'm ugly...” You whined.</p><p>“That's ridiculous, you're not ugly.” The brunette said as he walked in. He saw that you had laid a bunch of dresses on your bed. He didn't know you owned so many of them since he only saw you wear layers around the house.</p><p>“Why me...” You sighed deeply. “Maybe I should've settled for lower grades to go unnoticed.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, don't say that. You're talented and it's only natural you get noticed for it. You should embrace that, not hide from it. Can't friends go with you to that party?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“I asked Issei to come with me but the other students and teachers know him... I was only invited once in the past and I went with my ex boyfriend... Wakatoshi is in Europe at the moment, I can't ask him to come. And also we broke up...” Tooru took your hands and made you sit on a spot of the bed that wasn't covered with a dress.</p><p>“Then how about I come with you?” Tooru asked. “As your boyfriend.” He added and your eyes widened.</p><p>“... Huh?” You let out, baffled.</p><p>“The others are gonna ask you questions, aren't they? Are you gonna introduce me as your friend and look like the girl who was too scared to come on her own or introduce me as your boyfriend so they will leave you alone?” You pinched the bridge of your nose and took a deep breath.</p><p>“You're joking, right?” You asked. “You don't actually want to <em>fake</em> date me for that party to save me?”</p><p>“Why not?” He smiled. “I just want to help you [Y/N] chan, hehe.” You started thinking about it but quickly stress washed over you again.</p><p>“No, no, no...” You let out quickly. “What if they ask more questions? What if Wakatoshi learns it? What if they ask us to prove to them that we're really dating??”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, no one is gonna ask us weird things like that.” The brunette laughed. “And will that party be broadcasted on tv? How will Ushiwaka learn about it?”</p><p>“This is such a bad idea...” You mumbled to yourself.</p><p>“When's the party?” He asked.</p><p>“The saturday in two weeks...” You answered.</p><p>“Well, I'll let you think about it but know that for me I'll gladly go with you, hehe.” Oikawa said. “I think I need to buy a suit.”</p><p>“Oh my God...” You two were really considering it. “I need Mattsun's advice...” You said as you grabbed your phone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been two months and a half now since Ushijima went to Europe and two months and a half since Oikawa was living with you. That was the first time you had your ex boyfriend blocked for this long. You knew that the super ace was probably frustrated to not be able to message you and ask about you but this was what you two needed to do to move on.</p><p>You were surprised to also notice how Oikawa didn't stop slightly flirting with you. He was always subtle about it and honestly that kind of approach didn't make you uncomfortable. When he wanted you to touch him he asked, despite what he learned about you he never asked you to wear lighter clothes around him, he respected all your boundaries and you appreciated that. More than once you catched yourself blushing or stuttering when the setter gave you a compliment or stared a bit too deeply into your eyes and you started to wonder if that meant something. Was that the beginning of something new??</p><p>You were also learning new sides of Oikawa. His sensibility for exemple. He was surprisngly calm, caring and comforting sometimes. Even if you were friends since high school you had never seen these sides of him in the past. You knew him as bubbly, positive and overall bright but you saw more since you lived with him and you started really liking those new aspects of his personality.</p><p>“Tooru?” You called him suddenly while you were eating together in silence.</p><p>“Hm? What is it?” The brunette asked. You bit onto your lower lip, you were a bit nervous.</p><p>“I... I thought about your proposition from the other day and... I-I think I would appreciate it if you came with me.” You revealed. “So... Can you please escort me to that party?”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan!” Oikawa beamed. “Of course, I accept.” He grinned. Oh God, why did he look so happy about it? It made you nervous.</p><p>“O-Okay... Thank you. I owe you one.” You said.</p><p>“Don't say it like it's a favor, it's making me happy to go with you, hehe.” He said. “Its this saturday, right?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Ah, I'm sorry. Maybe I should've told you sooner. It's okay if you already had plans or-”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, it's monday. Don't worry, I'll be ready for saturday. I even bought my suit already.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“I can't believe this... I don't even have a dress yet.”</p><p>“When's your day off? We could go shopping together if you want.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“You... me? Clothes shopping together? Nuh uh, no way. Never.” You shaked your head.</p><p>“Huh? Why not? I have taste!” Oikawa argued.</p><p>“Listen, clothes shopping is already an annoying and very frustrating chore for me when I'm on my own. I can't imagine doing it with other people.”</p><p>“But why?” He wanted to know. Of course, he couldn't know. He never faced those trials in his life. He never had those problems.</p><p>“Goddamnit Tooru, the clothes in my size that I never find, the stares of the employees, the items I look at and know I will never be able to wear around other people... It's hell.” You explained. The setter thought for a moment. He didn't know you were going through so much everyday in your life. You constantly had to think and worry about the simplest things like buying a pair of pants or a sandwich. Everything was a test.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I never realized how everything was so difficult for you.” He said quietly. When you heard his appeased tone you calmed down.</p><p>“It's okay, it's not your fault. You never had to deal with these things so it's normal you never thought about them.” You sighed. “I thought I was doing better but honestly I'm not. Nothing stopped, even as I grow older people around me keep being mean, no matter their ages. Kindergarten, middle school, high school, the university... the next step is the job life at the hospital... It will never end.” You explained.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” Tooru stood up and approached to hug you. You wrapped your arms around him as well and closed your eyes. Everything was so hard, you've had enough. “I'm really sorry...” He whispered.</p><p>“You were forgiven long ago, Tooru.” You told him as you slowly released each other. “And know one thing that you can really be proud of-” You put your hands on each side of his face. “You're the only one who apologized to me.” You hugged each other again. “That means a lot to me and I'll never forget it. I don't know what Hajime said to you that day but I'm glad it reached you.”</p><p>“He... Iwa-chan didn't ask me to apologize to you.” Oikawa revealed and your eyes widened.</p><p>“What?” He took back his place in his seat and then you two talked.</p><p>“That doesn't mean that he didn't defend you, he did and he threatened me if I ever made you cry again-” You smiled slightly. “But I'm the one who wanted to apologize. Iwa-chan told me about your grandma and that I should simply not talk to you ever again but it was eating me from the insides... that sight of you crying and with anger in your eyes as you yelled at me. I truly realized what I've been doing to you for almost three years when were in middle school.”</p><p>“I... I didn't know...” You said. “But it's good... It means you realized it on your own and you wanted to fix your mistake. Sure, your words didn't mean a lot to me back then because I didn't know if you were tricking me again but I saw it later that you had changed for real. I remember when Hajime invited me to hang out in his house and for the first time I found you there. I got so mad at him, hehe.” You rememberd. “For once you were so silent too and you didn't dare to speak to me or look me in the eyes. It felt so weird. I spent a really weird night thinking about why you didn't insult me once when I was back in my bed and trying to sleep.” Oikawa's lips curved a bit as well.</p><p>“You remember when we exchanged phone numbers? I was so happy I messaged you everyday.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do haha. Did you know Hajime asked me to message you back sometimes because apparently you were sulking when I replied to his texts first and quickly and I often left you on read.”</p><p>“I didn't know.” The setter let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“It was weird to be friends with you at first. I know you felt it as well because everytime we saw each other you apologized again.” You said. “I think that's where I started to realize you really changed.”</p><p>“I'm really sorry that prevented you from going to Aoba Johsai with us.” The brunette said quietly.</p><p>“Eh, what's done is done.” You brushed off. “It was hard at first but when I look back at my third year at Shiratorizawa I don't regret it. I met good people and I was the manager of the volleyball club, it was like a gift after everything I went through.” You smiled. “We went from talking about clothes shopping to this. We always end up talking about the past, haha.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Oikawa said seriously suddenly. “I really want to make you happy and confident. I don't want you to worry about these things ever again. You don't deserve to suffer and stress yourself because of all the assholes out there.” You gulped.</p><p>“Tooru...”</p><p>“I'm still thinking about when you wanted to starve yourself because that jerk made a comment. I was so angry I went to find him and I punched him in the face.”</p><p>“You what?!” Your eyebrows raised. “Is that why you asked me so many questions about his location and what he looked like- Oh my God, your hand! You really did!” That was a few days ago but you rememberd his injured hand and all the questions he had asked. You couldn't believe Oikawa really did that... for you.</p><p>“Oh shit...” The setter didn't mean to reveal it to you. “[Y/N] chan-” He worried when you stood up and approached him but what you did next left the brunette completely disconcerted. You wrapped your arms around Oikawa and hugged him tightly against you. “I...” A small blush had crept on his cheeks once you released him and looked at his face to speak to him.</p><p>“Don't ever do that again.” You said quietly before putting a small kiss on his cheek. His heart skipped a beat inside his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know about you all but I'm really digging the thing they have JHDSJHSJH I'm having so much fun writing these chapters.<br/>Thanks so much for 1k hits already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not so friendly reminder Haikyuu is ending in two days T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't believe that Oikawa had punched a dude's face because he made you feel bad. It had deeply moved you even if it was bad but you couldn't stop thinking about it. He did that for you.</p><p>It was saturday and you were getting ready for that party your university held annually. You did your shopping on your own and you finally found a dress that was okay. Okay? It was great actually. It costed you a bit of money but you could afford it with your job and with what your parents had left you. The dress was colored in burgundy and it was super long. The sleeves were long as well since you didn't like your arms and you didn't want to show them. The dress had a deep plunging-V so your breasts kind of popped but other than that it was very elegant. You really loved the deep color and you didn't feel squeezed or naked in this.</p><p>You were almost done with your makeup when you heard a knock on your door.</p><p>“I'm not ready!” You shouted.</p><p>“But I am! And I want to see you [Y/N] chan.” You heard Oikawa on the other side. He was making you so nervous.</p><p>“I don't care, wait!” You replied. Once your makeup and hair was done you picked a bit of jewelry to put on. You let out a small sigh as you looked at the bracelet with crystals Ushijima had offered you when you were in high school. You had took it off a long time ago. Around when you two broke up. He said that he wanted you to always wear it because you were his girlfriend back then... It wasn't the case anymore.</p><p>You left the bracelet where it was and picked a pair of diamond earrings to put on. They were a gift from your parents this time. You weren't really the type of person to put a lot of jewelry on but this was a very special occasion. If you wanted to not stand out you needed to actually look like the other guests. Most of the people who were going to that party were rich donators, directors, researchers and such. Your parents were famous scientists in Japan and even them got invited. Unfortunately they were working overseas at the moment so they declined.</p><p>You put on a pair of heels, doused yourself in perfume and finally when you were ready you walked out of your bedroom.</p><p>“I'm ready.” You announced nonchalantly as you walked in the hallway.</p><p>“O-” That was a sound that came out of Oikawa's mouth. His eyes widened when he saw you. He couldn't believe it, he had never seen you dressed like this. “Y-You...” The setter was out of breath. “You look stunning...” He let out quietly. “Y-You're so beautiful, [Y/N]-” You started blushing as well when you finally dared to look at him. Oh no... Your heart started racing. He looked so fucking handsome. Like... more than usual. And usual Oikawa was already a nine out of ten. Now he was like a sixteen out of ten.</p><p>“Y-You look very nice too...” You mumbled. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneat and a black bowtie, it was really elegant. The brunette smiled as he gently took your hand and made you do a little spin on yourself so he could keep looking at you.</p><p>“So precious...” He whispered to himself. His reaction kinda reassured you, a buried deep part of you was always scared of what men thought of your appearance and what they would say. Oikawa wasn't mean anymore, you were aware of it, but deep inside you were still kinda scared. You blushed harder when you noticed his gaze on you, it was hungry, his pupils were dilated... You were intimidated.</p><p>“W-We should go.” You got you two out of your thoughts. “Is it okay if you drive? With the heels it's a bit annoying.”</p><p>“No problem.” He smiled at you. “My lady-” The setter gave you his arm and you let out a small chuckle after rolling your eyes. You gladly took it though and you realized he was kind of buff too... Why did you never notice before?</p><p>When you were in front of your car Oikawa opened the door for you and then he closed it when you were seated. Three seconds later he joined you on the other side.</p><p>“Thanks, Tooru.” You smiled at him as he started the car.</p><p>“My pleasure.” He replied. “I'm really glad you managed to find yourself a pretty dress. You look gorgeous.” You bit onto your lower lip, that was the fourth different adjective he used to compliment you.</p><p>“I had to go to a luxury brand store. I picked the dress in a catalogue and then they took my measurements. I was lucky I went at the beginning of the week so the dress could be ready for friday.” You explained.</p><p>“You have taste, it's really pretty and you make it look even better. They should hire you as a model.” Tooru kept complimenting you.</p><p>“Oh c'mon...” You facepalmed as you chuckled lowly. That was too much.</p><p>“What? It's true.”</p><p>“W-Whatever...” Your lips were curving. He was making you happy.</p><p>“Also that lipstick you're wearing with the dress matches well.” He said as he kept stealing a few glances in your direction while he was driving. “You... I-I'm really surprised to see how much you changed since high school...”</p><p>“Well... we graduated seven years ago Tooru. Thanks God I changed.” You chuckled.</p><p>“It's true you did... But inside you're still you.” He said before turning his head to look at you while you were waiting at a traffic light. “My precious [Y/N] chan.” A bright blush appeard on your cheeks again. “If you keep blushing like that no one will take us seriously as a couple at the party, hehe.” He teased you with a smirk.</p><p>“S-Shut up...” You turned your head to look by the window.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You finally arrived at the place where the party was going to be held at. You and Oikawa looked around yourself after you got out of your car. There were only luxurious cars around yours. You sighed deeply.</p><p>“It's gonna be okay, [Y/N] chan. I won't leave your side.” Tooru said as he gave you his arm again.</p><p>“Hm. That sounds familiar.” You said as you locked your arm under his. “You never told me how it ended for you. Did you take those girls' numbers?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are you jealous?” He teased.</p><p>“W-We can never talk with you...” You turned your head.</p><p>“I did not.” The setter smiled. “The only number I ever wanted was yours.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Be serious for a second.” You told him as you two walked towards the entrance.</p><p>“I am. You're the only girl I asked for her number.”</p><p>“Stop lying. You always had a bunch of girls messaging and calling you in both middle and high school.” You reminded him.</p><p>“You didn't understand me. Girls asked for my numbers and I gave it to them. You, you never asked for mine, I did.” Your eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“R-Really?” That was hard to believe. The brunette nodded. “Okay. I have trouble believing you but I don't have a reason not to so...”</p><p>You made it and you grew a tad more nervous when you saw how crowded it was. Someone at the entrance checked your invitation and then you entered with your guest.</p><p>“Oh God, that's my main teacher over there.” You whispered to Oikawa.</p><p>“[Y/N], it's nice to see you here. Ah, it was too bad that your parents couldn't come. I would've loved to have a conversation with them, they're brilliant.” (Ugh...)</p><p>“Hm, it's really too bad Ishihara sensei. Maybe next time they'll make time for us...” You said with a hint of sourness that only Oikawa perceived. “Well, I'll see you later perhaps.” Your teacher smiled at you and then he walked away.</p><p>“Why didn't you introduce me?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“To my main teacher?” You asked back. “He's not my friend, Tooru. It's weird to introduce boyfriends to teachers.”</p><p>“Then find someone and introduce me.” He requested.</p><p>“You can't be serious...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Do you know this girl?” He pointed to a pretty girl with long black hair, she was holding a cocktail in her hand.</p><p>“Yeah but- Tooru, no!” He squeezed your arm and started dragging you towards her. “You don't understand, I don't like her. We're not friends.”</p><p>“That's an even better reason to brag.” His lips curved mischievously. You really wanted to laugh.</p><p>“You're so full of yourself...” You chuckled lowly. “Brag about what even?”</p><p>“Oh, [Y/N].” The girl raised one eyebrow when she saw you. “You're here... And not with Matsukawa san.” She added.</p><p>“As you can see, Yue.” You replied.</p><p>“And you are?” She asked as he looked at the setter next to you. “Her cousin?” He smirked.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru, [Y/N]'s boyfriend.” Why did he look so proud to announce that... You felt a bit of pride when you saw Yue's eyes widen though.</p><p>“You?” Yue asked as she looked at him from head to toe. “With [Y/N]?” There we go again. You were used to it though, people gave you that questioning look way too many times before when you were dating Ushijima.</p><p>“Hm.” He nodded. “I feel so lucky to be with a wonderful woman like her. I still can't believe she accepted my feelings.” You squeezed your lips together, that was too much.</p><p>“Huh, I see. Well, I wish you two good fortune.” She said before walking away.</p><p>“You don't have to lie this much.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“I wasn't lying.” Tooru said quietly before walking away as well to get you something to drink. You looked at him with a confused expression on your face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been one hour since you were at the party and you exchanged a few words with some people like your classmates who were there as well and some of your teachers. Oikawa stayed with you the whole time and you two managed to talk together as well and you had fun with him.</p><p>“[Y/N]?” You turned around to see who had called you.</p><p>“Oh? Doctor Mishima, you're here too?” You were surprised, he didn't tell you that he was coming.</p><p>“Of course. This is the university you go to, right?”</p><p>“How can you ask me that? I've been your intern for two years.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Ah, sorry, sorry. You know how I am.” He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” You smiled in amusement. Oikawa looked at you two suspiciously. Why were you so familiar with the doctor you worked with and why did he need to be so young and handsome?</p><p>“It's nice to see you outside of the hospital for once. You look really beautiful.” Doctor Mishima complimented you.</p><p>“Thank you.” The setter's eyebrows raised in surprise. Why did you accept <b>his</b> compliment so easily? Usually you replied to Oikawa to be quiet when he complimented you. You felt the brunette nudge your waist discreetly. “Um... Doctor Mishima, this is Oikawa Tooru.” You said. He waited on you to add that he was your boyfriend but you never did. You didn't want to lie to Doctor Mishima.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He smiled at the setter as he gave him his hand to shake it. Oikawa politely accepted and then he put his arm around your waist to bring you closer to him.</p><p>“My love, I want to dance.” Your eyes widened when he said that.</p><p>“Ah, it's like that.” Doctor Mishima said. “Well, I'll let you two enjoy your evening. Take care of my precious intern, Oikawa san.” He said to the setter before walking away.</p><p>“Precious...” He repeated very quietly just for himself.</p><p>“What's wrong with you??” You asked to Tooru.</p><p>“He's into you.” He revealed and your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“W-What??” You gasped. “Don't be ridiculous, I've been working with him for two years and he's ten years older than me.”</p><p>“You're both adults, there's couples with bigger age gaps. I saw the way he looked at you.” Tooru added. It was the same stare he gave you, he recognized it.</p><p>“I think you had too many cocktails.” You said.</p><p>“I didn't drink one single drop. I'm driving us back.” The setter reminded you. “Come, I want to dance.”</p><p>“I don't want to. Go on your own. I'll be fine.” You told him. Tooru clicked his tongue.</p><p>“I thought you agreed you wanted us to fake date.”</p><p>“I'm okay with lying to the others but not Doctor Mishima, I respect him too much.” You explained.</p><p>“Are you into him too?”</p><p>“Tooru, what the hell??” You asked with furrowed brows. “Have you seen him? He's young, handsome and smart. All the interns and the nurses are into him at the hospital. How could he like someone like me? It never even crossed my mind to imagine something like that with him.”</p><p>“You... You actually do like him...”</p><p>“No!” You argued. “Ugh. Leave me alone, I'm gonna talk with other people. Come back once you'll stop talking nonsense.” You said to Oikawa before walking away from him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You were seated on a chair on your own with a non alcoholic drink in your hands as you looked at the people around you dancing. A few of the people who had seen you with Oikawa earlier wondered if you got dumped but they decided to leave you alone if indeed it was the case instead of asking you about it. You weren't close enough for that. You didn't know where the setter had gone as well.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Someone asked you after joining you.</p><p>“Oh? Doctor Mishima...” He sat next to you. You shrugged.</p><p>“Did you fight with your boyfriend?” He asked.</p><p>“I-I guess...” You replied.</p><p>“He's an idiot then. How could he leave a charming girl like you on her own?” You smiled slightly.</p><p>“Between you and me, he's the charming one in this couple.” You said before taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>“It's cute that you don't know how beautiful you are.” You frowned slightly in confusion.</p><p>“I don't think that's true.” You mumbled. Doctor Mishima stood up and gave you his hand.</p><p>“Would you dance with me, [Y/N]?” He asked and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Oh no, I'm really not in the mood... You should go ask someone else you'll have more fun with.” You declined.</p><p>“What if you were the only one I want to have fun with?” Something was clearly odd but you didn't see it at the moment. It never crossed your mind that someone as talented and popular as Doctor Mishima could be into you. To you he was just trying to cheer you up at the moment. He acted very nice at the hospital too, you never suspected anything from him.</p><p>“You just want to cheer me up.” You smiled slightly.</p><p>“You just smiled so I think I'm doing a good job.” He smiled as well. “Come on.” He grabbed your hand this time and after letting out a small sigh you stood up.</p><p>“Fine... But just one dance.” You said. You two moved to the dancefloor, slow music was playing so Doctor Mishima wrapped one of his muscled arm around your waist and the other one grabbed your hand with his.</p><p>“Don't step on my feet.” He teased you. “You were kind of clumsy recently.”</p><p>“Haha, very funny.” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Was your boyfriend the reason of your clumsiness?” You nodded slowly.</p><p>“Can I trust you with something?” You asked.</p><p>“Of course [Y/N], with anything.” He replied.</p><p>“Oikawa is... not really my boyfriend.” You revealed because you trusted him. “I'm sorry I lied to you.”</p><p>“It's okay. So why are you two playing this game?”</p><p>“I didn't want to come alone to this party, you know how I am... I don't like crowds and being the center of attention.” You explained.</p><p>“So what's Oikawa san to you?” Doctor Mishima wanted to know.</p><p>“He's a childhood friend you could say. I knew him since middle school. He only appeard back in my life like three months ago.” You said. “I ran into him accidentally. You remember I replaced you when you had an emergency? I took your appointments for you and he was one of the patients. We were both very surprised to see each other.”</p><p>“He looks like he's in love with you.” He said. You chuckled.</p><p>“He told me the same thing about you, that's why we fought.” You explained and Doctor got very surprised. “Tooru is... kind of into me, I noticed it even if I pretend I don't see it. I'm too complicated to be in a relationship at the moment.” You explained.</p><p>“I don't think you're complicated at all. I think you just need someone who needs to understand you and accept you as who you are.” He said.</p><p>“There were people like that before but they're busy now. It's fine, I'm busy as well.” You said.</p><p>“So why aren't you giving Oikawa san his chance?”</p><p>“I told you we knew each other since middle school... He used to bully me back then.” You explained.</p><p>“Why are you friends now?”</p><p>“He's the only person who apologized to me. He really changed, I saw it with my own eyes. We were just kids back then and he was stupid but... I guess my memories stop me from giving him his chance. I just don't believe he could be happy with someone like me. He needs someone in his range.”</p><p>“<em>So cute.</em>” Doctor Mishima mumbled.</p><p>“What?” You didn't hear him well.</p><p>“I-I just said you looked cute. It's nice to see you in something else than your white blouse.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I... I don't usually wear those kind of clothes. But today is a special occasion.” You explained.</p><p>“You should, it really fits you.” You catched him glance at your cleavage and you gulped. The music ended and you were thankful.</p><p>“I-I'm gonna try to find Tooru. I don't want us to be mad at each other for a long time.” You said.</p><p>“Of course. See you on monday then, [Y/N].” Doctor Mishima caressed the back of your hand and then he walked away.</p><p>You needed some fresh air to organize your thoughts so you headed for the open balcony at the back of the room. You felt better instantly. You always loved night sceneries and the stars shined brighty today. You were looking ahead of you, lost in your thoughts, when suddenly someone poked your shoulder.</p><p>“I'll stop talking nonsense.” Oikawa said when you turned around and saw him. You smiled slightly as you lowered your head.</p><p>“I don't think you were to be honest.” You said as you turned your head back to keep looking at the view in front of you. “For the first time I felt uncomfortable around Doctor Mishima.”</p><p>“What happened?” He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“He invited me to dance, I don't know if you saw us-”</p><p>“I did.” He said way too quickly.</p><p>“He... He started acting like you.”</p><p>“What do you mean like me?”</p><p>“He was complimenting me a lot, asked questions about you and then I noticed him lowering his gaze on a place that wasn't near my eyes at all.” You said.</p><p>“I'm sorry if I ruined anything by telling you that he was into you.” Oikawa said as he came closer to you and put his elbows on the border to look at the view as well.</p><p>“It's not your fault.” You smiled. “Thanks for warning me.” You sighed. “I can't believe this. Why me? All of you can do so much better...”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, stop devaluating yourself. You're really a great girl and anyone would be really lucky to have you.” Tooru said as he put his hand on your forearm.</p><p>“That's not what most people think...” You said.</p><p>“Most people are stupid.” You two chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Let's return inside, I'm cold.” He put your arm under his and you two returned to the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Excuse me?” A girl called Oikawa while you two were talking and having a drink. “Do you dance?” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“He does-” You replied. “But only with me.” You left the girl there and guided Oikawa to the dancefloor. “They're so rude, is it normal to ask a guy who already has a girlfriend to dance with them??” You were frustrated.</p><p>“Aw, [Y/N] chan is jealous. I might die!” The setter beamed.</p><p>“Be quiet idiot, we told everyone here you were my boyfriend.” You shaked your head before you two got in position to dance.</p><p>“You danced with someone else while I, your boyfriend, was watching.” He reminded you.</p><p>“That's different and I told doctor Mishima that you weren't really my boyfriend.”</p><p>“You did?? Aw, but why? Let him believe it.”</p><p>“But it's not true.”</p><p>“It could be.” He said and you started blushing.</p><p>“T-Tooru...” You didn't even know what to say. “A-Are you really... like, you're not joking?” You asked sadly.</p><p>“It's not like when we were children and I sent you fake letters for valentine's day.” You rememberd that, it was really awful. He took your hand and brought you back outside on the balcony, it was too loud and crowded on the dancefloor. Here, you two were alone. “I really like you, [Y/N] chan. And it started when I was in middle school. I put my feelings aside when we got separated but today destiny reunited us back and I believe in things like that. I don't think it's a coincidence.” You gulped as you listened to him. “I want to fix all the harm I've done to you and I want to make you happy.” Tooru smiled as he put a strand of your hair behind your ear. Your face was so red and he found it so adorable...</p><p>He couldn't help it. Oikawa leaned on you and closed his eyes before brushing his lips against yours. Your eyebrows raised in surprise when you realized it was too late to move away, he leaned and you didn't even have time to blink that his lips were already on yours. Your stomach made a backflip.</p><p>His kiss was so soft though... You closed your eyes as well and leaned into him. It's been so long since someone had been intimate with you. You couldn't recall when was the last time you got kissed. The setter smiled against the kiss when he realized you were leaning into it too. His hand held your waist and slowly brought you tightly against his body.</p><p>When finally you two moved back you stared at each other in silence. Your mind was still processing what had just happened. The only thing you could hear was the sound of your heart beating fast in your ribcage. Tooru smiled at you and you blushed harder, this was too much, too embarrassing. You turned your head and avoided his gaze. What have you done?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's done it now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You've been extremely silent, it's worrying me.” Tooru said during the ride back in the car. He knew it couldn't be the kiss that bothered you since you kissed him back but then what was troubling you?</p><p>You knew unlike him, you knew very well. You were embarrassed, flustered, bothered, ashamed and so much more! Oikawa Tooru fucking kissed you and you liked it! You had done it now. You didn't want to look at him anymore. It's as if you instantly shrinked back to the kid version of yourself that was super shy around the setter during middle school. It wasn't Oikawa Tooru your friend anymore, it was Oikawa Tooru the potential boyfriend, the potential lover, the potential soulmate... He was the popular guy, the one that all the girls ran after and he had chosen you!</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“Hh!” You gasped when he put his hand on yours and pulled you out of your thoughts.</p><p>“We made it home.” The brunette said. You looked by the window and indeed, you were in front of your appartment. You got out of the car and climbed the small stairs to reach the entrance.</p><p>“Ah!” You stepped on the hem of your long dress and tripped.</p><p>“Be careful!” Oikawa grabbed your arm and pulled you back saving you from falling face first onto the ground. You bumped yourself on his torso and when you crossed eyes with him after raising your head you became redder. What was happening to you?? You didn't look very well so he decided to leave you alone for now, he unlocked the door of the appartment and when you stepped in you immediately headed for your bedroom. It was very late so the setter went to his room as well to change clothes. Before going to bed he wanted to speak to you though.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock! Knock!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ugh...”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, can we please talk?” Tooru asked behind your door.</p><p>“W-Wait, I-I'm changing...” You replied. Three minutes later you came out of your bedroom. You two went to the living room and sat on the couch, you were careful to put at least two meters between you two's bodies though.</p><p>“I-” He decided to speak first. “I don't know why you are like this but I just wanted to say that if I made you uncomfortable I'm very sorry. I won't do it again.” Your heart raced in your chest.</p><p>“I-It's fine...” You said quietly.</p><p>“Why can't you look at my face?” He wondered. You didn't look at him once since he kissed you.</p><p>“... don't know...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Then please try, look at me.” The brunette moved closer to you. “[Y/N].” You took a deep breath and moved your head slowly but the moment you crossed eyes you immediately looked away again. A bright blush appeard on your cheeks. You touched the tip of your nose and closed your eyes. Why couldn't you do it?? You stared at his face so many times before, what was going on? You gulped.</p><p>“I-I can't.” You whispered.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are you... embarrassed?” You opened your eyes and they widened when he said it out loud. “Because I can kind of read it on your face. I think it's cute though, hehe.” Oh God, you wanted to kill him. Being made fun of right now was the last thing you needed. “I don't regret kissing you.” Oikawa said suddenly and your eyebrows raised out of surprise. “And I wanna do it again.” Your stomach did a backflip. “So-” He came even closer until his head was next to yours and he could whisper in your ear. “Can I kiss you?” You cursed him at this moment. Your heart was beating so hard you thought it was going to pop out of your chest. You didn't know for how much time you had stayed silent but Oikawa must've had enough because suddenly he approached and put a kiss on your cheek. He wanted a reaction from you, anything. “[Y/N] chan, please talk...” He begged you.</p><p>“I... I-I kissed you back...” You admitted suddenly.</p><p>“You did.” The setter said. “And do you regret it?” You shaked your head.</p><p>“I-I don't think so...” You replied. “B-But, Tooru, why me..?” You were repeating yourself at this point but you were convinced it was impossible for someone like him to fall for someone like you. “You need someone in your range, someone not as fucked up as me, someone beauti- hm!” Your eyes widened when he suddenly kissed you to shut you up.</p><p>“You <b>are</b> someone for me. I only want you.” Oikawa said as he stared deeply into your eyes. He held your face between his hands so you couldn't avoid his gaze. His lips curved when he noticed your face getting gradually more red again. It was soooo adorable to him. He leaned on you and catched your lips with his one more time. “You taste so sweet, my precious [Y/N] chan.” He smiled happily. “It's very late now, go to bed and rest well.” You really wondered how you were going to find sleep tonight. He escorted you to your bedroom and in front of your door he softly brushed your lips with his. “Dream of me, [Y/N] chan~” You rememberd that was something he used to say to you during high school to tease you.</p><p>You laid on your bed and stared at your ceiling for at least two hours.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning, [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa greeted you happily when you stepped in the kitchen. You had slept badly but at least you were less intimidated than yesterday.</p><p>“Hey...” You mumbled. You grabbed the mug of coffee he handed you and immediately took sips from it. You didn't care if it burned your throat. After he put the last dish on the table for breakfast the setter approached you and put a small kiss on your nape. A cold chill ran over your entire body. “I'm gonna die...” You whispered as you lowered your head.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” He asked.</p><p>“No.” You answered.</p><p>“I did.” The brunette smiled. “I thought of you all night.” You gulped.</p><p>“Tooru, if you keep being embarrassing I'm gonna kill you.” You threatened.</p><p>“You're gonna kill the person you love?” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Please, shut up!” You yelled at him. “Why is all of this happening to me...”</p><p>“I had a great time with you yesterday.” He smiled. “I wanna do it again so... I want to invite you to a date.”</p><p>“Huh?” You let out, surprised.</p><p>“Do you accept?” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“W-When..?” You asked.</p><p>“Well, you have work tomorrow and all the days after until next weekend so... How about today?” Your eyes widened. “We don't have to go during the night. How about I take you somewhere for lunch?”</p><p>“I-I don't know...”</p><p>“Please...” Oikawa looked at you with sad puppy eyes and you really wondered if he did that on purpose. He got you anyway.</p><p>“Fine.” You accepted. “But if you act in an embarrassing way I'm leaving.”</p><p>“I accept your conditions if you'll accept mine.” He said and you frowned in confusion.</p><p>“What do you want?” You asked.</p><p>“Wear something pretty, hehe.” You huffed.</p><p>“W-What does that even mean... Define pretty...”</p><p>“Since I've been living with you I never saw wear light and colorful stuff. You only wore a skirt and a dress once and it was for special occasions...” He explained.</p><p>“I don't think you understand-” You started. “Tooru, I-I'm not like you. My body is not pretty. It changed since high school. I don't feel comfortable in my own skin.” You explained. You felt stings in your chest. “I get comments when I'm covered, I can't even imagine the kind of comments I'd get if I showed skin.” You said.</p><p>“I'll kill anybody who will be mean to you.” He said seriously and you choked on your coffee.</p><p>“I'll... I'll make an effort...” You promised.</p><p>“Yay!” How did he switch so quickly from threatening to bright again..? This man was a mystery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You locked yourself in your bedroom and went through your closet to find something kinda cute and colorful for your date. Since you only wore dark colored stuff all the cute outfits you owned were shoved in the back of your wardrobe. You found a pastel pink pleated skirt and a long sleeved white top. You decided to go for that, it was the best you could do at the moment. Once you were done with your hair and makeup you walked out of the room.</p><p>“Oh my God! [Y/N] chan, you look so adorable!” Oikawa grinned. “Why are you wearing stockings with your skirt though?”</p><p>“Because I hate my legs, do you got more dumb questions?” You asked him back.</p><p>“I think your legs look cute.”</p><p>“I'm pretty sure if I had a zit on my face you would call that cute too, you hypocrite.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I heard that [Y/N] chan, it's mean and false.” He smiled in amusement. “What do you think of my outfit?” The setter posed. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater.</p><p>“You look okay...” You lied. He looked great actually, you loved how he made that sweater look so good on him. You really wanted to put your hands on his broad shoulders...</p><p>“Can't you be more enthusiastic?” Oikawa whined.</p><p>“Get yourself an enthusiastic girlfriend then, I warned you I was hell.”</p><p>“It's fine, I still like you hehe.” You hated this. Everytime he said something like that your heart skipped a beat and you felt your face warming up. You two exited the house at noon when you were ready. “Is it okay if we walk? I don't wanna drive.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sure.” You accepted. He was the one who knew your destination anyway. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Holding your hand, hehe.” Tooru replied with a grin. You were way too tired to argue so you just let him. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Please, <em>by all means</em>, go ahead...” You said with sarcasm.</p><p>“How are you? But give me a serious answer this time. You've been weird since yesterday and I don't like it. I don't know what's bothering you.” He explained. You took a deep breath before replying.</p><p>“I feel bad.” You replied.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You know why... I... I-I appreciated my evening with you too yesterday but I can't stop thinking about... my ex.” You finally revealed. “Also I still don't think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I don't think you can really like someone like me.” You dropped. “You can't downgrade for so low after you dated all these pretty girls during your teenage years. You're still handsome and popular, you can still have any girl that you want so I don't understand why you picked me.” You saw he was about to talk but you interrupted him before he could. “Please don't try to tell me that you find me beautiful. We both know it's not true, it's not. Everyday I get comments about my appearance. I would believe you more if you told me that you liked me because I'm smart or something else, but not because of my appearance.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” Oikawa felt so bad for you. He really found you pretty and he wanted you to believe it but you were thick-headed. He blamed all the assholes who ever made you feel bad and mostly he blamed himself as well. He squeezed your hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. You let out a silent surprised gasp and blushed harder. “I also like you because you're smart, kind, funny, caring... and despite everything that you think you are beautiful too. One day I'll make you say it and believe it.” He promised you with a smile. You didn't really believe in that but it moved you either way...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You made it to the café-restaurant and then you sat in front of each other at a small table. There were a few other customers because it was sunday and people had nothing better to do but it wasn't crowded either. You were feeling well.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are we dating?” Tooru asked you while he was looking at the menu.</p><p>“Huh? I-I don't know... No offense but I-I don't think so...” You replied. “I-I mean, there wasn't a confession on yours or my side... W-We kissed but does that mean we're really dating?”</p><p>“I want to date you.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking God...” You raised your eyes to the ceiling. “You're really stubborn.”</p><p>“That's exactly what I was thinking of you too, hehe.” Oikawa grinned. “I don't wanna give you back to that bastard Ushiwaka.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“And what happens when you return to Argentina?” You asked him.</p><p>“You can come with me.”</p><p>“Here we go.” You let out a small and dry chuckle. “You see, I can't. I got three more years at uni and I'm working in the best hospital of Japan. I can't leave everything to follow you in a foreign country where I don't even speak the language.”</p><p>“I'll teach you.” He smiled in amusement. “<em>Preciosa.</em>” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Seriously Tooru, think about this before you officially ask me out.” You told him. “I... I don't want to suffer again like I did with Wakatoshi. You know how that ended.” The setter kept quiet until a waitress came at your table and took you two's order.</p><p>“You're not leaving me any chances to make you happy.” Oikawa sighed.</p><p>“You know what? I just dont think I ever will be.” You said. “My family members left, I got separated from my best friend, my ex boyfriend is currently in Europe and now my <b>ex bully</b> wants to date me-!” Your eyes widened. “T-Tooru, I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to.” You saw his expression change and you felt really bad. “I-I swear I didn't mean what I said.” You frowned sadly. “T-Tooru...” The setter stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Tears appeard in your eyes. “Fuck! Why am I such a bitch??”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're never safe with me.<br/>Also Haikyuu ends tomorrow 😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol I couldn't leave y'all with an angsty end like that so here's part 2 of the date hehe<br/>Thanks for the nice comments as always~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you ever see me as someone else than your ex bully?”</p><p>“I do already, you're my friend...” You said. “I'm sorry I hurt you.” After Oikawa walked out of the restaurant you went after him and then you hugged.</p><p>“Then why do you keep calling me that?” He asked.</p><p>“That's not true, I'm not <em>always</em> calling you that. And no offense but am I wrong?” You asked. “It's like calling Wakatoshi my ex boyfriend, it's just a fact. You were my bully in middle school but now you're my friend.” You sighed. “I don't know what you're thinking about but for me this is really kind of traumatizing... since you revealed that you actually liked me in middle school. Because since then I can't stop thinking and remembering everything you did to me and I'm analyzing all your past actions.” You explained.</p><p>“You think about that a lot?” He asked you quietly and you nodded.</p><p>“I didn't want to hurt you, really. You wanted an honest conversation with me and you wanted to know my feelings, I'm answering you. I'm sorry if you don't like my answers.” You grabbed his hand and guided him back inside the restaurant. “I don't mind talking with you about everything but I want to make sure you're ready to hear it all.”</p><p>“Probably not but I need to hear it.” Tooru said and you smiled slightly. You both took back your seats and then the waitress brought your food. You two started eating and continued your conversation. “Can we try being in a relationship?” He asked.</p><p>“I-I don't know...” You replied. “What if we catch feelings?”</p><p>“You say that as if I don't already do, [Y/N] chan~” The setter grinned. “And you kissed me back and didn't get angry, I'm sure you love me too~” He teased and you blushed brightly.</p><p>“I-I feel weird...” You said.</p><p>“I'm sure you do~ Because you're realizing that you're starting to move on from Ushiwaka. I'm glad it's thanks to me, hehe.” Your eyes widened. What if what he was saying was true? What if you were really forgetting Ushijima?</p><p>“I... I still have him blocked. It's been almost three months.” You said. “But then why did I want to get smashed when he messaged me that he missed me?”</p><p>“I think you wanted to forget about it. Because you want to move on and he keeps pulling you back in the relationship.” Oikawa explained. You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, it could make sense...” You sighed softly.</p><p>“You said it yourself, you broke up three years ago. That's long.” The brunette said. “You two kept seeing each other from time to times because you had no one else to help you but now that I'm here I've been helping you without you realizing.” He explained.</p><p>“Maybe...” You two kept eating in silence, just thinking about everything you talked about.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Tooru called you. “What do you think of me?” He asked and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“What do you mean?” You were confused.</p><p>“I always tell you that I like you and I compliment you but you, you never speak to me. I don't know what you think of me.” He explained. “Well, except that I'm your ex bully...” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Oh, stop with that. I told you earlier, you're my friend.” You repeated.</p><p>“Okay but that's not specific enough. Hmm, give me for exemple, three things you like about me and three things you don't.” He smiled in amusement.</p><p>“Oh God, what are we? Fourteen?” The brunette exhausted you.</p><p>“Come on~ And then I'll do the same.” You put your glass of water down after taking a sip from it.</p><p>“Fine...” You started thinking. “I'll start with the three things I like and I won't talk about your appearance.”</p><p>“Nooo, tell me that too!” He argued. “Actually, wait, okay. Save it for later.” Oikawa smirked and you wondered what he was thinking about.</p><p>“Anyway...” You raised one eyebrow. “Well, you're fun to be around...” You started. “It's impossible to get bored with you, that's a nice point.” You smiled slightly. “Since you live with me I saw a new side of you, you're caring. You always make sure I eat, you don't force me to stay up too late with you because you know I have work... I really appreciate that.” You continued. “And lastly I'd say... maybe you're kind of protective with me? I don't know if it goes with caring...”</p><p>“No, it's okay. Go on.” He had a warm smile on his face.</p><p>“I'm... it's stupid but it really moved me when you went to search for that street food vendor to punch him in the face. I'm not for violence but... you did that for me.” You said quietly and put your palm against your chest. “It made me warm inside. Even the day before when I told you how it went you reassured me the whole time, it was really nice of you.” You concluded with a smile. You raised your head and crossed eyes with him. You instantly blushed, why was he looking at you like that?? “W-What?”</p><p>“You're sooo adorable, I want to be with you forever.” Oikawa said with heart eyes.</p><p>“Ohh my God...” You whispered and covered your face with your hand. He was so embarrassing you thought as you touched the tip of your nose. “O-Okay, your turn...” You told him.</p><p>“Okay~ We'll say the things we don't like about each other later.” He said. “You're bright.” He announced and your eyes widened.</p><p>“What?? Me? Bright?” That was unbelievable. “C'mon, be serious for a second. I don't know who you've been living with for almost three months but it couldn't be me if you think I'm bright.”</p><p>“Let me explain.” The setter smiled. “I mean, obviously you're not bright when we argue or talk about the past but when we do normal things you are.” He said. “When we go grocery shopping together, watch a movie or hang out with Mattsun, you always have a bright smile on your face and you're cheery. You're positive despite everything that happened to you and you make my heart beat faster.” Your face got redder. You couldn't believe he thought all these things about you.</p><p>“O-Okay... I-I still wouldn't define myself as a bright person though...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Second-” Oikawa continued. “You're very caring as well. Caring and helpful. You've done a lot for me and I'll never forget it.” He grinned.</p><p>“'s just my job...” You were embarrassed.</p><p>“Not when we're at home, you're not at the hospital, at the appartment you're not Doctor [Y/N].” He added.</p><p>“Fine, if you say so...” You accepted his answer.</p><p>“And lastly, my favorite-” He announced. “You're just soooo cute~”</p><p>“I thought we said we wouldn't mention the appearance.” You interrupted him.</p><p>“I'm not. I mean, you're cute outside too but inside you're also very adorable. You can't look me in the eyes when I compliment you or make you blush and I think I'm starting to get really into it.” His lips curved into a smirk. “Even when you wear your oversized and dark clothes around the house it makes me want to jump on you and squeeze you all over.” You lowered your head because you blushed again. Did he really want to get... physically intimate with you?? “I can't wait until you'll finally feel comfortable around me and I'll be able to touch you.”</p><p>“I hope you're patient.” You said as you grabbed your glass of water to drink.</p><p>“Not for too long.” He teased and you gulped. “Okay, tell me what you don't like now.”</p><p>“You're annoying.” You instantly replied.</p><p>“I get that a lot.” Tooru chuckled.</p><p>“Honestly, at this point I don't even know if it's a bad thing. You wouldn't be you if you weren't a pain in the ass.” You added. “Guess we like you like that.”</p><p>“Don't say <em>we</em>, say <b>I</b>.” He smirked.</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You avoided his gaze. “Second, you're...-” You were searching. “Wow. Congrats, I can't find something else I don't like about you. You're just annoying.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you love me so much~!” Tooru was overjoyed. “There's not one single thing you hate about me, I'm gonna melt!”</p><p>“W-We gotta go, we're done.” You announced to change subjects, you were embarrassed.</p><p>“But I didn't tell you my reasons yet.” The brunette argued.</p><p>“You can tell me on the way back.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Tooru called over the waitress and then he paid for your lunch. After all he was the one who invited you. “Did you enjoy the restaurant?” He asked you while you two were walking back to the appartment.</p><p>“Yeah, it was nice. Thank you.” You smiled slightly in his direction.</p><p>“I was happy to spend another privilegied moment with you.” He smiled as well. The setter grabbed your hand again to hold it and you let him. “So, where were we?”</p><p>“You have to tell me three things you don't like about me.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Alright. You underestimate yourself and I don't like it.” He said and you raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay.” You accepted.</p><p>“Sometimes you're very silent and you don't talk about what's bothering you. I don't like that as well.”</p><p>“When I talk you start crying so I'd rather keep quiet.” You explained yourself.</p><p>“Aw, you actually don't want to hurt me. That's so adorable [Y/N] chan, hehe.” He grinned happily and you rolled your eyes. “But seriously, I want you to trust me and tell me things calmly. I just want to help you.” You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Fine. I'll make <em>another</em> effort...” You forced yourself to say.</p><p>“I appreciate what you do.” Tooru smiled. “You look very cute with a skirt on.” He said.</p><p>“I wasn't... fishing for compliments...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I'm complimenting you because I want to, hehe.” Oikawa let go of your hand and put his arm around your waist instead to bring you closer to him. You felt ridiculous, he was so tall and good-looking... What a weird sight you two must've been to the people around you both you thought...</p><p>“You have one more reproach to do to me.” You reminded him.</p><p>“You hate yourself and I can't stand it. I hate it the most. It makes me angry and pained.” He said quietly. “Will you make efforts for that too?” Tooru asked you.</p><p>“Don't know...” You mumbled.</p><p>“How about we play another game? This time you have to say three things you love about yourself and three things you don't.” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“I don't wanna.” You turned your head and looked the other way.</p><p>“I'll go first then.” He smiled. “I think I'm the best-” He barely finished his sentence and you burst out laughing. “[Y/N] chan, don't laugh!”</p><p>“You're so full of yourself. We're so different, hahaha!” At least he amused you.</p><p>“You're literally crying from laughter.” He pouted slightly as he wiped a tear off your cheek.</p><p>“You know... I wish I was like you.” Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise. “I admire confident people.” You said. “I wish I could be like that too sometimes.”</p><p>“You could be.” He comforted you.</p><p>“I really doubt that.” You smiled sadly. The setter leaned on you and brushed your lips with his suddenly. You gasped silently against the kiss. “W-Why did you do that??”</p><p>“I felt like you needed it.” He smiled at you and you turned your red face the other way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You finally made it home but since you had nothing to do for the afternoon you and Oikawa continued talking since for once you were doing it calmly and getting answers to some of your questions. Well, he was mostly.</p><p>“Huh??”</p><p>“Tell me what you like about me physically, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru repeated.</p><p>“N-No, that's embarassing...” You avoided his gaze. You two were seated on the couch and the tv was turned on but you weren't paying attention to it.</p><p>“Then should I go first?” He asked. You gulped.</p><p>“I don't think you're gonna find something you like...” You mumbled.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan...~” Oikawa came closer and rested his head on your shoulder. Your heart beat faster, he was so close...</p><p>“D-Don't stare at my face when you're so close!” You pushed a hand on his chest to put some distance between you two.</p><p>“But you're beautiful and I want to look at you more!” He whined.</p><p>“Please, stop.” You requested of him quietly. “It actually hurts me to hear this.”</p><p>“Huh? But why?” The setter asked sadly.</p><p>“Because I don't believe it, it's not true.” You explained.</p><p>“Hmm- don't move from here.” Your eyes widened in surprise. He stood up suddenly and left the living room. When he came back he had his phone in his hands, it was charging in his room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked him after he stayed silent and just tapped on the screen.</p><p>“What do you think of this woman?” He showed you the picture of a famous actress. It was from her social media. “Physically.” The brunette added.</p><p>“She's beautiful. What's the correlation with me?” You asked.</p><p>“She's very pretty, right?” Oikawa asked and you nodded. You didn't understand where he was going with this. “Now read the comments.” He put his phone in your hands and you frowned slightly before looking at the screen.</p><p>“What the hell??” There were nice comments from her fans but also a few very rude and mean ones about her appearance.</p><p>“Do you see my point now?” He asked. “People will be mean to women for no reason. Me, for exemple, I was mean to you not because I found you ugly but because I wanted your attention.” He said. “You just said so, this actress is beautiful and yet some comments are saying that she's ugly, fat and she should get plastic surgery. Do you think that too?”</p><p>“No...” You said quietly.</p><p>“My point is that the mean things you heard about you were not true. You <b>are</b> beautiful but not only, you're smart, you're kind, you're talented and a lot of people envy you.” Tooru said. “The comments she got were to put her down but she's still standing proud and getting roles because she's talented. Be like her, don't let the comments put you down [Y/N] chan.” You squeezed your lips together, you wanted to cry and you tried very hard to hold your tears back. You wrapped your arms around Oikawa's neck and hugged him tightly against you. You cried quietly on his shoulder instead so he couldn't see you. Tooru felt you though, you were slightly trembling against him and he heard you sniffle next to his ear. He gently rubbed your back in comfort with his hands until you calmed down.</p><p>“... T-Thanks...” You said quietly after releasing him and drying your tears with your fingers.</p><p>“You're beautiful. I won't stop repeating it to you until you believe me.” The brunette said as he stared deeply into your eyes. You closed them, you really wondered if he was ever going to be able to do that. Oikawa smiled and took that opportunity to steal a kiss from you. You leaned on him and kissed the setter back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love reading the comments between you guys, it's so fun, entertaining, adorable and very good feedback for me! <br/>Also I read the haikyuu ending and I'm in SHAMBLES! But it was so good!<br/>Thank you for coming to read my chapters everytime I upload a new one. The Haikyuu fandom won't die because there's still so many of us out there that will work to keep it alive. It's just the beginning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week happened normally and now you were currently at the hospital on friday afternoon, your shift with Doctor Mishima was almost over.</p><p>“What made you want to become a doctor, [Y/N]?” He asked you in his office. Today was calm, you didn't get a lot of patients.</p><p>“It's my childhood friend who suggested it to me when we were kids.” You smiled tenderly as you remember that nostalgic and happy memory. “He had fell and bruised his knee, I took care of it with what my grandma had given me but the disinfectant stung him and he started crying more.” You explained. “I put a small kiss on his knee and told him it was magical to make the pain go away.” You chuckled lowly. “We were just kids.”</p><p>“You've always been adorable, huh?” He smiled as he gently ruffled your hair. “Where is he now?” You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“He stayed in the Miyagi Prefecture. We still talk to each other though, I'm glad our friendship remained the same even after we dated for some months during high school.” You explained. “He said that I should become a magical doctor who would make all the pain go away when we were kids, it was cute.” You smiled. “I listened to him and proceeded to study hard to do that. My parents are scientists so they were satisfied with my career choice too.”</p><p>“I see. You did that well, you do a great job. I have no doubt you'll become a great generalist.” Doctor Mishima praised you.</p><p>“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “I hope I can follow your path. Becoming a doctor in the best hospital of Japan and having your own office at such a young age is a considerable achievement.” You said.</p><p>“You're gonna make me blush [Y/N], haha.” He smiled as well. “You think I'm young?”</p><p>“Well, unless you lied to me, yes I think so. Thirty-five years old isn't old and you look younger to be honest.”</p><p>“Do you think I could go out with a young woman?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Um... Well, not <em>that</em> young but... I don't know, I know there's a debate out there but personally I think ten years difference should be the limit.” You replied.</p><p>“And how old are you again?”</p><p>“I'm twenty-five.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Hmm... And do you think a young woman like you could go out with a man like me, ten years older than her?” Doctor Mishima asked quietly. “In theory, of course.” He added with a small smirk.</p><p>“U-Um...” What was that feeling of uneasiness you started to experience? “I-I don't know. I-If you make me- Uh, that woman-” You corrected yourself. “-Happy and... <em>comfortable</em> then yeah, sure.” You replied. You glanced at the clock to see how much time you had left before you could leave. Doctor Mishima followed your gaze and checked the time as well.</p><p>“It's 5:47pm. You can stop here and leave.” He said.</p><p>“A-Are you sure? I can sweep the floor or-”</p><p>“No, it's alright. Go and enjoy your weekend, [Y/N].” Doctor Mishima smiled at you.</p><p>“Okay... Thanks then. Have a good weekend as well.” You said before escaping his office quickly. That was... weird.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ding, dong!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“Huh?” Oikawa got surprised. He was alone at the appartment, usually you opened the door with your own keys. He went to open the door but it wasn't you behind it.</p><p>“Oh. Good afternoon, sir. Is this where Ms. [Y/N][Y/L/N] lives?” A delivery guy asked to the setter.</p><p>“Um, yes indeed. She's at work at the moment though.” Tooru replied.</p><p>“I just have this to deliver to her-” He said before handing a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers to the brunette.</p><p>“Who sent this?” Oikawa asked as he raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“It's from Ushijima Wakatoshi san.” He replied. “Have a good day.” The delivery guy said before leaving. Tooru closed the door and brought the flowers to the kitchen. He put the bouquet on the table and stared at them in silence.</p><p>“Why did he get such a huge bouquet that bastard... She's not yours anymore.” He said under his breath. A bad idea started emerging in his head...</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock! Knock!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oikawa san? Do you need help with the laundry machine again?” The old lady who lived next to you asked him.</p><p>“No, no! And in fact, I'm here to thank you again.” Tooru smiled brightly. “I took these for you.” He handed her a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers... the same one that Ushijima had ordered delivered to your appartment.</p><p>“Oh, that's so very nice of you but you shouldn't have.” She smiled back. “Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?”</p><p>“No, I don't want to bother you hehe. [Y/N] chan is coming home soon, I have to make dinner for her.” He explained.</p><p>“Ah, I see. She's a kind girl. You two be good.”</p><p>“We will, thank you Obaa-san.” Oikawa returned to the appartment you two shared.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One hour later you arrived to the appartment.</p><p>“Ugh- Tooru, it smells so good...~” You sighed pleasantly after you closed the door behind yourself.</p><p>“I made your favorite pasta.” He announced with a grin. You almost said <em>I love you</em> to him. It's exactly what you needed after this long and odd day you spent.</p><p>“I don't deserve you.” You said as you walked into the kitchen and put a small kiss on his cheek to greet him.</p><p>“Nuh uh, give me a real one.” He argued.</p><p>“W-We're not married. I'm not gonna kiss you hi and bye.” You replied, a small blush crept on your cheeks.</p><p>“Do you want to?” His lips curved and you gasped.</p><p>“I-I'm gonna clean up before we eat.” You announced as you disappeard into the hallway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You opened your wardrobe after your shower to put some clothes on. You rememberd you promised Oikawa you would do some efforts to put on cuter clothes in the house. Even if you owned him nothing and you two weren't in a relationship you kinda wanted to do it. You had a feeling it would make you feel good. It was true that with your oversized and dark clothes you felt less attractive even if you didn't believe you were in the first place.</p><p>“C'mon, [Y/N]...” You encouraged yourself quietly as you searched for what to wear. You just needed some home clothes and something cute, you had that in there, shoved in the back of your closet... It was stuff you rememberd wearing when Ushijima lived with you and you wanted to look attractive for him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chaaaan!” You heard the setter call you from the kitchen. You had to hurry, he was waiting for you to have dinner. You sighed deeply and grabbed the first colorful thing you found. Okay, it could've been much worse. You put your hand on a pastel blue colored pyjama dress. You put that on and a pair of slippers. You looked at yourself in the mirror and even if it wasn't a lot you already felt much better than in black colored pants and hoodie.</p><p>“I'm here.” You announced once you stepped back in the kitchen.</p><p>“O-” Tooru gasped when he saw you. He never expected you to wear a dress around him in the appartment. “I-If I had known this was the reason you were taking a long time I wouldn't have bothered you.”</p><p>“W-Why? Is this not okay?” You asked as you avoided his eyes.</p><p>“No!” He replied instantly. “You look so adorable, the color fits you.” The brunette smiled.</p><p>“T-Thanks...” You replied shyly before approaching and pulling a chair to sit on. Oikawa rejoined you and then you two started eating. “So, how was your session today? It's gonna be three months since you started. We should plan an appointment to do a check-up again.”</p><p>“Sure...” He replied quietly. This time you could tell he was nervous. “My physiotherapist says I can start doing some light exercises again.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Tooru, that's wonderful!” You let out. “Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's great news!”</p><p>“I don't know... I didn't feel like it was. I still can't play.” He replied.</p><p>“That's the beginning though. Hey, at least it means it's not impossible for you to play again. Trust me, that could've been a possibility. But it's not the case.” You smiled brightly. “I'll check your knee later, okay?” The setter nodded. “Have you, by the way? Been doing some physical exercises I mean. I don't know since I'm never in the house during the day.”</p><p>“Only things with my upper body like abs, nothing with my legs. I don't wanna make things worse.” He said.</p><p>“That's great to know you can now. You can start by going jogging or even just walking if that's not your thing. Wakatoshi used to go jogging every morning and night, he's a monster hehe.” You chuckled lowly. Oikawa's jaw tightened but you didn't see it. “I... Sometimes he asked me to come with him.” You revealed.</p><p>“And did you accept?” Your lips curved a bit.</p><p>“Yeah. It was ridiculous though, he always had to wait for me as I was spitting out my lungs, bent in half on the sidewalk haha.” You said. “I appreciated though, he didn't want me to lose weight or anything like that, he just wanted to spend time with me doing something he enjoys.” You added. “Maybe... M-Maybe one day we can do that too.” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“I'd love that.” Oikawa replied with a tender smile on his face. “How about you, how was your day?” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“I don't know, this whole week was weird... Since the party on saturday... I-I think you were right about Doctor Mishima...” You revealed. “Which sucks because I really admire him as a doctor but... he acts more straightforward now. He has always been nice with me and he ruffled my hair, just like that but now... There's compliments, we talk about his age, my past, the boys in my life... I-It's really making me kind of uncomfortable.” you explained.</p><p>“Is it that bad? Why don't you quit?”</p><p>“Tooru, this is the best hospital of Japan and we're talking about my career. I'll just have to grit my teeth while he awkwardly flirts with me. As long as he doesn't try anything and I'm sure he won't, I'll be good.”</p><p>“You never know that, [Y/N] chan. I don't want to make you scared but sometimes some men won't be able to control themselves.” Oikawa warned you. “If he ever touches you you have to tell me, okay?”</p><p>“Why? So you can go pick a fight with him too?”</p><p>“I'll start by punching him in the face and then we'll report it to the police.” Tooru smiled but you didn't want to smile at all, this was scary. You sighed deeply.</p><p>“I just hope he never crosses that line...” You said quietly. “Why me? Literally all the other interns are after him. I just want my doctorate.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, have you realized you only dated popular guys? Maybe you're not as unattractive as you thought.” Tooru said and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Nonsense, don't be stupid. Hajime was my childhood friend and Wakatoshi doesn't care about stuff like appearance and beauty. He just likes people who like the same things as him and who are nice I guess. Both of them didn't fall for me for my appearance.” You explained.</p><p>“There's a bunch of nice girls out there.”</p><p>“There's a bunch of pretty girls too.” You argued.</p><p>“And yet we all picked you.” His lips curved. “I'm not saying it's just your appearance, you're a complete person [Y/N] chan. You're pretty and smart and nice and caring. It's normal all of us fell for you. All the guys who take time to know who you really are will just have to fall for you.” You rolled your eyes and chuckled.</p><p>“You're doing too much, Tooru.”</p><p>“I'm sincere.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“How do you explain Doctor Mishima pursuing you then?” You stayed silent for a bit.</p><p>“I... I don't know.”</p><p>“Stop underestimating yourself, [Y/N] chan. You're the best girlfriend any guy could ask for.” The brunette said.</p><p>“Oh, c'mon...” You started blushing lightly.</p><p>“I feel bad it's because of all of us who said mean things to you that you don't believe in yourself today but I promise you I'll fix it.” Your lips curved a bit. You didn't know why but for a small instant you believed in him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sit here and lay your legs on the couch, I'm gonna check your knee.” You ordered to Oikawa. You two moved to the living room after you ate and washed the dishes. “We need to do a radio at the hospital though.”</p><p>“Your hands are cold, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru whined when you put your fingers on his leg.</p><p>“Bear it.”</p><p>“Why do you never comfort me? You never act nice and cute.” He kept whining but you ignored him.</p><p>“You're not a child, Tooru. I won't kiss your knee better.”</p><p>“Why not?” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“I just told you why. Now, stop struggling and do as I say.” You made him do some movements with his leg and you kept your palm on his knee to feel inside. “Hm, I don't feel the same thing as last time. I'd say it's healing but I can't be sure until I see a radio.” You stood up when you were done. “Don't move from here.” You went to grab a tube of gel in the bathroom cabinet and then you came back. “Lay your legs on my lap.” You sat across him on the couch.</p><p>“Are you gonna... massage me??” He asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yes.” You replied as you opened the tube without looking at his face. “I never act nice, huh?” Oikawa squeezed his lips together. He felt bad, that wasn't true at all but he just wanted to tease you.</p><p>“I-I was just joking.” He said.</p><p>“Like in middle school?” You raised one eyebrow. You two kept quiet as you massaged him.</p><p>“Are you mad at me..?” The setter dared to ask after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“Of course not.” You replied. “Are<b> you</b> upset?”</p><p>“Kinda.” He said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it hurts to remember I was so awful to you in the past.” He explained.</p><p>“You tease me all the time but I can't?” You asked. “And between us both I think I'm the one who suffered the most during those times.”</p><p>“I-I know...” He let out a sigh. “Nevermind.”</p><p>“Tooru, just speak your mind.” You told him.</p><p>“I don't want you to have that image of me.”</p><p>“Not only I don't anymore but also you <em>were</em> that person.” You said. “I make fun of that situation because I prefer to laugh about it than cry.” You explained. “You tell me I should move on but you're incapable of doing the same. Everytime I bring it up you sulk.”</p><p>“Because I see you are still suffering the consequences of it.”</p><p>“Then help me forget it.” You said. “Laugh with me about it so when I'll remember the first thing I'll want to do is laugh, not cry.” You explained.</p><p>“I... I understand.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“I'm done.” You announced once you finished massaging him. “I'm gonna wash my hands.” You hesitated to do something... Finally you seized your courage and put a small kiss on his right knee before standing up and escaping to the bathroom. Oikawa's eyes widened. He was watching the tv screen but when he felt you kiss his leg his heart skipped a beat. A small blush crept on his cheeks and his heart started racing inside his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh I hope I didn't make the last part sound confusing, she wasn't mad at him, she just wants to be able to laugh about the past with Oikawa. But these two so cute and I love them JDHSJDHSHJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Tooru~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I help you choose your outfit?” Tooru asked you while you were getting ready. You two were about to spend your saturday evening at Matsukawa's new appartment.</p><p>“Huh?” You were seated on the floor of your bedroom doing your makeup in front of the mirror when the setter walked in to see what you were doing. You left the door open since you weren't naked. “No, you can't.” You replied. “And I already picked my clothes.” You added.</p><p>“Is this what you're gonna wear?” The setter pointed to the clothes on your bed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What happened to all the dresses you had the other day?”</p><p>“Tooru, I... I made efforts recently, okay? But my problems are still there and it's hard for me to wear those.” You explained.</p><p>“For me, please~” Oikawa begged you. “You can pick my outfit as well!” He proposed cheerfully. “Can I go through your closet?” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Do what you want...” You gave up and continued to do your makeup in front of the mirror. The brunette excitedly approached your wardrobe and then he opened it to find you something nice to wear.</p><p>“You do have some nice clothes~” He commentated as he pulled out a few shirts and tops.</p><p>“You better fold everything and put it back in its place.” You warned him.</p><p>“Oho? [Y/N] chan, what's this~?” Tooru pulled out one of your nightgowns and showed it to you.</p><p>“I'm gonna break your hands if you don't put it back where you found it.” You threatened this time.</p><p>“Why don't you wear this in front of me in the house?”</p><p>“Tooru, I'm not your girlfriend or wife. It's not appropriate.” You argued.</p><p>“But I want you to be~” He teased you but in a whining tone. “Did you wear it around Ushiwaka?”</p><p>“<em>Ushiwaka-</em>” You repeated the ridiculous nickname. “-Saw me naked. Why are we talking about my ex?”</p><p>“I was just curious, hehe.” The setter replied. “Can you wear this?” He showed you a small pink dress.</p><p>“Sleeveless so... no.” You replied.</p><p>“Why do you own it then?” You started feeling stings in your chest, he could never understand and you didn't want to explain to him at the moment. You ignored his question and kept doing your makeup.</p><p>“Clothes is a touchy subject and you know it-” You reminded him after a short moment of silence. “So be very careful from now on or I won't go out at all.”</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” He asked. You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“... Yes.” You replied. “Stop, don't-” Tooru kneeled behind you after he approached and then he hugged you from behind. “I don't wanna talk about it.” You said.</p><p>“Okay...” He said quietly. “I'm sorry.” You put your brushes down and put one of your hands on his forearm. “You were right, you did a lot of efforts recently and I didn't even say thanks.” Oikawa put a soft kiss on your nape. “Thank you. And you can wear what you want, I'll let you finish.” He stood back up and left your bedroom. You didn't expect this, you were very surprised.</p><p>The setter felt so bad and stupid for making you upset again. He really hated himself at this moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Stop sulking, I'm fine.” You said as you put your hand on Oikawa's cheek while you were driving to go to Matsukawa's. You noticed he was down since what happened in your bedroom.</p><p>“I promised you I would make you forget and happy but I just keep screwing up...” He said quietly.</p><p>“You apologized, it's okay. There's just some things you don't have the right reflexes with because you never went through what I did. It's like when I explained to you what goes through my head and what are the steps I need to follow when I go clothes shopping.” You explained to him.</p><p>“Why are you so understanding with me?”</p><p>“As I said you couldn't know. You never had to think about all these things.” You replied. “What matters to me is that you want to understand and you apologize. It wasn't your goal to hurt me.”</p><p>“I shouldn't have said that or force you to wear something you didn't want to.” He said.</p><p>“I heard worse.” You raised one eyebrow. “And you couldn't have forced me. I made efforts recently because I wanted to. I... I know I don't show it and I don't believe it on the moment when you compliment me but it's the things I think about before I sleep... Your words... It's kind of nice.” You added. Oikawa took your hand that was on his cheek and moved it to his mouth to put a kiss in the middle of your palm. A chill ran all over your body, it felt really intimate but it was tender...</p><p>“I believe every compliment I said to you.” The setter whispered. Your lips curved slightly. Finally you arrived to you best friend's place. After stopping the car and before you and Oikawa got out you turned and grabbed him by the nape to catch his lips with yours. The brunette's eyes widened, he couldn't believe you were the one who had initiated a kiss this time. He closed them and leaned on you to kiss you back. It ended way too sooner to his taste unfortunately.</p><p>“Don't you dare tell Issei about this. I hid it from him the whole week.” You said and then you got out of the car.</p><p>“Yes, ma'am.” Tooru replied. You climbed up the stairs of Matsukawa's appartment and then you knocked on his door. You and Oikawa had only came once to help him move some of the stuff he had on campus and also to unpack the furnitures he bought that one time.</p><p>“Hey!” You greeted him happily when he opened the door.</p><p>“Hey guys, it's great to see you two.” Issei replied as he let you both in.</p><p>“Woah, it's starting to look like something.” Oikawa commentated as he looked around.</p><p>“Mattsun, I'm offering you this!” You announced excitedly as you handed him a package.</p><p>“What is it?” He frowned in confusion. “It's heavy.”</p><p>“This saved me a bunch of times when I never had time to cook for myself so I can offer it to you now since this guy-” You pointed to Oikawa. “Cooks for me, hehe.” Your dark haired classmate opened the gift.</p><p>“Haha, you're offering me your old grilled cheese maker?”</p><p>“You will thank me in a few weeks, you'll see.”</p><p>“Thanks, [Y/N].” You two hugged each other. Then the three of you moved to his small living room and you sat down. “What do you want to drink? Beers?”</p><p>“Feel free to if you want.” You said to Oikawa. “But not me, I don't have a drinking problem.”</p><p>“I didn't say anything.” Issei said.</p><p>“But you thought very loudly and I heard you, Mattsun.” You replied. “I only get smashed when I need to forget.”</p><p>“I think that's a drinking problem.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I said I don't.”</p><p>“The first step is admitting you do, [Y/N].” Issei said.</p><p>“Whatever-” You rolled your eyes. “A cup of water would be nice, thank you. I'm driving.”</p><p>“You can still sleep here if you two get smashed.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“That's very thoughtful of you but we're good.” You added.</p><p>“Same as her.” The setter concluded this odd conversation.</p><p>“Alright, I'll come back.” He went to the kitchen.</p><p>“We need to talk about this as well.” Oikawa said to you.</p><p>“We do not. Don't bother me with this for the rest of the evening.” You didn't have a drinking problem.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the three of you spent some time talking you decided to play a game like in the old times.</p><p>“Oh God, aren't we too old?” You asked.</p><p>“You're never too old to play truth or dare, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa replied excitedly.</p><p>“I'm in, I've got nothing to lose.” Matsukawa said. You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Fine, I'm in as well then. I'm not a party pooper.” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, truth or dare?” The setter asked you and you frowned.</p><p>“Um, why me? Where's the bottle and why are you starting?”</p><p>“Who cares, it's just the three of us. Let him have his way.” Issei said. You pinched the bridge of your nose.</p><p>“I don't even know why I keep trying.” You mumbled. “Fine, truth.” You replied.</p><p>“What's your biggest turn on?” Tooru smirked.</p><p>“Oh my God...” You facepalmed. “This is not something you would've asked while we were in high school which is why I think playing this game is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Reply now.” Issei chuckled.</p><p>“Screw you, Mattsun.” You stuck out your tongue at him. “Um-” You started thinking about what you liked the most when you were in a relationship. It's been a long time since you got intimate with somebody. “I... I-I kinda like being held by the waist...” You replied.</p><p>“Ooh, kinky~” Your dark haired classmate mocked you while the setter was taking mental notes.</p><p>“Alright, your turn. Issei, truth or dare?” You challenged him.</p><p>“Dare.” He replied instantly.</p><p>“Show us your last tattoo.”</p><p>“You don't wanna see that.”</p><p>“I probably don't but you're still gonna show us.”</p><p>“As you want.” He stood up and started unbuttoning his pants.</p><p>“Oh God, Issei what have you done..?” You asked him as he kept undressing himself. “If you take off your-” You closed your eyes and turned your head the other way. “I'm not looking.”</p><p>“Didn't that hurt? At such a sensitive place?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“It's bearable, I'm used.” He replied.</p><p>“Alright, put your pants back on. I don't want [Y/N] chan to see you, Mattsun.” Matsukawa pulled back his pants up. “Okay, you can open your eyes now [Y/N] chan.” Tooru warned you.</p><p>“Oikawa, truth or dare?” Issei asked his best friend.</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>“How close did you and [Y/N] get since you live together?” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Define close.” The setter said.</p><p>“Like physically. What would you consider the closest?”</p><p>“I have two answers but for one of them she asked me not to tell you.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Tooru!” You yelled at him.</p><p>“You got secrets for me now?” Matsukawa asked you.</p><p>“Fine, whatever. Tell him what you want.” You allowed Oikawa. “But everything we say will remain in this room and never get out.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, what have you both done?” Issei asked. “And I want those two answers.”</p><p>“We slept in the same bed. More than once.” The brunette answered and you started to worry when Matsukawa looked scandalized.</p><p>“With our clothes on! We didn't have sex!” You precised.</p><p>“Alright... I want the second answer even if the first one kinda shook me to the core.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan and I... kissed.” You put your hand over your face in shame. You didn't even want to look at Issei in the eyes.</p><p>“You two... what??” He dragged his gaze from you to the setter. “When??”</p><p>“T-That's another question. Your turn, Tooru.” You tried to switch subjects quickly.</p><p>“Mattsun, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Still dare.” He replied. Oikawa's lips curved.</p><p>“Tell me a secret about [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Did she tell you about <em>her</em> tattoo?” You and Oikawa gasped loudly at the same time.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, your what?!” The brunette was scandalized.</p><p>“Thanks Issei...” You said under your breath.</p><p>“It's the rules of the game, sweetheart.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Show me!” Tooru requested of you.</p><p>“Never!” You replied.</p><p>“When did you get it? And where? What did you get tattooed??” The setter couldn't believe this.</p><p>“That's three questions and it's not your turn anymore!”</p><p>“Right, it's mine.” Matsukawa said. “[Y/N], truth or dare?”</p><p>“I'm screwed either way.” You sighed. “Truth.”</p><p>“Are you in love with Oikawa?” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“No!” You instantly replied. “D-Don't pout, love is a big word!” You said to the brunette as you lightly hit his back. He looked disappointed with your answer and kind of sad, he shouldn't be. “Tooru, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth.” He replied.</p><p>“Are <b>you</b> in love with me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks God.” You let out, relieved.</p><p>“I don't think he said the truth but okay...” Matsukawa added his two cents.</p><p>“Well, I'm not in his head so for now I'm satisfied with this answer.” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, truth or dare?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Hold on, if you two are only gonna play together now how about we just ask questions and everyone has to reply?” Issei suggested.</p><p>“Ohh, you're right. It's more fun this way.” Tooru agreed.</p><p>“Alright.” You raised one eyebrow. “What did you want to ask?” You asked to Oikawa.</p><p>“How many people have you slept with?” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Five.” Matsukawa replied.</p><p>“Does the asker have to reply too?” You asked.</p><p>“Eh. Reply if you want.” Issei said to Tooru.</p><p>“Five as well.” The brunette replied. You frowned slightly. You thought it would be much more.</p><p>“Okay, who asks now?” You asked.</p><p>“Let's do it in turns.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Okay, go ahead Mattsun.” Oikawa said to him.</p><p>“What's the best thing one of your exes used to do to you?”</p><p>“Oh fuck...” You lowered your head.</p><p>“Is that your answer?” Issei teased you.</p><p>“Shut up.” Your two friends chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“W-Why do I have to reply first??” You asked.</p><p>“Because you spoke first.” You raised your eyes to the ceiling. There was no need to argue with them.</p><p>“Fine... T-There was a bunch of things that I liked but my favorite was when we went to bed to sleep and he would big spoon me.” You replied with a small smile on your face that Oikawa didn't miss. “He sticked his body really close to mine and he didn't care if my hair tickled his face. He would also wrap his arm around my waist and rub my stomach. It... It was the best.” You concluded. You bit onto your lower lip, you realized how much you really missed those touches... that intimacy with someone... Wakatoshi was going to come back from Europe soon...</p><p>“My ex put that mouth to good use.” Issei replied, immediately pulling you out of your thoughts and you burst out laughing. Then you both looked at the setter, waiting for his reply.</p><p>“I... don't hold a good memory with my exes.” He said.</p><p>“Okay but there must be something that they did to you that you liked, right?” Your dark haired classmate asked.</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Alright, that's his answer.” You said before Issei insisted. You felt like Oikawa didn't want to talk about it and you respected that. “My turn. You both reply to the question I got earlier. What are your turn ons?”</p><p>“I love when they ask me to choke them.” Matsukawa replied.</p><p>“You're a freak, you know that?” You teased him.</p><p>“Goes straight to my heart, thank you.” He smirked.</p><p>“I like neck kisses.” Oikawa replied. “The darker the hickeys, the better.” You smiled in amusement.</p><p>“As I said earlier I like my waist being held.” You reminded them.</p><p>“That's not dirty enough in my opinion.” Issei said. “Oikawa, don't you agree?”</p><p>“Totally do.”</p><p>“Why are you both ganging up on me now?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Your answer wasn't satisfying, give us something else.” You started thinking about it.</p><p>“Fine... I like... riding.” You replied and the two of them choked on their glass of water.</p><p>“Wow, okay. Now it's waaaay too dirty.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Make up your goddamn mind then.” You argued. You glanced at the setter and his face was red, this time it seemed like he was the one who couldn't look at you in the eyes. What you didn't know actually is that for a small moment he imagined that scene in his head... You, on top of him. The brunette thought he was going to go crazy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those truth or dare games are like my signature, they're so fun to do KJDSJHDSJS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to get really late so you and the setter decided to return home. You bid goodnight to your friend Matsukawa and then you left.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” You spoke to Oikawa while you were driving.</p><p>“Okay but then I get to ask you things too.” He bargained.</p><p>“Are we still playing that game, haha?” You were amused. “But fine. Actually I noticed earlier you replied oddly when we talked about our exes and... I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about that with me. Did something happen?” Tooru sighed softly.</p><p>“I... I don't hold a good memory with my exes because... I don't think they ever loved me.” He revealed.</p><p>“Huh?” That was kind of surprising. “What gave you that impression?”</p><p>“Once they got what they wanted they left.”</p><p>“And that was..?”</p><p>“Sex.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“That's... really awful. I'm sorry.” You said. “So like, they went out with you because you were the Grand King and popular Oikawa Tooru?”</p><p>“I can't tell myself but yeah, I guess. They wanted to take a bunch of pictures together, introduce me to their friends to make them jealous and once they slept with me they left.” The setter explained.</p><p>“I'm really sorry, I had no idea. Some people are so shallow...” You said with disgust. “If only they learned to know what a great person you are. It's their loss in the end.”</p><p>“Thank you...” He said quietly.</p><p>“I'm sincere. You're a good person and you deserve to be loved for that, not because you're popular or good-looking.” You explained.</p><p>“You think I'm good-looking, [Y/N] chan~?” Oikawa joked again and you were glad to have cheered him up.</p><p>“As if you weren't aware of it...” You smiled slightly. You parked the car and then you two got out of it when you arrived in front of the appartment. “This night was fun, I'm glad I spent it with you and Mattsun.”</p><p>“I agree. Though I can't say I don't miss seeing Iwa-chan and Makki as well.” The brunette felt nostalgic.</p><p>“Ugh, don't tell me about it or I'll start crying. I hope during the holiday season we'll all be able to return to the Miyagi Prefecture.” You added.</p><p>“That would be great.” Oikawa smiled.</p><p>“Anyway, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed.” You announced as you headed for your bedroom.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-!” Tooru called you and you turned around.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Um... Do you mind... if we sleep together?” He asked and your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Would it bother you?”</p><p>“W-Why do you want to sleep with me?” You asked back, embarrassed.</p><p>“I just want to hold you.” Oikawa said and you felt a chill run all over your body. “I-If you're okay with that... I won't have sex with you... unless you ask me to.” He added quietly. Your heart raced in your chest. But no, you weren't ready and you weren't in love with him.</p><p>“J-Just sleeping.” You said before entering your bedroom to change clothes. Oikawa grinned when you were out of his sight. He was overjoyed and excited inside.</p><p>You opened your wardrobe to pick your clothes to wear to sleep. The weather was kind of warm and sleeping next to someone was warm as well, if you didn't want to sweat you couldn't sleep with a hoodie... But you refused to wear a nightgown around the setter. You saw a cami top while you were searching but that was also out of the question, it sticked to your body and it was sleeveless, you didn't want him to be able to look at all your curves. Oikawa had seen your legs a bunch of times now so you picked a pair of shorts, that was okay. Finally you decided to wear that and an oversized shirt. It was the best you could do.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?” Tooru knocked on your door, you've been in there for a long time so he started to worry.</p><p>“I-I'm washing my face and brushing my teeth!” You replied. It wasn't completely wrong. You removed your makeup and brushed your teeth then you grabbed your pillow before going to his room.</p><p>“Oh-” He couldn't believe you were wearing shorts. The brunette stayed silent though, he didn't want to risk upsetting you again. Your eyes widened as well when you saw him.</p><p>“P-Please, put on a shirt.” You requested of Oikawa. He was just wearing a pair of shorts as well.</p><p>“But it's waaaarm.” He whined.</p><p>“Then I'll turn on the AC or something but I'm not laying on your bed with you if you're not dressed.”</p><p>“Fine...”</p><p>“My God, just put on a tank top or something...” You said as you put your pillow on your side of his bed. The setter found a white tank top in his closet and after he put it on he joined you on the bed.</p><p>“Do you want the starry lights on?” He asked you quietly.</p><p>“I'm good but if you do it doesn't bother me.” You replied.</p><p>“Then I'll turn them off.” He proceeded to do that. “Thank you for sleeping with me, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru gave you a beaming smile.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, no problem...” You said as you turned to lay on your side, he was facing your back.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Tooru?” You replied once again.</p><p>“What do you think of me?”</p><p>“You're annoying.” You couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. “I'm joking. Obviously I like you, you're my friend.” You added.</p><p>“Is that all I am?”</p><p>“For now, yes, you are.” You said.</p><p>“<em>For now</em>?” His lips curved.</p><p>“Why are you annoying me with this now?”</p><p>“When am I supposed to ask?”</p><p>“Okay, nevermind...”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“What again??”</p><p>“Can I see your tattoo?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But why??” Tooru whined. “Is it... at a dangerous place?” Every place was dangerous with him. You could never show your body to Oikawa. Not after everything he had said, even if you were children at the time...</p><p>“Yeah.” You lied.</p><p>“Why did you get tattooed?” He wondered.</p><p>“I lost a bet to Mattsun and he dragged me to the tattoo shop he goes to. Blame him.” You explained.</p><p>“What did you get tattooed?”</p><p>“Just a small thing.”</p><p>“Is it a quote? A date?”</p><p>“No.” You replied. “... An object.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You're gonna make fun of me.”</p><p>“Promise I won't! Give me your pinky-” He searched for your hand in the darkness and when he found it he tangled your pinky with his. “Promise.” You really hesitated but finally you decided to tell him. You let out a small sigh.</p><p>“A volleyball.”</p><p>“Huh? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I didn't know what else to get and it looked cute on the catalogue.”</p><p>“Please let me see it~” He insisted again.</p><p>“God, fine. Since you won't let me sleep until you see the goddamn thing-” You turned on the lamp on the nightstand and then you sat on the bed. You gave Oikawa your back and pulled your shirt up a bit. “Here. Happy?” That small tattoo was located on your lower back, just above your right buttcheek.</p><p>“Oh.” Tooru let out a small sound when he finally saw it. It was really small.</p><p>“Hh!” You cringed when you felt his cold fingers on your skin touching the tattoo.</p><p>“Your skin is smooth.” He commentated quietly with a little smile on his face. “When did you get it done?”</p><p>“Two years ago.” You slapped his hand away and lowered back your shirt.</p><p>“Did it hurt?”</p><p>“At that place? Like hell.” You answered. “But I didn't want it on my legs or arms.”</p><p>“You know you could've just said no, right?” Tooru said.</p><p>“I'm not a coward.” You smirked. “And Issei bought me ice cream after it.” You chuckled lowly. You turned the light off again and laid back on the bed.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I... hold you?” You started blushing.</p><p>“How?” You asked.</p><p>“Like you described at the game earlier.”</p><p>“Are you sure that's a good idea?”</p><p>“I want to so it's not a bad one.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Okay, take the risk. But if I don't like where your hand lands I'll break it.” You warned him.</p><p>“Scary...” He whispered.</p><p>“And obviously I shouldn't warn you that if you make a bad comment I'll kick you out.”</p><p>“Y-You don't have to worry about that, hehe...” The setter let out a small nervous chuckle. You bit onto your lower lip when you felt the mattress dip behind you and the brunette coming closer to you. Oikawa sticked his torso to your back and then he wrapped his arm around your waist. You held your breath when you felt him touch your stomach. One word. One bad word and you would kick him out of this appartment and your life. You still rememberd the awful things he had said about your body and your stomach when you were kids. “I'm happy.” He suddenly said, pulling you out of your thoughts and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“A-About what??” You asked.</p><p>“I get to hold you. You're letting me touch you like this... I feel so lucky.” Tooru whispered behind you. You gulped. You didn't understand what was so exceptional about it... He put a small kiss on your nape and you blushed. You shivered as your heart beat faster in your chest. “I want you to be mine. Mine only...” He kept sensually whispering his desires to you. You had no idea what to do or say. You heard him but you couldn't give the setter what he wanted. “Your heart is beating fast, [Y/N] chan. I can feel your pulse in your neck...” He smiled. “It's okay, mine is too.”</p><p>“T-Tooru...” You let out.</p><p>“I want to kiss you.” He said before turning you on your back so he could look at your face. “Can I?” You were too weak. You nodded slowly. You saw his lips curve before he closed his eyes and leaned on you. Tooru captured your mouth with his and he kissed you passionately. You were getting light-headed, why did he have to be such a good kisser? Oikawa brought his hand to the side of your head as he deepened the kiss. Soon you felt his tongue run on your lower lip, asking for permission to enter your mouth. You parted your lips to let your tongue meet his. You two moaned silently against the kiss as your tongues danced together. You wrapped your arms around the setter's neck and pulled him closer against your body. With his other hand Tooru dared to touch your body. It went to your waist and lightly squeezed you there. You couldn't help letting out an audible sound this time. You felt the setter smile against the kiss. “You're so cute~”</p><p>“Shut up.” You replied and to silence him you put your mouth back on his. One of your hands went to the back of his head to caress his hair there as you two kept kissing. What were you two doing? That was the first time you went this far. You had no regrets though. You really enjoyed kissing Oikawa and based on how he reacted he enjoyed it as well. “Okay, e-enough.” You put your hands on the brunette's shoulders to push him back. “We might end up going too far if we don't stop now.”</p><p>“What's the problem with that?” Tooru smirked as he stared seductively into your eyes.</p><p>“I-I'm not sleeping with you tonight.” You said. “I'm not ready... And I don't think I ever will be to be honest.” You added.</p><p>“Please tell me it's not because you think I won't like your body or something like that.” He said. “Because it's wrong. I want you, [Y/N] chan. I-” Oikawa lowered his gaze before looking back at you. “I really enjoyed kissing you and you turn me on-” (Oh my God...) You gasped silently. You couldn't believe he just said that. “I don't care what you look like. No, actually-” He corrected himself. “In fact I do. You're beautiful. I know you don't wanna hear it but I always liked you, even when I was being an asshole to you...” You squeezed your lips together as you listened to him. “I was so lucky to find you again and have you be interested in me-”</p><p>“I never said-”</p><p>“I know you do.” Oikawa smiled after interrupting you. “You don't kiss everybody, you kissed me because you like me, not because I'm your friend.” You stayed silent, you didn't want to admit that. “But it's okay because I like you too-” Tooru whispered sensually as he caressed the strands of hair on your forehead out of your face. “I love you.” He concluded and your heart stopped for a second.</p><p>“W-Wha-” Your eyes widened. “O-Oh my God, why would you say that right now??” You panicked. You brought your hands to your mouth, you couldn't believe he just confessed like that, out of the blue...</p><p>“I'm not ashamed of saying it, it's what I feel.” Oikawa said. “It's okay if you can't or don't want to say it back at the moment. I'll wait.” He was positive.</p><p>“You sound awfully confident.” You mumbled.</p><p>“You love me too, [Y/N] chan. You'll realize it the day you'll let go of our past and stop overthinking everything.”</p><p>“How do you know that day will ever come?” You asked.</p><p>“Because I believe in happy endings.” Oikawa smiled. “You said it yourself to me when we were in high school. Something bigger is gonna happen to me later in my life.” He reminded you.</p><p>“I'm the <em>bigger</em> something?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe you are.” He replied and your lips curved. For once he didn't feel bad about you mocking yourself. That was the kind of humor you wanted to share with Tooru, your ex bully.</p><p>“Anyway, what I said to you back then was about volleyball after you lost, not your love life.” You reminded him.</p><p>“You were right about volleyball, I think you'll be right about my love life too.” The setter smiled. “You said earlier I deserved someone who will love me for who I am. I want you to be that person.” Your lips curved a bit.</p><p>“We'll... see.” You concluded before turning on the bed to lay on your side again and finally sleep. You felt him approach again. “Don't stick your body to mine if you're hard, it's gross.” You warned him. Oikawa slept on his side of the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They cute asf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the 100 kudos already! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up this morning you found Oikawa behind you and he had his arms wrapped around your waist, still asleep. While you were emerging you thought about everything you had learned the day before and then his confession. This was so much, you couldn't believe he really confessed that he loved you. Love was a big word and you didn't know if he realized the impact of his confession. The setter pulled you out of your thoughts when you felt his grip tighten on your body. You smiled and blushed when you realized he grabbed you in his sleep, that was kinda adorable.</p><p>You slowly turned around to face the brunette and then you stared at his asleep and handsome face. Your hand went to his head to tenderly run your fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>“Why me?” You whispered as you caressed him. You would probably wonder that for eternity. You two were so different, be it inside or outside... You were convinced he could do so much better than a troublesome person like you with a lot of issues. Tooru already had enough on his plate. Suddenly he opened his eyes, startling you and you let out a small gasp. You brought your hand back to yourself, afraid you had perturbed his sleep.</p><p>“Please, by all means, continue~” Oikawa said sleepily as he took your hand and put it back on his head. It seemed like he hadn't heard you... or maybe he pretended it. You will never know.</p><p>“Good morning.” You smiled at the setter tenderly as you gently rubbed his head. He closed his eyes again and came closer so he could wrap his arms around you. Oikawa rested his head right under your chin but he didn't dare to stick his face in your clothed chest, he was facing your collarbone instead. His hands rubbed your back and you shivered, you loved that.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“Hm?” You replied.</p><p>“It's so good to be here.” Tooru said and you couldn't help smiling. It was really cute. “I love you.” He added and then you felt the brunette put a small kiss on your neck. Your heart beat faster. You stayed silent though, you couldn't say it back to him. “You smell so good and you're soft.”</p><p>“Stop feeling me up with your hands.” You said to him while he was burying them in your creamy and chubby skin though your clothes. A shiver ran all over your body when the brunette brushed your hips.</p><p>“But it's so soooft~” Tooru smiled. “You can touch me too if you want.”</p><p>“I-I'm good.” You blushed.</p><p>“Okay but keep petting my hair, it's pleasant~” The setter requested of you.</p><p>“We have to get up, Tooru.” You said but you kept running your fingers through his hair anyway.</p><p>“It's sunday, we have nothing to do.”</p><p>“So what? You want to stay in bed all day?”</p><p>“Alone, no. With you, I do.” He grinned.</p><p>“Ah~!” You slammed your hand against your mouth when Oikawa squeezed your waist suddenly. You looked at him with wide eyes, a shameful blush spread across your face.</p><p>“That was interesting sound, [Y/N] chan~” The setter whispered. “I want to hear so much more.”</p><p>“Go to hell!” You yelled at him before standing up and leaving his bed.</p><p>“Where are you going? Come back!” Oikawa whined.</p><p>“I'm gonna take a shower.” You said as you grabbed your pillow and opened the door of his room.</p><p>“Can I come with you~?” You slammed the door behind you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You and the setter stayed inside the appartment for the whole day since you had nothing to do. During the afternoon you did your homework and Oikawa took that opportunity to do some physical exercises in the living room while you were in the office. He was excited to spend his evening with you. He wanted to watch a movie and chill.</p><p>When you were done you stepped into the kitchen to have a snack. You decided to make tea for you both, when you walked past the living room you saw that he was still training.</p><p>“Tooru.” You called him. “You did enough. Come take a break with me.” The brunette checked the clock. He hadn't realized he's been at it for three hours. “You're gonna have rock hard abs if you keep going.” You added while he was standing up.</p><p>“I'll do everything to please [Y/N] chan~” He teased as he joined you in the kitchen.</p><p>“You don't even know if I like abs.” You retorted. Oikawa sat on a chair and you gave him his cup of tea, you also put a plate of biscuits between you both before you sat down next to him.</p><p>“The two guys you dated were absolutely shredded. I'm pretty sure you like muscles.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“T-That was a coincidence...” You blushed and avoided his gaze.</p><p>“Do you want to touch?” He asked with a smile. “It doesn't bother me. Give me your hand.” He reached for your wrist and you sighed.</p><p>“O-Oh...” Oikawa put your hand on his clothed torso. You could really feel his abs through the fabric. It wasn't unpleasant... If he got to touch your stomach yesterday you could touch his abs, it was only fair.</p><p>“Do you like what you feel?” He whispered.</p><p>“I prefer arms.” You shrugged. You really enjoyed teasing Oikawa too, his whining was so funny.</p><p>“Then touch that too!” He argued as he proceeded to flex and you burst out laughing.</p><p>“Okay, it's not that bad. I'll give you that.” You commentated as you squeezed his right bicep in your hand.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan~?”</p><p>“Yes, Tooru?” You replied before taking another sip of your tea.</p><p>“Do you love me?” He asked quietly. You put your cup down and sighed deeply.</p><p>“Listen, I... I don't know and to be honest I don't wanna think about it.”</p><p>“Huh? But why?”</p><p>“You know why. I don't want to be hurt again.”</p><p>“About what I used to say to-”</p><p>“No.” You interrupted him. “Forget that, I already told you I forgave you but I still think I'll never be able to trust you at one hundred percents...” You said. You were convinced you would never be able to show your body to him. “What I'm worried about is our... possible future if we do end up dating.” You explained.</p><p>“What difference does it make if you end up waiting for me or for Ushiwaka?” He asked and you frowned.</p><p>“May I remind you I broke up with Wakatoshi for this exact reason. I was hurting too much.” Oikawa squeezed his lips together. “I will never ask you to stay here with me just like I don't want you to ask me to quit everything to leave with you.”</p><p>“But we have a few months ahead of us since I'm on treatment-”</p><p>“And then what? What happens after six months?” You stared into his eyes. “I'll tell you how it will go. We're gonna break up as well to not hurt each other.”</p><p>“I'll never break up with you [Y/N] chan, I'll come visit you as often as I can. You can come to visit me as well during your holidays.” He explained. “I... I really want to be with you.”</p><p>“Do you think we didn't try that already with Wakatoshi?” You asked. “He's been gone for three months and for the first time I'm slightly doing better.”</p><p>“Because you have me.” Oikawa was convinced.</p><p>“Because I blocked him and had zero interaction.” You corrected him. “Is that what you want? You want to be in Wakatoshi's situation? Crying on phone because we miss each other too much, stalking each other's social media, being sad all the time, is that what you really want? Because we went through that and let me tell you, it hurts like hell.” You said.</p><p>“... It's too late, I already love you [Y/N] chan. I'd rather be hurt in Argentina but look forward the next time we'll be together than be hurt because you didn't want to take a risk with me.” Tooru said. “You're the first woman I feel being really sincere with me, I don't want to look for someone else. You're the one I want.” Oikawa took your hands in his. “Please... I've been happier with you in these three last months than I ever did in all my past relationships.” You bit onto your lower lip and avoided his gaze, he was slowly convincing you but you were terrified of being hurt again. You didn't want to go through what you experienced already once with Ushijima. It was awful...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock! Knock!</b>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Your eyebrows raised in surprise when you heard a knock at the entrance door. It was sunday and the clock showed 5:30pm. Who could it be? Besides the old woman living next to you you didn't have any other ideas. You let go of Oikawa's hands and stood up to open the door.</p><p>“Hh!” You gasped and your eyes widened after you opened the door and you saw who had just come all the way to your appartment... It's not like he couldn't find it, he used to live here... “W-Wakatoshi?!” You gulped. The setter's stomach dropped. But it wasn't over yet. The super ace carefully held your face with his big hands and then he leaned. You felt sparks all over your body when he catched your mouth with his. Ushijima kissed you passionately, not giving a single care for the world around him and certainly not Oikawa witnessing the entire scene from his seat. When you regained your senses you put your hands on his wrists and moved back.</p><p>“Why did you have me blocked for so long?” Was the first thing he asked you.</p><p>“W-Wakatoshi! W-We broke up!” You reminded him. Your heart was racing, oh, you hated this... You felt something when he kissed you. Suddenly Oikawa stood up and finally Ushijima noticed his presence. “Oh. I didn't know you had someone over.”</p><p>“I live here.” Tooru said. You started being anxious. (Please don't fight, please don't fight...)</p><p>“I heard you were supposed to stay until you found something.” Ushijima said to him.</p><p>“Why would I move out? [Y/N] chan and I are dating.”</p><p>“What??” You and Ushijima asked at the same time. “H-Hehe, he's just messing with you as always...” You said before throwing a glare at Oikawa. “W-Why are you here?” You asked to your ex.</p><p>“I just arrived and since you have me blocked I couldn't warn you.” He explained. “I missed you.” He added with a small smile and your heart skipped a beat. This was so very bad. “Can I invite you to dinner?” (Oh my God...) In truth you needed to accept because you knew you had to have a conversation with Wakatoshi about everything that happened for the last three months but you were afraid of Tooru's reaction.</p><p>“Okay...” You accepted. Oikawa's jaw tightened. “Are you going like this though?” The super ace was wearing his tracksuit, you knew he had immediately came to your house right after he landed at the airport of Tokyo.</p><p>“Um, I'll return to my appartment. Is it okay if I pick you up in one hour?” You nodded. After you two had broken up he had gotten his own place. Ushijima finally left and you closed the door behind him as you sighed very deeply.</p><p>“You're joking, right?” Tooru asked you once you faced him.</p><p>“No. I need to speak to him.” You said as you picked up the empty cups of tea and put them in the sink. “Also don't ever tell anybody that we're dating. We're not, I never promised you anything.”</p><p>“Did you feel something?”</p><p>“Huh?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“When he kissed you. Did you feel something?” You bit onto the inside of your cheek and avoided his question. “You did, huh?”</p><p>“Don't ask me if you know the answer.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I can't believe this...”</p><p>“Tooru, what the hell did you expect??” You asked him as you frowned. “Wakatoshi and I dated for four years and even after breaking up we kept seeing each other. That's seven years!”</p><p>“So what now? Are you gonna get back with him?” The setter asked.</p><p>“I don't think you understand. Wakatoshi and I were like fianced, we said really deep things to each other while we dated. I'm the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.”</p><p>“I do too, he's not special.” Oikawa said and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Please don't compare my long relationship to whatever you're feeling.”</p><p>“You're gonna say that my feelings are meaningless to you? That what I'm feeling for you isn't important? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing when we kissed on the bed yesterday?” The brunette asked. “Are you gonna tell him what we did?”</p><p>“I-I...” You didn't want to talk about this, you wanted to avoid it. “I need to get ready.” You escaped into the hallway.</p><p>“Are you gonna get back with him?” Oikawa grabbed your arm and stopped you before you could reach your bedroom. You raised your head and stared at his face. It was really tense.</p><p>“Let go of my arm...” You said. When he heard your tone he realized you were scared and he instantly let go of you. That's the last thing he wanted... to scare you away. The setter took a step back and you entered your bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not even sorry for the sudden angst ride HAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't hear Ushijima knocking on the entrance door, he had arrived earlier to pick you up and it's Oikawa who went to open the door.</p><p>“Right. I almost forgot.” The setter rolled his eyes. You were still in your bedroom to get ready and you couldn't hear the two men talk at the entrance. The super ace walked in to wait for you.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Ushijima asked him suddenly.</p><p>“Huh? Are you deaf? I told you I lived here.” Oikawa replied.</p><p>“I meant here in Japan. Why are you back? [Y/N] told me it was too personal so she couldn't tell me herself.”</p><p>“Let's keep it that way. It's not your business.” He hissed.</p><p>“Why did you say you were dating earlier?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I'm not here to answer to your questions.”</p><p>“[Y/N] doesn't like jokes about these subjects.” He said. “Out of all people <b>you</b> should know about it based on what you did to her.” Oikawa's jaw tightened. So you had told Ushijima about your past and your bullying... He thought.</p><p>“Who said I was jok-” He interrupted himself and the two men faced the hallway when they heard the door of your bedroom open.</p><p>“Oh, you're already here.” You said when you saw the super ace. “Sorry, I didn't hear anything. I hope you didn't wait for too long.”</p><p>“I just arrived.” Wakatoshi said. “You look beautiful.” He smiled. Your lips curved slightly, you rememberd that was something your ex did. Since how you've suffered in the past because of your appearance Ushijima always complimented you.</p><p>“Yeah... You do.” Oikawa added as well when he saw your outfit. You had worn a skirt for your ex and it really frustrated the setter. When he wanted you to dress feminine he had to literally beg you for it. He was very jealous you dressed like this out of your own free will for his rival.</p><p>“T-Thanks...” You said to the both of them. “Um, well... See you later, Tooru.” You waved at the brunette as you followed the super ace towards the entrance door. You sighed deeply once you sat on the passenger seat of Ushijima's car.</p><p>“How have you been?” Wakatoshi asked you while he drove. You two were kind of silent during the ride.</p><p>“Good... Okay, I think.” You replied.</p><p>“You don't sound convinced.” He said.</p><p>“I-It was just really surprising to see you. Three months went by really fast...” You explained.</p><p>“Really?” He raised one eyebrow. “I feel like it's been years. I was counting the days, I couldn't wait to see you again.” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>He parked the car when you arrived at the restaurant and when you looked around you let out a small chuckle. It was a restaurant you two enjoyed and went to pretty often when you were dating. It was cute he decided to bring you there again. Ushijima handed you his hand after you two got out and you shaked your head.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, no...” You declined. He frowned a bit. The super ace had a bad feeling for the evening. “So, tell me about Europe. How was it there?” You asked him after a waiter brought you to your table. “I would've watched some matches if they were broadcasted but unfortunately it wasn't the case.”</p><p>“Cold.” He replied and you chuckled.</p><p>“You went to one of the most artistic continents of the world and you complain about the weather?” You smiled in amusement.</p><p>“I didn't go sightseeing, I would've with you though. Maybe we can go there together one day.” You sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, one day...” You repeated, lost in your thoughts.</p><p>“[Y/N], what happened while I was away?” Ushijima asked seriously and you started growing nervous. “In the past when I came back from my professional trips you would always welcome me happily but now I feel like you don't want to be here.”</p><p>“I... I know both of us were really just saying words when we broke up because we knew we would wait for the other and never search for another partner but... the truth is I've been hurting a lot lately and... with my <em>friends'</em> help I decided it was time to really move on.” You explained.</p><p>“Is that why you blocked me for three months?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“When you sent me that text... it ruined me. Of course I missed you too but you weren't there and it was painful. I-” You bit onto your lower lip. “I got drunk again.” His eyes widened. Of course Ushijima knew about that issue of yours.</p><p>“I... I'm sorry. I didn't think before I sent you that text. I just wanted us to interact, even via texting...” He explained.</p><p>“I know, I don't blame you. I'm okay, nothing happened to me thanks to Issei and Tooru.” You added. You two stayed silent for a bit until your waiter brought your orders.</p><p>“I... I want us to be together again. I don't like that we broke up.” Ushijima said and your heart sank.</p><p>“And how do you want us to do that? Are you gonna be able to stay in Japan for the next three years until I get my doctorate?” You asked him.</p><p>“I don't know.” He replied honestly at least.</p><p>“Aren't you hurting?” You asked him.</p><p>“It would hurt more if I let you go and you were to find someone else.” He said. “I don't want someone else, I want you. You're the perfect one for me. You're the only girl I ever felt close with and I know I'm the only guy you felt comfortable around as well.” Ushijima added and he really wasn't wrong...</p><p>“W-Well, I'm hurting right now... I'm hurting when we're dating but you're away for a long time.” Your lower lip started trembling. “It... It reminds me of the relationship I have with my parents. I want somebody who can see me everyday, hug me everyday, kiss me everyday... I-I don't want to talk on phone and wait for the next time I'll get to see my partner again.” You explained.</p><p>“Won't it hurt you if I see another girl?”</p><p>“Of course it will!” You raised your voice. “I-I still love you Wakatoshi, obviously.” His eyes widened. “B-But for the last three months I-I finally started doing well. I-If you can't guarantee me that you will be able to live with me for the next three years then we can't date again.”</p><p>“You want me to quit?” Ushijima asked and your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“No, of course not. And I will never let you do that. Volleyball is your dream and has always been your priority, please keep it that way. I don't want you to ask me to quit uni either to follow you in each continent you go to even if you tell me again that you'll pay for everything and make sure I'm satisfied and happy. We made career choices and we have to face the consequences now. Maybe... Maybe in ten years we'll meet again, who knows?” You said. “Or maybe you will find someone else you'll feel comfortable with and realize that you're even happier with her. I will stay your first love from high school and it will be okay.”</p><p>“That sounds awful, I don't want that.” Wakatoshi argued.</p><p>“Don't want it either...” You said under your breath and lowered your head. You didn't believe in anything you said to him, you were just trying to find a solution that would sound acceptable to him. You looked at your half full plate, you weren't hungry anymore.</p><p>“Are you gonna date Oikawa Tooru?” He asked your eyes widened.</p><p>“W-What?” You were confused.</p><p>“He seemed very defensive about you. Did something happen?”</p><p>“If you want to know the truth...-”</p><p>“Tell me.” The super ace interrupted you.</p><p>“It's true I got closer to him... more than in high school.” You admitted. He was waiting for you to say more. “I think living with him made me forget you a bit and it's true I've been a little happier recently. You know it's scary for me to live on my own.” You reminded your ex.</p><p>“What do you mean you got closer to him?” Ushijima asked.</p><p>“I... He's not the same guy he was during high school and a whole different person than the Tooru from middle school.” You started. “I haven't seen him for the last six years and suddenly we've been living together for three months. Tooru is... very nice to me.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Ushijima asked quietly. He knew you by heart.</p><p>“We... kissed.” You finally revealed. Wakatoshi sighed deeply.</p><p>“So he wasn't joking earlier when he said you were dating.” It wasn't a question.</p><p>“No, it's not true. We're not in a relationship and I didn't promise him anything.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“For the same reasons as you. Tooru isn't staying in Japan forever. Soon he will go back to Argentina and I don't wanna go through the same suffering I did with you.” You explained. “He... It's true he reassured me lately and it felt really nice to have that kind of comfort with someone again, I let myself hug and kiss him but that was it.” You added.</p><p>“So if he were to stay you would date him?”</p><p>“Honestly? Yes, maybe. Maybe I would've gave him a chance and give myself a chance to be happy.” Ushijima felt hurt.</p><p>“You weren't happy with me.” You bit onto the inside of your cheek when you noticed how sad he sounded.</p><p>“Lately, no, I wasnt.” You knew you were being harsh but that was the only way to make him understand. Of course you wanted to be with him again, you wanted to go on dates and hold hands and sleep with him again but all of the happiness from these moments weren't enough to fill for the pain he inflicted on you when he went away for months. “I... I know it's hard for you, maybe harder than it is for me but... I really want you to understand that the only reason I'm breaking up with you is because I am hurting because we can't be together physically.” You reminded him. “It's not because of the person you are, it's because of our career choices.” You explained again. “All I want is for us to be happy. If you have to be happy with another girl I'll support it. You're perfect and you will stay in my heart for eternity, Wakatoshi.” The tone of your voice got higher as smalls tears appeard in your eyes. You took a deep breath to calm down and avoid breaking down in sobs in this restaurant.</p><p>“I... I have to leave again in two weeks.” He announced and you closed your eyes. Of course he had to. He hid it from you.</p><p>“Where are you going this time?” You asked.</p><p>“... South America.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Well, kick it out there and let me know if one of your matches will be on tv.” You told him. He let out a small chuckle this time.</p><p>“Will you unblock me?” He asked and you smiled slightly.</p><p>“Okay.” You accepted. “But if you send me love messages I'll block you again.”</p><p>“Alright.” He agreed. “Um... Did it hurt you when I sent you flowers?”</p><p>“Huh? What flowers?” You asked, surprised. You had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>“Last week... I placed an order to have your favorite flowers delivered at your appartment. I just wanted to give you a sign that I was coming back soon since you had me blocked.” Wakatoshi explained. “If you didn't receive them maybe the company made a mistake.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry. No, I didn't receive anything.” You said. “But thanks.” You smiled slightly. “You don't have to send me gifts anymore, you know. I don't think I'll ever... unlove you.” You added quietly.</p><p>“I don't send you gifts because I'm afraid of you not loving me anymore. I send you gifts because I just want you to be happy and think of me.” He smiled and your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I see.” Well, he sure managed to do that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Can you... come to my place tonight?” Ushijima asked you and your eyes widened.</p><p>“What for?” You asked the super ace. You two had just gotten into his car again after you left the restaurant.</p><p>“I want to hold you.” He simply replied but you knew what that meant.</p><p>“You gotta be joking...” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “No, I can't.” You said. “And I have my classes in the morning. It's sunday may I remind you.”</p><p>“You can bring your things, I'll drive you to the university in the morning.” He hadn't started the car yet.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, I don't think you understood everything we talked about back in there.” You said.</p><p>“We did it while we were in a break too during the last few years.” He reminded you. “Please.” Ushijima brought his hand to your waist and you shivered. He knew it was the spot that made you go crazy when he touched you there, he was doing this on purpose. “It's been three months and I really missed you... Your touch, your scent, your noises-”</p><p>“Hhn!” A noise got stuck in your throat when he poked you in a sensitive spot on the waist. You looked at him and he was smirking, a blush crept on your cheeks. He was still so hot and resisting him was hard. Ushijima leaned on you and buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there. You closed your eyes to focus, you were stuck in a hard mental debate with yourself. The super ace knew your body by heart and you trusted him with it but even right now, at this instant, while he was caressing your skin with his lips you couldn't get the image of a certain setter out of your head. You put your hand on Wakatoshi's shoulder and lightly pushed him away. “N-No, I'm sorry...” You said. The super ace sighed, he sat back properly on his seat and then he started the car to bring you to your appartment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mattsun!!”</p><p>“Yo, don't shout.” Matsukawa held his phone far from his ear. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Ushiwaka came here and he stole my precious [Y/N] chan!”</p><p>“What?? Can you explain, I don't understand.” The moment you had left the appartment Oikawa hurried to call his best friend, he needed help.</p><p>“It's true! He came here and he invited her for dinner! In front of me!” He explained. “And she accepted!” The setter whined on phone.</p><p>“Wow, it's been three months already.” Issei let out a small sigh. “I don't know how you want me to help you, dude. I warned you.” He reminded the brunette. “The thing between them isn't over.”</p><p>“But yesterday after we left your place [Y/N] chan and I slept on my bed and we kissed... She even let me hold her, she let me touch her body! Mattsun, she was so soft, so warm...” Tooru kept whining.</p><p>“Hold on, you two slept together??” Issei was shook.</p><p>“We... We didn't have sex, I just held her like she said during the game. I big spooned her.” He heard Matsukawa sigh again on the other side. “Mattsun, I told her I loved her.”</p><p>“You WHAT?” He shouted this time. “Holy shit, you're really out of your fucking mind. Anyway, what did she reply?”</p><p>“She... didn't.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?? I can't let that bastard Ushiwaka take her away from me.” Oikawa complained.</p><p>“Well, unless he's definitely staying in Japan I doubt she will take him back. She was really convinced when she talked to me about that break. Sure, they still saw each other sometimes but... I don't know, recently I noticed she was different. If you want my two cents I really believe it's because of you. She seemed to be happier.”</p><p>“She makes me happier too...” Tooru said emotionally. “The moment he saw her... Ugh, that bastard kissed her!”</p><p>“Well, she is his girlfriend...”</p><p>“<b>Was</b>!” The setter corrected his best friend.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. But I'm warning you again dude, I don't think it's over between them.”</p><p>“What kind of friend are you to tell me these things I don't wanna hear?!”</p><p>“The kind that won't lie to make you feel better. Seriously, you're an adult Tooru. Act like it.”</p><p>“Ugh... I just don't want to lose her...” Oikawa said quietly.</p><p>“Listen. I don't know what's been going on between you both in that appartment and I don't wanna give you false hopes... but [Y/N] isn't the kind of girls to kiss anybody.” Tooru's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Also she's not afraid to fight back if someone does something she doesn't like. From what I got you two kissed several times now-”</p><p>“So, I have a chance?” The brunette asked, interrupting his best friend. Issei sighed before replying.</p><p>“Maybe you do.” Matsukawa said. “But I'm afraid you're in the same situation as Ushiwaka regarding you two's volleyball careers so in the end you might take his place... You'll be happy for a few months, the time you'll need to heal and when you'll return to Argentina you two will naturally break up and it's my shoulder she will cry on again.”</p><p>“I'll never break up with her.”</p><p>“You think it's Ushiwaka who decided?” He asked. “Think carefully about you two's situations Tooru, you might end up losing your friendship with her like Hajime did.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan and [Y/N] chan are still friends though.” Oikawa frowned in confusion.</p><p>“They kept their distances for two years and they don't interact like they used to in high school. [Y/N] doesn't know anything about Hajime's life in Miyagi and he doesn't know about hers in Tokyo. What they had broke.”</p><p>“I... I didn't know it was like this. It's making me sad...” Tooru lowered his head, he wiped the small tears in his eyes with the back of his free hand.</p><p>“It just became too awkward between them. I know they care about each other because Hajime asks me questions about her when I have him on phone and she does as well when she learns that I spoke to him but they don't dare to call each other.” Matsukawa explained.</p><p>“W-We have to fix this!” The brunette said.</p><p>“We're on it already with Takahiro.” Issei smiled. “But it's not for now, we have other things to deal with at the moment. I gotta go and you have some thinking to do.”</p><p>“Hm. Thanks for talking to me Mattsun, sorry I yelled...” Oikawa apologized shyly.</p><p>“It's fine, I know you.” Issei's lips curved. “Talk to you soon.” Then he hung up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, you know what? Hajime didn't get enough justice. Once I'm done with this story I think I'll write another one with him (that has nothing to do with AoH and TWTWNC of course).<br/>But this story isn't over yet, there's still a lot of scenes I want to write with Oikawa :)<br/>By the way if you guys have some suggestions don't hesitate to tell me about them, they might inspire me! Tell me characters you want to see more chubby reader insert with as well.<br/>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Already 50k words damn! I don't know how all my stories turn out to be so long JDHJSHDSJ<br/>Thanks for 2k hits~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hugged Ushijima in his car and then you left it when he had brought you back to your appartment. You climbed the stairs and thought hard about everything that you two had talked about at the restaurant. It was going to be another long night for you...</p><p>“Oh-” Oikawa got surprised when he heard the keys in the lock of the entrance door. He was in the living room, watching tv and... waiting for you. You didn't even notice he was there, you removed your shoes and immediately headed for your bedroom. “[Y/N] chan?” He called you after you closed the door. The setter was unsure what to do, he wanted to know how your <em>date</em> with your ex had gone but also he didn't want to bother you and seem clingy. Finally he decided to stay in the living room, you would come to him on your own... he hoped...</p><p>Thirty minutes later you were still in there though... The brunette stood up and creepily stepped into the hallway. Oikawa reached your door and he sticked his ear against it. Were you asleep? On phone? Showering? Crying? He was dying to know! He couldn't hear anything, maybe you were really sleeping... It was only 8pm though. The setter seized his courage and finally knocked on your door. You took five seconds to reply, he counted.</p><p>“Come in.” Tooru finally heard.</p><p>“Hey...” He said quietly as he opened the door of your bedroom. You were laid on your bed, you had changed into your pajamas and you were under the blanket. “Um...-” Oikawa rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I-I was just worried. I wanted to know how you were doing.” He explained. You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“I'm... I'm just thinking.” You replied quietly. The brunette took a better look at you after approaching. He could see it now, you were definitely crying in there. You had dried your tears but your eyes were puffy. Oikawa sat on a part of your bed.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me about it?” He asked you. “I can guarantee you my shoulder will be more comforting to cry on than your pillow.” His lips curved into a reassuring smile. You took a deep breath and then you tapped the free spot on your bed next to you with your hand. Oikawa climbed on it and sat next to you.</p><p>“He said that he missed me a lot and he was happy to see me again... He doesn't like that we broke up.” You explained quietly. “I... I had to reject him again.” You added with a sad frown. Oikawa put his arm over your shoulders and brought you closer to him. “I-I'm really afraid, I don't know if I'm making a mistake.” You said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“Obviously we still love each other and even if I say dumb things I don't believe like he should be happy with another girl. I-I'm really afraid one day I'll lose him for good.” You explained. “W-Wakatoshi is my soulmate, I'm sure of it. There's no one in this world I trust more than him with anything. He knows me, my fears, my dreams, my fantasies, my body... H-He never made me uncomfortable. Never, Tooru.” You repeated. “My own parents have made me uncomfortable, my <em>friends</em> shamed me, total strangers insulted me... Wakatoshi has always been there for me and he never did anything wrong to me.” You wiped a small tear that rolled on your cheek. “You know, I... Maybe I should quit.”</p><p>“What??” Oikawa's eyes widened. “Quit what?”</p><p>“The university.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you did not just say that. The Faculty of Medecine was your dream since middle school. It's the best university of Tokyo and you have an internship at the best hospital. You worked very hard all your life, all those hours you spent studying, all those parties you declined just to work... You're gonna waste it all?” Your lower lip trembled.</p><p>“I-I don't want to.” You said emotionally. “But maybe it's a sacrifice I need to make. I-I can't have everything. Maybe I need to let go of my dream to be with the only person who ever truly loved me. I-It's not like I'll be unhappy by Wakatoshi's side...” You argued.</p><p>“Really? You won't be unhappy knowing you quitted everything for your first love of high school?” Tooru asked. “You will be satisfied following Ushiwaka in each country he goes to to follow his professional career while you dropped yours? And if I may add, if he accepts that then he's also not a good boyfriend to you.”</p><p>“T-Then what should I do?? I-It's so hard.” You complained. “I-I hid it and I pretend it doesn't affect me but I'm very frustrated. I'm jealous of the girls have boyfriends who are there for them. I'm jealous when I hear my classmates talk about the plans they make for the weekend with their partners. People don't believe me when I say I have a boyfriend with a big career who's always traveling around the world, and worse, they think I'm lying and they feel pity for me.” You explained. “I was told to suck it up and endure it but in truth I can't, I'm too weak.” You added. “I'd rather end this relationship and find someone who has time for me but... I-I'm starting to believe there's no one like that for me. That's why I should quit and stay with Wakatoshi, my first love. Yes, I'm gonna be sad I won't have a professional career but at least I'll be happy I have a boyfriend who loves me for who I am.”</p><p>“I'm sorry [Y/N] chan but everything you just said is so disappointing. That's not the [Y/N] I know.” Oikawa said and you got surprised. You didn't expect him to speak like this to you. “The [Y/N] chan I know is the strongest person I've ever met. She faced so many difficulties, she went through so much, got betrayed by her own family and yet everytime I saw her she had a bright smile on her face.” You didn't know your ex bully thought all of this of you. Hearing him talk so highly of you made you tear up. “I don't know what happened during the six years where I was gone but I want my [Y/N] chan back. The one that's fierce, strong, independent and certainly won't kill her career for any man.”</p><p>“... The [Y/N] chan you know has had enough...” You said quietly with a pout.</p><p>“I think Ushiwaka fucked you up with whatever he said to you during that dinner but if he can make you say crazy things like you just said to me I don't want you to go on dates with him anymore.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“What are you? My dad?” You asked him, amused.</p><p>“That's not what I want to be.” Tooru replied quietly with a small smirk.</p><p>“Your situation is just as bad as Wakatoshi's, Tooru...” You reminded him as you turned your head to avoid looking at his face. A small blush had crept on your cheeks. Even if you were aware of the feelings he had for you you appreciated that he put them aside to listen to you and give you some advices. He didn't use this situation to his advantage.</p><p>“Well, I'm here now unlike him.” Oikawa grinned. You let out another chuckle.</p><p>“You're not that wrong... He's leaving again in two weeks.” You revealed.</p><p>“Again?” The setter asked. “For how long this time?”</p><p>“Oh. I forgot to ask.” You replied. “If it's for a long time again it's gonna be easier to move on...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Then I hope it's the case.”</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You nudged him in the side with your elbow. You looked at his face, he was smirking. “He wanted me to spend the night at his place.” You dropped after a small silence got installed between you two.</p><p>“Huh?? What did you reply??”</p><p>“Take a wild fucking guess, genius.” You retorted.</p><p>“That bastard...” Oikawa let out through gritted teeth. “Did...” He stayed silent.</p><p>“Did what? I heard you.” You said to him. “Ask what you want.”</p><p>“Did you two... kiss again?” He asked shamefully. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“No, we did not.” You replied. “But uh... we were in his car when he asked me to go to his place... He knows me and my body...” You didn't want to reveal it, it was kind of embarrassing.</p><p>“Did you two have sex in the car??” His brown eyes widened.</p><p>“Tooru, shut up!” You raised your voice. “Have some decency...” You pinched the bridge of your red nose. “H-He touched my waist and... kissed my neck.” You said under your breath as you faced the other way.</p><p>“I see...” He raised one eyebrow. “Why didn't you go to his place?”</p><p>“I would've regretted it in the morning... and... something weird happened...” You added shyly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I-I can't tell you! Don't ask me about it!” You argued.</p><p>“Eh? C'mon, you can trust me. Tell me please~” The brunette begged you.</p><p>“No. If I tell you you won't shut up about it...”</p><p>“What was it?? I'm really dying to know now! Did he embarrass himself?” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Oh my God, I better tell you before you come up with other weird theories about him...” You said. “I...” You looked into his eyes and your face got redder. “N-No, nevermind! I-I can't!”</p><p>“But why? I won't laugh, I promise.” He insisted.</p><p>“It's not funny at all...” You said. “W-While he was kissing me... I-I thought it was wrong and... Fuck! B-Basically I thought it was wrong for you. There, I said it!” You let out everything. Tooru gasped and you knew you had made a mistake right at this instant.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you were thinking of me while you were with him??” He brought his hands to his cheeks as if he really couldn't believe it.</p><p>“P-Please, be quiet...” Your face got gradually redder.</p><p>“This is the best day of my life, [Y/N] chan has finally fallen for me!”</p><p>“I told you to be quiet, dumbass!” You grabbed your pillow and shoved it on his face. “Y-You said you wouldn't laugh...” You pouted.</p><p>“I'm not laughing, I'm just really happy.” Oikawa was smiling widely. “It's okay if you have feelings for me [Y/N] chan, after all I have fallen for you too~”</p><p>“I think you missed the part where I said that Wakatoshi was my first love.” You raised one eyebrow. That didn't stop the setter or hurt him at all. He only believed in what you had just confessed to him. Tooru put his hands on your cheeks and turned your head to look deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“No, I understood that.” He smirked. “He was your first love, I intend to be your <b>last</b>.” Your eyes widened at his sudden confession. Your heart skipped a beat inside your chest and suddenly it started racing. You felt hot and bothered. Oikawa was staring so deeply into your eyes you felt naked in front of him, it's as if he could read you entirely. A chill ran all over your body and your face was as red as a tomato. You gulped. Tooru brushed his lips against yours and you closed your eyes, you kissed him back.</p><p>You couldn't help it, even if you wanted to stop your body refused to obey. You really loved how Oikawa's lips caressed yours, his kisses were always delicate, warm and soft... He had the smoothest lips you ever had the chance to kiss. The way he held your head and caressed you... He definitely had experience.</p><p>The setter broke the kiss and you accidentally let out a small whine of frustration. Your eyes were still closed when your body leaned into his to have more. You realized the position you were in suddenly and you moved back, ashamed. You turned your head to face the wall and avoid looking at his face, you were still red and you knew he had heard that sound, you felt extremely embarrassed. You touched your nose out of habit with your finger, you did that since you were young when you were flustered.</p><p>“Ah!” You got startled when Tooru gently poked your waist with his finger, he didn't like it when you turned your cute face away from his sight after you kissed. The setter wanted to tease you more.</p><p>“Why are you all shy and adorable when I kiss you?” He asked you quietly with a smirk.</p><p>“I-I... I have no idea what you're talking about...” You turned your head again.</p><p>“Then kiss me again and look at me.” Oikawa said. You weren't a coward and you didn't want to be wrong so you did. You closed your eyes and leaned to kiss him one more time. As always, after the kiss you couldn't look at the brunette in the eyes. You were really intimidated by him.</p><p>“What did I say?” He let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Ugh...” You whined quietly. “T-Tooru?” You wanted to know something.</p><p>“Yes, my precious [Y/N] chan?” He replied and your heart jumped.</p><p>“Do you... D-Do you enjoy kissing me..?” You asked shyly. His lips curved.</p><p>“Are you worried about that?” Of course you were if you asked him that question.</p><p>“I... I just think you could do better than me...” You said sadly.</p><p>“I really wish you would stop saying that, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru let out a small sigh. “I have tried other girls and they were all hypocrites. When we're together we're not lying, we're not hiding... I'm getting really into what we have.” You bit onto your lower lip. You knew you were into it as well... “To reply to your first question-” His lips curved. “I do. I love kissing you.” Oikawa admitted. “You have the cutest reactions and I'm getting addicted.” You held your nose with your fingers and turned your head, that was so embarrassing.</p><p>“How do you not cringe at your own words?” You asked him as you blushed.</p><p>“I'm sincere!” He whined and you smiled slightly. You had to admit he was also kind of cute.</p><p>“Thank you, Tooru.” You said to him with a small smile.</p><p>“Huh? For what?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“For cheering me up and comforting me.” You replied. “You really didn't have to.”</p><p>“Hm, in fact I think I do. There's no way I'm gonna let my <b>girlfriend</b> cry about her ex.”</p><p>“I-I'm not your girlfriend!” You argued.</p><p>“You could be.” He teased with a smile.</p><p>“W-Whatever... Anyway, I have classes in the morning. I need to sleep.” You said to him as you went under your blanket and laid on your bed. You two were seated next to each other during all this time.</p><p>“Can I sleep with you again?” He sneakily asked.</p><p>“You're gonna get awakened by my alarm.” You warned him.</p><p>“A small price to pay for holding you, hehe.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Fine.” You accepted. “I'm too lazy to move to the other room though so you go get your pillow this time.” You told him. The brunette didn't wait to be told twice, he ran to his room and then he came back to yours.</p><p>“Can I really hold you?” Oikawa asked you quietly once he had gotten on your bed. You two were in the dark, only the moonlight was illuminating the bedroom a bit thanks to the window there.</p><p>“Okay.” You accepted. You laid on the side of your body and you felt him approach. You closed your eyes when Tooru wrapped his arm around your waist and put his palm against your clothed stomach. You couldn't help it, there was always that small voice in the back of your head that warned you he could get mean like in middle school again. But your eyebrows raised in surprise when instead of being mean Oikawa started rubbing your tummy. You felt a small spark in your abdomen. It really made you happy he was touching you like this and especially that part of your body that you didn't like very much. You felt warm and comfortable when he held you like this, his torso was against your back and you could feel him breath on your nape. None of these things bothered you, on the contrary...</p><p>“Dream of me, my precious [Y/N] chan~” Tooru couldn't help teasing you one last time for the night.</p><p>“Sleep well, Tooru.” You smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Oikawa told me Ushiwaka is back.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Huh? How do you know about that?” You asked him. You two were having breakfast together like every monday mornings before your classes, you brought treats from a bakery and he paid for coffee.</p><p>“He called me when you went to eat with him. You should've heard him, he was panicked.” Issei explained.</p><p>“Oh my God... I can't believe he hid this from me.” You said and then you let out a small sigh. “But yeah, he is...” You added. “He... wanted us to get back together.”</p><p>“Again?” Your black haired classmate asked. “Well, actually, you should be used to that. It's what you two always do.”</p><p>“This time it's different.” You said.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I rejected him.” Issei raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“You did?” You nodded.</p><p>“For the first time I thought a little less about him during the last three months. I think I'm actually doing it... moving on.” You explained.</p><p>“Hm. And does that has to do anything with Tooru?” You blushed.</p><p>“I... I-I don't know.” You replied.</p><p>“I think you do.” He said.</p><p>“I can't be in a relationship with Tooru, Mattsun.” You said.</p><p>“That's not what we're talking about, [Y/N]. Do you have feelings for Oikawa?” You gulped and stayed silent. “The fact that you can't say no is troublesome already.”</p><p>“I... I have no idea what I'm going through. He's nice and I like living with him, he really comforts me...” You tried to explain. “But I don't want to fall in love, Tooru is gonna leave as well and then it'll just be me and my stupid feelings in that big appartment.”</p><p>“I understand you're afraid.” Matsukawa raised one eyebrow. “What do you plan to do then?”</p><p>“Nothing.” You replied. “I'm gonna help Tooru to heal and then I'll drive him to the airport. I guess I really do have to suck it up until I get my doctorate.”</p><p>“That's three more years in uni for you, at best...” He said. “I hope you'll meet someone in Tokyo who can stay with you.”</p><p>“I'm starting to believe there's no one like that for me here.” You sighed. “Anyway, what about you? You got anybody to share that big bed you bought the other day?” You smiled.</p><p>“No, there's no one.” Issei replied. “I guess you could say I'm in the same situation as you.” He revealed and your eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“No... You... You're still-”</p><p>“Yep, to this day.” He smiled slightly. “Still hooked on Takahiro.”</p><p>“Damn. You seem to handle this in a much better way than me.” You commentated.</p><p>“I guess it really helps to not see him everyday and also he doesn't randomly appear back in my life like Ushiwaka does to you.”</p><p>“But you're still in love with him.” You put your hand on his shoulder in comfort. “The holidays can't come any sooner. I really wanna see Hajime as well.” You said.</p><p>“I swear to God if the first thing you two do is argue again...” Matsukawa chuckled.</p><p>“Can't promise anything.” You laughed as well. “I... I wanna talk to him about so many things but... I-I don't know how to. I-It's been weird since graduation.” You said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, we noticed.” Issei said. “But it's been seven years. I speak to you both and it's clear you two moved on.”</p><p>“I can't wait to see him again.” Your lips curved.</p><p>“Really? How are you and Tooru gonna announce him that you kissed?” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“I'll let Tooru deal with that...” You mumbled as you turned your head in shame.</p><p>“Not very brave of you but I kinda agree, I think he should be the one to talk to Hajime, after all they're best friends.”</p><p>“How would you have taken it if you were in Hajime's shoes?” You asked. You were a bit worried, you didn't want the two boys to fight over this silly kiss.</p><p>“I don't know. It's been seven years since you two broke up and Oikawa will talk to him about it face to face, I think it's the only and best way to announce it. I would've been pissed if you two had hidden it from me or if I had to find out through someone else.” Matsukawa replied. “Iwaizumi is one of the most mature and level-headed guy I know, I'm sure it'll go well.” His lips curved. “He's such a great guy he will also probably make sure Oikawa isn't actually playing with your feelings or hurting you. We're lucky to know him.” He added and you smiled emotionally.</p><p>“I definitely agree.” You wiped a small tear that appeard in your eye.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ooh, I heard what happened. [Y/N], are you okay?” Doctor Mishima asked you after you entered his office.</p><p>“I'm... fine.” You replied through gritted teeth. “I'm used to children throwing up on me now.” You added.</p><p>“I told you to always keep a safe distance with them. They never warn when they're gonna throw up.” He smiled in amusement.</p><p>“It's the last time I'll forget.” You said. “His mother promised me she'll never let her kid eat an entire bowl of candy for his birthday. I told her throwing up for that should be the least of her worries.”</p><p>“Hm, I agree with you. The cases of diabetes type two keep rising in the world.” He said. “You're lucky this hospital has showers that we can use. If you were in a smaller establishment you would have to clean yourself with wet wipes.”</p><p>“Lucky me.” You rolled your eyes in sarcasm.</p><p>“How's school doing?” Doctor Mishima asked you after you sat in front of his desk.</p><p>“It's okay. We have assignments but I love what I'm studying so I think I'm doing pretty good.” You smiled.</p><p>“You know if you have trouble with something you can ask me. It wasn't that long ago since I got out with my certificate.” He said in a friendly way.</p><p>“I'll remember that, thanks a lot.”</p><p>“What are you studying in class at the moment?”</p><p>“Heart diseases.” You replied.</p><p>“Ohh, interesting. Did you know heartbreaks can actually physically harm you? I'm putting aside the psychological harm but if you suffer from a heartbreak your appetite can change. You can either lose or gain a lot of weight. You can get headaches, stomachaches... It's good to surrounder yourself with friends if that happen to you.” He explained.</p><p>“We actually only studied coronary artery disease and arrhythmia but I kinda guessed, from experience-” You raised one eyebrow. “That heartbreaks could do all these things.”</p><p>“Who was the bad guy who broke your heart?” He got curious.</p><p>“My ex.” You replied.</p><p>“The tall guy who used to come here, right?” Doctor Mishima asked as he rememberd and you nodded. “Why did things end between you two?”</p><p>“He...” You bit onto your lower. “He travels very often and doesn't have time for me... He's a professional volleyball player.” You added.</p><p>“What kind of mad man would leave a girl like you on her own?” He asked.</p><p>“The kind that puts his career above everything else.” You replied. “But I don't resent him for it. I'm also putting my career above my relationship. I just... S-Sorry, I shouldn't talk about this.” You interrupted yourself.</p><p>“You can trust me, [Y/N].” Doctor Mishima said. “And besides we're pretty bored in here, I don't mind hearing more about you.” His lips curved.</p><p>“O-Okay, if you say so... Well, we both made career choices but when you're also really in love with somebody you miss them... You want to see them and do stuff with them.”</p><p>“It's natural.” He said.</p><p>“Anyway, to make a real long story short, I decided to break up with him because this long distance relationship was hurting me.” You explained.</p><p>“So, what are you looking for now?”</p><p>“I'm not really looking...” You raised one eyebrow. “But one thing that's certain is that I won't date guys who can't stay with me in Tokyo. Long distance relationships aren't my thing.” You replied. “What about you, doc? Do you have a hidden wife somewhere?” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“It's mean to tease me about it. You know I don't.” He laughed as well. “I think I understand what you mean. Being a doctor, our schedule is very busy, so finding someone that can accept those terms is hard.” He said.</p><p>“Hm, exactly.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe I should find someone with the same job as me so they could understand...” Doctor Mishima mumbled, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Um, maybe...” You said.</p><p>“Ah, look at the time. It's 6:10pm already.” He stood up from his chair suddenly. “We're done for the day. Good work today, [Y/N].” Doctor Mishima said as he gently ruffled your hair as always.</p><p>“Thanks. Despite being vomitted on I enjoyed today too.” Your lips curved. “Well, see you on wednesday then.”</p><p>“Hm. Rest well.” He smiled at you before you two left his office for good.</p><p>While you were in the elevator to get to the parking you checked your phone and you noticed you had a message from your ex...</p><p>“<em>Can we have dinner together?</em>” Wakatoshi sent you one hour ago.</p><p>“<em>Sorry, no.</em>” You texted back quickly. Apparently he didn't understand everything you two had talked about the day before... You sighed deeply before starting your car.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm home.” You announced once you finally made it to your appartment.</p><p>“Welcome home, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa greeted you happily. “How was work?”</p><p>“Another kid threw up on me.” You replied and the setter cringed, he felt bad for you. “I'm gonna take another shower before we eat if that's okay with you.”</p><p>“Of course.” He replied. You came back some moments later and then you two sat around the table to have dinner.</p><p>“How was your day?” You asked the brunette. He shrugged.</p><p>“Same old.” Oikawa replied. “I do some light exercises but I really miss playing volleyball.” He explained. A small idea emerged in your head but you decided to hide it from him for now.</p><p>“And your knee?” You asked.</p><p>“It hurts a little less when I bend it.”</p><p>“Tooru! See, that's progress!” You said excitedly. “Why do you say these things with a quiet tone like that, it's amazing news!”</p><p>“I just don't see the end of it.” He always said that and you felt bad.</p><p>“Tooru, it's been three months. Now you're really in the part of the healing process where you'll be able to notice the changes.” You smiled. “By the way, I made you an appointment.” You announced.</p><p>“Huh? For what?”</p><p>“The radio we talked about last week.”</p><p>“N-No, I... I don't think I'm ready.” The setter said.</p><p>“Why are you anxious?” You asked him. “Hey, I'll be there okay? You didn't hurt yourself and make your situation worse, the only thing that's gonna come out from that radio is good news!”</p><p>“You... You'll be there?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Of course.” You smiled in a reassuring way. “On friday afternoon, okay? I also work at the hospital that day.” You stood up from your chair and went to sit next to him instead then you put your hand on his. “Hey, I promise you it'll go well.”</p><p>“Okay.” Oikawa accepted quietly. You leaned on him and put a kiss on his cheek. A small blush appeard on his face and he looked at you, surprised. You smiled at him. You really wanted Oikawa to not stress and panic about his situation, you really believed in him and his abilities to heal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After dinner you sat on the couch and grabbed your phone. You had a favor to ask to a certain someone who was probably going to ignore you now after you rejected his dinner invitation.</p><p>“<em>Can you do something for me?</em>” You texted the super ace.</p><p>“<em>Bold of you to ask anything after you refused to eat dinner with me.</em>” Ushijima replied five minutes later.</p><p>“<em>Don't be like that. It's not for me, it's for Tooru.</em>” You said.</p><p>“<em>What do you two want?</em>” He asked.</p><p>“<em>Do juniors still practice on saturday in your gym? I remember seeing them four years ago.</em>” You asked.</p><p>“<em>It was a match, not training.</em>” Wakatoshi reminded you. “<em>But sometimes they do training as well. Why?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I was wondering if I could bring Tooru there? He didn't play volleyball for a few months now and I thought it would make him happy to play with these children. You know, just toss and let the kids hit some of his sets.</em>”</p><p>“<em>[Y/N], why doesn't he play?</em>” You knew what he meant.</p><p>“<em>It's not my place to tell you, it's personal. Please understand that.</em>” You said.</p><p>“<em>Fine. I don't think the coach and the responsibles will have a problem with that. Oikawa is the best setter I know so it will also be good training for them.</em>” He replied and you smiled excitedly.</p><p>“<em>Yay! Thank you so much, Wakatoshi. I'll remember that.</em>” You sent.</p><p>“<em>I want you to do something for me too then.</em>” (Uh oh...) You worried.</p><p>“<em>And what will that be..?</em>” You thought he was going to invite you for dinner again but oh no, that was way too easy.</p><p>“<em>Spend saturday evening with me.</em>” Your heart sank. That was such a bad idea... You knew Wakatoshi would never jump on you without your consent, you weren't scared of that, you were scared of your own behavior and falling for him and his trap... Not when you were doing so well recently. You were literally moving on.</p><p>“<em>I guess I can't refuse for Tooru, can I?</em>” You sighed.</p><p>“<em>It's that or I won't help you.</em>” Damn.</p><p>“<em>... Fine.</em>” You accepted his terms. “<em>See you on saturday then.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, I wonder what's gonna happen~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's funny when I reread my chapters before posting them because even I get lost between the angst and fluff ride KJDJSHSJDGS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't be so tense.” You smiled at Tooru as you grabbed his hand and guided him to Doctor Mishima's office.</p><p>“Ah, [Y/N].” He said when you entered his office.</p><p>“I brought the next patient.” You announced gleefully.</p><p>“Oikawa san, from the party... I remember you.” Doctor Mishima said.</p><p>“I remember you too.” Tooru raised one eyebrow suspiciously and then the two men shaked hands. You handed the doctor the setter's medical record and his new radiography then you went to sit next to him in front of the desk. You knew Oikawa was very nervous so you discreetly grabbed his hand, from his side Doctor Mishima couldn't see what was happening under the desk. You smiled at Tooru when he turned his head in surprise to look at you.</p><p>“Tell us everything, please!” You said after five minutes of silence that Doctor Mishima took to read the documents in front of him.</p><p>“So, when will I be able to play volleyball again?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Hmm, in six or eight months I'd say.” He replied. Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Tooru, that's wonderful!” You beamed excitedly. “Are... Are you not happy?” You asked the brunette when you turned your head to look at him and saw his blank expression.</p><p>“I... I don't know.” He replied.</p><p>“Tooru, it's great! Next year you'll stand on a court again, your career isn't over!”</p><p>“Y-You're right.” Oikawa said quietly. “You're right.” He repeated. “Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” He seemed weird and bothered by something else but you didn't want to preach in front of Doctor Mishima so you changed subject.</p><p>“So, Tooru has to continue his sessions at the physiotherapist right?” You asked and he nodded. While you kept talking with the doctor Oikawa wasn't listening anymore, he was lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You two left the hospital in your car and you were a bit worried about the setter, he was still silent.</p><p>“Tooru, what's bothering you?” You asked him while you were driving.</p><p>“Nothing.” He brushed off.</p><p>“I don't like it very much when you lie to me.” You pouted. “For someone who always has something to say you're awfully silent at the moment. You've been like this since Doctor Mishima told you you had eight more months of recovery.” You said. “It's really not that long. Look, three months just went by.” You added.</p><p>“Hmm...” Oikawa kept silent. You glanced at him and he was looking by the window, if he didn't want to talk now then so be it. You left him alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When you made it home you decided to cook dinner yourself for once since the brunette was still lost in his thoughts and looking grim. He went to his room and you decided to give him some space. You were afraid he would get another panic attack though.</p><p>When you were done cooking you called Oikawa over and surprisingly he came and ate dinner with you in silence. Something was definitely odd.</p><p>“Tooru?” You knocked on his door after he disappeard in his bedroom again when you finished eating. You had washed the dishes by yourself but it was fine, sometimes when you were too tired he did that for you too.</p><p>“Come in.” Oikawa replied.</p><p>“Hey.” You smiled at him after you entered. “I... I was about to watch a movie in the living room. I wanted you to join me.” You suggested. The setter shrugged. “Come on, pleaaase~ What difference does it make if you're laying here or on the couch? At least in the living room you'll be with me, hehe.” You approached him and grabbed his hand to pull on his arm. “C'mon, Tooru. I'm not letting you in here by yourself for the whole evening. You didn't forget I had a surprise for you tomorrow, right?” He turned his head to look at you, he sighed and finally he got up from the bed. “Here, take the couch all for yourself if you want.” You said as you grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor for you.</p><p>“No, don't sit on the floor.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“It doesn't bother me.” You replied. “I'm fine, really.” You proceeded to sit down and then you grabbed the tv remote to put on the movie. Ten minutes into it and you felt Tooru gently put his hand on your head to caress you. It didn't feel bad at all, you smiled and leaned into his touch while you watched the screen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You keep moving, are you okay?” Oikawa asked you one hour later. “If your back hurts please climb on the couch. You can lay on me if you want.” He said and your eyebrows raised. You really liked that position but you had never been this close to Tooru before... also what if you hurt him? He wasn't as buff as Ushijima, you were not sure he could support your weight on top of him.</p><p>“I... I-I'm too heavy...” You mumbled. This time he was the one surprised.</p><p>“You... You accept?” He asked.</p><p>“N-No! I-I just told you I'm too heavy...” You blushed out of shame.</p><p>“I'm not made out of sugar, [Y/N] chan.” The setter said before giving you his hand. “Come.”</p><p>“B-But what if I hurt you?”</p><p>“We'll never find out if we don't try.” He said. “And I'm sure I can support you.” Oikawa smiled for the first time since the beginning of the evening. You bit onto your lower lip before slowly standing up from the floor.</p><p>“Spread your legs so I can lay mine between them, I don't want to make your knee worse.” You explained. The brunette did as you said and finally you climbed on the couch. You laid your torso on his and placed your lower body part between his thighs. “A-Are... Am I too heavy?” You asked shyly.</p><p>“N-No, it's perfect.” Tooru said quietly. Your chest was pressing against his he thought... A small blush crept on his cheeks.</p><p>“Y-You don't sound so sure.” You said. “S-Sorry, I'll sit back down-”</p><p>“No!” He raised his voice a little and wrapped his arms around your back to keep you from moving. “P-Please, stay. I-I feel good like this...” Your heart beat fast in your chest.</p><p>“O-Okay...” You smiled slightly and then you laid the side of your head under his chin to keep watching tv. Oikawa gently rubbed your back with his hands. He felt better but he was still anxious about what he had learned earlier in the day...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm afraid.” Tooru let out suddenly, you two were still watching tv but your movie had ended a few minutes ago.</p><p>“About the check up?” You asked. “Don't worry Tooru, I promise you you will heal and play ag-”</p><p>“I don't want to be separated from you.” He interrupted you and your eyes widened. The setter turned his head to look into your eyes. “I realized it wasn't so bad... this medical break-” He precised. “I'm happy living with you, seeing you everyday, doing stuff together, eating dinner just the two of us... I... I don't want that to end.” He explained quietly. You gulped.</p><p>“That's... That's what you were anxious about since earlier?” You asked and Oikawa nodded.</p><p>“I don't know what I'm gonna do. I want to play volleyball again but I don't want to leave you here on your own.” He said. “And I don't want you to get back with that bastard Ushiwaka. It would be selfish of me to ask you to wait for me and I know I can't ask that but... In truth it's what I want inside. I want you for me and only me.”</p><p>“T-Tooru...” Your heart was racing so fastly you were pretty sure you were going to start hyperventilating soon.</p><p>“I know you don't want to suffer again and the last thing I want to do is cause you pain but... please wait for me, [Y/N] chan...” Oikawa begged you as he gently held your face between his hands. “Please don't look for someone else while I'm away. I promise you I'll come back during each break and holidays. When I'll retire I'll follow you anywhere you want. I'll do everything I can to help you achieve your dreams but please let me go... and wait for me.” His eyebrows raised in surprise when you started tearing up. “W-Why are you crying?” He asked as he wiped your tears with his fingers.</p><p>“W-We're not even in a relationship Tooru, how can you say all of this to me??” You asked him with a sad frown. “You're already thinking about what's gonna happen when you'll leave in eight months when I barely know what I'm gonna do next week.” He smiled slightly. “I'm the one that's anxious now.”</p><p>“What are you afraid of?” The setter asked you.</p><p>“I'm afraid of making the wrong choice. I'm afraid of picking the wrong guy...” You revealed. “I'm slowly moving on from Wakatoshi but I-I'm not there yet and... I-I can't give you anything unless I'm sure I no longer love him.” You said. “Ugh, I hate you both for doing this to me. If you want my real view on things I will do it. I <b>will</b> wait for you or for Wakatoshi if he turns out to be the only love of my life.” You said. “I know I'm never gonna meet someone from Tokyo because honestly I just don't wanna search for someone new.” You explained.</p><p>“So...-” His brown eyes widened in realization. “Y-You're telling me the only thing I have to worry about now is your relationship with Ushiwaka?” He asked and you took a deep breath.</p><p>“Yes, Tooru.” You replied.</p><p>“You'll wait for me?!” The brunette could barely believe it.</p><p>“If it turns out you're the one then yes.” You confirmed.</p><p>“Ah-” He grinned widely and he had stars in his eyes. Oikawa was determined to make you forget your ex, he knew he could do it. The setter approached your face to his and then he kissed you passionately.</p><p>“Hm-!” You gasped silently against his lips, not expecting him to kiss you. “H-How are you so joyous, I-I never even confessed anything...” You blushed.</p><p>“That's wrong.” He smirked. “You refused to spend the night with Ushiwaka last week because you were thinking of me.” Tooru reminded you. “I'm taking that as a confession.”</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You turned your head out of shame to avoid looking at his face.</p><p>“Also the fact that you're hesitating between me and Ushiwaka when you've dated him for like five years and anything barely happened between us... I think you're already in love with me, [Y/N] chan~” His lips curved into a smirk. Oikawa was so handsome when he was smiling like that and staring deeply into your eyes... You felt very intimidated and shy suddenly, you turned your red face the other side so he couldn't keep looking at you. You were convinced the brunette could read you like an open book.</p><p>What if what he said wasn't wrong? It's true that you two never even dated and you were thinking of him as a potential lover recently... How could you compare Tooru to Wakatoshi with whom you had spent a lot of years with? Oikawa wasn't even allowed to see you in a tank top, you were not sure you could find the strength inside you to give yourself entirely to him.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Ah-” He pulled you out of your thoughts and you let out a small gasp. “N-Nothing...” You avoided his question.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan.” Tooru called you.</p><p>“What?” You turned your head and looked at him.</p><p>“Are you in love with me?” He asked and a cold chill ran all over your body. Your eyes widened in astonishment he just asked you this question like that.</p><p>“No.” You replied anyway.</p><p>“You liar, hehe.” The setter chuckled and you rolled your eyes. “But fine, I'll let you confess to me whenever you want.”</p><p>“I don't think you understand, building a relationship is deeper than just having feelings for somebody.” You started. “The problem is that I'm still scared of you.” Tooru's expression changed. “No, what I mean is that I'm scared of being intimate with you and to be honest I don't feel ready at the moment... I don't know if I ever will be.” You explained.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, as I said earlier we'll never know if we don't try.” Oikawa said. “All I can give you right now is my word but I promise you I'm not disgusted by you. I really think you're beautiful.” You squeezed your lips together, that was so hard to believe... “My love for you goes deeper than physical attraction, you're the person I feel the most comfortable with and who makes me happy, that's why I can't afford to lose you. I want you to stay by my side forever.” You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest again before sighing deeply. He was saying such beautiful things about you, you couldn't not feel something about it. You heart was racing but you were really afraid. “But um...” Tooru lightly scratched his cheek with his finger in embarrassment. “Do you... want to? Y-You know... someday... with me...” He asked shyly. A blush crept on your face as well.</p><p>“I-I don't know...” You mumbled. “O-Oh God, what the hell am I talking about?” You realized your mistake. “I-It's late, I gotta sleep-” You said before proceessing to stand up from the couch but Oikawa stopped you by wrapping his arms tighter around your back. “T-Tooru, let me go...” You whined.</p><p>“I love when I ask you questions and you can't give me a solid no.” He smirked. “It's kinda adorable how you love me but you refuse to see it.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Can I go to bed now?” You asked.</p><p>“Only if I can go with you.” The setter replied.</p><p>“Nuh uh, no way.”</p><p>“Then I guess you're staying here, hehe.”</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You tried moving but his grip on you was deadly. He wrapped his legs around yours as well to keep you from leaving that couch and his body. “You're really awful- Ah! N-No, please-!” Oikawa poked your waist. “Hmpf-” You squeezed your lips together but a giggle accidentally escaped you.</p><p>“Huh? [Y/N] chan, are you ticklish~?” The brunette was really amused.</p><p>“P-Please, I'm begging you-” You said.</p><p>“Let's sleep together again~” He whispered and you shaked your head with a small smile on your face, challenging him.</p><p>“AH! T-Tooru-! Hahahaha!” He started tickling you on the waist with his hands and you squirmed on top of him, trying to avoid his tickles as you laughed. Soon you found yourself out of breath but Oikawa didn't stop. “P-Please, I-I can't breathe!” You kept begging. “S-Sleep with me! Sleep with me!” You capitulated. He chuckled under you but finally he stopped tickling you. “You're the worst.” You said to him as you panted.</p><p>“I'm so in love with you.” Tooru said quietly as he stared into your eyes and your face took a new shade of red. You bit onto your lower lip as you hesitated to do something but finally you decided to do it. You approached and catched his mouth with yours. Oikawa ran his tongue on your lower lip and you parted it with your upper one to let him french kiss you. You instantly felt feverish, he was such a good kisser and you couldn't stop yourself from craving more. A small moan escaped you when he squeezed your waist with his hands and you blushed when you felt the setter smile against the kiss. He had totally heard that.</p><p>“I-It's late, we have to go to bed.” You said quietly after breaking the kiss.</p><p>“I don't mind kissing you there as well.” Oikawa smirked.</p><p>“Stop joking around.” You retorted with a small smile before getting up from the couch this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for all the recent comments and compliments. I don't reply to everybody but I promise you I read each one of you. I'm only able to post daily updates because you guys' support keeps me motivated so thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hnnm... soft...~” Oikawa mumbled in his sleep. It was around 10am when the setter was starting to emerge from his sleep. As you agreed yesterday night you allowed him in your bedroom to sleep with you. You two had fallen asleep after talking a bit, he had tried to make you spill where you were going to bring him the day after but you kept silent about his surprise. You really hoped it was going to make him happy. As always he big spooned you and rested his hands on your stomach. You started growing more comfortable with the brunette touching this part of you. It was always over the clothes but it felt nice regardless. During his sleep Oikawa's hands had found their way elsewhere though... “What is this..?” He whispered as he lightly squeezed your body in his hands. “... Huh?” He felt a tiny hard bump between his fingers. Oikawa opened one eye and leaned to see what he was grasping. Instantly he opened both eyes and they widened. “[Y/N] chan's breasts!” His face turned completely red and he let go of your body to put some space between you both on the bed. You were still asleep, unaware of your surroundings. Tooru pretended to be dead as he stared at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning, Tooru.” You smiled as you entered the kitchen and then you approached to put a small kiss on his cheek. When you woke up he was already gone from the bed. You cleaned up in your bathroom before going in the kitchen to eat something. “You woke up early?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah... You could say I fell out of bed...” He looked embarrassed for some mysterious reason.</p><p>“I hope you're energetic anyway because this afternoon I'm bringing you to an awesome place!” You announced cheerfully.</p><p>“You still haven't told me where. What am I supposed to wear?” Oikawa asked you as he put lunch on the table.</p><p>“Oh right, I guess I have to tell you that at least.” You said as you thought. “Okay, we're going to the gym!”</p><p>“Huh? What for?” He was surprised.</p><p>“Nuh uh, that's all I'm revealing for now. So put on a tracksuit, we're leaving at 1pm.” You added.</p><p>“I know I'm doing better but you know I still can't use my knee a lot, right?” The setter asked.</p><p>“Tooru, stop worrying. I thought of everything already. Just do as I say and let me guide you to your surprise.” You grinned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“W-Why do you look good in everything you wear?” You mumbled after Oikawa got in the car in the passenger seat. He was wearing a white tracksuit and his jacket looked kind of tight. You found yourself staring at his broad shoulders, muscled arms and skinny torso...</p><p>“Oh my God, a genuine compliment from my precious [Y/N] chan~!” He beamed happily and pulled you out of your unpure thoughts.</p><p>“B-Be quiet.” You said before starting the car.</p><p>“You're wearing normal clothes so I'm guessing that whatever I'm gonna do you're not gonna do it with me?” He asked.</p><p>“I'm not taking you skydiving, Tooru.” You let out a small chuckle. “Just relax, I'm sure you're gonna appreciate your time there.”</p><p>“Does it have anything to do with volleyball?” The setter asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” Your lips curved.</p><p>“Please tell me you're not bringing me to Ushiwaka's gym.” He said.</p><p>“Chill, we're going there but the Schweiden Adlers don't practice on weekends, we're not gonna run into Wakatoshi or Tobio.” You explained.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You arrived to the gym and entered with Oikawa. You were happy to find children training on the court.</p><p>“[Y/N] senpai..?” You turned your head when you recognized a familiar voice.</p><p>“Oh my God, Tsutomu kun!” You approached your ex kouhai and hugged him against you. “Wow, it's been like... a whole year. You grew even taller, hehe. How have you been?” You asked.</p><p>“Great, I'm happy to see you too.” Goshiki smiled. “But what are you doing here?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, I'm with Tooru.” You pointed to the setter who was standing two meters behind you.</p><p>“O-Oikawa san??” He was surprised. “I thought he left Japan.”</p><p>“He's here to see an old friend, me.” You brushed off. “But what about you, what are you doing in this gym?”</p><p>“Oh, my team will have a friendly match here next week and we came earlier to check the gym.” He explained.</p><p>“Who's we?” You asked.</p><p>“Oh-” You hadn't seen someone else approaching you and Goshiki. “Hey, it's been a long time.”</p><p>“W-Wakatsu san!” You were very surprised. You almost forgot he and Goshiki were in the same team now. “Yeah, it was. I'm glad to see you again.” You smiled.</p><p>“We gotta go but it was nice to run into each other, let's do something next time!” Tsutomu said.</p><p>“Gladly! Bye then.” You waved at them and returned next to Oikawa.</p><p>“I don't understand what we're doing here.” Tooru said to you.</p><p>“You see these kids?” You pointed to them on the court. “They're volleyball enthusiasts who dream of having the same career as you. Some of them already play in school and others don't have a volleyball club so they come here instead.”</p><p>“What's my role here?” He asked.</p><p>“You're gonna play with them of course.” You announced with a smile.</p><p>“You know I can't... in my condition.” The brunette said quietly.</p><p>“You're not gonna play a match, it's just practice. You're the best setter I know, and trust me I've seen a bunch of them, let the kids practice with the formidable player that you are.” You said. “You don't need to run or jump. Just toss and let the kids hit some of your sets.” You explained.</p><p>“What makes you think they want to practice with some injuried guy?” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Hey, we're here!” You turned your head towards the court and waved at the kids. A few of them ran towards you two.</p><p>“Oh! Look! She really came with him!” A kid said.</p><p>“It's the guy in the magazine! Oikawa Tooru!” Another one said.</p><p>“Hey, can you toss for us please?” A child grabbed the setter's arm and pulled him towards the court. You smiled when you saw the expression on Oikawa's face. His ego was so big of course he felt something when all those children begged him with starry eyes to play volleyball with him. He removed his jacket and you took a seat in the audience to watch him play.</p><p>You were worried about Oikawa, it has been so long since he played volleyball you were anxious about his mental health, what if your idea was bad and stressed him more than anything else? When was the last time he even touched a volleyball and tossed? But suddenly Tooru turned around to look at you and he gave you a bright and happy grin. A chill ran all over your body and you swore you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. He was thankful you brought him here and allowed him to do the thing he loved the most.</p><p>While you watched him set for the kids, who were having the time of their lives, you had unconsciously brought your hand to your chest. Your heart was beating so fast, you felt like putting your hand on it was gonna be able to stop it from bursting out of your chest. You looked at the brunette exchange a few words with the kids, smile and joke with them. It made you really happy to make him happy as well.</p><p>“Is it true you teached Kageyama Tobio everything he knows?” A child asked.</p><p>“That's right!” Tooru replied. “Without me he wouldn't be where he is now.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“He talks about you sometimes.” Another kid said to Oikawa and you saw his expression change. “He says he takes great inspiration from you.” A few memories appeard in your mind, you rememberd how Tobio kun was often asking Tooru to teach him how to serve. Oikawa always refused because he instantly saw Kageyama's potential. He was born a genius unlike him and the brunette was afraid of his growth, it intimidated him. He knew Kageyama would surpass him one day. The expression on Tooru's face softened for a second when the kid told him that, you were glad you catched it.</p><p>“Huh?” Your phone vibrated in your pocket. You unlocked it and read the message you received.</p><p>“<em>I'll pick you up at 7pm. We're going to an important place.</em>” Your ex texted you.</p><p>“Ugh...” You sighed deeply. You knew what that meant. Ushijima was gonna bring you to a fancy place so you had to dress fancy. Why did he do that? He knew you weren't a fan of those places... You almost forgot you had traded an evening with him for allowing Oikawa to his gym. You just hoped the setter wasn't going to resent you for it...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After you and the setter left the gym you decided to go to a café. It was Oikawa who suggested and you accepted, it was nice to take a break there. You brought him to your favorite bakery/café of Tokyo.</p><p>“They make the best bubble waffles, you'll see.” You said to him once you took your seats. You sat next to each other on a comfy couch behind a table. “So, did you have fun?” Tooru placed his hands on your head before leaning to put a big kiss on your cheek. You instantly blushed and brought your hand to your nose out of embarrassment. There were also other customers around, you couldn't believe he just did that.</p><p>“Thank you for the surprise, [Y/N] chan.” He said quietly with a tender smile on his face. Oikawa put his arm over your shoulders and brought you closer against him.</p><p>“I-I'm glad if it cheered you up.” You said shyly with your head lowered, you were too intimidated to look into his eyes.</p><p>“It did.” He confirmed. “You're the only one who makes me happy these days.” You bit onto your lower lip. Thankfully a waitress came to take your orders. You were a bit anxious to be alone with Tooru. You had to tell him about your evening with Ushijima, he still didn't know...</p><p>“Tooru, I... I have to tell you something but please don't be mad...” You started.</p><p>“Huh? What is it?” The setter asked.</p><p>“Um... Allowing you to play in the gym wasn't completely free...” You started.</p><p>“Oh no, did you rent it for an afternoon for me? Tell me how much it costed, I'll help you-”</p><p>“No, no, you're wrong. It's not money...” You said. “I... I asked for Wakatoshi's help.” His expression changed and you grew more nervous.</p><p>“What is it?” The brunette asked.</p><p>“He... I talked to him about my surprise a few days ago and he accepted to help me under one condition... I-I have to spend the evening with him.” You finally revealed. “H-He invited me for dinner and I said no and-”</p><p>“Are you gonna spend the night at his place?” Oikawa asked and your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“No, of course not!” You replied.</p><p>“Are you gonna kiss him during your evening together?”</p><p>“... I don't plan to.” You said.</p><p>“Then I don't have a reason to worry, do I?” He asked in a lighter tone and you got confused. That was the last reaction you expected from the setter. “But I noticed how you were afraid of my reaction as if you owed me something-” His lips curved. “As if I was your boyfriend.” He added and realization hit you. That was true... Why did you worry about disappointing Oikawa or making him angry? You two weren't in a relationship, you didn't owe him anything... “[Y/N] chan, just confess to me already hehe~” You blushed and brought your hand to your face. What was going on in your head?? The waitress came back and brought you two the bubble waffles you ordered to make him try.</p><p>“So... you're fine with me going out with Wakatoshi?” You asked.</p><p>“If you keep your distances with him during the evening then yes, I am.” He confirmed. “I can't restrain you from seeing your ex even though I'd like to but it's making me happy he's gonna feel frustrated all night because you won't allow him to touch you.”</p><p>“You're really the worst.” That escaped you. Oikawa gasped and you let out a small chuckle. “Try this now before it gets cold, it's better warm.” You said as you pushed the plate in front of him.</p><p>“If you're gonna make me try something the least you could do is feed me.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Eh?” You let out. “Oh c'mon, please, it's embarrassing... There's people around...” You complained.</p><p>“But I'm your boyfriend, we're doing cute couple things hehe.” He smiled. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply before complying, it was useless to argue with him.</p><p>“Do it quickly, please.” You said through gritted teeth after cutting a piece of the waffle. You brought the fork to his mouth and he took the bite you handed him.</p><p>“Hmm, you were right. It's delicious~”</p><p>“Told you.” Your lips curved. The setter took the fork from you and cut a piece of the waffle. You thought he was doing it for himself but oh no...</p><p>“Say ah, [Y/N] chan~” You glanced at Oikawa before complying again. You let him feed you as well. If asked you would deny it but you were kind of enjoying doing that with him now... He was really adorable. “When are you gonna leave for your evening?” He asked.</p><p>“7pm...” You replied. “It's only 3:45pm now, I have time.”</p><p>“Okay. I'm gonna see if Mattsun is doing something.” He said before pulling out his phone. That was a good idea, you would be more reassured if he spent the evening with his best friend than alone wondering about your dinner with Ushijima.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't wait for Wakatsu Kiryu to get animated so he'll become more popular and I'll be able to write something for him too haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I'm sorry in advance lol.<br/>Also please, Ushijima isn't "blackmailing" y/n. They dated for like five years. He just wanted to spend some time with the girl he still loves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T-Tooru, can you help me..?” You asked him when he walked by your bedroom.</p><p>“Of course, [Y/N] chan. With what?” The setter replied.</p><p>“... Zip my dress in the back.” You two went quiet for a bit and then he walked in.</p><p>“Why does he get to see you like this but I don't?” You heard Oikawa mumble behind you.</p><p>“He said we're going to somewhere important, I know what that means.” He zipped the dress in the back and then you looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore a long black dress with long laced sleeves. You felt okay in this, it was safe. No one could look at your legs or your arms.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Oikawa complimented you in a quiet tone behind you before leaving a small kiss on your nape. “I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress.” He added in a more gleeful tone this time and your eyes widened.</p><p>“A-Are you crazy??” You turned around and hit his arm lightly. Your face was as red as a tomato. “God, I-I can't even look at you...” You shielded your face from his sight with your hand and headed for your bathroom. It was almost time, thankfully you had taken care of your hair and makeup already. You doused yourself in a bit perfume and then you walked out of your bedroom.</p><p>“Is it okay if I take your car to go to Mattsun's?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“Yeah, don't worry about that. Wakatoshi will pick me up and drive me back.” You replied.</p><p>“If I had known you traded yourself just to make me happy this afternoon I would've stopped you from doing it.” The setter said.</p><p>“What's done is done.” You smiled slightly. “And I'm glad you had fun in there. I also got to see Tsutomu kun again, hehe. He still calls me senpai unlike Tobio kun which is why he's my favorite.” You joked.</p><p>“Well, I'm gonna go first okay?” He said and you nodded.</p><p>“Have fun with Mattsun.” You smiled.</p><p>“And you- don't have fun with Ushiwaka.” The setter retorted and you rolled your eyes. He approached and without any warnings whatsoever he brushed his lips against yours. “I can't wait to see you again tonight.” Tooru whispered before exiting the appartment this time, leaving you all hot and bothered.</p><p>“Ugh.” You returned in your bathroom to fix your lipstick.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Ushijima came to get you.</p><p>“Hey.” The super ace smiled at you when you opened the door. “You're beautiful.” He complimented you and your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Thanks... Hi.” You replied. “You look great too.” He was wearing a black suit for the occasion. You really wondered where he wanted to take you. “Let me just get my purse-”</p><p>“Wait, I...-” He stopped you. “I wanted to give you this.”</p><p>“Oh-” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. It was a bouquet of your favorite flowers. “Thank you... but you shouldn't have.” You said. You put them in a vase in the kitchen before grabbing your purse and finally leaving your appartment.</p><p>“Oikawa is not here?” Ushijima raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“No, he's spending the evening with Issei.” You replied. “Thank you for the gym by the way, we spent a good afternoon, it was fun.” You added. You two climbed in his car and then he started it.</p><p>“I have a match next week, I wanted to invite you to it.” He said as he watched the road.</p><p>“Oh? Wait, is it the same match Tsutomu kun talked to me about?” You asked.</p><p>“You spoke to Goshiki?” Ushijima frowned slightly in confusion.</p><p>“Hm, I ran into him there, at the gym. I also saw Wakatsu san.” You explained.</p><p>“Oh okay. But yes, we're playing against his team. It's just a friendly match but it would make me happy if you came.” His lips curved a bit.</p><p>“Okay then.” You smiled. After all you loved to watch volleyball matches and you knew personally some of the players of both teams.</p><p>“I'll tell my manager to send you tickets, just tell him how much you need.” Ushijima said.</p><p>“Thanks, Wakatoshi. I'll ask Issei and Tooru if they want to come with me otherwise I'll come on my own.” You said. “You... You're leaving again next week, right?” You asked.</p><p>“Yes.” He replied.</p><p>“I forgot to ask you last time but... for how long?”</p><p>“A month.”</p><p>“Oh, wow, okay...” You let out. “That's... long.”</p><p>“I've been gone for longer.” He said.</p><p>“Trust me, I know.” You raised one eyebrow. “It's just, I... I don't think I'll ever get used. Even if we're not together or... you know- It's like watching a family member leave, I always feel a small sting in my chest.”</p><p>“You... consider me family?” Ushijima asked and you gulped.</p><p>“You know how complicated that is for me... Family for me has nothing to do with blood. I consider the people the closest to me and who know me my real family.” You explained. “Hajime and his parents are my family, Issei is my family... Y-You are too, of course.” You said.</p><p>“What about Oikawa?” He asked and that surprised you.</p><p>“I... I'm not sure yet.” You replied. “Um, where are you taking us?” You asked as you looked by the window, you recognized the surroundings. You were in the Aoyama neighborhood, one of the richest and fanciest place of Japan. “I really hope you're not gonna propose to me or something, Wakatoshi...” You started to grow nervous. He let out a small chuckle, a sound you haven't heard in a long time and that you didn't realize you missed until you heard it now.</p><p>“It's here.” He said when you arrived in front of a huge plaza. The super ace didn't even need to park the car. Someone opened the door for you and then they took Ushijima's car keys. He really wasn't joking when he said he was bringing you to an important place.</p><p>“Ah-” You gasped in horror. “Please tell me you're not bringing me to meet your mother's family. I-I really don't think I'm ready.” You said. You knew his mother's side of the family were very important people and you had never met them before, not even when you were dating. A lot of powerful and important families lived in Aoyama so that's why you thought he brought you here.</p><p>“No, you're not meeting my mother today.” Ushijima reassured you. He had an amused smile on his face though and you were starting to find that very annoying. He was really enjoying making you nervous. “But someone else will be with us.” The super ace added and your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Hold on... If it's not your mother then it can only be...-”</p><p>“Wakatoshi!” Oh, you recognized that voice. “[Y/N] chan!”</p><p>“U-Utsui san!” You let out, astounded. Why did Ushijima bring his father to this dinner??</p><p>“I already told you you could call me otou-san, hehe.” He smiled happily. You had met Ushijima's father, Utsui Takashi, three times in the past and he was a very kind and bright man, you liked him a lot, he was always nice to you.</p><p>“Y-You know I-I can't do that!” You blushed brightly. You knew Wakatoshi had told him about you two's breakup but it seemed like the two men in front of you were convinced it was just a word.</p><p>“I'm happy to see you both. You seem to be doing well.” Takashi said before embracing you and his son.</p><p>“I can't believe you tricked me like this...” You whispered to Ushijima while a waiter brought you to your table. Since the beginning of this reunion Wakatoshi had a smug smile on his face and you wanted to wipe that off his face so badly. He knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're as beautiful as ever.” Utsui said after the three of you sat down.</p><p>“T-Thank you... But what are you doing in Japan?” You asked.</p><p>“Oh, I'm just here for a few days. I had some days off and I wanted to see you two.” He explained. “But tell me about you, still in medicine school?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Hm, yes. If everything goes well I should get my doctorate in three years.” You said.</p><p>“That's great, I'm very proud of you.” Utsui grinned and you felt a small warmth in your chest, it made you happy he said that. You knew this was exactly Ushijima's plan to win you back, you absolutely loved his father and he was his best weapon against you. “It's incredible how you two have known each other for so long and you still hang out. I know I can leave Wakatoshi safely into your hands and I'll feel at peace, [Y/N] chan.” You bit onto your lower lip and lowered your gaze.</p><p>“He... manages very well on his own...” You said quietly.</p><p>“I think you made Wakatoshi happier though, isn't that right?” He turned his head to look at his son.</p><p>“Yes, it's true.” Ushijima confirmed. Ah, this was going to be a long night...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don't know how I even managed to find the way to your place, I really hesitated to follow that bastard Ushiwaka's car to know where he was bringing my precious [Y/N] chan.” Tooru said to Issei.</p><p>“You know, after all these weeks, I still can't believe this.”</p><p>“What this?” The setter asked.</p><p>“Whatever that is going on between you both.”</p><p>“What can I say? I'm irresistible- Ow! I'm joking, Mattsun!” Oikawa whined after Matsukawa threw a pillow to his face. They were both seated on his couch in his small living room. “But you know, it's so obvious she likes me. Why isn't she confessing yet??” He kept complaining.</p><p>“If you want my real opinion I don't think she will until she completely trusts you.”</p><p>“She doesn't?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Take a wild guess, Tooru.” Issei said. “Also I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for Ushiwaka.”</p><p>“Do you two only talk about him or what?” The brunette frowned in frustration and your black haired classmate let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Man, if only you knew how much she talked about you.” He revealed and Oikawa's eyes widened. “It's always <em>Tooru cooked me a nice dinner</em>, <em>Tooru vacuumed the floor</em>, <em>Tooru tucked me to bed</em>, <em>Tooru said he liked my shirt</em>... I'll go crazy if I have to hear about what other trivial things you did.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan said all those things about me??” The setter's heart raced in his chest, he felt so happy.</p><p>“Pretty sure the list was longer but I stopped listening for my own mental stability.” Issei said.</p><p>“Hnng! I want her so badly, Mattsun!” He whined. “She's so nice with me despite everything I did to her when we were children. She reassures me, she holds my hand, she kisses my cheek, she hugs me... [Y/N] chan is the only girl who truly cared about me.”</p><p>“Tell her then.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“I did! But she's always avoiding the confession... Why doesn't she let go of all her fears and tell me how she truly feels?”</p><p>“Maybe you're not reassuring her enough. She looks tough but despite everything she's really fragile. I know I probably shouldn't say this to you because I assume you already know but if you do one thing wrong regarding her appearance... She will shut you out of her life forever, Tooru.”</p><p>“I know all of this and I'm serious when I say that I find her beautiful.” Oikawa said. “Just earlier, she was dressing up for that dinner with Ushiwaka and she looked so good... So good for another man, ugh!” He whined. “I don't know how to reassure her more, Mattsun. I don't even feel like she believes in the compliments I give her...”</p><p>“Be patient then, I don't know what else to say. I noticed she obviously likes you too but she needs to completely move on from her ex first. As long as Ushiwaka will have a grip on her she will never let go.”</p><p>“I'm lucky that bastard is leaving again next week. I don't know for how long though.” The brunette said. “I can't wait to bring [Y/N] chan on so many dates, offer her gifts, kiss her everywhere-”</p><p>“Wow, okay, I get it.” Your black haired classmate interrupted the brunette. “Also you know, you don't need her to confess to you to do these things... In fact I think doing that might make her want to confess sooner.”</p><p>“Please tell me what other things she said about me...” Oikawa begged to Matsukawa. He sighed deeply as he thought.</p><p>“She's intimidated by you.” Issei replied.</p><p>“That's... a good thing?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“I'm not sure. You know, she feels flattered a guy like you got interested in her but she's intimidated because she doesn't feel like you two belong to the same league.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh God, not the thing about how I could go for someone better than her. I don't want someone else, it's [Y/N] chan that I want.” The setter said firmly.</p><p>“She also told me she's intimidated by your beauty.” He chuckled lowly. “She's gonna kill me for telling you that but apparently sometimes you smile at her in a certain way and she feels her blood boiling.”</p><p>“What??” Oikawa was very surprised. “Crap, which smile was it? I'm always smiling at her!” He realized.</p><p>“How would I know? I'm not there when you two apparently flirt together.” He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Tell me another thing!”</p><p>“Man, I should get paid for this...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I hope you like this place. I'm the one who suggested Wakatoshi to bring you here.” Utsui said to you towards the end of dinner. “I think you deserve only the best and he agreed with me.”</p><p>“T-That's very thoughtful of you two, thanks.” You smiled at them. “It's nice indeed.” Ushijima noticed your odd expression.</p><p>“I'm gonna wash my hands.” His father excused himself before standing up and walking away to leave you and his son alone for a bit.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” The super ace asked you. (I want to be with Tooru and Issei...) You thought.</p><p>“Why did you want to bring me to dinner with your father? It should be something you two should do together.” You said to him.</p><p>“He wanted to see you.” Ushijima said.</p><p>“He knows you and I broke up, Wakatoshi...” You didn't believe him.</p><p>“Fine.” He let out a small sigh. “I want you back.”</p><p>“Please don't say that to me, you're leaving in a week again...” You said.</p><p>“I'm not leaving forever, I'll come back.” He said. “And when I'll do I want you to welcome me. You're the only one I think about when I'm away.” You gulped.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, I'm... I'm moving on...” You admitted.</p><p>“I don't want you to, it would kill me.” Ushijima said quietly. “I love you, [Y/N].” Your heart skipped a beat but you felt like crying.</p><p>“It's what we agreed on when we broke up.” You reminded him.</p><p>“I never wanted to break up with you. I accepted because I wanted anything that would ease you and stop making you suffer. You came up with the breakup and I agreed for you but I never wanted this. I hate it.” He explained.</p><p>“I-I don't know what to do...” Tears appeard in your eyes. “I-I just want somebody to stay with me...” You let out quietly.</p><p>“[Y/N]...” Ushijima tenderly caressed your cheek with his hand and wiped one of your tears that rolled.</p><p>“I... I'm gonna wash my hands as well.” You said as you stood up and then you walked away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I was very happy to see you again.” Ushijima's father said to you before hugging you against him.</p><p>“It was nice to see you too.” You smiled slightly and hugged him back. You said bye to each other and then you climbed in your ex's car.</p><p>“It's still a bit early. Is it okay if we go to my place for a bit?” Wakatoshi asked you.</p><p>“Will you bring me back to my place after?” You asked.</p><p>“If that's what you want, yes.” He replied.</p><p>“Okay then...” You agreed, it wasn't that late. When you arrived you immediately took off your shoes, wearing heels was always painful and uncomfortable. “What?” You asked to Ushijima when you noticed him smiling.</p><p>“You lost ten centimeters.” He simply said.</p><p>“Well, I'm sorry. Maybe you should search for a tall girlfriend if that's what you like.” You retorted.</p><p>“Stop, I don't want someone else.” The super ace said. “I love you even if you're short.”</p><p>“Stop smiling Wakatoshi, I'll wipe that off your face.” You threatened. You two walked in the hallway before settling on the couch in his living room. His appartment was big too.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” He asked and you shrugged.</p><p>“A cup of water would be nice, thank you.” You replied. He stood up and went to get that for you. You tried to sit more properly on the couch, you hated this big dress you were wearing. It was really uncomfortable. Ushijima knew you by heart.</p><p>“You can use the shirts you left here last time if you want.” He noticed your dress was bothering you. Even after you broke up and he left your appartment you two kept seeing each other for a bit and when you came to his place you brought new clothes with you, naturally you left them at his appartment for the <em>next time</em>.</p><p>“Where are they? I-I'll see if I can change into something... decent.” You said. The super ace brought you to his huge dressing room and in a small compartiment of his wardrobe where your stuff were. Wow, you forgot you even left some underwear in there... No wonder Ushijima couldn't move on either, a big part of you was still with him too.</p><p>“I'll- I'll wait for you outside.” He said before walking out of the dressing. You appreciated that even if he knew your body by heart and he had seen it a thousand of times he left you so you could change.</p><p>“Crap.” You stepped out to catch him. “Wakatoshi-” He turned around when you called him. “Can you help me unzip it please? I can't do it on my own...” You requested before giving him your back.</p><p>“Here.” He announced when he was done.</p><p>“Thank you.” You returned to the dressing room and finally you took off this long and annoying dress. You grabbed an oversized shirt and a pair of booty shorts you had found, it was the most decent stuff, the remaining clothes were composed of cami tops and nightgowns... “Wakatoshi?” When you returned to the living room you noticed he was gone.</p><p>“I'm here.” Ushijima said. He had gone to his bedroom to change as well, he removed his suit and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt. You sat back on the couch and grabbed the glass of water he had brought you earlier. You two went silent for a bit until he decided to speak. “[Y/N]... What can I do for you to... take me back?” You gulped.</p><p>“Wakatoshi... I'm afraid there's nothing anymore you can do...” You said. “The truth is... I-I really enjoyed the last weeks I spent with... another man.” You added. Ushijima's eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn't realize it was like that.</p><p>“You have feelings for Oikawa?” He asked.</p><p>“... I do.” You confirmed. “I can't keep lying to myself. I really like him...”</p><p>“What about me?” The super ace asked quietly.</p><p>“You need to move on as well... I-I know it's gonna be hard, I went through that too but you'll be able to do it. You're the strongest person I know.” You said to him. “When you'll be in South America... don't try to reach for me. Block me and focus on volleyball, go out with your friends, meet other people... Let yourself be seduced by a girl.” You advised him.</p><p>“The other girls are not you.” He said.</p><p>“It's because they're not me that it's gonna be a great experience. Tooru is nothing like you too.” You explained. “Maybe you're gonna get disappointed or maybe you're going to find a girl that will make you happier than I did. You won't know until you try it though.” He kept silent. “Let's try something, okay?” You approached your ex on the couch. “Meet other girls and try opening up to them, you can even try touching and kissing them... go out with the one who interests you the most. Take her on dates, give her gifts and things like that, okay? If you happen to find yourself having feelings for her then stay with her.”</p><p>“And if not?” Ushijima asked.</p><p>“... Tell me about it. Send me a message and tell me you tried other girls and you didn't like any of them.”</p><p>“Will that make you come back to me?” He asked.</p><p>“No, Wakatoshi.” You replied.</p><p>“Then what's the point?” He frowned.</p><p>“I'm convinced you will find another girl you will love. A girl that will care for you as much as I do.” You said. “I'm the only girl you've ever been with. Try to solve this problem like in volleyball, okay? The current team has a problem so you need to find a new one.”</p><p>“That's not my method.” He said and you smiled slightly. It's true, he wasn't like that.</p><p>“You try to find what you lacked to win and then you work on what you found. But this time the problem isn't only you Wakatoshi, it's me too. And unfortunately for you I solved my problem. All I can advise you to do is to solve it like I did... Find someone else.” You said. “Will you try that?”</p><p>“I don't know...” Ushijima said.</p><p>“You will have to at some point because we can't be together anymore...”</p><p>“You're harsh.”</p><p>“I don't want to give you false hopes. If you expected me to say let's see and meet again in five years to be together we're never gonna move on and we'll keep suffering. I don't plan on waiting for you Wakatoshi, you need to do the same. Don't wait for me.” Ushijima stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving you alone on the couch. Ten minutes later he didn't come back though so you went to find him. You walked by his bedroom and saw that the balcony door was open. You entered and found him outside, staring at the starry night sky. You wrapped your arms around his torso to hug him from behind and you laid your head on his back.</p><p>“Do you no longer love me?” Wakatoshi asked quietly.</p><p>“I don't think I ever will...” You replied. “But it's Tooru I want to be with.”</p><p>“It doesn't make sense.” You let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“I agree with you.” You said. “You're the first guy who noticed a girl like me, the girl who used to hide in the infirmary during her first year of high school to eat her lunch in hidden and who spent three years sneaking into the gym to watch volleyball practice. You stood up for me and did everything to make me happy even though I was a nobody. I was very lucky to meet you.” You said as you tenderly rubbed his sides. “And I'm picking the guy who was mean to me, who started it all, over you... You're right, it doesn't make sense.” You repeated before sighing deeply. “But it's how it is, we can't control our feelings. Maybe you'll experience something odd like that as well and you'll be able to understand me.” You let go of Ushijima and took a step back. “I think it's time I leave.” You headed for his dressing room to pick up your dress.</p><p>“What is that?” He asked after glancing at your hands.</p><p>“It's the remaining of the clothes I had left here... I can't leave them, you'll keep thinking of me if you see them everytime you open your wardrobe.”</p><p>“Y-You can leave them...”</p><p>“No, Wakatoshi, I can't. It'll hurt you like it hurt me when I couldn't see your toothbrush next to mine in the bathroom but you need that to move on.” Ushijima squeezed his lips together.</p><p>“Are you leaving like that?”</p><p>“It needs to be done-”</p><p>“I'm talking about your outfit. You're not gonna put the dress back on?” He made you notice.</p><p>“Oh...” You blushed lightly. It was true, you were only wearing an overshized shirt and booty shorts. “It's a bit annoying...”</p><p>“I'll lend you a coat. Hopefully no one will see you when you'll climb back in your appartment.” He said.</p><p>“Thanks. I'll give it back to you when we'll arrive in front of my place.”</p><p>The ride back to your appartment was very silent. You knew Ushijima was processing your official breakup for the first time and this time it was real, he knew it. You left him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>“We're here.” He announced quietly.</p><p>“T-Thanks...” You said. He helped you carry your clothes to your door and when you opened it you saw that everything was in the dark, Oikawa wasn't back yet. “You can just drop everything on the table, thanks a lot.” You said before removing his coat and giving it back to him. “I... I-” You didn't even know what to say. You wanted to thank him for spending a good evening but was it really the case for you both? You two stared at each other in silence then you simultaneously opened your arms to hug. You didn't even need to speak, you two thought of it and mentally communicated.</p><p>“Goodnight, [Y/N].”</p><p>“You too, Wakatoshi...” You replied quietly. “Text me when you make it back safely.” You smiled in nostalgia and his lips curved as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cried so fucking hard while writing this shit.<br/>Trust me y'all this is the last time I write a story where reader is hesitating between different guys. Writing breakups is not my thing AT ALL. I'm all about angst but with happy endings. Ushijima I'm so sorry 😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oikawa came back he found you in the living room, in front of tv, emptying a tub of icecream and crying...</p><p>“[Y/N] chan..? What's wrong, are you okay?” He worried. The setter also noticed your weird outfit but he didn't comment on it, that was dangerous.</p><p>“I... I definitely broke up with Wakatoshi.” You announced with a sad smile on your face. Oikawa didn't understand why you were smiling and crying at the same time.</p><p>“Um... Let me change clothes and we'll talk okay?” He said before heading for his room. You weren't even sure if you heard him, you kept eating and staring at the screen in front of you.</p><p>“Ah, my shorts...” You let out quietly when a drop of melted icecream fell on top of your thigh. You wiped it with your finger and then you put a pillow on your lap to hide a bit.</p><p>“Where did you two go?” Oikawa asked you when he came back ten minutes later. He sat next to you on the couch and when you turned your head to look at his face you let out a chuckle. He was wearing a face mask. You were used to this though, he really took care of himself.</p><p>“He... He brought me to Aoyama-”</p><p>“What?!” His eyes widened. “What business did you two have there?”</p><p>“He brought me to a five stars restaurant and... his father was there too, waiting for us.” You replied. Oikawa raised a suspicious eyebrow.</p><p>“Did he propose to you?” You were the one surprised this time.</p><p>“It's funny, I thought he was going to as well.” You let out a small chuckle. “But no, he didn't. Apparently his father just suggested that place because he thought it would make me happy and Wakatoshi agreed. It... The evening was odd but the food was good and I like both Wakatoshi and his father.” You said.</p><p>“Why were you crying earlier?” The setter asked.</p><p>“I... I told you, we broke up for real.” You replied quietly. “After dinner we left his father and we went to his place...”</p><p>“What happened?” Oikawa asked a bit too quickly.</p><p>“Relax, we did nothing.” You preferred to clear things out immediately. “We just talked... and it was long.” You sighed. “Wakatoshi never accepted this breakup... the old one I mean... But I can't be with him. Not anymore.”</p><p>“Why? You told me you were hesitating between him and me so why did you break up with him a second time?” Tooru asked. You two were silent for two minutes.</p><p>“God, you're really fucking stupid.” You said suddenly. You stood up and headed for the kitchen to put the tub of icecream back in the freezer.</p><p>“Eh, what??” The brunette was confused. Tooru thought for a bit and then his eyes widened in realization. “[Y/N] chan!” He ran after you in the kitchen. “D-Did you... make your choice??” You turned around and stared at his face with a frown between your eyebrows. He was so stupid.</p><p>“... Do you see any other reason why I- Hm-!” Oikawa pulled you against him and catched your mouth with his. He gently held your face between his hands and kissed you passionately. “Hnn- T-Tooru, your face mask!” You complained. Now you had some on your face as well.</p><p>“Please say you love me~” Tooru whispered against your lips as he stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“I-I'm not saying anything!” You blushed and took a step back to put some distances between you two. “I-I'm gonna wash my face.” You said as you headed for your bathroom. Oikawa smiled widely when he was on his own in the kitchen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What do you want?” You asked Oikawa after he knocked on your bedroom door.</p><p>“I want to sleep with my girlfriend, hehe.” He replied happily and you rolled your eyes. This was the consequences of the choices you had made now... You were stuck with the curse itself, Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>“Ugh...” You turned around and left the door open, meaning he could enter.</p><p>“Don't groan at me!” He whined as he walked in. “[Y/N] chan, you look so good with those shorts on-”</p><p>“Eek!” You almost forgot. You grabbed the hem of your oversized shirt and pulled down on it to hide yourself.</p><p>“Why are you hiding? I just said you looked good.” Tooru frowned sadly.</p><p>“You... You weren't supposed to see me like this.” You mumbled.</p><p>“Well, I did and I liked what I saw.” He smirked. You got under the covers of your bed and stared at the ceiling while Oikawa took place next to you. Yes, even right now you didn't regret breaking up with Wakatoshi... The brunette was a handful but your heart raced everytime he came close to you. “[Y/N] chan?” He whispered.</p><p>“What?” You replied. He pulled you out of your thoughts and you turned your head to look at him.</p><p>“I'm happy.” Tooru said quietly. Your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“I'm glad then.” You said.</p><p>“What about you, are you happy?” He asked.</p><p>“Today... was a long day.” You replied “I went through a lot of different emotions and... I don't think I get to say I'm happy after I hurt the only person who never deliberately hurt me.” You explained. “It wasn't easy to break up with Wakatoshi a second time...” You added. Oikawa approached and he wrapped his arms around your body when he heard the sad tone of your voice. He gently caressed your cheek with the back of his hand and you closed your eyes. You were thankful he kept quiet and didn't make jokes. You weren't in the mood to laugh at all.</p><p>“Shh, it's okay.” He reassured you and held you tighter against him when you re-started crying quietly. Oikawa comforted you until you fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You sighed deeply as you closed your math book. You were finally done with your homework. It was almost 6pm, you've been in your office room for the whole afternoon. You heard a bit of music coming from the living room earlier, Oikawa was probably doing physical exercises. He had asked you in the past if the music bothered you while you were studying but you said it was okay as long as it wasn't too loud to bother the neighbors.</p><p>You thought about the day you had spent yesterday and you felt lighter than in the past few weeks. The worse was done, you could only move forward from now on. You put your school books away and then you left the office. You decided to check on what Oikawa was doing.</p><p>“Oh. You're still exercising?” The setter was doing push-ups on the floor. The music was turned off so he heard you come.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tooru replied.</p><p>“It's 6pm, I think you can stop now.” You said as you sat on the couch and watched him.</p><p>“Yesterday, while I was tossing to the kids-” He started. “I realized I wasn't as fit as I used to be.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. You're on a medical break.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I have to be ready if I don't want to be left behind.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Okay but you started exercising since I started doing my homework. You've been at it for five hours. You should've stopped after three. Doing too much isn't the right way, Tooru.” You explained.</p><p>“How would <em>you</em> know?” He asked and your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I'm a doctor, <b>your</b> doctor-” You said. “-Despite being fat but thanks.” You added. The brunette stopped and turned his head towards you when he realized what he accidentally implied.</p><p>“I... I didn't mean it like that-”</p><p>“Shut up, it's fine.” You stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“Crap.” He cursed under his breath. “[Y/N] chan-” Oikawa followed you.</p><p>“I said it's fine, leave me alone.” You opened a cabinet to grab some tea leaves.</p><p>“I-I just meant that you didn't know what was my practice routine, not that you couldn't know about physical exercises since you're-” He interrupted himself and now he realized maybe he should've kept quiet since the beginning.</p><p>“Since I'm what? Fat, huh? You can say it. It's not a bad word, it's facts.” You said as you filled the teapot with water.</p><p>“I don't want to call you that.” Oikawa said quietly.</p><p>“Why?” You asked. You didn't look at him in the eyes once since you went to the kitchen.</p><p>“Because I did use it as a bad word when we were kids.” He replied. You rememberd. You let out a small sigh and proceeded to make your tea. “I'm sorry.” He repeated.</p><p>“I said it's fine.” You repeated as well quietly.</p><p>“Can I hug you?” Oikawa asked in a cute tone and you knew he did that on purpose.</p><p>“No, you're sweaty.” You teased with a small smile on your face.</p><p>“Fine. I'm gonna take a shower, maybe you can join me so we can hug~” He flirted.</p><p>“Be quiet, Tooru.” You ignored him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later in the evening you two were seated on the couch to chill in front of tv like you always did. None of you two wanted to cook so you also ordered pizzas earlier.</p><p>“You didn't tell me how your night with Issei went.” You said to the setter.</p><p>“Oh, not much happened. We just talked.” He explained. “I learned some things though.” His lips curved into a smirk.</p><p>“Really?” You raised one eyebrow. “What things?”</p><p>“It's secret between me and Mattsun.” Tooru winked.</p><p>“Fine. Be that way, I won't tell you my secrets either anymore.” You pouted.</p><p>“You keep secrets from me??” His eyes widened.</p><p>“No but I will from now on.” You stuck out your tongue at him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan~?” You turned your head to look at his face when he called you. “Which one of my smiles make your blood boil~?” As soon the question left his lips you let out a loud gasp.</p><p>“I'm gonna kill you, Mattsun!” You yelled as you grabbed your phone.</p><p>“Let that there and answer me~” Oikawa grabbed your wrist and you moved back on the couch to put some distance between you two but the brunette was stronger than you. He successfully pinned you down and when your back hit the couch you let go of your phone. You two heard a loud thud.</p><p>“If the screen's shattered you're paying for it.” You threatened. You gulped when you stared into Oikawa's eyes. He was leaning just above you and his face was coming dangerously close to yours.</p><p>“Tell me~” You slowly shaked your head.</p><p>“I-Is that what you two were doing? Actually I feel bad for Issei, you probably begged him to reveal things about me until he got tired of you and he gave up.” You said.</p><p>“Your face is so red, you're so cute [Y/N] chan~” You blushed harder. “Is your heart beating fast as well?” Tooru asked quietly before laying the side of his face against your chest to listen to your heartbeat.</p><p>“Get your face away from there or I'm gonna kill you.” You whispered.</p><p>“Hm, how would you kill me?” He raised back his head and smirked above you. You tried moving your arms but he had a death grip on your wrists that he held down above your head. So you used your legs instead. “Oww!” You wrapped your legs around his waist and caged his body between your thighs.</p><p>“Now beg for mercy.” You chuckled in amusement as you squeezed tighter.</p><p>“You're gonna leave bruises on me!” He whined.</p><p>“You're bruising my wrists too, idiot.”</p><p>“All you have to do is reply and I'll let go of you~” Oikawa promised.</p><p>“You always get your way. I'm not replying.” You smiled mischievously.</p><p>“Come on, please~ I only want to save that smile for you~” Your eyebrows raised in surprise when he said the reason he wanted to know. A bright new blush appeard on your face. You really hated yourself at this moment for hesitating to tell him.</p><p>“I-It's... Ugh, how do you even want me to describe it?” You sighed in frustration.</p><p>“When am I smiling like that?” He asked. You searched in your memory and then you found.</p><p>“Y-You... You remember when we went out and you bought me a scarf?” You asked and Oikawa nodded. “When you put it on me... Y-You smiled but it was different. Different than the usual smile you give to other people.” You tried to explain. “A-And there was also yesterday at the gym... You were tossing to the kids and then you turned around to smile at me...” You said quietly. Your lips curved slightly as you rememberd, those smiles of his were so radiant they warmed your heart. Tooru smiled as well when he figured which smiles you were talking about.</p><p>“You don't have to worry, those smiles I only save them for you and I can only produce them in front of you.” He started. “I smile like that when I realize how deeply I am in love with you.” A noise got stuck in your throat. He let go of your wrists when you replied and you instantly locked your arms under his to hug him. Oikawa hugged you back and buried his head in the crook of your neck.</p><p>“T-Tooru...-” You put your hand behind his head and caressed his hair. He moved back to look at your face and see what you wanted. “Kiss me.” You requested of him. The moment the words left your mouth he put his on yours. The setter ran his tongue on your lower lip, asking for permission to enter and you allowed him to. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his body against yours. A fire ignited inside of you, you wanted him so badly but you were afraid this was just a heat of the moment thing and you would regret it later. It was late and you had uni in the morning. It was safer to not let the situation escalate at the moment... But you kept kissing him, after all he was so good at it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise you it's only gonna be fluff from now on HAHA. Last chapter broke all of us xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit sexual content in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, couldn't we have spent our evening in a nicer way?” Tooru whined.</p><p>“Hey, I asked you if you wanted to come and you said yes.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Because I couldn't risk letting you go alone.” He shrugged.</p><p>“How charming...” You rolled your eyes in amusement.</p><p>“Will you two please stop arguing?” Issei begged you and Oikawa.</p><p>“He started it!” You argued.</p><p>A week had passed and it was now saturday. The three of you were on your way to go the gym to watch the volleyball match Ushijima had invited you to the last time you saw him. Even if it was just a friendly match between the Schweiden Adlers and the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets you were excited. You knew some of the players on both teams and you wanted to see everyone's progress since last time.</p><p>“We arrived.” Matsukawa announced after he parked his car.</p><p>“Let me get our tickets.” You said as you opened your purse.</p><p>“Oh, there's a little crowd.” Oikawa commentated once the three of you exited Issei's car.</p><p>“They're really popular, it's no wonder people came even if it's just a friendly match.” You said.</p><p>“Let's get into the line quickly then.” Your black haired classmate hurried you.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are you cold?” The setter asked you when he noticed you fidgeting.</p><p>“Hm, I'm fine.” You shaked your head. “I'm just a bit excited, hehe.” You added with a small smile.</p><p>“You really love volleyball as much as I do, huh?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“Seven years ago I went to nationals and I saw Wakatoshi play against Wakatsu san's team, it was one of the best matches I've ever seen. It's gonna be another incredible battle. It's almost a waste that it's just a friendly one.” You said with an excited grin.</p><p>Finally your turn came and you got inside the gym, then you went to take your seats. Thanks to Ushijima's help his manager gave you tickets to a nice spot to watch the match.</p><p>“Really brings back memories to stand so close to a volleyball court...” Issei said with a nostalgic smile on his face. You put your hand on his back in comfort and smiled at him when he turned his head to look at you. You were seated between the two guys and Oikawa had his arm wrapped behind your waist. You couldn't help noticing him jiggling his leg unconsciously so you grabbed his hand to help him calm down. Tooru smiled at you and brought your hand to his lips to kiss the back of it making your heart skip a beat. You knew he was dying to play again.</p><p>Finally the match started and you focused your gaze on the court.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This was so good!” You beamed.</p><p>“We heard you the first four times...” Matsukawa mumbled and Oikawa rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Wait for me! I'm gonna go say hi!” You warned them before climbing down from the audience seats to greet the players.</p><p>“[Y/N] senpai?” Goshiki recognized you in the middle of the other people who wanted autographs and pictures.</p><p>“Tsutomu kun! You ace, you-” You said with a grin as you lightly hit his arm. “I'm so proud of you!” You pulled him into your arms.</p><p>“Ahh, thank you so much senpai!” Your ex precious kouhai smiled happily. “Did you see my serve?”</p><p>“You bet I did! You progress everytime I watch you play. You're working very hard, aren't you?” You asked.</p><p>“Of course! I won't stop until I reach the top!” Goshiki said confidently.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me see it.” You said emotionally. You were really proud of him. “Count on me to watch your next match.” You hugged your friend again before walking away to let him see his other fans. You saw Kageyama on the other side but Ushijima was with him... You weren't sure it was a good idea to go see him after what happened last weekend.</p><p>“Hey, Shiratorizawa's ex manager.” Wakatsu walked by you.</p><p>“Ah, Wakatsu san hi!” You smiled at him. “Great game, it was a beautiful match.” You complimented the super ace.</p><p>“Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He said. “Um... You're studying to become a doctor if I remember correctly, right? How's that doing?” Your lips curved, it was nice of him to ask.</p><p>“It's going well, thank you.”</p><p>“What is going on over there?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“What?” Matsukawa asked.</p><p>“Who is [Y/N] chan talking with?” The two guys were looking at you talk with the super ace.</p><p>“Um, one of the players obviously. Can't you see his jersey?” Issei replied. “Where are you going?” Too late, the setter had already left his side.</p><p>“My love, we're waiting for you.” Your eyebrows raised when Oikawa appeard next to you and put his hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“I know, I told you I was going to say hi.” You reminded him. “Um, Wakatsu san, this is Oikawa Tooru.” You introduced him since they didn't know each other.</p><p>“Her boyfriend.” The brunette added and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“I see. Well, nice to meet you I'm Wakatsu Kiryu.” Wakatsu replied.</p><p>“I'll leave you now, it was nice to talk with you.” You smiled at him before walking away with Tooru. “What again?” You asked the setter once you two were alone.</p><p>“He likes you.”</p><p>“Oh God Tooru, not again...” You sighed.</p><p>“You can't see it because you're too innocent but trust me, I know.” Oikawa explained.</p><p>“Oh really? Maybe I should warn his girlfriend then.” His eyebrows raised.</p><p>“His girlf-” He froze.</p><p>“Yes, his girlfriend. You know, the girl who just kissed his cheek over there-” You said as you discreetly pointed to Wakatsu and his girlfriend. “You need to relax, not every man I talk to is into me.”</p><p>“W-Whatever... Let's go now.” Tooru brushed off.</p><p>“Wait, I haven't said hi to Tobio kun yet. Come with me-” You smiled as you grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Eh? I'm not saying hi to Tobio.” He argued.</p><p>“Oh c'mon, he was our kouhai and he played well. Can't you say a nice word to him?” You asked.</p><p>“Never!” He replied and you huffed.</p><p>“You're really hopeless... I don't like that side of you but fine, wait for me then because I'm gonna say hi either way.” You said before leaving and walking towards Kageyama who was finally not around Ushijima anymore.</p><p>“Ah. [Y/N], hi.” Your ex kouhai greeted you when he saw you.</p><p>“Please call me senpai...” You mumbled. “Congrats on the match, Tobio kun. You were incredible.” You smiled at him.</p><p>“Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He said. “Say... Was that Oikawa san I saw with you?”</p><p>“Um, yes, it was him. He came with me and Matsukawa.” You replied. “I... I told him to say hi but you know how Tooru is... A petty idiot.” You mumbled. “But we'll probably run into each other again. Anyway I have to go now. Tobio kun, can you do something for me?”</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Just... Just tell Wakatoshi I came.” You said.</p><p>“He saw you.” Kageyama told you.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, okay...” You didn't expect that. “Well, nevermind then. Forget what I said. See you next time, Tobio kun.” You smiled as you waved at him and then you rejoined Oikawa and Matsukawa.</p><p>“Are you done?” Tooru asked you and you decided to ignore him.</p><p>“Let's go.” You said to Issei.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the match Matsukawa brought you and the setter back to your appartment and then he left. Apparently he had plans for the evening, you would ask your black haired classmate about it on monday morning during class.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Oikawa asked you.</p><p>“I don't know, did you do something that might've upset me?” You raised one eyebrow. He thought for a little moment.</p><p>“I... didn't say hi to Tobio? I thought Wakatsu san was into you?” Your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“So there <b>are</b> reasons for me to be mad at you.” You said. His expression changed and you let out a low chuckle. “No, I'm not mad at you.” You added.</p><p>“Can I?” Tooru asked and you frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Can you what?”</p><p>“Lay my head here?” He glanced at your lap. You two were in the living room of your appartment. It was way too early to go to bed but too late to go out to do something else. You shrugged.</p><p>“Sure.” The brunette laid on the couch and put his head on your lap.</p><p>“Rub my head, [Y/N] chan~” He requested of you.</p><p>“You didn't say the nice word.” You said as you started running your fingers through his soft brown hair anyway.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa grinned and you rolled your eyes in amusement.</p><p>“Not that one but-” You let out a small sigh. “Nevermind.” You looked down as you caressed his hair.</p><p>“What?” He noticed you staring.</p><p>“Hm, nothing.” You smiled. “I was just thinking that your hair like that fits you. It's not a big change but it's noticeable and it looks good.” You said.</p><p>“What else do you like about my appearance?” Tooru asked you quietly. A small blush had crept on his cheeks but you didn't notice it.</p><p>“Your eyes.” You replied. “Some people say light colored eyes are the best but I don't agree with that. You have big brown eyes and they're pretty.” His heart skipped a beat inside his chest. “Also I'm jealous of your long lashes.” You added with a small giggle. Oikawa raised his arm and brought his hand to your cheek to tenderly stroke it.</p><p>“What else?” He asked with a small smile.</p><p>“I think I praised you enough.” You raised one eyebrow as you smirked.</p><p>“Aw, but I want to hear more~” The setter whined.</p><p>“Why? You already know you're attractive.” You said.</p><p>“I only care about your opinion. If you want my hair shorter I'll cut it.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise and then you shaked your head slowly.</p><p>“No, like that it's good.” You said.</p><p>“So... do you?”</p><p>“Do I what?” You asked.</p><p>“Do you find me attractive?” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Get off my lap, Tooru.”</p><p>“Huh? C'mon, just answer~!” He said as he got up and took a seat next to you on the couch instead.</p><p>“You're asking me dumb questions you already know the answers to.”</p><p>“But I don't! You never told me.” The brunette argued.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure I did.” You replied back.</p><p>“Please~” He insisted.</p><p>“Use your head, Tooru!” You argued.</p><p>“But I want you to say it clearly.” His lips curved into a mischievous grin. “Say I find you very attractive and I love you Tooru, hehe.”</p><p>“You're dreaming.” You chuckled. He made you laugh at least with his dumb games.</p><p>“I find you very attractive and I love you, [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa said suddenly and you gasped. You didn't expect him to say it to you.</p><p>“It's not very nice to lie to me.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I wasn't lying.” He said. “Come.” He gave you his hand.</p><p>“Where??” You were confused, you glanced at his hand and then his face.</p><p>“On me. Sit on my lap.” The brunette lightly tapped his thigh with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I'm not doing that, your knee is-”</p><p>“You're not sitting on my knee but on my thighs. I can support you.” He insisted but you weren't sure of that. “I promise you that if you hurt me I'll let you know.” Your eyes widened a bit, did he just read in your mind??</p><p>“Are... Are you sure?” Unlike him you weren't convinced at all.</p><p>“Yes, I am. Come now.” You put your hand in his and Oikawa pulled you towards him. You parted your legs and straddled his lap then he wrapped his arms around your middle with a happy smile on his face.</p><p>“A-Am I too heavy..?” You dared to ask.</p><p>“No, it's perfect.” He replied quietly. You started blushing, this position was a bit embarrassing. Even if the two of you were clothed you were very close to each other and you felt naked and vulnerable sitting like this in front of him. You gulped and blushed brighter when you crossed eyes with the setter. To this day you still felt intimidated when he looked at you with those... hungry eyes. Oikawa's hands went to your waist to gently grip it.</p><p>“Hhn-!” You slammed your hand to your mouth when he started doing small circular movements on your waist with his thumbs. He lightly pressed them against your clothed skin and that felt really good. You felt a spark going through your entire body and you couldn't help letting out an accidental and embarrassing sound. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked, he didn't comment though, that would've guaranteed you stopping everything and he didn't want that at all. You turned your head and closed your eyes, you didn't want him to look at you but you didn't want him to stop either... When was the last time someone touched you and made you feel good? “Ugh...” Suddenly he stopped and you whimpered in frustration.</p><p>“What's wrong, [Y/N] chan~?” Tooru asked you as he crossed his arms on his chest. Oh, he knew perfectly what was wrong. You grabbed his wrists and guided his hands back to your waist.</p><p>“D-Do it again...” You said under your breath.</p><p>“Hm? What was that? I didn't hear you well~” He teased.</p><p>“I-I said do it again... p-please...” You repeated. Oikawa smirked as he re-touched you there. “Hmm...” You squeezed your lips together, you would rather die than moan in front of him right now but what he was doing to you felt so great... You put your hands on his and slowly guided them under your shirt so he could directly touch your skin. Tooru's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. “I-If you raise my shirt I'll punch you in the face.” You warned him. You were okay with the brunette touching your skin but absolutely not seeing it.</p><p>“I won't.” He said quietly before leaning to bury his head in the crook of your neck. You shivered and this time you couldn't help letting out a sound while you were enjoying the mix of both his touch on your waist and his lips on your neck. You put your hands on his shoulders for support because you needed to hold onto something, you were feeling so good you felt like you could fall at any moment.</p><p>“Hnn- T-Tooru...~” Your face was very red and your heart was beating fast. Oikawa lightly sucked on a spot of your neck and when he heard you moan again he chuckled lowly. He was greatly enjoying this. His hands squeezed your waist tighter and you squirmed on his lap. This was very dangerous, he was getting addicted to all your cute reactions. You felt his tongue soothe the small hickey he had left on your skin, you closed your eyes and tilted your head to give him more space. (Please don't stop... please don't stop...) You thought.</p><p>“Ahh, you're so adorable [Y/N] chan~” Tooru whispered just under the shell of your ear before putting a small kiss on your cheek. You turned your head and catched his mouth with yours suddenly, surprising the setter. He kissed you back regardless. One of his hands left your waist to instead go behind your head and push it against his. That kiss was hungry and rough, you two sucked on each other's lips and your tongues fought for dominance. You let go of his shoulders to instead wrap your arms around his neck and bring him closer to you. Tooru's hand that stayed on your waist traveled to your back under your shirt and pushed you against his torso too. You blushed when you realized you were seated on his crotch now but he didn't let you time to think about it or do anything, his kiss was taking your entire attention. “[Y/N]...~” Tooru quietly moaned against your lips.</p><p>You felt a bit of pride in you when you saw he was into this as much as you realized you were. A part of you couldn't believe you were making out with Oikawa Tooru on your couch but this was real. It was his hands on your body, his mouth on yours and his voice quietly moaning your name. You were never an inactive partner during foreplay or sex, you wanted to give back as much as you received and right now you wanted to bring the brunette as much pleasure as he brought you. It took one small movement of your hips against his for Tooru to let out a small groan. That was the hottest thing that ever came out of his mouth.</p><p>“If we keep going...-” He panted between two kisses. “I'm afraid I won't be able to stop.” He warned you.</p><p>“Are you able to stop right now?” You whispered against his mouth before playfully licking his lips. His eyebrows raised in surprise but then his lips curved into a smirk. Oikawa was gladly pleased to meet this new side of you, you were full of surprises and he couldn't wait to discover you entirely.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” He asked you.</p><p>“I... I-I'm not ready yet-” You replied. “For you to see me and stuff-” You explained. “But I want to touch you.” You put your mouth back on his and kissed him passionately. “Can I, Tooru~?” His hand flew to your nape and then he looked deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“Do everything you want with me.” The setter said with determination. You gulped as a fire ignited in your abdomen. He better not regret that.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the bedroom? For the lights maybe-” You suggested.</p><p>“You can see me, I don't mind.” Oikawa smiled at you and your stomach did a backflip.</p><p>“Y-You're sure?” You asked and he nodded. “Okay...” You bit onto your lip before moving back a bit so you wouldn't be sitting on his crotch any longer. You were kinda shy and you didn't want to look at him in the eyes while you were undressing him so you leaned and catched his mouth with yours again. Tooru kissed you back while your hands went between your bodies to unbutton his pants. While you were unzipping his fly suddenly he broke the kiss to remove his shirt. It surprised you and you grew more embarrassed.</p><p>“You've seen me shirtless hundred of times, [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa chuckled lowly when he noticed how red you were.</p><p>“Yeah but I-I wasn't so close to you...” You mumbled. He saw you staring at his torso and he licked his lips in anticipation.</p><p>“Go ahead, you can touch me all you want.” He whispered as he approached his head to yours. “I'm all yours, [Y/N] chan~” You shyly put your palm against his abs and slowly stroked his skin. His skin was so smooth but his body was also warm... it felt nice. “You're tickling me-”</p><p>“S-Sorry.” You brought your hand back.</p><p>“There's no harm, just do it more firmly-” The setter gently seized your wrist and put your hand on his torso again. Oh God, what were you doing? You weren't a virgin anymore so why were you acting like one? Also with your job you touched a lot of different people but why were you so intimidated when it was Oikawa? You let out a low and silent sigh before mentally seizing your courage. You rubbed his torso with your hand and then you leaned to bury your head in the crook of his neck. “Ah-!” Tooru bit onto his lower lip. God, did he love neck kisses... You brushed your lips against his skin before gently licking on a spot. While he was distracted by that your hands went back to his pants. When finally you managed to open them the brunette raised his hips a bit and lowered them. You sat back on him when his pants were out of the way and then you put your hand on his clothed crotch. You couldn't go back now. You sucked on his neck to leave a hickey and at this instant Oikawa let out a moan you had heard very well. One of his hands went to your head to caress your hair and the other stayed on your waist. You were palpating his crotch for a bit to feel him and goddamn, it was as hard as his abs you had just touched a moment ago. And it definitely wasn't small either. “[Y/N]...~” Tooru couldn't help being vocal but you were pretty sure it was the neck kisses that were putting him in this state at the moment and not your light touching.</p><p>“Hm.” You smiled at him mischievously when you moved back and you felt so satisfied to see a bright blush on his pretty face. “Turn your head the other way.” You whispered sensually and he obeyed. You wanted to give the oher side of his neck the same treatment. While you kissed his skin you finally dared to put your hand in his underwear to free his dick. Tooru gasped silently when he felt your hand close around his length. This was fun, two could play at this game. You were really getting off to his reactions as much as he usually did with yours. It was really entertaining to see his red face and hear his quiet moans. You were the one provoking that in him. Between two kisses you dared to glance down to look at him, you felt a burst of confidence inside of you and it was the moment to do it.</p><p>“... You just have to be pretty everywhere, don't you?” You whispered. Oikawa was completely shaved down there and the skin looked as smooth as the rest of his body. His tip was pink and it was shining a bit, he was very hard and leaking already. You knew he wouldn't last long. You leaned onto him and kissed his lips this time then you started moving your hand. You smiled against the kiss when he gasped quietly against your mouth.</p><p>“Ahh- [Y/N] chan... hhn~” Tooru wrapped his arms around you to hold you close against him while you were giving him a handjob. You felt a warmth in your chest, maybe this was really real after all... Oikawa really loved you. It was making you very happy inside. You moved your hand faster, earning another sweet sound from him, he enjoyed everything you were doing to him.</p><p>“I really-” You started as you looked into each other's eyes. “-really like you, Tooru.” You admitted with a small smile and his eyes widened when he realized what he just heard.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan's confession..? Hnnmg-! Ah!” The setter threw his head back when you rubbed his tip with your thumb. You couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. You felt his thighs tremble under you and his torso rising up and down faster as he panted. He was very close. The brunette held your face between his palms and then he leaned to kiss you passionately. You moved your hand faster and he groaned against your lips, he didn't stop kissing you though. It was messy, wet, your teeth clashed against each other but you didn't pull back once. Oikawa moaned as he finished in your hand and too lost in his pleasure, he accidentally bit your lower lip.</p><p>“Ow-!” You moved back.</p><p>“S-Sorry! Sorry.” He instantly apologized. Tooru laid his back against the couch while he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“I hope you didn't draw blood, Tooru.” You said as you touched your lip with the back of your clean hand. You looked at it and you were glad to find nothing.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I love you.” Oikawa suddenly said and you felt your heart skip a beat. A blush crept on your cheeks, this was more embarrassing than the entire thing you just did.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I like you too...” You mumbled and he smiled. Even right now you were still acting adorable and it made the setter melt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader's current concern: Kageyama doesn't call her senpai anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, yesterday I realized it's been a month since AoH concluded and also a month since I've been writing this story. Time flies fast!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since the volleyball match your ex had invited you to and it's also been that long since he went overseas again. Thankfully he had listened to what you said to him and he didn't text you at all. You felt relaxed. You really hoped Ushijima was going to be able to move on because in your case... you did.</p><p>“Mattsun, I think I have a problem...” You whined to your best friend during class.</p><p>“Your pen is out of ink again? Just take one in my pencil case-”</p><p>“I think I'm in love with Tooru.” You dropped.</p><p>“... Huh?” Matsukawa was shook. “Wha- What did you just say??”</p><p>“Ugh... please don't make me repeat it.” You pouted.</p><p>“Well-” He sighed. “I think it was bound to happen. Did you tell him?”</p><p>“Hnng... I-I mean, he must know it right?” You asked. “I-I told Tooru I liked him...”</p><p>“Well, that's a start. I wouldn't consider it a confession though.” Your black haired classmate said.</p><p>“W-Well, it's not like he asked me out either...” You said. “He never told me <em>[Y/N] chan do you want to be my girlfriend?</em>” You imitated him and Issei chuckled.</p><p>“You'd say yes? Because I think he was only afraid of being rejected.” He explained.</p><p>“Three weeks ago probably not but now yes, I would.” You confirmed. “What does he say about me?”</p><p>“You two gotta stop asking me questions about each other.” Issei sighed.</p><p>“Mattsun please~ Tooru says stuff to me but I never know when he's joking or serious... You know how he is.” You insisted.</p><p>“Well, obviously he likes you too. I think he's really serious. A few months ago I wouldn't have bet any money on you two but I saw you change. He did too.” Matsukawa added as he raised one eyebrow. “But if you're sure about your feelings you can ask him out yourself you know, we're in the twenty-first century.”</p><p>“Nuh uh, that's his role.” You argued.</p><p>“If you say so...” Issei smiled in amusement. “But you're sure you can do this? A few months ago you were really convinced you would never date him. You're not afraid anymore?”</p><p>“I...-” You sighed. “It's like you said, I think he and I both changed. I still haven't showed myself to him but... I-I don't know, I'm more comfortable? Now I don't jump when he touches me like I used to before. S-Sometimes we sleep in the same bed and it's nice when he holds me...” You smiled slightly as you rememberd. “I really want to believe Tooru when he says that... he finds me attractive.” You said quietly. “That was something I never thought possible a few months ago. My issues are still here but I-I think I'm doing better.” You concluded.</p><p>“If he managed to do all that then it's great for you both. It's also very good for your own mental health considering what he used to do to you when you were kids.” Issei said. “I know that what pains him is the possibility of you still seeing him as the person who hurt you the most in your life. I believe him when he says he wants to make you the happiest.”</p><p>“He said that..?” You asked quietly and Matsukawa nodded. “Hnng...” You laid your head on the desk.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“... I really like him...” You admitted.</p><p>“Good grief...” Issei smiled in amusement. You and the setter had such similar reactions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm home!” You announced once you walked inside the appartment. Wait, what were you hearing? People speaking in your living room? You frowned a little in confusion and headed there. Your eyes widened when you saw that your dear Tooru was with a woman you had never seen before. The first thing that hit you was her insane beauty, was she a model or something? She was super tall and that pencil skirt of her revealed her beautiful legs and curves. She had long black hair and her makeup was on point. You also didn't miss the three open buttons of her white blouse that let anybody peek at her big chest and red bra. What was she doing in your appartment with him??</p><p>“Oh, [Y/N] chan you're already here?” Oikawa asked, he seemed surprised to see you.</p><p>“It's 6:40pm, it's the time around where I arrive.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Woah, already? Time goes by fast.” He said and you kept silent. You stared at him and the mysterious woman in your living room until finally the setter decided to introduce her to you. Well, she introduced herself.</p><p>“Hi, I'm Katsura Ayumi.” She stood up from the couch and gave you her well manicured hand. You slowly shaked it and kept staring at her. So what, Tooru found a pretty woman on his way to the appartment and just decided to bring her inside??</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, Ayumi chan was my athletic trainer.” He told you as he smiled.</p><p>“I still am.” She raised one eyebrow as she corrected him and then you noticed a small black mole under her eye. Damn, she really had everything for herself, huh? And Tooru just calls her by her first name too..?</p><p>“Okay.” You replied, unfazed. “I'm [Y/N], the owner of this place.” You added.</p><p>“Yes, I heard about you.” Katsura smirked and you raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Alright. Well, I had a long day so excuse me-” You said before leaving the living room and heading for the hallway to go to your bedroom. Once you arrived there you closed the door behind you and then you sticked your ear to it. Why did Oikawa invite her inside and what business did he have with her?? She was way too hot, you hated this. “Ugh.” After five minutes you got tired so you went to your bathroom to take a warm shower. You didn't lie, it was a long day...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After your shower you put on home clothes and walked out of your bedroom. Apparently Katsura Ayumi had left.</p><p>“Ah, sorry [Y/N] chan. I didn't see time pass with Ayumi chan and I didn't cook anything. Should I order food?” You ignored him and headed to the kitchen to make your own food. “[Y/N] chan..?” Tooru was confused, why did you ignore him?</p><p>“Tch, no.” You took two steps away from him when the setter tried to kiss you.</p><p>“What's wrong? I'm sorry I know you said you had a long day. Just tell me what you want and I'll prepare it.” He thought you were mad about dinner, oh boy... “Let me do it-” He took the bread from your hands, you wanted to make a sandwich. “Go rest on the couch.” You were pretty sure you would still be able to smell her perfume there. It smelled like her in the whole appartment.</p><p>“Leave that!” You raised your voice at him when he tried to take the food from your hands.</p><p>“S-Sorry...” Tooru frowned sadly and let you be. He left the kitchen, he didn't want to make you more upset. You really wanted to cry as you buttered your toasts, you really thought he had changed. You should've known better, you always knew Oikawa was way out of your league. It was pretty women like Katsura Ayumi who were for him, not insecure girls like you. You two live in two different worlds and they can never collide. Deep inside you always knew it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You were eating your sandwich in the living room in front of tv when the brunette finally showed himself and joined you. You ignored him and kept your gaze on the screen.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” He called you quietly but you didn't reply. “Please talk to me...” Your chest tightened and you felt bad, an uncomfortable chill ran through your body. You were on the verge of tears. “[Y/N]-” Tooru came closer but you moved as well in the opposite side. “Please, this is ridiculous. You can't be mad at me just because I forgot to make dinner!” He was frustrated too.</p><p>“Dinner is not the reason I'm mad at you, dumbass!” You replied in the same tone. His eyes widened, he was confused.</p><p>“But... what did I do then?” The setter asked. You kept quiet, he was smart enough to figure it out by himself. “Is it... because of Ayumi chan..?” Why would you be mad for that?? He thought. “It's because I invited her inside without your permission? I thought about that but you were at the hospital, I didn't want to bother you.” He explained. “We didn't go into your bedroom or looked through your stuff, I swear!” You huffed deeply. You just wanted to finish this sandwich and go to bed. “Please, talk to me.” You chewed the inside of your cheek, you couldn't do it. You wanted to speak but your voice got stuck in your throat. “[Y/N] chan-!” Oikawa wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly when you started tearing up. “Please, don't be sad it's breaking my heart. What's wrong??” He held you as he rubbed his cheek against yours. You took a deep breath. “Is it because of Ayumi chan?” He asked again and this time you nodded slowly. “Wait...-” It seemed like it finally clicked inside his head. “[Y/N] chan, could you be... jealous??” You gasped loudly when you heard the J word and instantly Oikawa's lips curved. “It's totally that!” He said excitedly. “Ahh, my precious [Y/N] chan~!” Tooru tackled you on the couch and hugged you tightly. “You have nothing to worry about, I only love my precious [Y/N] chan, hehe~” He said a bit too happily and it was making you even more frustrated. “I told you, she's just my athletic trainer. Well, when I used to practice in Japan, I have another one in Argentina. We... We messaged each other because... since my knee is getting better I need to get back in shape.” Oikawa explained to you.</p><p>“Really? Her?” You asked. He blinked, he didn't understand.</p><p>“W-What's wrong with her?” Tooru asked, oblivious.</p><p>“Your athletic trainer is young... a female... insanely hot... And I'm supposed to just accept this?”</p><p>“Wh-” His eyes widened. “But you have nothing to worry about. I don't love her.” He said. “And if I may add your superior is young and hot too.” Oikawa argued.</p><p>“Oh, you did not just bring Doctor Mishima into this-” You said as you put your hands on his chest and pushed him off you. You sat back on the couch and looked at the tv screen again.</p><p>“Why not?? And you said it yourself he likes you unlike Ayumi chan who doesn't feel that way about me.”</p><p>“Oh really? And how would you know?” You asked. “Doctor Mishima doesn't wear transparent tight blouses that allow me to peek at his chest...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, [Y/N] chan, you're so adorable~!” Tooru said with a bright grin as he approached you again to hold you.</p><p>“Get off me!” You slammed your palm against his face.</p><p>“Ow-” He moved your hand out of the way. “But it's only you that I love! You have no reason to be jealous!”</p><p>“I'm jealous because I love you!” You slammed your own hands against your mouth and your eyes widened in shock when you realized you had done it now. You said it when you absolutely didn't mean to. It wasn't like that that you wanted to confess but it was too late now. Oikawa looked as astonished as you were.</p><p>“Y-You...-” Tooru stuttered. You brought your hands to your face and stopped moving. Maybe with some luck he would leave and let you here alone to die in your own embarrassment. “[Y/N] chan, you... love me? F-For real??” You lowered your hands and turned your head to look at him. Your eyebrows raised in surprise. Why did Oikawa look like he didn't believe it at all?? Of course you loved him.</p><p>“W-Why do you look so... perplexed??” You dared to ask.</p><p>“I-It can't be real, it's too good to be true...” He replied. You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“Y-You don't..?” You asked. Oh God, what if you were wrong and all the times he told you he loved you it was just jokes? What if he was mocking you again like in middle school?</p><p>“I would die for you if you asked me to.” Tooru let out suddenly and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Are you mental???”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I'm in love with you!” The setter said as he came closer to you. You stared into his eyes deeply, he didn't look crazy... You breathed deeply and gulped before seizing your courage.</p><p>“I... I-I love you too.” You admitted shyly.</p><p>“Ah-” Oikawa grinned brightly and then he tackled you onto the couch again. “Me too!” He said happily. “I love you soooo much, [Y/N] chan~!” He started leaving a bunch of soft kisses everywhere on your face and you giggled under him.</p><p>“You're tickling me-” You said.</p><p>“Please go out with me!” Tooru said as he held your hands in his. “Be my girlfriend, stay with me forever... please.” He begged you.</p><p>“Forever seems a bit long...” You teased. Oikawa smirked before he leaned to kiss your mouth. “Okay.” You smiled.</p><p>“Y-You agree??”</p><p>“W-Why do you sound so surprised, dumbass? Don't ask me then!” You argued.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, let's go on a date!” Tooru said excitedly. “Friday night- no, wait. You'll be tired because of work... Saturday!” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Alright, saturday it is.” You replied.</p><p>“I love you.” The brunette said again as he smiled tenderly. You couldn't help smiling back when he looked at you like that, with so much love in his eyes...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Congrats on the confessions lmao!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter was kinda short so I'm dropping this one in advance.<br/>Thanks for +150 kudos and +3000 hits! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Tooru, what's your favorite color?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Blue, why?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>You'll see soon.</em>”</p>
<p>You put your phone away before entering a clothing store. You were looking for a new dress to wear for your date with your... boyfriend. Wow, Oikawa Tooru was your boyfriend, it still didn't feel real. You had some dresses at home but it was clothes he had seen and that you wore for previous dates with your ex boyfriend, you wanted something new. The setter told you that he had planned to bring you to a fancy place so you had to be elegant. You were used to this now. You found nothing in this store so you headed for the luxury brands. It was the only place where you could find both elegant dresses but also in your size. You found nothing inside the store so instead an employee gave you a catalogue with more choices, you also needed it to be colored in blue...</p>
<p>Ah, there you found it. The perfect dress. This one would require some efforts on your part but in the end you knew it would make your boyfriend happy so you decided to get it. You wanted to do this for him. You wanted to look pretty for someone. After all when Oikawa was on his best he was a sixteen out of ten, you wanted to reach at least a seven so he could be proud to call you his girlfriend. What you didn't know was that you could come dressed with a trashbag and he would still be proud to stand by your side. The setter was madly in love with you.</p>
<p>The dress you had decided to take was made with light blue colored tulle, it was long and had a side split. It had some white and blue pearls sewn into it at the waist and the cleavage. The effort you needed to make to wear this dress was that it also featured an off-the-shoulder neckline and so your shoulders would be naked. Thankfully the dress had sleeves, even if they were transparent because of the tulle material it was better than no sleeves at all. You were so going to feel exposed in this dress but it was really beautiful so without thinking too much about this you decided to take it. Oikawa better act really nice to you in the next few days...</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Saturday finally came. You've been locked in your bedroom for four hours to get ready. You had decided to take a long bath to relax in your bathroom before putting on the dress. You were really nervous about Oikawa's reaction but also the stares of the people around you two. You were going out as boyfriend and girlfriend now... You had some bad memories of the people around you when you used to date Ushijima. The weird stares, the awkward questions, the shameless girls obviously flirting with him in your presence... You sighed deeply, after all you were the one who had decided to date popular and handsome men... You had to deal with the consequences now.</p>
<p>It was time. You were done with your hair and your makeup and so you put the dress on and then you stared at yourself in the mirror. You smiled for once, you felt pretty and you liked what the mirror showed you. After you put on your favorite pair of heels you approached your jewelry box and looked at what you could put on. You decided to wear the diamond earrings you owned, they were simple and elegant. The dress already had pearls so you thought that was enough bling. No need to put on a necklace or a bracelet. Once you were completely ready you got out of your bedroom. Oikawa wasn't there yet, he was still in his room getting dressed. It was fine, you decided to head for the kitchen to drink a small glass of water.</p>
<p>“Tooru!” You called him ten minutes later. Why was he always taking so long? Another five minutes later you finally heard his door open.</p>
<p>“Where's my beautiful girlfriend~?” He asked from the hallway and you blushed. Alright, he was forgiven...</p>
<p>“I've been ready for fifteen minutes.” You said. You stood up from the chair behind the counter in the kitchen and then you headed for the entrance. “So?” You asked with a smile when you finally saw each other.</p>
<p>“[Y/N] cha...-” The brunette's eyes widened. “I...- You're- T-There's no words...” He stuttered. “Y-You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...” Oikawa said quietly as he approached you. You smiled shyly as a blush crept on your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Thank you~” You accepted his compliment with a happy grin. Tooru wanted to cry, you had accepted his compliment, you put on a beautiful dress for him, you even showed a bit of skin... you had made all of these efforts just for a date with him.</p>
<p>“You're gorgeous-” He gently took your hand and made you do a little spin on yourself. “My precious [Y/N] chan.” He smiled emotionally. You let go of his hand and wrapped your arms around his torso to hug.</p>
<p>“We're matching, hehe.” You giggled softly. Oikawa had put on a light blue colored suit and he looked really handsome too.</p>
<p>“I'm no match for your beauty.” He said, still starry eyed at your sight.</p>
<p>“Oh, c'mon...” You smiled slightly. “You look really, really good.” You complimented him too. Tooru gently held your face between his hands and then he leaned to put a kiss on your forehead.</p>
<p>“The blue dress... because of my favorite color, right?” He asked and you nodded happily. “I love you, my precious [Y/N] chan.” The setter whispered seductively as he stared into your eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I love you too.” You replied, a bit intimidated. “Let's go now, I'm hungry.” You said as you grabbed back his hand.</p>
<p>“I'm the happiest.” Oikawa said as he glanced at you while he was driving. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was between yours. When he stopped at a traffic light he turned to you.</p>
<p>“W-What are you doing??” You asked as he suddenly put his palm just above your chest.</p>
<p>“Making sure it's beating as fast as mine.” He smiled as he took one of your hands and put it against his chest too. Your eyebrows raised in surprise, his heart was really beating fast... It was real... Tooru leaned on you and kissed your cheek. “I really want to kiss your lips but I don't want to ruin your makeup. You're very pretty.” He complimented you again and you felt your stomach do a backflip. He never acted like this before, maybe Tooru was indeed the happiest at the moment.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You two finally reached the restaurant. When you entered you noticed the calm atmosphere of it and you really liked that. A classical band was playing live, this was really fancy. A waitress brought you to your seats and after you sat down she left to leave you and Oikawa alone.</p>
<p>“I didn't know this kind of place was your thing.” You said to him.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it's nice. It's not crowded and I like the serenity of it. I feel at peace here.” You commentated.</p>
<p>“I picked this place for you. I guessed you would like it and I'm glad I was correct.” Tooru grinned.</p>
<p>“You read people well.” You said.</p>
<p>“Not people, just you.” He smiled. “You're really beautiful... Thank you for doing all of those efforts for me. Picking this place was no trouble at all compared to everything you do.” Your lips curved emotionally, you were glad he was noticing it and being thankful.</p>
<p>“I... I wanted you to feel proud to be by my side.” You explained. “I didn't want people to throw you questioning looks and wonder if you were going out with a girl like me out of pity...”</p>
<p>“So you dressed like this for the strangers around us?” The brunette raised one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“N-No! I-I wanted to look attractive for you... b-but it's true I also didn't want people to look at us weirdly...” You frowned sadly.</p>
<p>“I don't care about the people around us, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru said. “Their opinions don't matter to me, I don't do what I do to please them, I only do it to please <b>you</b>.” Your eyebrows raised. “I feel proud to stand by your side because so many other attractive guys are into you but it's me that you chose.”</p>
<p>“I-I'm sorry...”</p>
<p>“You don't have to apologize for anything.” His lips curved as he reached for your hand on the table and held it in his. “I'll help you get there, I'll fix all the harm people have infliged on you... including myself.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Your plates had finally been brought to you and now you were currently eating as you kept talking about everything.</p>
<p>“Wasn't it scary at first? Going in another continent, in a country where you don't speak the language?” You asked Tooru.</p>
<p>“I was lucky I took spanish during school, hehe.” He replied. “I wasn't really alone and it's not like I went there to start a new life. Coach Blanco took me in and he helped me with a bunch of things like getting my own place and renting a car. Then I met new people and they helped me too, I was lucky they were all friendly.” Oikawa explained.</p>
<p>“Still... I don't think I would ever be able to do that.” You said.</p>
<p>“I can't wait to show you around when you'll visit me.” His lips curved. You smiled as well and then it quickly faded. Being separated from your boyfriend again... It scared you. “[Y/N] chan, please don't look sad. I don't want to be separated from you too. We will have all the time to sulk about that later but for now we're together and we still have a lot of months to spend with each other.” You took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You're right.” You smiled. “Holidays are in two months too, you'll come with Issei and I to Miyagi right? You can see your family and of course our friends!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. Nothing should prevent me from doing that normally.” He said. “Ah... I really wonder how Iwa-chan will react when I'll tell him we're dating.”</p>
<p>“Hm, me too.” You raised one eyebrow. “We haven't spoken to each other for so long...”</p>
<p>“Mattsun told me something about that by the way.” Oikawa suddenly rememberd. “What happened between you two? Why don't you give him a call?”</p>
<p>“It's... It's just too awkward. When I first moved to Tokyo I used to but... you know how it goes, he asked me how I was doing and my day and... obviously I had to mention Wakatoshi... It's obvious he didn't want to talk about him and it was understandable so... little by little we just stopped calling each other...” You explained.</p>
<p>“Did you regret dating Iwa-chan during high school?” Tooru asked.</p>
<p>“I regretted cheating on Wakatoshi.” You said. “But I don't regret dating Hajime. I was really happy with him for the few months we spent together. I know I did have feelings for him too. Then I just had to make a decision and it's Wakatoshi that I picked... He was my first love.” You sighed. “I think Hajime and I did ruin our friendship by dating...”</p>
<p>“I don't think it's entirely your fault. That friendship was already going near a wall when Iwa-chan told me he loved you... At that moment he could no longer be your best friend. It's not friendship he wanted.”</p>
<p>“You're right...”</p>
<p>“But years have passed now and you two moved on, I'm sure you can be friends again!” Tooru tried to cheer you up.</p>
<p>“You sound awfully confident... Let's check his reaction first when he'll learn that we're dating.” You said. “Say... you've known him for longer than me and you two were already best friends during middle school... did you ever tell him about... your crush on me?” You asked.</p>
<p>“No.” He smiled slightly in nostalgia. “I hid that from everybody. I still don't understand my behavior and why I was acting like this during middle school. I guess I was just really frustrated with a bunch of things. I... Sometimes it got out of hand during volleyball practice too.” He explained. “It's also around that time that my panic attacks started.”</p>
<p>“You're doing better today.” You smiled at him. “The last attack you had was during our last argument weeks ago. I'm proud of you and I'm happy you're doing well.”</p>
<p>“It's thanks to you.” The setter said.</p>
<p>“Oh c'mon, I'm just doing my job.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn't help me if it wasn't your job?”</p>
<p>“I-” You blushed.</p>
<p>“That's what I thought, hehe.” Why did you love his laugh so much? You grabbed your glass of water and took a sip from it. “You don't drink wine?”</p>
<p>“Nuh uh.” You replied as you shaked your head. “I don't have a drinking problem.”</p>
<p>“I didn't say anything, [Y/N] chan. But I have to admit it does worry me that you seek getting drunk when something bad happens to you.”</p>
<p>“I'm not gonna do it anymore.” You said. “The best way to achieve that is to simply not drink at all.”</p>
<p>“I'll help you with that too.” Tooru said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You let out a low chuckle. “Besides who needs alcohol when this food tastes just as great with water?”</p>
<p>“I'm glad you're enjoying our dinner. I remember when we went to a restaurant when we first ran into each other.”</p>
<p>“Ohh yeah, that was like ages ago, hehe.” You rememberd as well. Oikawa pulled out his phone and you frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>“Look. It's the pic I had taken of us, it's my homescreen-” The brunette said as he showed you his phone.</p>
<p>“Oh my God... I can't believe you set it as your wallpaper...” You bit onto your lower lip and blushed, it was really adorable.</p>
<p>“We'll take another one, don't worry.” He smirked. “[Y/N] chan~?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” You replied.</p>
<p>“Do you love me~?” You rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“You know I do.” You replied with a smug smile.</p>
<p>“Then say it properly please, hehe~” You brought your eyes to the ceiling and sighed. He was really annoying.</p>
<p>“Fine. I love you, Tooru.” You said.</p>
<p>“Ah-” Oikawa put his palm against his chest as he smiled. “My heart jumps everytime you say it.” He said. “I love you too~”</p>
<p>“Say it in spanish.” You teased. He raised one eyebrow and smirked, he accepted your challenge.</p>
<p>“Te amo, preciosa~” Tooru said and your lips curved. You brought your hand to your nose because you were very embarrassed and flustered, that sounded really good and it made your heart race.</p>
<p>“I really want to kiss you.” You said quietly.</p>
<p>“What's stopping you from doing that?” Oikawa asked. He wasn't wrong... You stood up from your chair and walked over him. When you were close enough you leaned and brushed your lips against his. His hand went to the side of your neck and his thumb gently stroked your jaw. You two naturally broke the kiss and then you returned to your seat. “I'm the happiest with you.” The setter said and you smiled at him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Tooru?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my precious [Y/N] chan?” Oikawa replied.</p>
<p>“I want ice cream...” You said in a cute voice so he wouldn't be able to refuse it to you.</p>
<p>“Your desires are my orders.” He replied with a smirk then he raised his arm and called over a waitress. “We'll take a dessert.” He said to her and she left to bring you the desserts menu card.</p>
<p>“Can we share it together?”</p>
<p>“You just have the most excellent ideas. You're not just beautiful, you're also smart. How did I get so lucky?” The brunette asked.</p>
<p>“Oh c'mon, you're doing too much.” You put your hand over your face in embarrassment as you laughed, he was really funny. The waitress came back and gave you and your boyfriend a menu card. “Oh nooo, they do chocolate fondants too...”</p>
<p>“You have one word to say and I'm ordering everything on this menu.” Oikawa said to you seriously and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>“T-There will be no need for that, hehe...” You let out a small nervous chuckle. “So, have you made your choice?” You asked him first.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don't know I got a sudden idea like that in my head... I really want to try the chocolate fondant... Maybe we could order some ice cream with it? Of course I can't eat it on my own. If only there was somebody to share it with...”</p>
<p>“You're the best.” You smiled brightly at him. Oikawa gave your order to the waitress and while you were waiting you had removed your heels under the table. You were currently stroking the setter's legs with yours.</p>
<p>“Are you spending a good evening?” He asked you.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” You raised one eyebrow. “I'm having the time of my life, this is one of the best nights I've ever spent with someone.” You said.</p>
<p>“R-Really?” The brunette was surprised. You nodded.</p>
<p>“I really am. I... I was anxious earlier when I was in my bath but I realize now I had nothing to worry about. I'm having a lot of fun with you, nothing made me uncomfortable, no one said something rude, the food is delicious... I don't want this date to end.” You smiled.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru let out emotionally as he grabbed your hand on the table.</p>
<p>“Me too, Tooru.”</p>
<p>“I'm also having a great time. I'm glad you feel the same. It fills me with joy.” Your dessert was finally brought to your table and when the waitress left Oikawa decided to bring his chair next to yours so you could be seated next to each other instead of face to face. “Open your pretty mouth-” He requested with a smile after he picked a bit of food with a spoon.</p>
<p>“Ah-” You complied and let Tooru feed you. “Mmm, it's sooo sweet~” You smiled happily.</p>
<p>“You're the one that's too sweet, I want to eat you [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said seductively to you, his face was right next to yours and you instantly blushed brightly when you crossed eyes with him.</p>
<p>“Hmm-! T-Tooru!” You put your hand on his shoulder and slightly pushed him away when he leaned to lick your lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I couldn't help it. You had a bit of chocolate on your mouth, I couldn't leave you like this.” He smirked. You rolled your eyes as you wiped your mouth with a napkin. “You're right, it's very sweet.”</p>
<p>“Lick this instead of my lips.” You said as you brought the spoon to his mouth to feed him in return. While your boyfriend was eating you looked at him with a small smile on your face, he was annoyingly adorable and you really loved him.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked after he noticed you staring.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” You shaked your head as you kept smiling. “I just love you.” Oikawa wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you closer to him. “Hng! D-Don't-” You gasped quietly when he poked you in the waist with his fingers. “N-Not here, please...” You begged him.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Where then~?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“J-Just not in public.” You replied. You removed his arm from your waist so he could stop teasing you there. You two ate your dessert and when you were done Oikawa wanted to speak.</p>
<p>“I have something for you.” Tooru said and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>“Huh?” You let out. “A-As long as it's not a ring I'll be fine...” You said and he smiled in amusement.</p>
<p>“It's not a ring but it's a gift.” He said.</p>
<p>“R-Really? Oh my God Tooru, you didn't have to...” Your lips curved a bit, it made you happy regardless. The setter pulled a small burgundy jewelry pouch bag from the pocket inside his vest and then he put it in your hand.</p>
<p>“Open it.” He smiled. You smiled back at him before looking at the content inside the pouch.</p>
<p>“Oh. You got me a necklace?” You asked as you looked at the long silver chain in your palm after you dropped the content of the gift bag in your hand. The pendant got stuck inside so you didn't see what it was yet. You carefully got it out with your fingers, you didn't want to accidentally break his gift. “Oh, that's so you...” You chuckled in amusement. “T as in Tooru?” Your lips curved. The pendant was simply a letter T but it wasn't that simple, it had small shining rocks. “Those better be fake...” You worried.</p>
<p>“You offend me, those are real diamonds.” You gasped.</p>
<p>“Tooru, are you crazy??” That must've costed a lot, he couldn't waste that much money just for a necklace for a gift. “I-I can't accept it. Go get your money back.” You argued.</p>
<p>“[Y/N] chan, stop. I didn't sell my house to offer you this, I can afford it.” Oikawa took your hands in his and calmed you down. “Compared to everything you've done for me, welcoming me under your roof, letting me stay for months... This is the least I can do.” He said. “Besides it would make me really happy to see you wear it.” The brunette smiled. “Let me at least see you try it on.”</p>
<p>“You really shouldn't do this...”</p>
<p>“You say this as if I'm going to gift you diamonds everyday, though I would if I could-”</p>
<p>“Tooru!”</p>
<p>“I'm just joking, hehe. Come on, turn around and let me put it on you.” You sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine...” You turned and gave him your back. Oikawa put the necklace around your neck and when he was done he turned you to look at the result.</p>
<p>“[Y/N] chan, it's perfect.” He grinned. “Please, never take it off.” You gulped. You lowered your head and looked at the T pendant resting just above your cleavage.</p>
<p>“It's kind of pretty, indeed...” You let out quietly. “Are you sure I should keep this?” You asked your boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Certain.” He replied with determination.</p>
<p>“Okay.” You smiled slightly. “Thank you very much, it's really beautiful.” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly against you.</p>
<p>“You're welcome, [Y/N] chan~” Tooru hugged you back. You put a small kiss on the side of his neck before releasing him. “Should we leave? I think we're done.”</p>
<p>“Hm, okay.” You nodded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW elements in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you taking us? This isn't the way to the appartment.” You noticed and asked Oikawa while he was driving. “It's kinda late to go somewhere else.”</p><p>“I'm just looking for a good place to take pictures.” He replied with a smile.</p><p>“O-Oh... You know, we can take a picture in the house...” You suggested.</p><p>“Nope, I want a pretty background so I can use that picture.”</p><p>“Use it for what??” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I don't know. Lockscreen, social media, I can even print it and frame it, hehe.” The setter replied.</p><p>“Alright... Whatever makes you happy.” You mumbled. You didn't understand why that was so important to him. You could take pictures anytime.</p><p>“This looks pretty good.” He said as he stopped the car.</p><p>“It's kinda cold...” You commentated after exiting the vehicle.</p><p>“Please bear it for a little, I promise I'll warm you up later~” Tooru winked and you blushed.</p><p>“I-It's night time, we won't even appear on the picture...”</p><p>“We will if we take the picture over there.” He pointed to a marketplace with a lot of street vendors, despite the late hour it was still a bit crowded. “It will look great under the Sakura tree over there.”</p><p>“Alright... But let's hurry please, I-I don't want people looking at us weirdly. With our outfits it looks like we just got married, hehe.”</p><p>“I can't wait for that day.” The brunette said quietly with a smile.</p><p>“What did you just say??”</p><p>“I was just thinking out loud.” He smiled at you. “Um, excuse me!” He waved to an eldery couple walking by. “Can you take a picture of us, please?”</p><p>“Good evening.” You said shyly to them. You placed yourself under the tree while Oikawa was explaining to the old man how to take the picture with his phone then he quickly rejoined you. Tooru put his arm around your waist and brought you close to him while he grinned brightly at the phone in front of you two. He was so attractive... What was he doing with someone like you? You thought.</p><p>“What's wrong, [Y/N] chan?” He noticed you staring at him with an expression of distress on your face. You slowly shaked your head.</p><p>“Y-You... You're so handsome...” You let out emotionally. Tooru smiled tenderly and it made your heart skip a beat.</p><p>“You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.” He said quietly as he stared into your eyes. It was as if he instantly understood what was making you anxious. You really felt like he read in your mind. Oikawa leaned on you and put a big kiss on your cheek. “I love you, [Y/N] chan.” You two suddenly realized the eldery couple were still taking pictures and finally you decided to turn your head and smile for the photo too.</p><p>“Here you go.” The old man gave Oikawa his phone back.</p><p>“Congrats on the wedding.” His wife smiled at you two.</p><p>“W-We didn't get married!” You corrected her, embarrassed.</p><p>“Thank you very much, hehe.” Your boyfriend thanked them before waving goodbye. “He took a bunch, it's nice.” He said as he scrolled on his phone. “This is my favorite one, hehe.” Tooru handed you his phone so you could see too.</p><p>“Oh...” It was when he leaned to kiss your cheek. “I-It's cute.” You commentated shyly.</p><p>“Let's go back inside the car, you're freezing.” Oikawa removed his vest anyway and put it on your shoulders. “Wear this for now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You smiled at him. While the brunette was driving you two back home one of his hands had found its way on your naked thigh, thanks to the high split on the side of your dress. He gently stroked you and you let him, you didn't mind, it felt nice.</p><p>When you finally arrived to the appartment you quickly climbed the stairs. This was a fun night but it was also super long. Your feet were killing you because of the heels you wore.</p><p>“What's wrong? You're walking in an odd way...” Oikawa noticed.</p><p>“Nothing, it's just my feet. Those heels killed me.” You explained. The first thing you did when you walked in was taking off your shoes. “Ah, much better.” You sighed pleasantly. Tooru let out a small chuckle. “What's funny?” You asked him.</p><p>“I just don't think I ever realized how short you were next to me.” He replied with an amused smile.</p><p>“What is you all's obsession with tall girls? Go date one then.” You retorted.</p><p>“Don't pout [Y/N] chan, I love you short and chubby~” Tooru said as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Wow, we really are getting more comfortable.” You noticed. You showed skin around him and he talked about your weight, you two were progressing. That was something you two were too scared to do a few months ago. You grabbed one of his hands and put a small kiss on it. “I'm gonna get changed.” You said before heading for your bedroom.</p><p>“Hnng, I want to take this dress off you myself...” He whined and you blushed.</p><p>“W-We aren't <em><b>that</b></em> comfortable...” You said. After you removed your clothes you went in your bathroom to take a quick shower. When you got out you stepped in front of the mirror and looked at the necklace Tooru had offered you. It was really pretty, you loved it. You opened your wardrobe and searched for something to wear to sleep. This time you dared to put on a booty shorts and a normal sized shirt. You grabbed your pillow and headed for Tooru's room. His door was closed so you knocked on it.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?” He opened the door. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Oh- I thought...” You glanced at the pillow in your hands. “N-Nevermind. S-Sorry-” Oh God, this was so awkward. You turned around and before you could escape the setter grabbed your arm.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He smiled. “Come in.”</p><p>“I-It's fine if you wanted to sleep on your own.” You mumbled.</p><p>“I did not, you just surprised me.” Oikawa explained. “I wasn't done preparing myself.”</p><p>“O-Okay, sorry for bothering. I-I'll just- Hnm!” The brunette crashed his mouth against yours to shut you up for good.</p><p>“You are <b>not</b> bothering me.” He repeated and you nodded slowly, still feeling a bit light-headed because of his kiss. “I'm glad you kept the necklace on.” He smiled.</p><p>“Y-You said you wanted me to wear it so...” You approached his bed and put your pillow on your side.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan!” Oikawa gasped suddenly, startling you. “I didn't even notice your outfit, you dressed pretty for me?” He asked with starry eyes.</p><p>“I-I dressed to sleep...” You brushed off as you laid on the bed.</p><p>“To sleep with me~” Tooru's lips curved. He finished what he was doing and then he rejoined you on the bed. “You look cute.” You smiled slightly as you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Thanks.” You said anyway.</p><p>“It's kinda warm, does it bother you if I remove my shirt?” The setter asked.</p><p>“'s fine...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Ah~, way better.” He sighed pleasantly then he rejoined you under the covers. “[Y/N] chan?”</p><p>“Yes?” You replied.</p><p>“I want to talk about something.”</p><p>“You're breaking up with me?” You joked and Oikawa turned his body to face you.</p><p>“Not only I am never breaking up with you but also I'm never letting you do. You're trapped with me forever.” He said.</p><p>“I like how you said <em>trapped</em>.” You two laughed. “But alright, what did you want to talk about?” You asked.</p><p>“Something... intimate.”</p><p>“Oh God...” You sighed. You had a feel you knew what he was going to ask.</p><p>“When will I be able to touch you?” Bingo.</p><p>“I... I-I don't know.” You replied. “W-We kinda progressed, haven't we? I'm wearing booty shorts and you stroked my thigh in the car.” You explained.</p><p>“Yes and it's nice but... I want to do more. I really want touch you and make you tremble under me-”</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You blushed brightly and brought your hands to your face. The setter chuckled lowly and put a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“When you touched me the other day it was really good... But I don't want you just pleasuring me, I want to do it for you too.” He explained. “You know I love you and your body. Do you trust me?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“I-I do but... it's just a bit scary... I-I don't look like the others girls and I certainly don't look like your exes or the thin and pretty girls who are after you... I-I don't want to disappoint you...” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Oikawa leaned and put a soft kiss on your lips. “You will never disappoint me. You're beautiful and you turn me on-”</p><p>“P-Please stop saying embarrassing things, oh my God...” You closed your eyes and held your nose with your hand.</p><p>“It might be embarrassing but it's the truth.” The brunette smirked. “I've been thinking about everything you said since that night at Mattsun's. When we played truth or dare.” He confessed and your eyes widened. “I even imagined it for a moment...~” Tooru whispered in your ear. Your face was as red as a tomato. “You ridin-”</p><p>“I-I get it!” You interrupted him and he smiled in amusement.</p><p>“Do you think about me too?” He asked and you bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“...M-Maybe...” You turned your head the other way in shame as you mumbled your reply.</p><p>“Really~?” Oikawa smirked mischievously. “And what do you think about~?” He came closer and wrapped his arm around your middle. “Am I on top? Under you? What do you imagine me doing to you?” His whispers were making you so embarrassed, you thought you were going to pass out. “Am I using my hands... or my mouth?”</p><p>“Huh?” Your eyebrows raised. “N-No, not that. I-I've never done it.” You said.</p><p>“Really?” The setter seemed to be the one surprised this time. “With all the love he felt for you he never did that to please you?”</p><p>“H-He just used his hands, it was fine.” You said. “It was great.” You added.</p><p>“He was inexperienced.”</p><p>“We both were. We didn't have a bunch of different partners to try new things and experience. The way we did it was perfect and we were both satisfied.” You explained.</p><p>“Did it excite you to explain him things?” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Fuck, how did you guess that??”</p><p>“You seem like that type.” Tooru smiled.</p><p>“I-It was fun...” Your lips curved slightly as you rememberd. “His face when he discovered new things and everytime he practiced with me he got better than the previous time.”</p><p>“Okay, enough talking about your ex. I don't want you to miss him again.” Oikawa pouted and you let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Don't worry about that.” You smiled. “I have you.” The brunette turned his head and looked at your face with an expression of surprise on his.</p><p>“I love you so much.” His lips curved as he said that to you. Tooru leaned and catched your mouth with his to kiss you passionately. You gently stroked his cheek with the tip of your fingers and Oikawa pulled you close against his naked torso with his arm wrapped around your middle.</p><p>“Hnn-!” An accidental sound escaped past your lips when Tooru squeezed your waist. “Y-You're tickling me, hehe, t-that part is sensitive...” You said quietly.</p><p>“I want to kiss you there.” He said excitedly.</p><p>“My waist??” You asked.</p><p>“Yes, and everywhere else.” He added and you blushed brighter.</p><p>“I-I'm sorry, I'm not ready to take off my shirt yet...” You frowned sadly.</p><p>“We're in the dark [Y/N] chan, I can't see you. And you don't have to take it off, just pull it up a little. For me, please?” Your boyfriend requested and you bit onto your lower lip as you thought about it. You took a deep breath.</p><p>“O-Okay.” You accepted. Oikawa smiled happily and kissed your lips softly before towering over you. “Don't stand on your bad knee.” You reminded him.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan worrying for me, you make my heart race.” He said and you kept blushing. “I'm not gonna touch your shirt, raise it to the length you're comfortable with.”</p><p>“T-This is okay.” You said after you pulled the hem until the middle of your stomach. A shiver ran all over your body when Oikawa went on his fours above you. In the dark you could sense him lowering and then you closed your eyes when you felt his breath just above your navel. He started by leaving a trail of soft kisses on your stomach until he reached your waist.</p><p>“Don't be so tense.” The setter whispered and gently stroked one of your thighs with his hand. His other one was pushed against the mattress to support his weight above you. “If it's too much let me know, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“T-Thank you.” You replied quietly. You really appreciated your boyfriend reassuring you and making sure you were comfortable. Tooru's lips curved before he brushed them against the sensitive skin of your waist. You felt him kiss you there and sometimes he was licking, sucking as well. “A-Ah~!” A small moan escaped you. He chuckled lowly in amusement as he left hickeys on your skin.</p><p>“Are you still fine?” He asked.</p><p>“Hmm.” You nodded. “Y-Yes.” Your face was red. He smiled.</p><p>“Do you like what I'm doing?”</p><p>“...Y-Yes.” You said again. You brought your hand to his head and started running your fingers through his soft brown hair as he kissed your body. “Hnnm-” Oikawa's kisses started getting rougher but it wasn't unpleasant at all. You started really getting into this. “T-Tooru...~” Your boyfriend was getting excited as well. Oh, to finally hear you, his long time crush, moaning his name... His heart skipped a beat. “Ah! D-Did you just bite me??”</p><p>“I think I did~” The brunette smirked. “You're just so tempting it makes me want to eat you, [Y/N] chan~.” You bit onto your lower lip. He put his mouth back onto the bite mark and licked the spot to soothe your skin. After leaving a few more lovebites on your waist Tooru came back above you to look into your eyes. The lights were turned off but thanks the moonlight coming from the window you could make out each other's features. “Your skin is so smooth and you smell so good~” The setter wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly against him. You caressed his nude back with your hands. He could talk, his skin was even smoother than yours. “I love you, my precious [Y/N] chan.” Tooru said quietly with a tender gaze.</p><p>“I love you too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.</p><p>“Hhn!” You two let out a soft sound. He had placed himself between your spread thighs to hug you and you trapped him with your legs. Your boyfriend unconsciously moved and rubbed his clothed crotch against yours. “[Y/N] chan... I really want to make love to you...” Tooru breathed against yours lips. At his sudden confession you felt a spark in your lower stomach. He was so attractive, so handsome, so gentle, so nice with you... You truly loved him and you really wanted to you too...</p><p>“... Okay.”</p><p>“Huh?” Oikawa's eyes widened. “W-What did you just say??”</p><p>“I said okay.” You repeated. “I-I want to, me too...”</p><p>“A-Are you sure?? Y-You don't have to force yourself for me. I want you to be comfortable and ready-”</p><p>“Tooru, shh. I said I wanted to.” You smiled slightly. “Ironic how you kept asking me but now that I accept you're hesitating.”</p><p>“I... I know it's important for you and for me too, of course! But I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning.” The brunette explained.</p><p>“I won't.” You said. “You're my boyfriend and I love you, you're the only one I want to have sex with.” You told him as you gently held his face between your hands. “And your reaction is telling me that I'm right. I need to trust you more.”</p><p>“You don't have to do anything, you're perfect [Y/N] chan... I love you so much.” Oikawa said happily before leaning to catch your mouth with his for a passionate kiss. When you naturally broke the kiss you turned the other way to reach the nightstand and open the drawer.</p><p>“Dammit, where are they?” You cursed as you searched with your hand in the drawer.</p><p>“Candoms?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah. They're there usually.” You replied. “Fuck, I think I ran out of them.” You said. “I think I have none in my bedroom too.”</p><p>“Maybe I have one in my wallet.” He said. Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Tooru... You do know a wallet is like the worst place to store a candom, right?”</p><p>“Ahh, this is so frustrating~! I can't believe this just happened.” Oikawa whined. “The moment you're finally ready we can't have sex because we don't have candoms.” You sighed.</p><p>“Welp... I guess we won't be having sex tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah. Ugh, tomorrow I'm buying a whole box of them.” He said with determination and you blushed.</p><p>“R-Really?” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Trust me, once I'll be done with you for our first time you're gonna beg me for more~” Tooru winked and you got redder.</p><p>“Y-You're so full of yourself, I can't stand you.” You rolled your eyes. You two went under the covers to sleep.</p><p>“Close your eyes so tomorrow will come faster, hehe.” He chuckled lowly. “Goodnight, my precious~” Oikawa put a kiss on your cheek and held your head between his hands.</p><p>“Sleep well.” You told him with a little smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Harassment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oikawa woke up he found you behind him big spooning him this time. Tooru turned his head and saw you were still asleep, he smiled as he watched your cute sleeping face. The setter wanted to turn around to hug you but the moment he moved you tightened your grip around his torso.</p><p>“Hnng...” You frowned in your sleep.</p><p>“I'm not leaving [Y/N] chan, I just want to hold you too.” He said.</p><p>“Don't move...” You mumbled sleepily. You came closer and put your lips against his neck. Oikawa stopped moving, he shivered all over when you started kissing his nape. You gently rubbed his torso as well. “Good morning...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Good morning, my precious~” Tooru replied with a smile. He took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.</p><p>“What time is it?” You asked.</p><p>“Hm-” The setter leaned to check his phone on the nightstand. “9:17am.” He replied.</p><p>“Hnng, it's still early...” Tooru finally managed to turn around and once he faced you he pulled you towards him to hold you. You put your leg over his and then he gently stroked your thigh while you tried to sleep for five more minutes. While he was caressing you and running his hands all over your body a few memories came back in your head. “Do you remember what you used to call me in middle school?” He frowned a little. It wasn't pleasant memories to him.</p><p>“A... lot of things.” He replied. “Mean things.”</p><p>“Hm.” You agreed. “But I'm not directing this conversation in the way you think. There was a specific nickname you gave me.” You said.</p><p>“Fatty?” He asked quietly, a bit ashamed to say that word with his mouth. He promised himself he would never use it on somebody ever again.</p><p>“No, not that one.” You said. “When you touched me.” You helped him remember.</p><p>“... Jelly?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You let out a small chuckle. A nervous one, nothing was funny back then. “You weren't just calling me names, sometimes you were touching too. You poked your fingers in my waist, stomach, arms or thighs and you said I was squishy like jelly. Not the cute type of squishy.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Tooru said sadly.</p><p>“Hey, I didn't-”</p><p>“I know you forgave me already-” Oikawa interrupted you. “-but it's just... I'm realizing how you remember every single thing I did to you when, in all honesty, I forgot like half of it. But you've been living with that for years. I was so stupid during high school too for messaging you normally as if we were close friends while everytime you saw me you must've rememberd all these things that I erased from my memory.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh... I guess you're right. I always assumed you remembered it as clearly as I did.” You said. “That's why I didn't understand you wanting to become close with me. It was such a huge gap to the Tooru from middle school and the one from high school.” You explained. “Heh, I also remember how everytime we saw each other, during the high school years I mean, you would take me in your arms and hug me. Hajime got mad and hit you. To this day I still don't know if he was just jealous because he had a crush on me or if it was because he thought you would start calling me jelly again.” You said. “Maybe both.”</p><p>“Were you scared?” Tooru asked you quietly.</p><p>“During high school? Nah. Middle school? Terrified.” You replied. “As I explained to you, it wasn't just you, it was your whole aura. You were the popular kid and everytime you laughed everyone laughed with you. I felt like I was alone against our whole class. When you insulted me when we were just the two of us I argued with you but when you had your gang with you I hid in the stairs or behind Hajime.” You gulped as you thought and rememberd everything. “I never felt so unwanted in my entire life.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” Oikawa wrapped his arms around you and brought you even closer to him.</p><p>“I cursed my whole life, my personality, obviously my appearance... My parents left, then my grandma... The only one who always stayed with me was Hajime. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't there.” The brunette approached to put a kiss on your cheek, you frowned a little in confusion, it was wet... “Tooru...” You turned your head and saw that he was crying. “Don't cry, all of this was like twelve years ago.” You wiped his tears with your fingers.</p><p>“But you still remember it all...” He said.</p><p>“It's true but I forgave you... and now I love you.” You smiled. “You need to forgive yourself too.”</p><p>“I don't think I'll ever be able to.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“I'll help you.” You leaned on him and kissed his mouth softly.</p><p>“I love you so much.” He breathed against your lips. You grabbed his hand and slowly slipped it under your shirt so he could touch your stomach. “[Y/N] chan..?” He didn't understand.</p><p>“I trust you.” You said to him. “You can touch me, it's okay.” Tooru was unsure. He slowly stroked you, he was afraid as if his touch could burn you. You let out a small giggle and he gasped silently in surprise. “Y-You're just tickling me.” You said with a smile. He leaned and catched your mouth with his again to kiss you passionately.</p><p>“Are you doing something today?” The setter asked you.</p><p>“No, I just have some homework.” You replied.</p><p>“How long will that take you?”</p><p>“I don't know... two to three hours, it depends. Did you want to do something?” You asked.</p><p>“I thought we could take a walk maybe in the afternoon.” Oikawa suggested.</p><p>“Oh. Sure, why not?” You smiled slightly. “Do you want me to check if Issei wants to come with us?”</p><p>“No offense to him but I want to be alone with you.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Alright.” You smiled in amusement. “Well, I better get up. I'm gonna take a shower then start my homework. Hopefully I'll be done around noon.”</p><p>“If you let me come with you we can wash ourselves faster.” The brunette teased.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” You rolled your eyes as you stood up. “See you later, Tooru.” You grabbed your pillow and left his room to join yours.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked you. He found you in the living room after you two had lunch and washed the dishes together.</p><p>“My nails.” You replied without raising your head.</p><p>“Can I watch you?” He asked as he rejoined you on the couch. He sat carefully to not bother you.</p><p>“Um, sure.” You replied. “It's not very interesting though.”</p><p>“I think it is.” He smiled. “[Y/N] chan, what color did you pick~?”</p><p>“I-If you don't like it it's too late to change...” You blushed lightly. You were painting your toe nails in pastel blue.</p><p>“I think it fits you.” Tooru smiled. “Your back's gonna hurt you if you keep bending like this, let me do it for you.”</p><p>“N-No, it's fine...” You argued.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, give me that.” He insisted. “Put your feet on my lap.” You hesitated but finally you approached him and did as he said.</p><p>“Thanks.” You smiled slightly at him as he painted your nails.</p><p>“When do you want to go out?” Tooru asked you.</p><p>“I don't know. In one hour is fine.” You replied. “Are we taking the car?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna go to Ueno Park.” He replied.</p><p>“Oh, okay. There's a zoo there I think if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“I didn't plan to go to the zoo but if you want to we will.” He said without raising his head, he was focused on your nails.</p><p>“Eh, we'll see once we'll be there.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Here, all done.” The brunette announced once he finished with your nails.</p><p>“Thanks, Tooru.” You leaned to gently hold his head between your hands and then you put a kiss on his cheek. “I'll go change my clothes once it's dried.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tooru stood up and put a kiss on top of your head before leaving the living room. You stayed on the couch and checked your phone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You opened your wardrobe and immediately shoved your arm in the back to get your cute clothes. You were going out with your boyfriend and you wanted to look pretty for him. You let out a quiet chuckle when you realized it's been so long since you wanted to be attractive for somebody.</p><p>You put on a pastel pink pleated plaid skirt and a black off-the-shoulder top. You looked at your outfit in front of the mirror and you were satisfied with the result. Your gaze stopped on the necklace around your neck, the pendant was really pretty, you couldn't believe he really offered you diamonds... You turned around and opened a drawer to take socks for your shoes but now that you looked at the pairs you owned you wondered if maybe you should wear stockings...</p><p>“What does Tooru prefer..?” You thought out loud. The last time he had made a comment about the stockings you wore so maybe he didn't like that. You picked a normal pair of white socks and put them on. Your hair and makeup were already done so once you were ready you walked out of your bedroom and headed for the small cabinet next to the entrance to pick your shoes. You picked a small pair of lolita boots and then you sat on a chair in the kitchen to put them on.</p><p>“Are you ready?” You heard Oikawa ask you from the hallway. He had just walked out of his room.</p><p>“Yes!” You replied from the kitchen. “Let me just get my jacket.”</p><p>“Ah! [Y/N] chan, you look so cute!” The setter gasped when he finally laid eyes on you.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” You blushed lightly and smiled.</p><p>“I'm so lucky to date you.” He approached and wrapped his arms around your body to hug you.</p><p>“Oh, c'mon...” You chuckled lowly. “B-But I'm glad you like my outfit.” You said shyly.</p><p>“You're the most adorable girlfriend I've ever had.” Oikawa grinned.</p><p>“I love you, Tooru.” You confessed and he started blushing.</p><p>“I love you too, my precious [Y/N] chan~” The setter said as he leaned and put his forehead against yours. “Let's go.” You handed him the keys of your car and then you exited the appartment. While he was driving with one hand on the wheel you held his free one between yours.</p><p>“Remind me we have to drop by a drugstore...” You said shyly.</p><p>“Nothing could make me forget about it.” He smirked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You two finally arrived to Ueno Park. Once you were out of the car Oikawa put his arm over your shoulders and then you two headed for the main path to begin your walk.</p><p>“There's a bit of people.” You commentated.</p><p>“Is it making you nervous?” He asked.</p><p>“No.” You smiled as you shaked your head. “You're with me so I feel safe.”</p><p>“Y-You feel safe with... me?” The brunette wanted to cry, it made him so happy.</p><p>“Of course I do.” You turned your head and grinned happily. Tooru grabbed one of your hands and brought it to his lips to put a kiss inside your palm.</p><p>“We really came from a long way...” He said under his breath. “Do you want to visit one of the museums?”</p><p>“No, I'm good.” You replied. “I'd rather walk by the river. Oh, but maybe you wanted to?” You asked him back.</p><p>“It's alright.” He smiled. “Let's look at the ducks.”</p><p>“Tooru?” You called him after you walked for a bit in silence.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you... feel happy with me?”</p><p>“Huh?” His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why are you asking me?”</p><p>“I-I'm just thinking.” You replied. “W-We've only been dating for a week now and... I-I just wanted to know your thoughts... If it wasn't like you imagined or you're disappointed...” You ended your sentence in mumbles, the setter barely heard you but he did.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Oikawa took your hands in his and he made you two sit on a bench you walked by. “I'm the happiest I've ever been.” He said and your eyes widened.</p><p>“R-Really?” You asked.</p><p>“I'm not disappointed at all, by what would I be? You're the cutest girlfriend I've ever had and I truly believe you when you say that you love me. The fact that you're asking if I'm happy and you care about that makes me even happier. You're the only girl who ever truly loved and cared about me.” His heart was beating so fast inside his chest. “I want to know if you are as well.”</p><p>“I-I am.” You replied emotionally. “I... M-My last relationship kinda broke me and since you live with me you've been nothing but kind to me. You made me feel so much better.” You added.</p><p>“I don't ever want to let you go.” Oikawa said as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him.</p><p>“Don't talk about the touchy subjects...” You let out a low sigh.</p><p>“If everything goes well we have like four or six more months to be together. I intend to do everything to make you the happiest.”</p><p>“Tooru... I don't want to let you go either.” You said.</p><p>“I'm here right now.” He said as he moved back and stared deeply into your eyes. “Let's not worry about the deadline.”</p><p>“Hm.” You agreed. Your boyfriend leaned on you and kissed your lips tenderly.</p><p>“I really have the best girlfriend caring about my health, my well-being and my happiness.” He smirked before putting one last kiss on your lips. “I love you.”</p><p>“Me too.” You smiled against his lips. You two stood back up and continued to walk between the huge Sakura trees on each side of the main path.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Oikawa asked you. You two had been walking around the park for one hour now. You shrugged.</p><p>“We can share something I guess.” You replied. “Just take what you want.” You told him as you walked by some food trucks. “I'll stay right here.”</p><p>“I'll come back then.” Tooru put a small kiss on your forehead before leaving your side. While you were waiting for your boyfriend a few meters away from him you stood under a huge tree and checked your phone.</p><p>“Huh?” You felt something on your back. You turned around when you thought you had stepped a bit too close to the tree but instead you found a shady looking guy behind you.</p><p>“Oi, you stepped on my foot.” He said to you. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, he had some facial face and dark circles under his eyes. You didn't trust this person one bit.</p><p>“S-Sorry.” You stuttered before proceeding to walk away but the man suddenly gripped your arm.</p><p>“Are you alone, miss?” He asked. “Isn't your skirt kind of short?” Your eyebrows raised in realization. Now you were sure of it, it was his hand that you had felt against your butt.</p><p>“L-Leave me alone, my boyfriend is going to come back.” You frowned.</p><p>“Really? And he left you alone dressed like this, eh? He's not very smart. Come with me, you'll have more fun.” He proceeded to pull on your arm and you panicked.</p><p>“I said let me go!” You faced him and then you kicked him in the crotch with your knee.</p><p>“You pig!” He groaned before taking a fistful of your hair and you shrieked in pain. A few people around you two finally noticed something wrong was happening. “Argh!” You didn't have time to blink you saw a flash appear in front of you. A person had jumped in to punch your assaulter in the face.</p><p>“Tooru!” You gasped. “It's okay! Stop!” Your boyfriend violently pushed the man away from you and then he threw more punches to his face. You grabbed one of Oikawa's arm and pulled him back to stop him. “Please, stop! Calm down, Tooru.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?!” He turned around and placed his hands on each side of your face, staring deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“No, I'm fine!” You reassured him.</p><p>“I won't- Agh!”</p><p>“Tooru!” Your attacker had came back and kicked your boyfriend in the leg with his. Thankfully some people walking by had finally separated your group and then the police arrived. “Fuck! Which leg did he kick you in??” You kneeled in front of Oikawa who had fell to the ground.</p><p>“I'm okay, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru smiled slightly at you. “Thankfully he didn't hit the bad knee.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks God...” You sighed in relief.</p><p>“We saw everything, he assaulted this woman.” The passers-by told everything to the police while you were taking care of your boyfriend. You gave them your own version and then you were free to go with Oikawa.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked you again.</p><p>“I should be the one to ask you. T-Tooru, your hands...” They were bloody. “Let's go back to the car, I have some stuff in there to help you.” You wrapped your arm around his torso and left the park.</p><p>“I should've killed him.”</p><p>“Shh, don't say another word.” You ordered. “Sit down.” You finally arrived to the car and you made him sit on the passenger seat. You opened the glove box and took the small first aid kit you had in there. “I-It's gonna sting a bit, sorry.” Tooru braced himself but he still winced when you dropped a few drops of disinfectant on his wounds that were on his knuckles. You grabbed a bandage and wrapped his hands in them. When you were done you carefully took his hands in yours and then you leaned to put a small kiss on them. “Here.” You put the first aid kit back in the glove box.</p><p>“I'm in love with you.” Tooru smiled as you sat on the driver's seat.</p><p>“It's my fault...” You said quietly.</p><p>“No, don't say that. It was only that piece of shit's fault.” Oikawa said. “I'll kill anybody who will put their dirty hands on you and hurt you.” The setter brought his hand to your cheek to stroke it and then he leaned on you to kiss your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you...” You said tearfully. You wiped your tears quickly and then you started the car.</p><p>“Are you okay? Maybe I should drive.” He said.</p><p>“No, no, it's fine. I'm okay.” You turned your head and gave your boyfriend a small smile. “I-I was just moved by what you did.” You explained.</p><p>“I would do it again.”</p><p>“Shh.” You let out a small giggle. “Using violence is still not okay.” You said as you drove. “Oh wait, there's a drugstore here.” You said as you suddenly turned and stopped the car. “Wait for me.”</p><p>“I'm coming with-”</p><p>“No!” You stopped him. “I'll be fine, you can even see me from here. Just stay. I haven't seen your leg yet and I bet it's not pretty. I'll take care of you at home.” You put a small kiss on his lips and then you exited the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't miss next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut in this chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be careful.” You said to Oikawa as you helped him walk inside the appartment.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're treating me as if I lost my leg. I'm okay.” The setter said while you kneeled to help him remove his shoes.</p><p>“Be quiet. Change into something more comfortable, I'm gonna check your legs.” You said to Tooru after you helped him to his room. After removing your shoes and jacket you went to the kitchen to grab a pack of ice and then you headed for his room again. You knocked on his door.</p><p>“Come in but don't scream.” He warned you and you frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Why would I- AH! Tooru, what the hell?!” He was seated on his bed in his boxers and he had a huge blue and purple bruise on the side of his left leg. “And you kept silent while that hurt like hell??” You were mad at him now because no way that didn't hurt during the whole ride. At least he didn't lie, it wasn't his injured leg.</p><p>“Don't be mad at me...” He requested of you in a cute and adorable voice that made you melt.</p><p>“Ugh...” You approached and sat on the side of his bed. “Put this on your leg.” You carefully put the pack of ice on his bruise.</p><p>“Ow-” You raised your head in worry and looked into his eyes. “I-It's just cold.” He smiled.</p><p>“Are you injured somewhere else? I didn't really pay attention to the fight.”</p><p>“No, I'm okay.” Oikawa replied and you squeezed your lips together. You put your hands on his injured knee this time and asked him to do small movements. You let out a small sigh of relief.</p><p>“Listen... Even if I'm in trouble you need to be careful and take care of yourself. What you did was dangerous for your knee.” You gave him a lecture.</p><p>“I wouldn't hesitate to lose both of my legs for you, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Stop! Don't say that...” You facepalmed.</p><p>“I'm okay, hehe. It's just a bruise, it'll go away on its own in a few days.” Tooru smiled to reassure you. You took a deep breath and then you leaned to hug your boyfriend tightly.</p><p>“I-I was really scared.” You whispered against his neck.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone.” Oikawa said quietly as he tenderly caressed the back of your head.</p><p>“That's not what I was scared of.” You cleared that out. “I-I was scared of you injurying yourself more.”</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan~” Tooru cooed happily. “Climb on the bed. Come next to me, I want to hold you.” He said.</p><p>“Okay.” You went on the other side of his bed and climbed on it.</p><p>“I don't think I said it enough but you look really good.” Your boyfriend complimented you. “You're driving me crazy with that skirt.” You blushed lightly.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” Your lips curved. You approached Oikawa and wrapped your arms around his torso. “Oh, are you hungry maybe? You should drink something too.”</p><p>“The only thing I'm craving is you.” He said with a smirk as he stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“I-I want you too but you're injured, Tooru...” You argued.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I'm fine.” The setter insisted. “Come closer~” He whispered. He put his arm behind your back and then he placed his hand on your butt. You gulped as you looked him in the eyes. You naturally leaned onto him and catched his mouth with yours for a deep kiss. While you two kissed you grabbed his free hand and put it on your chest. Oikawa instantly squeezed one of your breasts in his palm and you moaned against his lips. He was pleased to find out you weren't wearing a bra under your top. You kneeled on the bed and came even closer to the brunette. You slipped one of your hands under his shirt and rubbed his abs, his skin was so smooth you loved it. Tooru rubbed your thighs and then his hand went under your skirt to rub you through your panties.</p><p>“Hnnm-” He was distracting you with his wet french kiss while he was rubbing you.</p><p>“Are we having sex~?” Your boyfriend breathed sensually against your lips.</p><p>“... Fine.” You said. “But I'm closing the curtains and I'm keeping my top on.” It was only 6pm and it wasn't completely dark outside. You weren't ready for him to see you yet.</p><p>“Everything you want.” Tooru agreed to your terms. You stood up from the bed and closed the curtains of the window in the room so you two could be in the dark.</p><p>“I left the box of candoms in my purse-” You warned him before you walked out to go get them. When you came back you closed the door and then you rejoined him on the bed. It wasn't completely dark, you could still make out the shadows of the stuff in the room. But it was enough for you.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, lay on the bed~”</p><p>“I won't. You can't be on top, I'm not letting you support your weight on your legs and knees. I'll have to be.” You said.</p><p>“Let's pretend you're doing it for my knee and not because you like being on top~” Oikawa teased you and you blushed. “But first we need to set the mood. Lay next to me so we can make out.”</p><p>“How are you not embarrassed by the things you say out loud?” You mumbled as you rejoined his side anyway.</p><p>“Where can I touch you~?” He whispered to your ear.</p><p>“A-Anywhere is fine...” You replied shyly. “As long as the lights stay turned off...” You added.</p><p>“I really love you.” Tooru said as his hand rubbed your stomach through the fabric.</p><p>“I love you too.” You replied. You stroked his cheek with your hand and then you leaned to kiss him. Oikawa ran his tongue on your lower lip and you stuck out yours to play with his. He sucked on your tongue before leaning to kiss you deeper. You felt feverish, he was so good at kissing. He pulled on your lower lip with his teeth before letting it go to bury his head in the crook of your neck this time. “Hnng...~” He immediately sucked on a spot on the side of your neck to leave a hickey. When he moved back you kneeled on the bed and put your hands on the hem of his shirt to pull it up and remove it. Once it was off the setter threw the fabric on the floor of the room. You ran your hands on his torso as you left a trail of soft kisses on his face and jaw then you went to his neck this time. You rememberd your boyfriend loved neck kisses.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...~” Tooru whispered your name. You bit him lightly and he moaned, you felt so satisfied.</p><p>“Take it off.” You put his hands on the buttons of your top.</p><p>“Huh? But you said-”</p><p>“We're in the dark, I don't care. Take it off.” You insisted. Oikawa bit onto his lower lip as he unbuttoned your top and then he helped you slip the fabric off your arms before throwing it on the floor as well.</p><p>“Come closer.” You passed one of your legs on the other side of the bed to sit on his lap. You were careful to not hurt him but his bruise was lower, it was safe to sit there. Tooru put his hands on your waist and then he slowly brought them up your torso until he gently cupped your boobs.</p><p>“A-Ah~” He squeezed and massaged them while leaving soft kisses on your neck and then he went lower to kiss your chest this time. “T-Tooru!” You threw your head back when you felt his mouth close around your left nipple. You put your hands on his shoulders to hold onto something. His fingers lightly pinched your right nipple while he licked and sucked on the left one. “Hmm... Ahhh~” You brought your hand to your mouth to muffle your moans. Oikawa let go of your right breast to put his hand between your spread thighs.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...-” He let go of your nipple with a loud pop. “Your panties are so wet~” He sang happily.</p><p>“D-Don't comment, dumbass!” You said.</p><p>“Can I remove them?” He asked and you nodded. “I saw your head move but in the dark I can't tell if you nodded or shaked your head.”</p><p>“I-I nodded...” You said. “Y-Yes, you can.” Tooru smiled before leaving more soft kisses on your chest and then he put his hands under your skirt to grab the sides of your panties to lower them. You moved your legs to make it easier for him and then you came back in your initial position.</p><p>“Ahh, you're so warm...” Oikawa was feeling pure bliss when he finally touched your slit with his fingers. “Your skin is so soft~”</p><p>“I-I'm begging you to keep your comments to yourself.” You reminded him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan... Put your arms around me, I want to feel you hug me.” The setter requested. That sounded cute, you liked it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him very close to you. The side of his head was squeezed between your breasts. Tooru felt the happiest at the moment.</p><p>“Hnng!” You gasped silently when you felt one of his fingers brush against your clit.</p><p>“Hmm~? Is it this round thing here that made you do a cute sound~?” Oikawa teased.</p><p>“Ahh~!” You closed your eyes, a bright blush had crept on your cheeks.</p><p>“Is it here, [Y/N] chan~?” Tooru whispered sensually as he circled your clit.</p><p>“Y-Yes.” You replied quietly. “P-Please-”</p><p>“Please what~?” He smirked.</p><p>“P-Please touch me there...” You requested.</p><p>“But I am touching.” The brunette let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“R-Rub me faster, please Tooru...” You said quietly.</p><p>“Everything you want, my precious [Y/N] chan~” Tooru said before leaving a soft kiss on top of your chest. Then he laid his fingers flat on your clit and started rubbing you a tad faster. You threw your head back and moaned. “I love you so much. You're so beautiful.” Your boyfriend praised you. He could hear your heartbeat go faster and feel your thighs tremble between his forearm, he felt so happy to pleasure you.</p><p>“T-Tooru..!” You wanted to warn him.</p><p>“Are you there already~?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.” You confirmed.</p><p>“Then go ahead. I got you my precious, finish on my hand.” He rubbed you faster until finally you let out a long moan and came. God, he couldn't wait for the day you would allow him to look at you in daylight so he can see your face when you finish. While you were panting and catching your breath back he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them to taste you. “So sweet~”</p><p>“D-Did you just..?” You couldn't believe he did that.</p><p>“Hmm.” Oikawa smiled in a satisfied way. “Kiss me and taste yourself.” You gulped when he approached his face to yours but finally you closed your eyes and kissed him. Tooru kissed you in a sloppy way but you didn't mind. You could tell something tasted different when you kissed him but it wasn't that unpleasant. Rather it felt super intimate to share that kiss with your boyfriend. “[Y/N] chan, I want to be inside of you.” You gasped quietly, he had no shame saying things like that out loud.</p><p>“Y-You don't want me to-”</p><p>“There's no need.” He smiled. “You can take off my underwear yourself though.” You nodded and placed your hands on the elastic. His dick sprung free, it was hard and leaking a bit already. You carefully slipped the boxers down his legs while Oikawa grabbed the box of candoms to take one. “Put it on.” He handed it to you after tearing off the package. You carefully grasped his hard-on in your hand and then you slipped the candom on it. You quickly removed your skirt that stayed around your waist and then you climbed back on the bed. You kneeled above your boyfriend's crotch and guided his dick towards your pussy.</p><p>“D-Don't move yet.” You said to him. Tooru gently stroked your thighs while you guided his tip to your entrance. When the tip was in you let go of his dick and put your hands on his shoulders before slowly lowering your body. “Oh, f-fuck...” You breathed.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are you okay?” Oikawa worried. “You're so tight-”</p><p>“Shh! B-Be quiet!” You interrupted him. “I-I'm fine. I-I just need to adjust- I-It's been a long time...” You whispered. “Ahh~!” The brunette brought one of his hands to your pussy and slowly stroked your clit again to make this easier for you.</p><p>“Hnng...~ You're squeezing me, it feels so good~” Tooru said. “You're taking me so well, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“I-It's in.” You said. “I-I'm gonna move, okay?” You raised your hips slowly and then you lowered them again. You did it a few times until the slipping became easy. “O-Okay, we're good.” You announced.</p><p>“Can I move now?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Huh?” He gripped your waist and then with no warnings whatsoever he thrusted his hips against yours, earning a loud and long moan from you. “F-Fuck!” You cursed. That felt really fucking good. You leaned and put your hands on his chest for support before moving your hips as well to meet his thrusts. “T-Tooru...~!”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I-I won't be able to last long. You feel so good!” He said excitedly. You were having sex with your childhood bully, you couldn't believe this. You were so in love with him and he was making you feel so good at the moment. He reached all the soft spots inside of you, sparks were going through your abdomen, you knew you wouldn't last long as well. “Come.” Tooru gripped your arms and pulled you to him. You leaned and kissed him passionately. That kiss was wet and sloppy, you two were moaning against each other's mouth but you were feeling amazing.</p><p>“Ahh, Tooru~!” Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly around your waist so you wouldn't be able to move and then he started pounding hard inside of you. It was so much, you were moaning his name so loudly and he felt so proud. It was making him the happiest to make you feel good.</p><p>“Please moan some more, your voice is so cute~” He whispered in your neck before lightly biting your shoulder. “Hnng, [Y/N] chan...” The setter moaned your name as well. “Ahh, it feels so great when you clench. Are you there?” He asked.</p><p>“Y-Yes! I-I'm gonna..!” You warned him.</p><p>“Go ahead, please finish on me. Give me everything.” Tooru said sensually. He put a soft kiss on your cheek and he kept pounding his dick hard inside of you. Your thighs trembled against his hips, you were so close.</p><p>“T-Tooru..!” You hid your embarrassed face against his chest and then you finally felt the knot in your lower stomach break. “Ahhh~!” You finished but Oikawa wasn't done yet. He gripped your waist tightly and kept thrusting in you until finally you heard him groan and finish inside of you. God, did you love his sounds too. He rubbed your back with his hands and kept you close to him while you two were trying to catch your breath back.</p><p>“I-I love you [Y/N], I love you so much.” Oikawa said as he hugged you tightly. “Y-You're not leaving me, right?” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“No...” You replied. “No, Tooru, I'm not.” You raised your head and moved to be at his face level. “I love you too, I'm not leaving.” You couldn't believe he was anxious about that. You rememberd he said his exes all left him after having sex with him. You were in love with him, you weren't going to leave and you certainly weren't going to give him to someone else. “I'm in love with you.” You reassured your boyfriend one last time. Oikawa brought his hands to your face and then he kissed you passionately. “Tooru?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you crying?”</p><p>“Huh? No, I'm not.”</p><p>“It's okay if you are.”</p><p>“I promise you I'm not, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Then why is your face wet?” You asked. “Hold on. Cover yourself, I'm gonna turn the lights on.”</p><p>“I'm fine, you already saw me. What about you?”</p><p>“I'm using the blanket, don't worry. Just don't peek under.” Once you did that, you turned on the other side and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. “Ah!” You gasped. “T-Tooru, you got a nosebleed!”</p><p>“Huh?” He brought his hand to his nose. “I-Is that normal?”</p><p>“I-It's not alarming but it's not normal either...” You brought your hand to his forehead. “You... Your forehead is kinda warm...” You said. You grabbed the ice pack you had brought earlier for his leg and put it on top of his head.</p><p>“You're so beautiful after sex.” Tooru joked as he stared at you.</p><p>“S-Shut up...” You blushed and rolled your eyes. “I-I can't believe you really got a nosebleed.”</p><p>“I'm the happiest.” He said as he laid back on the mattress. “You were so perfect. Your touch, your little moans, the way you-”</p><p>“Tooru, shut up!” You yelled at him and he laughed. He was really the happiest guy in the world at the moment. “Fuck, it's sunday. I wish I got one more day off to rest.”</p><p>“Just skip. It's just a day.”</p><p>“I never skipped school, I'm not gonna start tomorrow.” You argued. “And Issei will worry.”</p><p>“Can I tell him we had sex?” Oikawa asked you.</p><p>“Oh my God, seriously...” You sighed. “Just do what you want, he's your best friend.”</p><p>“He's yours as well.”</p><p>“I think you should be the one to break it to him. Hehe, I wonder how he's gonna react though. He was already baffled when I told him I was in love with you.” You said.</p><p>“You said that to Mattsun??” Oikawa couldn't believe it.</p><p>“Of course. I needed advices, I thought I was ill.” You joked.</p><p>“Very funny, [Y/N] chan.” He pouted.</p><p>“I'm so tired.” You let out a low sigh.</p><p>“Being pretty must be tiring, huh?” Tooru teased you.</p><p>“Damn, you must be <b>exhausted</b> then.” You teased back with a small smile and the setter instantly blushed, not expecting that comeback.</p><p>“I'm really in love with you.” He said and you chuckled lowly.</p><p>“I love you too, Tooru.” You approached him, careful to not drop the blanket that was hiding your naked body and then you kissed him passionately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl this was really fun to write. I think Oikawa is one of my fav characters I enjoyed writing smut with in all my previous stories and different characters.<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading until now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are you doing around here, fatty? This is the gymnasium, I think you got lost.” You squeezed your lips together and kept quiet. “Are you deaf? I asked you a question.”</p><p>“I'm just waiting for Iwaizumi-kun.” You replied.</p><p>“Huh? Iwa-chan left already. Why would anybody want anything to do with you, piggy? Do I have to hold your hand and walk you home myself?”</p><p>“I'd rather die.” You hissed before leaving the gym. Tooru frowned as he looked at you walk away from him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oi, who brought fatty here?”</p><p>“What did you just say?!” Hajime grabbed one of his classmates by the collar.</p><p>“Ow! Let me go!”</p><p>“Call [Y/N] that again and I'll hit you on the head!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Calm down, everyone.” Tooru separated them. “The girls are allowed to watch our practice.”</p><p>“The cute ones.” A middle schooler said.</p><p>“All girls are cute, Takeshi kun.” Tooru added.</p><p>“Let's start practicing already.” Hajime interrupted them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why is Oikawa kun always messing with fatty? Does he like her or something?”</p><p>“Ew, why would he like an ugly girl like her?”</p><p>“Why is your body so round like that? It's squishy like jelly. Maybe it's how I should call you?” Tooru said after poking his finger on your waist.</p><p>“If he likes her he has a weird way of showing it.”</p><p>“Never ever touch me again!” You yelled at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ew, fatty cut her hair. Now we can see her ugly face a lot more.”</p><p>“Are you a boy or a girl? We can't tell anymore.”</p><p>“Monsters don't have genders.”</p><p>You really wished your desk could swallow you whole at the moment. Their laughters were so loud, you wanted to disappear so badly. This is why you told your grandma you didn't want to cut your hair. You never wanted to stand out. Why couldn't you and Hajime have history at the same time? The others never picked on you when he was around.</p><p>“Why did you cut your hair?”</p><p>“Don't touch me.” You slapped Tooru's hand away when he catched a strand of your hair between his fingers. Who did he think he was to naturally touch you and talk to you as if you were friends? He was the reason you were going through hell everyday.</p><p>“You looked less ugly with long hair.” He said before walking back to his desk. You chewed the inside of your cheek. You hated him so much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You knew this would happen. That's why you hated birthdays and the kids who wanted to celebrate at school.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, do you want a slice of cake as well?” Tamura sensei asked you. It was one of your classmate's birthday and his mother had brought cake for everyone in the class.</p><p>“She's gonna eat the whole thing.” You heard someone behind you say.</p><p>“I don't like cake.” You lied. Which kid doesn't like cake?</p><p>“Are you on a diet, [Y/N] chan?” Tooru always had something to say. You heard snickering behind you.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tamura sensei insisted. She didn't even say a single thing about the mean things the whole class heard, including herself. It was always like this.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure.” You replied firmly. Just drop the subject you thought.</p><p>“She's fat enough.” A third one of your classmates said. Why were you cursed with a fat and repulsive appearance? Why couldn't you be born <b>normal</b>?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Fatty got a love letter!” One of your female classmates snatched the letter from your hands.</p><p>“Give me that back! It was in my locker!” You argued.</p><p>“Eh?!” She frowned. “Why is it signed Oikawa Tooru?”</p><p>“Oh my God, she sent it to herself!” Another girl said when she read the name.</p><p>“How pathetic. Did you want attention this much??”</p><p>“O-Oikawa kun..?” You repeated. You couldn't believe this. Why would he send you a letter?? You took it back and read it. “What...”</p><p>“Why are you reading it as if you didn't write it?”</p><p>“Be quiet, I didn't write this.” You argued with them anyway. You could feel your anger boiling inside of you. You clutched the letter hard and returned inside the school to look for the cause of your problems. “What is that?!” You shoved the letter against the setter's chest when you found him in a hallway with his friends.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan..?” He lowered his gaze and he recognized the letter.</p><p>“Tooru kun, did you really write this for [Y/N] chan?” The girls followed you. He was cornered. The brunette was a coward back then. So naturally he lied.</p><p>“Ha!” He put his hands on his hips and towered you to look more intimidating. “It was a prank. Did you really believe a single word in that letter? Why would I want anything to do with a fat cow like you?” You lowered your head, you had a grim expression on your face. Of course you didn't believe a single word written in that letter. You were just asking yourself how could a person be so cruel and so mean to pretend that they like you just to humiliate you in front of the whole school? You took a step back and ran in the opposite direction. You couldn't stand this. You couldn't stand him. You never wanted to see this person ever again.</p><p>Oikawa bit hard on his tongue as he watched you run away from him once again. He wanted this to stop, he hated everyone around him who were laughing at you. Mostly he hated himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don't want to go to Aoba Johsai with Iwaizumi kun?”</p><p>“No, obaa-chan. S-Shiratorizawa is a better school. A-And I shouldn't rely on Hajime kun all my life.” You lied. It hurt so much. You didn't want to be separated from him but Oikawa terrified you. He was going to Aoba Johsai as well.</p><p>“I know when you lie to me.” Your grandma smiled as she booped your nose. “It's alright if you don't want to tell me. After all Shiratorizawa is a great academy indeed and they invited you to continue your studies there.” She cleared her throat. “If that's where you-” She started coughing.</p><p>“Obaa-chan, you're tired. We spoke for a long time, we'll continue another day.” You said as you tucked her into bed. “Rest well.” You smiled before putting a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Come to practice after class, okay?” Hajime said.</p><p>“I can't I have cleaning duties.” You replied quietly.</p><p>“I think I'll still be in the gym once you'll be done with that so come anyway, okay? Then we can go home together.” You shrugged. “See you later, we don't have the same lesson right now.” You parted ways and went to your classroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I heard about your grandma, I'm sorry [Y/N] chan.” The class rep said to you. “You don't need to come for cleaning duty, I'll find someone else to replace you.” You nodded and left in silence. That was nice for once. You were about to enter your next classroom but someone came out of it running and bumped into you.</p><p>“Ow-” You fell on your butt.</p><p>“Get out of the way, fatty!”</p><p>“It's not her fault, Takeshi-” You recognized Oikawa Tooru's voice. “Her body is so big it blocks the whole passage.”</p><p>“Haha, nice one Tooru!” Nogami and Oikawa chuckled as they looked at you from above. The bell rang, you were about to get a few hours of peace. (Sorry Hajime kun, but I'm going straight home after this.) You thought to yourself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Huh?! Why do I have to replace fatty??” Tooru was arguing with the class rep.</p><p>“It's personal, I can't tell you. Just do it.”</p><p>“But I can't! I have practice, I'm the captain!”</p><p>“You can go to practice later, don't worry I won't make you do too much. You'll just sweep the floor.” She said. “I'll be waiting for you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On his way to the classroom to replace you Tooru ran into you unfortunately for you.</p><p>“Why are you skipping cleaning duty??” He grabbed your arm.</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>“I'm the one who has to replace you! You're right there so go sweep the floors!” This time he physically harassed you and while you tried to escape his grip you lost your balance and fell to the ground.</p><p>“What did I ever do to you?!” You exploded and broke down in tears in front of him. It was the first time he saw you cry.</p><p>“[Y/N]... chan...” He said your name quietly, he was shocked. It's been three years since he was messing with you and it was the first time you reacted like that.</p><p>Iwaizumi walked in you two and you took that opportunity to run away. You swore you would never look in Oikawa's direction ever again. He was dead to you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“I'm not interested.” You instantly replied when you saw it was Oikawa who had said your name. You two have been ignoring each other for two weeks straight and it was perfect like this.</p><p>“He just wants to talk.” Hajime explained to you. You haven't noticed him standing behind the setter, after all he was taller than him. Iwaizumi was your friend so you listened to him and let Oikawa sit in front of you.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” He said so quietly you barely heard him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I'm sorry for everything I did to you.” While you listened to him apologize one million things went through your head but the thing that was screaming at you the loudest in your head was: Don't believe him, it's another prank.</p><p>He mentioned your grandma and you lost it.</p><p>“Why were you always so mean?!” You yelled at him. Kageyama and Kindaichi were about to enter the classroom, you used to give them extra math lessons in your third year, but since you and Oikawa were in the middle of something Iwaizumi told them to come back later. Oikawa's explanation was sloppy, he was stuttering a lot but a small voice inside of you was telling you that he was sincere this time. After everything he did you still couldn't believe it. Suddenly he clapped his hands together and lowered his head. Tooru was begging you to forgive him. You didn't even realize you were crying out of frustration. Truly he didn't deserve to be forgiven but... he was the only person who ever apologized to you. So you accepted his apology. Then he and Hajime invited you to one of their official volleyball matches and you accepted since they were playing against the academy you were going to next year.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Before all of this.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N], this is my friend I talked to you about.” Hajime said.</p><p>“H-Hi, I'm [Y/N].” You introduced yourself shyly to his friend.</p><p>“I'm Oikawa Tooru.” The kid replied. He was surprised his best friend had a female friend around his age. Iwaizumi introduced you two on your first day at Kitagawa First. Hajime had already told you that he's known him since forever and they were best friends. So since you were Hajime's friend too you two should get along... right?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm?” Your alarm was ringing. You grabbed your phone with your hand and turned it off. “Ah... Was I dreaming?” You let out.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan..?” You turned your head and saw Oikawa next to you. Right... You two slept in the same bed. You had sex with him for the first time yesterday...</p><p>“It's just my alarm. I gotta go to uni. You can keep sleeping.” You said to him. Why did you dream about Kitagawa First?</p><p>“Have a good day...” Tooru said sleepily and put a small kiss on the side of your head. A cold chill ran all over your body.</p><p>Were you having... regrets?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Earth to [Y/N]!” Matsukawa poked his pencil in your arm.</p><p>“Ow! That hurt!” You said.</p><p>“What are you daydreaming about? You didn't take a single note, I'm getting worried.” You lowered your head on the blank paper in front of you. “Long night?”</p><p>“Guess you could say that, yeah...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I figured.” You raised one eyebrow when he said that. “Did you get attacked by an animal or something?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Issei?”</p><p>“You got the wildest hickeys I've ever seen.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Fuck!” You put back on properly the scarf Oikawa had offered you a few months ago.</p><p>“Wait, did you and Tooru-” You lowered your head on your desk even lower. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“W-Why are you acting surprised? I-I told you he finally asked me out last week and I-I accepted. W-We're dating.” You reminded him.</p><p>“I know, I'm just surprised by the fact that you actually did it. You trust him.” Your black haired classmate explained. “I remember how a few weeks ago you used to tell me you would never be able to do it.”</p><p>“W-Well... stuff happened...” You brushed off.</p><p>“Is that why you're daydreaming?” His lips curved. “Was it that good?”</p><p>“Shut up, Mattsun.” A small blush crept on your cheeks. “No, I... I mean, yeah, it was good but... I had a long night-”</p><p>“Uh huh...” He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Shut up, not in that way... I had a weird dream... Actually it was... memories.” You hesitated to talk about that.</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Stuff... bad things from middle school...” You replied. “I... I forgot some of them, it's been a long time since I didn't dream about that... I used to have nightmares in high school.” You explained. “Yesterday we slept together for the first time and during the night I saw... everything bad he did to me. I don't know why... I feel weird.”</p><p>“Do you have regrets?” Issei asked.</p><p>“I-I'm not sure. C-Can someone like me and Tooru really be in a relationship? A-After everything that happened between us..?”</p><p>“Wow, you're asking me a lot. I don't know, only you can answer to that question [Y/N].” He said. “If you forgave him then yes, I think you can. I mean, since you gave yourself to him that means you trust him, I think it's important you realize it.”</p><p>“God, I don't know what to think...” You sighed. “I-I can't talk about this with Tooru. I know he still hasn't forgiven himself and I don't want him to feel bad. I-I don't know if we'll ever be able to move on.”</p><p>“[Y/N], I think you're panicking a lot for nothing. You're only looking at the bad side, focus on all the progress you two have made. I think your night overwhelmed you, you'll feel better in a few days.” Matsukawa advised you.</p><p>“I hope you're right... Thanks, Issei.” You smiled slightly at him. “Also... act surprised when Tooru will tell you about us. He wanted to be the one to announce it to you...” He let out a low chuckle, he was amused.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N], are you okay? You look like you're lost in your thoughts.” Doctor Mishima said to you. “You know you can talk to me about everything, right?”</p><p>“Hm, I know.” You nodded. “I-It's just a bit personal so I'd rather avoid doing that.” You added.</p><p>“Does it have to do with the hickeys on your neck?” Your face got red instantly. (I have to buy foundation...) You thought to yourself.</p><p>“S-Sorry...” You stuttered.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” He laughed in amusement. “Who's the lucky guy?”</p><p>“... Oikawa.” You replied anyway. Maybe it was better to tell him.</p><p>“Ah. So you two started officially dating now?” Doctor Mishima asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” You confirmed. This was awkward to talk about with him so you decided to change subjects. “Um, can I ask you something about what I learned in class?”</p><p>“Of course you can.” His lips curved.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You wanted to see Oikawa at the moment. It was the end of the day and you hadn't seen him since this morning. Despite all your fears and worries you really wanted to hold him, have him embrace you and put another kiss on your cheek. You missed him, his voice, his scent, his touch... Once you were finally out of Doctor Mishima's office you hurried to your car and then you drove fast to arrive to the appartment.</p><p>“Welcome home, [Y/N] chan~!” Tooru welcomed you happily once you walked in. You put your bag down and ran to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The setter instantly melted, his heart skipped a beat and he smiled tenderly against the kiss. His hands went to your back and he rubbed you there as you two kissed. “Long day?” He asked you quietly with a smile after you naturally broke the kiss.</p><p>“I missed you.” You said and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. Issei was right, you were really worrying for nothing. Oikawa was the one you were in love with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if you read my previous work Aces of Heart but there's a flashback about their childhood as well and it's chapter number 38 in case you wanted to reread it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T-Tooru, you're tickling me~!” You squirmed. “Can you please focus on the movie?”</p><p>“I don't care about it.” He said and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Hh! Don't suck!” You yelled at your boyfriend and he grinned. You two had laid some blankets and pillows on the floor of the living room to watch tv. You were sitted between his legs and he was behind you, leaving lovebites on your nape. “My body isn't your canvas, I have hickeys everywhere and everyone at uni and the hospital made comments the whole week!”</p><p>“Good. Let them know you're mine only.” Oikawa smirked before biting your neck.</p><p>“Ow! Tooru!” He chuckled as you frowned.</p><p>“I have your hickey too-” The setter said as he raised his shirt and showed you the purple mark on his torso. “It's my most valuable treasure-” He said. “After you of course.”</p><p>“How do you not cringe at what you say?” You mumbled.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I love you~” Tooru put a soft kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... Me too, unfortunately...” You replied. He put his hands on your waist and you immediately grabbed them in yours to not let him grope you while you were watching the tv screen. You held them and glanced at his knuckles, his bruises had healed but he had small scars. You brought Tooru's hands to your mouth and lightly kissed his knuckles.</p><p>“I have the most adorable girlfriend in the world.” He said quietly behind you with a tender smile on his face. Your lips curved as well.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, are you sleeping?” No reply. “Oh, you are...” Oikawa said after leaning on your face. He stayed still for five seconds as he thought of something and then he quickly reached for his phone on the couch behind him. He took a few pictures of you sleeping against him and then he threw his phone back behind him. “I can't let you sleep here...” Thanks God it was saturday tomorrow so he didn't have to worry about your alarm. He carefully moved to not wake you up and when he was standing he leaned and picked you up in his arms. You were heavy but you had to stop underestimating him. Oikawa was a professional athlete and he definitely had what it took to carry you in his arms.</p><p>“Tooru kun...” While he walked in the hallway you spoke in your sleep. His heart immediately skipped a beat, that was the most adorable thing he ever witnessed. He laid you on your bed and then he walked out of your bedroom to turn off the tv and the lights to rejoin you as well. He made sure the entrance door was locked and then he walked back in your bedroom. The moment the mattress dipped you instantly rolled over and sticked your body to his. Tooru thought he was going to die because of your cuteness. You grabbed his arm and held onto it. The brunette smiled as he caressed some strands of hair out of your face.</p><p>“Goodnight, my precious [Y/N] chan.” He whispered with a tender smile on his face before leaning to gently brush his lips against yours.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm?” Oikawa opened his eyes. He woke up because he felt something soft touch him. It was you.</p><p>“Good morning, Tooru~” You smiled and leaned to put a kiss on his forehead. You were gently running your fingers through his soft brown hair and leaving kisses on his torso to wake him up.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“Hm?” You replied.</p><p>“I want to get married.” Your eyes widened so hard you thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.</p><p>“I think you're still asleep.” You said. The setter let out a small lazy chuckle and then he wrapped his arms around your body to pull you against him.</p><p>“When's Issei coming?”</p><p>“This afternoon. We still have time to lay in bed.” You replied. The three of you had decided to call Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, it's been a long time since you catched up with your friends who stayed in Miyagi. Of course you agreed to not say a word about your relationship, you would do that once you'd see them face to face. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did.” Tooru smiled. “You?”</p><p>“Hmm.” You nodded. “I don't remember going to bed, I think I was too exhausted last night.”</p><p>“I carried you, you fell asleep while we were watching tv.”</p><p>“Huh?” Your eyebrows raised. “W-What?? Really?? B-But how? Your knee-”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, stop underestimating my strength. And to be honest you're not that heavy. I used to train with heavier weights at the gym. Argentinians are buffier than Japanese athletes.” You blushed. You couldn't believe he was able to carry you. You put your hand on his bicep and giggled when he flexed his arm.</p><p>“Maybe you were right, I think I like muscles.” You said with an amused smile on your face.</p><p>“I'll get stronger for you then.” Tooru said and your heart beat faster in your chest.</p><p>“I really love you.” You leaned and put a kiss on his neck. “I-I want to do something for you too.” You said shyly.</p><p>“Huh?” He was surprised.</p><p>“S-Should I try to lose weight? Or grow my hair longer..?” You asked as you catched a strand between your fingers and looked at it.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan...” Oikawa was moved you wanted to do something like that for him. “You don't need to change anything, you're perfect.” He said as he rolled on the bed and towered you. You put your fingers on the sides of his face and stared into his eyes as you bit onto your lower lip. He was looking at you from above and he was so handsome, you never got tired of looking at him.</p><p>“You're so pretty...” You let out quietly.</p><p>“You're the pretty one.” Tooru smiled before leaning on you to catch your lips with his. “It's been two weeks since we started dating and I've never felt happier in my entire life than right now.”</p><p>“I'm happy too.” You said emotionally.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“To the point of getting married..?” He smirked.</p><p>“It's way too early.” You chuckled. “But I can promise you I won't look for someone else.” You said.</p><p>“Don't let someone else seduce you either.”</p><p>“Okay.” You smiled.</p><p>“Hold me tight.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close against your torso. “Your scent... I'm addicted to it.” Tooru whispered in your neck. “You're so reassuring... comforting. I need you so much.”</p><p>“Tooru~” You giggled, you were really happy too at the moment.</p><p>“I'm gonna make you breakfast.” He said and proceeded to get off you.</p><p>“Chill, we have time hehe.” You pulled him back against your body. “We can cook together later. For now I want to keep hugging you.”</p><p>“Then I'll stay right here~” Oikawa hugged you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why do you always want to bake before we call them?” You facepalmed. “Mattsun, say something.”</p><p>“Nuh uh, you two keep me out of your quarrels.” The three of you were in your kitchen drinking coffee and Oikawa decided to make cookies for some reason.</p><p>“This morning you said you wanted cookies.” The setter reminded you.</p><p>“For breakfast! Why are you baking now?? We're calling Hajime and Takahiro in five minutes.” You argued.</p><p>“It's fine, let him do.” Issei said.</p><p>“Are you siding with him??” You glared.</p><p>“This is the reason I wanted to stay out of it...” Matsukawa mumbled.</p><p>“Anyway, I'm gonna go turn on my laptop.” You said as you headed for the living room.</p><p>“She's so not buying that excuse.” Tooru said.</p><p>“She will. I'm also gonna call Takahiro and he'll pretend it's an important phone call. We already thought of everything.” Your black haired classmate smirked. Three minutes later you called them from the living room.</p><p>“We're coming!” Oikawa replied. He put his cookies in the oven and then he and his best friend rejoined you.</p><p>“I'm calling.” You clicked after they sat next to you on the couch.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Yay! We can hear you!” You replied.</p><p>“Turn on the cam!” Issei said. Finally the five of you were connected and you saw each other.</p><p>“Hey!!” You all waved towards the screen.</p><p>“How have you all been?” Hanamaki asked.</p><p>“We're good.” Matsukawa replied.</p><p>“How about you two?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Same, we're doing well too.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“Now when the fuck are you guys' holidays?”</p><p>“You kiss your mother with that mouth Hiro?” You all laughed.</p><p>“In six weeks!” You replied.</p><p>“That's in like forever.” Hajime said.</p><p>“Well, the last time we called it would've been like twenty weeks.”</p><p>“So, anything interesting happened?” You and Oikawa froze so Matsukawa replied.</p><p>“Ehh, you know, the usual. [Y/N] and I have assignments like every week.”</p><p>“I told you two you were mental for wanting to continue studying after we graduated from high school.” Hanamaki smirked.</p><p>“I'll charge you twice as much when you'll come to my cabinet.” You joked.</p><p>“You guys got any plans for the night?” Takahiro asked.</p><p>“Not really. We just met up to talk with you two.” Issei replied. “Are you doing something?”</p><p>“Nah. My job takes all my time and when I come home I'm too tired to do anything.”</p><p>“What about you, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked his best friend.</p><p>“I'm... not doing anything either.” He replied. You bit onto your lower lip, you wanted to talk to him, ask him questions but... you didn't dare to. Something inside of you was restraining you. “Hey, is that your phone?” Suddenly Hajime asked to Takahiro.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sorry guys, this is important I have to take it.” He answered and walked out of the room.</p><p>“Doesn't it smell like burnt in here?” Issei asked.</p><p>“Oh no! I bet it's my cookies. Crap, Mattsun give me a hand!” They stood up from the couch.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” You frowned. “We're in the middle of a call.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I don't want to burn the house down!”</p><p>“Yeah, you two just keep talking. We'll be back.” Matsukawa said. You brought your hand to your shoulder and slowly rubbed it, you were nervous they left you alone with Iwaizumi.</p><p>“S-Should we just wait for them..?” You asked shyly.</p><p>“I... I think it was their plan to leave us alone.” He said and your eyes widened. How did you not realize it sooner?</p><p>“Oh...” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“[Y/N], I... I lied earlier.” You frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Huh? A-About what?”</p><p>“I'm... doing something tonight.” He started. “I'm going out with my girlfriend.” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Y-You have-” Your lips curved instantly. “Hajime, I'm really happy for you. I'm sincere.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiled slightly as well.</p><p>“What are you two doing?”</p><p>“Going to the movies.”</p><p>“Classic.” You let out a low chuckle. “It's not your first date, right?”</p><p>“No, no, we're already in a relationship. There's just this new movie she wanted to watch so-” Your childhood friend shrugged.</p><p>“For how long have you been dating?” You asked.</p><p>“...” He rubbed the back of his head. “A-Almost a year.”</p><p>“You're joking, right?”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“You hid this from me for a whole year?!” You yelled.</p><p>“Here we go, they're arguing...” Issei whispered to Tooru in the kitchen. He was on phone with Takahiro as well, he was the one who called him.</p><p>“I can't believe this.” You said.</p><p>“H-How did you want me to tell you? We haven't been speaking for years!”</p><p>“Because I wanted to give you space and let you forget then eventually come back to me so we could go back to being friends! I didn't ignore you because I hated you or something!”</p><p>“[Y/N], it's been seven years!”</p><p>“H-Healing takes time...”</p><p>“We dated for like four months.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Well damn, if you healed that quickly why did you never call me?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Didn't want to hear about you and Ushiwaka...” He revealed and you huffed.</p><p>“Well, rest assured, <em>Ushiwaka</em> and I broke up for good.”</p><p>“Huh?” His eyebrows raised. “Really?” You squeezed your lips together.</p><p>“Maybe if you had called you would've heard...” You mumbled.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>“Heh...” Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle. “I... I kinda missed arguing with you.” He said and you felt a sting in your chest.</p><p>“H-Haji, I...-” Tears appeard in your eyes. “I miss you so much-” Your voice broke and you cried. “C-Can we please be friends again like you promised me?”</p><p>“How can I say no when you're sobbing like that, dumbass?” He smiled sadly. After your breakup in high school he warned you your friendship would change. He needed time to heal and move on and you understood that. But like he said it's been seven years now. You wanted him to be your best friend again.</p><p>“What's going on in here?” The other two rejoined you and Hanamaki came back next to Iwaizumi as well. “Why did you make my precious [Y/N] chan cry, Iwa-chan? Meanie!” Tooru sat back on the couch and then he wrapped his arms around you. He held you close against his torso and you hugged him back.</p><p>“I-It's ok. W-We're fine.” You said as you wiped your tears.</p><p>“Are you two finally friends again now?” Takahiro asked.</p><p>“We've always been.” Hajime replied.</p><p>“Uh huh... And will you call each other instead of asking <em><b>me</b></em> everything you want to know about the other?” You and your childhood friend blushed in shame.</p><p>“W-We will...” You mumbled shyly. “Still... a year...” You added.</p><p>“Oi, don't start!”</p><p>“Are you hiding a secret child too mayb-?! Hmm!!” Tooru covered your mouth with his hand.</p><p>“I think we're done here, hehe.” The setter said.</p><p>“Yeah, talk to you guys another day.” Matsukawa grinned.</p><p>“See you soon!” Hanamaki concluded and then both parties ended the call.</p><p>“Grrr!” You groaned in frustration as you moved your boyfriend's arm away from you.</p><p>“Don't be like that [Y/N] chan, we're hiding things from him too.” Oikawa reminded you. You rolled your eyes and continued to pout. “Give me a smile please~”</p><p>“...” You kept silent.</p><p>“Give me a kiss and I'll bring you the cookies I just baked.” He smirked. (Fuck...)</p><p>“Ugh...” You leaned on him and kissed his mouth.</p><p>“I can't believe this.” Issei said. “Well, anyway. I gotta bounce.”</p><p>“Talk to you later, Mattsun.” You smiled at your black haired classmate. Oikawa walked him to the entrance and you went to the kitchen to steal cookies.</p><p>“I hope you left me some.” Tooru said once he rejoined you.</p><p>“Come get it.” You said in amusement as you put half a cookie in your mouth. The brunette didn't wait to get told twice, he approached you and bit the other half of the cookie with his mouth before kissing you. “How did you make them so soft? Mine always come out hard.”</p><p>“I made them with love.” He replied and you laughed. “You seem to be in a lighter mood.” Oikawa noticed.</p><p>“I... I-I'm really happy.” You confessed. He guessed with a smile, he knew it was really weighting on you to not be friends with Hajime anymore. “Thank you and Issei and Takahiro as well for planning this... I'm glad I have you guys.” You said emotionally.</p><p>“Thank me properly.” Tooru smirked. You wrapped your arms around his neck and made him lean a bit so you could reach his mouth and kiss him passionately.</p><p>“I love you, Tooru.” You smiled against his lips.</p><p>“Me too, my precious~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost at 200 kudos and 4000 hits! Thanks so much for all the support!<br/>Smut in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let's go to bed.” The setter said. You turned off the tv around 11:24pm. Oikawa grabbed your hand and then you two entered your bedroom. You laid on the mattress while he took off his shirt to sleep and then he rejoined you.</p><p>“Kiss me.” You said to your boyfriend and he smiled before complying. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close against his body.</p><p>“Hnng... I want you.” Tooru whined.</p><p>“Okay.” You smiled.</p><p>“Huh?” He moved his head to be at your face level. “You agree??”</p><p>“Why wouldn't I?” You giggled. “It's been a week for me too, I want you.” You said.</p><p>“Can I be on top?”</p><p>“I don't like you putting your weight on your knee...” You argued.</p><p>“Please? I promise you if it hurts I'll stop. Besides I started doing exercises again. I'm doing better.” The brunette insisted.</p><p>“Fine. If you really want to I won't stop you... Also I'm kind of lazy at the moment.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Let me do all the work.” Tooru smirked before putting a small kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked him when he stood up from the bed suddenly.</p><p>“I'll close the curtains.” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“I...-” You started. “M-Maybe we can leave them open...” You said. Oikawa's eyes widened.</p><p>“Y-You want me to see you?? Y-You're ready? Please don't force yourself, it's alright if-”</p><p>“N-No, I... I feel ready.” You said. “Y-You've been reassuring me a lot, I-I don't think I feel scared anymore.” You added.</p><p>“I'm gonna cry.” Tooru said before jumping back on the bed to kiss you. You stared into each other's eyes, you didn't speak but you both knew if one thing went wrong everything you two built would crash down. Oikawa was already shirtless so he put his hands on the hem of your shirt. “You're really sure?” He asked you one last time and you nodded.</p><p>“Yes.” You confirmed. “Undress me.” He felt sparks go through his whole body. The way you said it sounded so hot to him. He let go of the fabric and instead he grabbed your hands to pull you and make you sit in front of him. When that was done he gripped the hem of your shirt and then he pulled it up. You raised your arms and let him took the shirt off you then you laid back on the mattress. You were kinda shy and intimidated at the moment so you covered your naked breasts with your hands.</p><p>“You're so beautiful.” Tooru let out quietly as he stared at your naked torso. He leaned and put his hands on your waist before leaving small kisses on your stomach.</p><p>“Hn-!” He tickled you, it was soft.</p><p>“You're so soft and warm, I never want to move from here~” The setter whispered as he laid the side of his face against your tummy. He kneeled back in front of your spread thighs and then he put his hands on your wrists. “Can I move your arms?” You took a deep breath before nodding slowly. You let him lay your arms along the sides of your body and when you noticed him looking at your naked chest you closed your eyes. It was way too embarrassing, you were nervous. “Don't be scared, I like what I'm seeing.” He tried to reassure you. “You're gorgeous [Y/N] chan, I love you-” Oikawa leaned to leave a trail of soft kisses on your chest. You shyly brought your hand to his head and caressed his hair as he kissed your skin.</p><p>“... I-Is that really what you think..?” It was so hard to believe.</p><p>“I swear I am.” He raised his head and stared into your eyes. “I would never lie to you.” Tooru said. “I know it's just words but... please believe me. Besides...-” He grabbed your hand. “There's a part of me that can't lie-” He carefully guided your hand to his crotch. A blush crept on your cheeks as your eyes widened in surprise. He was hard... “You're beautiful and you turn me on. I want you so badly, [Y/N] chan...” You gulped. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him against you so you could kiss again. Oikawa kissed you back as he squeezed your breasts in his palms, you couldn't help moaning against his lips.</p><p>“I-I love you, Tooru...” You breathed.</p><p>“Me too, [Y/N]... So much...” He kissed you one last time before pulling back. The setter put his hands on the hem of your booty shorts and then he pulled them down. You were only left in your panties under him. “You're so cute~” His lips curved as he stroked your thighs.</p><p>“Y-You can take it off.” You gave him permission. “I was more scared of you seeing my stomach than my crotch to be honest...”</p><p>“You're beautiful everywhere, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru smiled. The brunette pulled your panties down and after throwing them somewhere on the floor you couldn't help closing your thighs together when he turned his head to look at you again. Okay, maybe this was scarier than you thought... Oikawa noticed and he didn't want to stress you so he leaned and approached to kiss you. While you were kissing his arm went between your legs and he started by gently rubbing the back of your thighs.</p><p>“Hh!” His fingers accidentally made contact with your slit and you shivered.</p><p>“I love you...” Tooru whispered against your skin as he left a trail of soft kisses on your face, he gradually lowered to kiss your jaw, your chin, your neck and your collarbone until he reached your chest. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and sucked on it while his fingers gently massaged the inside of your thighs. You slowly spread your thighs as you ran your fingers through your boyfriend's soft brown hair, you needed more than his gentle strokes on your legs.</p><p>“T-Tooru-” You called him.</p><p>“Hmm?” He hummed as he kept sucking on your nipple, not letting go of it.</p><p>“Please touch me...” You requested quietly. “Ah~!” A sound escaped your mouth when he let go of your nipple with a loud pop. ([Y/N] chan is so honest... How cute~) He thought.</p><p>“Can I see you~?” Oikawa asked sensually.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, please.” You replied. The setter smirked and leaned to put a small kiss on your lips before leaning back to kneel between your spread thighs.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're so pretty~” Tooru commentated as he looked between your legs. He gently rubbed your lower stomach with his hand then he moved it to your pussy. He joined in his second hand and slowly separated your slit to look at you.</p><p>“T-Tooru, it's embarrassing...” You brought your own hands to your red face to hide.</p><p>“I can't wait to be inside of you~” He whispered. “You're so wet already, are you turned on by me [Y/N] chan~?” His thumb brushed against your clit and you instantly threw your head back. “Are you as excited as I am~?” Oikawa teased. “You don't have to reply, I can see~” He let out a low chuckle. “I want to feel you squeeze me like last time. Can I use my fingers first?”</p><p>“J-Just do whatever you want...” You mumbled. Tooru rubbed your pussy with his fingers to collect a bit of your slick and then he carefully pushed one finger inside of you.</p><p>“Ahh~ It's so warm and soft inside~” His free hand went to your waist to hold you there as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of you. Then he put in a second one.</p><p>“Hnnng~!” You squeezed your lips together. His fingers were long and strong, you could tell he knew what he was doing. Suddenly he curled them when he was deep enough inside of you and your hips jolted. “Ah!”</p><p>“Hmm, I think I found what I was looking for~” Oikawa smirked. Tooru picked up his pace and fingered you well, if you thought that was enough to make you finish because of how talented he was with his hand he suddenly joined his second one and started circling your clit too, making you scream of pleasure under him. You didn't last long at all, you instantly came. You panted under him, that was really fucking good. “Please never let anybody else hear those sounds except me.” The setter said. He leaned above you and kissed you deeply. “Promise me. Promise me and I'll always make you feel good.”</p><p>“I-I promise.” You said quietly. You raised your head and catched his mouth with yours this time and before he leaned back you grabbed his chin between your fingers. “Don't you dare go see another woman too.” You stared into his eyes with determination. Oikawa gulped, he felt his heart jump.</p><p>“My [Y/N] chan only wants me for herself?” His lips curved. “I'm so happy I might die.” Tooru leaned and licked your lips playfully. You put your hand behind his head and brought his face against yours to kiss one more time. While you were sucking on each other's mouth you put your hands on the hem of his underwear and lowered them to his thighs to free his dick. You carefully grasped it and then you started rubbing him. Tooru moaned against the kiss and you smiled. You loved his sounds as much as he loved yours. “Please let me make love to you already...” He breathed against your mouth.</p><p>“Help yourself.” You smirked and kissed him once again. Oikawa laid you back on the mattress and then he leaned on the nightstand to grab a candom. Once it was rolled on his hard-on he sticked his hips to yours. “Please tell me if your knee starts aching.” You reminded him.</p><p>“It won't.” He smiled as he guided his dick to your pussy. Before entering you he rubbed his length between your slit. God, he was kinda long... You were so going to be sore the day after but thankfully you didn't have school. It was saturday night.</p><p>“Tooru, don't tease...” You whispered.</p><p>“How much do you want me~?” He asked.</p><p>“Tooru!” You had enough of his games. “Fuck me.” You said and a fire ignited inside of him.</p><p>“As you want.” He smirked as he gripped your waist and then he entered you.</p><p>“O-Oh fuck...” Your eyebrows frowned slightly. “Ahh~” He pushed his hips all the way in and you felt a spark in your abdomen. You pushed your palm against his abs to restrain him and make him go slower but he did not stop.</p><p>“It feels so good inside of you, [Y/N] chan...” Oikawa panted. “I-I want to go deeper-” (Wait? He wasn't fully in..?) You thought. Your boyfriend put his hands on the back of your knees and pushed on them to spread you further then he leaned on you, in that position he could thrust into you all the way in.</p><p>“Aaah! T-Tooru~!” You moaned louder. Fuck, that felt so good.</p><p>“You're taking me so well~” He smiled happily. “Do you hear the sounds you're making?” A bright blush of shame appeard on your face. Your moans, the wet sounds, the bed creaking... It was all so embarrassing. “[Y/N] chan... You're squeezing me, I'm gonna go crazy...” You gulped.</p><p>“Hnnmg!” You slammed your hand against your mouth. “Hmm...- Ahhh~”</p><p>“Give me your hands-” Oikawa ordered you as he kept thrusting fast inside of you. “Don't cover your sounds-” He grabbed your hands and gripped them hard so you couldn't let go.</p><p>“Ahh! Ah! T-Tooru!”</p><p>“How do you feel~?” His lips curved.</p><p>“M-My lower stomach is on fire-” You panted. “I-It feels... Ahh~! P-Please, don't stop Tooru!” You begged him. “Go deeper! H-Harder!”</p><p>“Ahh, my precious [Y/N] chan~!” Tooru moaned. He leaned and pinned your hands down above your head before he started pounding his hips harder against yours, making you scream under him. Your thighs trembled against his hips, it felt so fucking good. Oikawa lightly bit on your chin before catching your mouth with his. He shoved his tongue inside your mouth and you welcomed it. The kiss was sloppy because you two were moaning as you sucked on each other's tongues. “I-I'm so close, [Y/N] chan...~”</p><p>“M-Me too! L-Let go of my hands, I want to hold you... please...” You requested of him in a cute voice and he felt his chest become warmer, he was melting inside.</p><p>“My precious...~” Tooru smiled emotionally before releasing you. You wrapped your arms around his back and held him closely as he pounded his dick hard inside of you.</p><p>“Ahhh..! T-Tooru~!” You closed your eyes as you moaned loudly. Oikawa gently cupped your face with his hands and looked at you while you were cumming. He didn't want to miss a single one of the expressions you were making because of him, because of how much pleasure he had brought you... You were his art. ([Y/N] chan is trembling under me...) His lips curved happily. Suddenly he lowered his head and started groaning lowly as his hips moved even faster against yours, he was there too.</p><p>“[Y/N]... [Y/N]...~” Your boyfriend moaned your name as he finished inside of you.</p><p>“T-Tooru?” Your eyebrows raised in stupefaction. “Y-Your nose... again-” You reached for the nightstand with your arm and grabbed a tissue before gently bringing it to his face. “T-That's definitely not normal...”</p><p>“Ah-” He lowered his head on your torso and he saw you had a few drops of blood there. Oikawa instantly brought his hand to his face. He grabbed the tissue and kept it against his nose. “I-I promise you this never happened to me before. I-I think I got too excited.” You couldn't help letting out a giggle. “Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>“No, it's-” You suppressed a smile. “It's kinda adorable. Lay down, you're panting.” He pulled out of you and then he laid on the mattress. While he was removing the used candom you sticked your body to his and laid your arm across his torso.</p><p>“You...” He started. “You're so beautiful.” The brunette said and you got surprised. “You have no idea what goes through my mind when I make love to you.”</p><p>“Is that why you get nosebleeds?” You asked.</p><p>“I-I think...” He said. “My heart beats so fast it's almost painful, I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach... When you hold me and say that you love me...-” Tooru turned his head to look at you. “[Y/N] chan, I feel so happy.” Your heart skipped a beat. You were realizing he was truly, deeply and unconditionally in love with you... You smiled and leaned to put a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“I-I feel happy too, I really love you Tooru.” You admitted. “I hope you believe me.”</p><p>“I do now.” Oikawa said. “How can you not love me when you let me see you and hear your sounds, hehe?” He smirked and you blushed.</p><p>“H-Hope it wasn't... disappointing...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Shhh. Please, don't ever think that. You make me so excited I get nosebleeds. You're the most perfect girlfriend I've ever had and I'm never letting you go.” The setter confessed. You gently stroked his cheek with your hand and then you leaned to kiss him passionately. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tooru.” You smiled happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read all your comments and I know you guys want to read some angst again but if I can be honest for a bit... I really don't feel like writing that at the moment.<br/>Ngl I think the Ushijima break up chapter hit me harder than it should have JDHSJHDSJHS Ushijima is my favorite character and I feel like I betrayed him, I didn't do him justice at all... In AoH he got cheated on and in here he got replaced, I felt so bad lately...<br/>Before writing AoH I've been thinking about it for two years and the way the story started was perfect, it was exactly what I wanted to write for Ushijima but I feel like I got lost with Iwaizumi because he became one of my favorite characters and I added him to the story when I shouldn't have...<br/>As you know I already have ideas for a new story with Iwaizumi (that will have nothing to do with AoH or TWTWNC) but I also want to do Ushijima justice... I have no idea what to do because I really liked what I created in AoH with him but I don't know if I should write like a third story based on that. (But it won't be like 10 years after TWTWNC and making reader break up with Oikawa. I'm never doing that lol.) I need to think about this, I don't know what I can do to fix reader's relationship with Ushijima.<br/>Lol sorry for dropping all my thoughts in those notes but yeah... I just wanted to let you all know that writing angst at the moment would be really hard for me.<br/>Thanks for reading this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for your comments after my last note. Also don't hesitate to leave me suggestions because I'm really stuck about what I'm gonna do with Ushijima😅<br/>Also I started writing the first chapter of the new Iwaizumi story. It's not gonna get published now but I just put down the few ideas that I have at the moment. Look forward to that ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm ho-” You interrupted yourself suddenly. You didn't expect to find your boyfriend with a woman after walking into your appartment.</p><p>“Welcome home, [Y/N] chan!” Tooru greeted you happily anyway. He approached you and put a kiss on your cheek. “You remember Ayumi chan?”</p><p>“... Uh huh.” You replied.</p><p>“Ahh, we didn't see time pass again. It's already 6:40pm.” He said to his hot female trainer.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, [Y/N].” Katsura said to you with a smirk. (It's my house.) You thought to yourself. And what was she doing wearing such a tight fitting black dress? Didn't she own any tracksuits for a coach? “Tooru was telling me about how happy he was feeling lately. He said it's thanks to you.” You glanced in his direction and raised one eyebrow. You still didn't like her being around your boyfriend in your own house when you weren't around. “I'm gonna go, it's late enough.” She said as she stood up from the chair in the kitchen. “I'll text you for our next session, alright?”</p><p>“Gladly. Thanks a lot for your help!” Tooru smiled at her and you started chewing onto the inside of your cheek.</p><p>“Until next time, [Y/N].” Ayumi stared into your eyes as she headed for the entrance door.</p><p>“I made you food!” Oikawa said after he closed the door on her. You ignored him and headed for your bedroom to change and take a shower. Tooru let you be, you were probably tired after your long day at work he thought...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked your boyfriend once you two were seated around the table to have dinner together.</p><p>“Feeding you, hehe.” He answered as he guided the fork to your mouth.</p><p>“I can eat on my own.” You said coldly as you grabbed the fork from him.</p><p>“But you had a long day and I want to pamper you~” He whined cutely.</p><p>“Don't need you.” You mumbled.</p><p>“This breaks my heart, [Y/N] chan...” Tooru frowned sadly. Suddenly his phone rang and you glanced at the screen with him to check. Katsura Ayumi.</p><p>“Ugh.” You stood up and took your plate with you to eat in the living room instead.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan..?” The setter was confused. “What's wrong?” He followed you. “Why don't you want to eat with me?”</p><p>“Maybe you should go eat with your hot female trainer instead...” You mumbled. His eyebrows raised, he realized.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I promise you you have no reason to be jealous.” The brunette said but that didn't reassure you in the slightest.</p><p>“How would you feel if I brought Doctor Mishima here and spent the whole afternoon with him while you were away, huh?” You asked.</p><p>“Isn't that already what you do though?” He raised one eyebrow. “You do spend a whole afternoon with him at the hospital. And unlike Ayumi chan your doctor is into you.” You rolled your eyes. He wasn't... that wrong... “I only love you~” Tooru came closer to you on the couch and wrapped his arms around your neck.</p><p>“Don't like her outfit...” You mumbled.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, we used to swim together. I saw her in a swimsuit-” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Was that supposed to reassure me?!” You asked.</p><p>“My point was that if I was into her I could've tried something in the past. I never did because she never interested me.” He said. “I don't think I'm her type either.”</p><p>“Oh c'mon, you're the prettiest guy I've ever seen-” You slammed your hand against your mouth and blushed in shame. Oikawa smirked and looked into your eyes.</p><p>“And I think it's exactly why she can't like me~” He whispered to your ear before moving back. “She's into girls.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I wasn't supposed to tell anybody but I trust you.” He added. “I catched her make out with a female assistant and she told me about her sexual preference.” The setter said. You felt so stupid right now. “Let's go. Come back to the table so I can feed you.” He was cheerful again. You followed him with your head lowered, you felt shameful.</p><p>“S-Sorry...” You said quietly.</p><p>“It's okay, it makes me feel happy my precious [Y/N] chan is jealous~” Tooru grinned. After you both sat back on your chairs he cupped your face with his hands. “I would never cheat on you though. You're the only one I want.” You gulped as you stared into your boyfriend's eyes. Now you felt reassured. You smiled slightly before leaning on him to kiss his mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do you think Takahiro would like this shirt?” You asked to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Why are you buying him a gift but not to me?” Tooru whined.</p><p>“I thought we were gifts shopping.” You said.</p><p>“I thought it was gifts for <b>me</b>!” You rolled your eyes as you chuckled.</p><p>“Tooru, we're going to Miyagi in two weeks. I told you yesterday night I was going to buy gifts for my friends but I guess you were too busy drooling on my neck to listen to me...” You said.</p><p>“I was kissing you sensually!” He retorted. It was almost time for the holidays and you, Oikawa and Matsukawa were going to spend the entire time of your break back home at the Miyagi Prefecture. It's been more than a month now since you were dating the setter and surprisngly everything was going well in your relationship. You never even fought once. There was light teasing and jealousy on both sides but overall you two were happy together.</p><p>“So tell me! Would he like it or not? You know him better than me.” You insisted.</p><p>“Yeah, it's fine. I think you got the size wrong though. Take an L instead of M.” He said.</p><p>“Okay, thanks Tooru.” You smiled.</p><p>“And who's this shirt for? I don't think Iwa-chan likes birds patterns.”</p><p>“It's not for him. It's for Satori kun.” You replied happily.</p><p>“Who the hell is that??”</p><p>“An old classmate from high school, Tendou Satori.” You replied.</p><p>“Tendou, Shiratorizawa's middle blocker? He gets a gift too??” Oikawa's eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Obviously, he was one of my best friends during high school!” You said. “Unlike what you used to do Satori kun defended me against my bullies at Shiratorizawa. And he basically introduced me to Wakatoshi, he's a close friend.” You explained. “And <em>he</em> kept in touch unlike someone else...” You added.</p><p>“Fine. I get it already...” Tooru mumbled. “What are you getting to Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“I-I don't know...” You replied. “I-I'm the worst friend, I don't know anything about his life for the past five years. I-I don't know what to get him!”</p><p>“Wow, relax. Why are you getting so worked up?” The brunette wrapped one arm around you and brought you against his torso. “It's okay, you two will talk again and re become the close friends you used to be.”</p><p>“W-What if he gets so mad at us for dating that he never speaks to us ever again??”</p><p>“I-I don't think that's gonna happen [Y/N] chan...” Oikawa wasn't so sure himself but he didn't want to make you more stressed than you already were. “How about this? What if we buy him a gift together?”</p><p>“D-Do you have an idea?” You asked quietly.</p><p>“Not yet but we only entered two shops, let's keep looking for something. And worst case scenario I'll call Makki and ask him if he knows what would Iwa-chan like.”</p><p>“Okay...” You took a deep breath. “Thanks, Tooru.”</p><p>“You're welcome.” He grinned. “I can't wait to introduce you to my mom.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“I've seen your mom.” You reminded him.</p><p>“You saw her like ten years ago and only once. I'm sure you both don't even remember each other.” You shrugged. “What about your parents?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“They're not in Japan. We'll be able to stay at my old house if you want.” You replied.</p><p>“Aw, you're telling me I won't be able to do you in my old bedroom?” He laughed and you gasped as a blush crept on your cheeks.</p><p>“As if we were going to do anything next to your parents' bedroom...” You mumbled. “You really don't have any shame do you...”</p><p>“It's not my fault you're so hot and I can't keep my hands off you.” Tooru smirked.</p><p>“A-Anyway, let's get going. I'm taking these shirts.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What about those dvds of the monster movie he likes so much?” The setter suggested.</p><p>“No, he owns like all of them.” You replied. “How about these shoes?”</p><p>“They're a bit expansive, he's gonna think we want to buy his blessing for our relationship.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Hnng, you're right...”</p><p>“And that jacket?” You turned your head and looked at what he was pointing at.</p><p>“Ohh. It looks cool.” You commentated.</p><p>“Okay, let's get that then. We've been at it for three hours.”</p><p>“Hmm. Yeah, I don't know where we could keep looking. We visisted a lot of stores.”</p><p>“I'll look for his size.” Your boyfriend said before he started searching. “I think this would fit him.”</p><p>“Try it on. You two are kinda similar, except you're taller.” You said. “Yeah, I think it looks good.”</p><p>“I think so too. Okay, we're done here.” You two left the shop after you paid for Hajime's gift. You were in a huge mall.</p><p>“Now that we're done with our friends' gifts what should we do? We still have some hours to waste, it's only 6pm.” You said.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the movies?” He asked and you shaked your head.</p><p>“Not really...” You replied. “It's a bit early to have dinner too.” You added.</p><p>“Should we return home then? We can cook something together.” He suggested.</p><p>“Sounds nice.” You smiled. Oikawa held your hand in his and you two left the mall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm so tired, we ran around all day.” The setter said. After you had dinner you two went to the living room.</p><p>“Do you want a massage?” You asked him.</p><p>“Aren't you tired as well?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really. You did most of the work, hehe.” You giggled.</p><p>“Okay then, but I'm gonna take a shower first.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Um...” He turned his head to look at you when you spoke. “I-If you want we can take a bath together...” You suggested in a quiet voice. “So I can massage you there and... wash your hair... if you want...” Tooru's lips curved as he approached you.</p><p>“That's the best idea you've ever had.” The brunette smirked before putting a small kiss on your lips. “I'll prepare the bath~” He announced happily before leaving the living room.</p><p>Once the bath was ready he called you over. Your boyfriend was already inside. You undressed quickly and then you went in as well. It was okay now, he had seen your body a bunch of times but it was the first time you two were bathing together. You sat behind him so you could touch his back and his hair.</p><p>“Hn-! D-Don't tickle the sole of my feet or I'm gonna splash water all over the floor.” You warned him when he wrapped his arms around your legs to hold them. “Pass me the soap.”</p><p>“Here~” You grabbed it and then you smeared it on his back. You put it away and then you started massaging his broad shoulders. “Ahh, [Y/N] chan that feels so good~” Oikawa let out happily.</p><p>“Shh, just relax.” You smiled as you massaged him. You loved his back, his skin was so smooth and his upper body was muscled, you really enjoyed touching him and rubbing your hands all over his back.</p><p>“What's funny?” He asked when he heard you giggle behind him.</p><p>“Y-You're still tickling me...” You replied.</p><p>“I'm <em>massaging</em> you.” Oikawa precised. He was rubbing your legs under the water.</p><p>“You don't have to, it's fine. Here, just lay your arms on the edges of the bathtub, I'll massage them too.” You said.</p><p>“I love you.” Tooru smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, me too.” Your lips curved as well. You gathered a bit of soap on your hands and then you massaged his arms. “Don't flex, idiot.” You giggled.</p><p>“I can't believe we're taking a bath together, I feel like I'm dreaming.” The setter let out quietly.</p><p>“Hm-” You raised one eyebrow. “We've really came a long way.” You said. “If someone had told me during middle school that I would fall in love with you like twelve years later I would've never believed it.” You added. “After the <em>letter</em> incident I really considered you dead.”</p><p>“I'm sorry I hurt you...” You heard him say sadly in a quiet tone.</p><p>“Tooru, you'll be able to move on the day you'll stop apologizing to me after I mention one of these anecdotes.” You said. “There's no one that remembers everything more than me. When I said I forgive you I still had in mind everything you did. But despite everything I forgave you.”</p><p>“You're too good-”</p><p>“What? Do you want me to hate you for eternity or something?” You raised one eyebrow. “What matters to me is what you're doing right now. You love me and I believe that, do you know why?” He shaked his head. “After seeing me naked you didn't leave me.”</p><p>“I would never.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“I believe that.” You smiled slightly. “I don't know what was going through your mind when we were in middle school but I'm just gonna believe what Takahiro said one day when we went karaoké. You were a stupid brat who believed the best way to get a girl's attention was to bully her.” You let out a dry chuckle. “Man, if only you treated me nicely from the start. It would've spared me a lot of years of self-loathing.”</p><p>“I... I swear I'm never gonna hurt you again.”</p><p>“I know, Tooru.” You leaned and laid the side of your face against his back. “You haven't hurt me since those days. Can I ask you something though?”</p><p>“Of course.” The setter replied.</p><p>“What did you think... the first time you met me?” You were always curious about that.</p><p>“I was surprised Iwa-chan had a female friend and it was someone like you.”</p><p>“... A fat girl?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“A <em>cute</em> girl.” He corrected you as his lips curved. “Iwa-chan was always the brute between us two. He was the manly one, the one who catched bugs with his bare hands and the one to use his fists-” Tooru chuckled as he rememberd. “And suddenly he comes with you, a cute, kind and gentle girl... I didn't understand.” Your eyebrows raised. “You weren't even his little sister, you two were <em>friends</em>. How did you even get along?”</p><p>“W-Well, it just kinda happened... His parents met mine and we lived next to each other... Sometimes we played in front of our houses... I don't know, we always had a good time. It was just natural. Hajime was never mean to me, his parents raised him well.” You smiled. “Then-” You sighed. “My grandma passed away and my parents were overseas... Hajime's parents probably talked to him about it and he started being even nicer with me. We watched movies in his house, I slept over since I was only fourteen at the time and I couldn't be alone in that big house of mine... His mother teached me how to cook, clean, do a laundry... When I turned fifteen, it was around the beginning of my first year in high school, I wanted to stop being a burden to the Iwaizumis so I returned to my house and started living on my own. Of course I was never really alone since Hajime still invited me to eat at his place and sometimes he came to mine. But yeah, it's how it went...” You explained to your boyfriend.</p><p>“I see.” Tooru said. “That friendship was always a mystery to me but... I think I was kinda jealous.”</p><p>“How??” You asked.</p><p>“It was adorable how you always acted like his little sister. You always shared your snacks with him, you hid behind him because you were shy, you two joked and laughed together... I wanted that... with you too.”</p><p>“And you couldn't have been nice to me?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I-I know to you it was bullying, a-and you're right, it was really what it was... but to me it was just jokes. I...-” He bit onto his lower lip. “I-I really had no idea how hurt you actually were. I wanted you to laugh and smile like you were doing with Iwa-chan. When I joked with the other girls they were giggling but you never and I didn't understand why. So... I amplified my jokes... They turned meaner, less funny... when you replied to me, even if it was in an aggressive way, it was still that. You were replying. I was getting a reaction out of you. It was what I wanted.” You sighed deeply behind him. “Until one day you cried... I felt like I got stabbed in the chest.”</p><p>“Felt like that for me too...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I decided it was enough. It was the breaking point. I hated everyone who made fun of you but mostly I hated myself. They were making fun of you because I started it... I had to be the first one to apologize too then.” Your hands were gripping his shoulders unconsciously while you were listening to his side of you two's sad story. You realized how strong your grip was when suddenly Oikawa reached your wrists with his hands and then he held yours in front of him. He brought your hands to his lips and kissed them. “I will fix it, [Y/N].” Tooru said firmly. “You say it was just three years but it's not true. It's more. Because to this day you still believe in the awful things me and the others used to say to you. I promise you I'll take back those years you spent self-loathing.” You wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him from behind. Deep inside you believed in him.</p><p>Tooru's heart beat fast inside his chest, you were squeezing him so tightly, it was obvious that despite everything you said you still weren't healed. He felt bad for all the times he felt grim when you mentioned the past because it wasn't his place to feel that way. You were the one who suffered, you were the one who needed healing in priority. But you both needed healing to be able to move on. He would do anything in his power to fix all the bad he's done to you. The simple thought of you feeling bad about yourself made him sick to his stomach. You were such a cute, kind and gentle girl... You didn't deserve to suffer. Oikawa was going to fix it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight nsfw elements at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two didn't forget anything?” Matsukawa asked.</p><p>“I think with four full luggages we're good.” You replied. “Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“No problem, thanks for the ride.” He smiled.</p><p>“It would be unnecessary to bring both of our cars there, we'll do stuff together anyway. Also Takahiro has his own car that I'm sure he'll lend you.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“He fell asleep so quickly...” Issei said as he leaned towards the passenger seat and looked at Oikawa.</p><p>“He spent a bad night... I think he's more anxious about Hajime that he's letting me know.” You explained.</p><p>“Don't worry, I'll talk to him too if he really gets mad.”</p><p>“Thanks for your support.” Your lips curved. “Well-” You started the car. “Let's go, we have six hours of driving ahead of us.”</p><p>It was finally time for your holidays. You and Matsukawa had been waiting for a long time for this well deserved break. You couldn't wait to see all your friends again in the Miyagi Prefecture, your hometown.</p><p>“Tokyo's a huge and modern city but I really miss seeing the empty fields of the Miyagi Prefecture.” Your black haired classmate said behind you.</p><p>“Hm, I know what you mean. The forest too.” You smiled.</p><p>“It'd be nice if we could go camping.”</p><p>“Mattsun, that's not a bad idea at all... We have to talk about it with the others! It's gonna be so fun, hehe.” You turned your head to glance at Tooru when you heard him make a noise in his sleep. “Issei, can you do me a favor?” You whispered.</p><p>“Sure.” He replied. You grabbed your phone and handed it to him behind you.</p><p>“Take a picture of Tooru, he looks so adorable hehe.” You giggled.</p><p>“You're in too deep.” Matsukawa chuckled. “There you go.” He handed you your phone when he was done.</p><p>“Thanks.” You glanced at the clock. “It's 9am right now. We should arrive around 3pm if everything goes well.”</p><p>“Don't hesitate to tell me if you get tired in two or three hours, I don't mind driving.” He said.</p><p>“I think I'll be good, I slept well, but thanks.” You smiled. “You can sleep too if you want, it's alright.”</p><p>“Okay. Wake me up if there's a problem.” Issei said as he laid on the backseat to sleep. While you were driving you kept one hand on the wheel and the other went to hold one of your boyfriend's while he was still sleeping. You let out a small sigh, you were anxious about Iwaizumi too... You really hoped he was going to accept this relationship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Huh?” Tooru woke up and looked around himself, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. It was weird though, the car was stopped in a parking place and you weren't here. “Mattsun? Mattsun!” He turned around and found his best friend behind him who was asleep as well.</p><p>“Hm? What?” He woke up as well.</p><p>“Where's [Y/N] chan?? What time is it??”</p><p>“How would I know? I was asleep too. Where are we?”</p><p>“On a parking. It's 1pm.” Oikawa replied after checking the time in his phone.</p><p>“I think it's a supermarket over there. Maybe she went to buy food or use the restroom.” Matsukawa said as he looked by the car's window.</p><p>“She's worrying me, danger is everywhere.” The setter brought his phone to his ear, he was calling you.</p><p>“Dude chill, she's an adult.”</p><p>“I will kill myself if something happens to her.” Issei rolled his eyes. “[Y/N] chan! Where are you??” You had picked up. “Why didn't you wake me? Don't move, I'm coming!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Yeah, she's in the supermarket. She wanted to buy us food.” He replied. “She's too nice, I love her so much Mattsun.” Tooru cooed.</p><p>“I'll wait for you both in here.” Issei said. Oikawa removed his seatbelt and then he exited the car.</p><p>“I'm here!” You waved at your boyfriend when you saw him enter.</p><p>“Don't ever do that to me!” He raised his voice and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Do what? Buy food?”</p><p>“It's dangerous, you don't know your surroundings and the people around here. Something bad could've happened.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around you.</p><p>“Tooru, relax. I'm okay. It's daylight and there's security guards at the entrance.” You smiled slightly. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you.” You leaned on him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I'm okay.” You reassured him. “Come on, help me carry those sandwiches. Oh wait, I forgot the water bottles.”</p><p>“I'll get that.” Your boyfriend said.</p><p>“Can you take a package of cookies too..?” You asked in a cute voice.</p><p>“I'll take everything you want.” Oikawa smiled at you. You left the supermarket and returned to the car. “No, you go there.” Tooru stopped you from going into the driver's seat.</p><p>“I'm fine, I can keep driving.” You said.</p><p>“I don't want to hear it. I'll drive, you need to rest.” You rolled your eyes before complying and going to the passenger's seat.</p><p>“Brought you this.” You handed Matsukawa his food.</p><p>“Thanks a lot.” He replied.</p><p>“You eat first too before driving.” You said to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Yes, yes, okay.” Oikawa replied.</p><p>“You should've heard him, he was so panicked when he saw you weren't in the car.”</p><p>“M-Mattsun!” Issei chuckled as Tooru whined. You smiled as you brought your hand to the brunette's cheek.</p><p>“I really love you.” You said to him happily.</p><p>“I wish Mattsun had taken his own car so I could've done you in the ba-”</p><p>“Tooru, shut up!” You shielded your face with your hand from his view while the guys laughed.</p><p>“I love you so much too, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“I can't stand you...” You mumbled. Once he was done eating he started the car and you went on the road again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Guess who just crashed in Miyagi?” Matsukawa called Hanamaki on facetime.</p><p>“Huh?! Where are you right now??” Takahiro replied.</p><p>“At [Y/N]'s old house, we just arrived.”</p><p>“Fuck, I'm still at work.”</p><p>“It's alright. We wanted to go out to eat tonight, I'm gonna call Iwaizumi next to warn him too.”</p><p>“Okay. Decide on a place and send me a text, my break's almost over. I'll meet you guys there.”</p><p>“Sounds great. See you later, Hiro.” Issei hung up with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I'm gonna drop by the convenience store, there's absolutely nothing in this house.” You said to the guys in the kitchen.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, we just arrived. You should go take a nap, I'll join you.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I'll take a nap later, it's not far away.” You replied.</p><p>“I'll come with you then, you can't carry everything on your own.” The setter stood up from the chair.</p><p>“Okay. Issei, did you call Takahiro?”</p><p>“Yeah, he's at work. I'm gonna call Hajime next and we'll decide where to eat.”</p><p>“Sounds great, see you later then!” Oikawa grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the entrance. “It's funny, nothing changed in here.”</p><p>“Your parents don't really come back to this house, do they?” You shaked your head.</p><p>“No. They used to when I was in high school to check on me but then when I moved to Tokyo it wasn't necessary anymore. Now it just serves as their second residence when they have some work in Japan.” You explained. “Iwaizumi's house looks empty.” You said as you glanced at it. You two were neighbors in Miyagi. “His parents must be at work. We'll say hi another day.” You yawned.</p><p>“I told you you should've slept.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I'll sleep later. We don't even have soap or bread in the house, what if you and Issei got hungry?”</p><p>“We're big enough to get our food ourselves.” Your boyfriend brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. It made your heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Will you take your nap with me?” You asked with a smile.</p><p>“I would've been offended if you slept without me, hehe.”</p><p>Once you two were done with the groceries you returned to your house.</p><p>“I spoke with Hajime. He proposed 8pm at a BBQ place where he's been to a few times.” Matsukawa warned you and Oikawa.</p><p>“Okay, sounds perfect. We have a few hours ahead of us so let me show you guys around and your rooms.”</p><p>“No, give me that, you're not carrying it.” Tooru took your luggages from you to bring them upstairs.</p><p>“Tooru, your knee-”</p><p>“My knee is fine, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Alright, as you want.” You sighed. “I'm not gonna argue with you over that.” You climbed first and waited for the boys to join you. “You can put your stuff in my old bedroom since you'll be sleeping with me, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” The setter smirked.</p><p>“The guest room is all yours, Mattsun.” You said as you showed it to him.</p><p>“Thanks.” He replied as he brought his bags in.</p><p>“Fuck, I think I need to clean around here. My parents haven't come in forever so the place is a bit dusty.”</p><p>“What did I tell you earlier?” Oikawa raised one eyebrow. “You're not the maid, we can do that stuff ourselves.”</p><p>“It's my house, let me clean it.” You argued.</p><p>“Please don't start arguing over this stupid thing.” Matsukawa interrupted you two. “Besides we're all tired, let's nap first.”</p><p>“Okay.” You gave up. “Well, I'll put the alarm at 6pm alright?”</p><p>“Sounds great.” They replied. Tooru grabbed your hand and dragged you in your bedroom.</p><p>“Oh my God, [Y/N] chan's bedroom. I think it's the first time I walk in.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, it's true I never allowed you in here. I think the only people who saw it were Wakatoshi and Hajime.” You walked towards your wardrobe and opened it while your boyfriend sat on the edge of your bed. “Wow, my old school uniform is in there too. Also my tracksuit.”</p><p>“Burn it, I don't want to see you with Shiratorizawa colors.” Oikawa pouted.</p><p>“Are you crazy? I'm never getting rid of it. If you get to keep your old team's jersey I get to keep my tracksuit.” You argued.</p><p>“Remind me to make you wear it when we go to my mom's place.” The brunette smirked.</p><p>“It wouldn't fit me at all and you know it.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“It's okay. I prefer you with no clothes on anyway.” You let out a low chuckle. “You can go through your stuff later, come next to me now.” You closed the wardrobe and rejoined him on the bed.</p><p>“Ah, I'm exhausted.” You sighed. “Tooru, what are you doing? Hehe.” He put his hands on your pants and opened the buttons.</p><p>“What? You're not gonna sleep with your clothes, are you?” He said.</p><p>“Okay. But we're not having sex, I'm sleepy and kind of sweaty, I'll shower after our nap.”</p><p>“I'd take you even if you don't shower for a week.”</p><p>“Tooru, that's soo not normal, hehe.” You replied. He amused you. “For now the best you're getting is me sleeping in my underwear. I'm kind enough to let you hold me.”</p><p>“I'm satisfied.” He smiled. You two removed your clothes quickly and then you put on your alarm before finally closing your eyes. Tooru held you close to him and finally you let sleep consume you both.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Did you just come out of the shower?”</p><p>“Tooru, I'm wearing a towel and my hair is wet. Do you ever think before you ask me questions?” The setter stood up from the chair in front of your desk and he headed for the door of your bedroom to close it. “Oh God, what aga- AH!” Oikawa grabbed your waist and threw over his shoulder to carry you to your bed and then he threw you back on the mattress before climbing on top of you. “T-Tooru, I'm not taking a second shower. Please wait at least until the end of the night. We have to leave in forty-five minutes.”</p><p>“I can't wait-” He whispered against the skin of your neck before kissing you there.</p><p>“M-Mattsun is in the guest room next to this one-”</p><p>“What? He never heard two people have sex before?” Tooru smirked before he bit your neck.</p><p>“Ah~!” The brunette put his hand on the knot you made on the towel to untie it. After he removed the towel he put his arm under the back of your thigh to spread you.</p><p>“Keep your leg up.” Oikawa ordered you. You gulped as you stared into his eyes, your heart beat so fast inside your chest, you realized you really liked it when he gave you orders.</p><p>“Hn-!”</p><p>“Ahh~ [Y/N] chan, you're so wet~” Tooru smirked. With his fingers he started rubbing your pussy.</p><p>“I-I just showered-”</p><p>“That's a different kind of wet I feel~” He pushed two fingers inside of you and then he brought them to your face. “Do you see how wet you are~?” You were bright red as you looked at the sticky and transparent fluid on his fingers.</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You gasped when he licked his fingers clean.</p><p>“I want to kiss you down there, [Y/N] chan... can I~?” He asked sensually. He's never done this to you before and actually no one has. You were kind of anxious. “I promise you it will only feel good for you~” Oikawa whispered to your ear before putting a kiss on your cheek. “Even better than if I just used my fingers~” He was already good enough with his fingers, that sounded promising... He convinced you.</p><p>“A-Are you sure?”</p><p>“You've never had oral performed on you before, right?” You slowly shaked your head. “My precious [Y/N] chan~” Tooru's lips curved and then he leaned to put a chaste kiss on your mouth. “You might want to bite onto that then~” He gave you back your towel. “Otherwise Mattsun will definitely hear you.” The setter left kisses on your torso as he gradually went down on your body.</p><p>“T-Then maybe that's why we shouldn't do th- Hnng!” You closed your eyes and threw your head back when you felt the first lick on your pussy. Oikawa chuckled lowly as he spread your legs, he left a few kisses on the insides of your thighs before gently biting on a spot. “T-Tooru...~” You put your hand on his head and ran your fingers through his hair. You took a deep breath when he kissed your slit and when he licked your clit once again you bit onto the towel.</p><p>“You taste so sweet my precious [Y/N] chan~” Your boyfriend whispered. His hands gripped your creamy thighs and kept them spread.</p><p>“Ahhn..! T-Tooru~!” That felt so fucking good, why did you never do it before?? Oikawa was giving your aching clit small cat-like licks and you didn't particularly get the difference when he used his fingers but with his tongue it felt so much better. He slowly circled it and right when you thought that was the best he could do his soft lips closed around it and he started sucking. “AH! Tooru!” You raised your torso and immediately fell back on your bed. Your eyes were closed as you threw your head back against your pillow. You gripped the towel and bit hard on it to stop yourself from making any sounds but it was really hard when your boyfriend was making you feel so fucking good at the moment. Oikawa pushed two fingers inside of you as he kept licking you and when he curled them you saw white. Your eyes rolled back and your thighs trembled next to his head. “Hmmm!” You squeezed your lips together and breathed hard. “T-Tooru, I-I'm so close..!” You tried warning him. The setter laid his tongue flat on your clit when you started grinding against his face so you could find your own release. He kept fingering you until finally you came. You let out a long moan and you knew you were screwed. There was no way Issei didn't hear that.</p><p>“You're so beautiful when you finish.” Tooru smirked in a satisfied when he came back next to you on the bed. He was gently rubbing your stomach while you were panting and trying to catch your breath back. You turned your head and bit onto your lower lip as you stared into Oikawa's eyes. You put your palm against his cheek and then you leaned to kiss him passionately. You didn't even care if you could taste yourself on his tongue. Your boyfriend just gave you one of the best orgasms you've ever experienced. “I think you really liked that~ Thank you for giving me your first time, hehe.”</p><p>“God, shut up Tooru...” You blushed and turned your head the other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 100k loool I hate myself for writing really long stories KJHDSJHJSHS<br/>Also I just wanted to warn you all I finally found a solution for Ushijima but Imma keep quiet about this for now since it's gonna happen in a few months. I have to write the Iwaizumi thing first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Which one do you prefer?” You were picking your clothes for the evening.</p><p>“This is a bit too hot, I only want you to wear it for me.” Tooru replied.</p><p>“What?? This?” You were confused. It was just a red off-the-shoulder top.</p><p>“It's gonna be tight around your chest and the color is alluring, only wear it for me.” You rolled your eyes as he gave you his explanation.</p><p>“Okay, whatever you say... Let's go for this one then.”</p><p>“It's the shirt I offered you, why don't you like it?” Oikawa asked. It was a pink shirt with a little alien head on it.</p><p>“I <b>do</b> like this.” You said. “I was hesitating between the two, I just wanted to wear the one you preferred. You prefer the red one but you only want me to wear it around you.” You chuckled before proceeding to put on the shirt.</p><p>“With those shorts..?”</p><p>“Tooru, you're not gonna pick my clothes for me.” You raised one eyebrow. “It's warm, I don't want to put on pants.” You explained. “I think you're getting stressed again about your talk with Hajime.”</p><p>“I-I'm not stressed.” The setter brushed off.</p><p>“Hmm.” You didn't believe that at all. “It will be fine, okay? Hajime is a mature guy, obviously I expect him to get really surprised by this relationship but I really doubt he will never talk to us again. Besides he has his own girlfriend now. He has other things to worry about.” You approached and wrapped your arms around your boyfriend. “C'mon, let's get going. It's time and I'm kinda hungry...”</p><p>“You're so adorable.” Tooru smiled before putting a kiss on your lips. He took your hand in his and then you two left your bedroom. “Mattsun! We're ready.” Your boyfriend announced at the entrance.</p><p>“I hate you both.” Issei said as he rejoined you in front of the door. You put your hand over your face and looked away. That was so embarrassing, he had totally heard you two earlier.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tooru, shut up!” The setter shrugged and let out a small sigh. “D-Do you wanna drive? I don't know where's the place we're going to.” You asked to your black haired classmate.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” He took the keys from you before you all climbed in the car.</p><p>“S-Sorry for earlier...” You lowered your head in shame after climbing in the backseat. Matsukawa rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle, he wasn't really mad.</p><p>“Warn me next time so I can leave.” He said.</p><p>“I-It won't happen again...” You said shyly.</p><p>“Oh, it definitely will-”</p><p>“Tooru, be quiet!”</p><p>After a ten minutes drive you made it to the restaurant place. The moment you exited the car Oikawa approached you and put his arm over your shoulders. You gasped and removed it.</p><p>“What's wrong??” He asked in confusion.</p><p>“Hello, do you not remember? You and I can't act as boyfriend and girlfriend until you talk to Hajime.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Oh, this is gonna be a long night...” The setter sighed. “I'm speaking to him before we eat then.”</p><p>“A-Are you sure? I-I don't want him to leave before we even order.”</p><p>“Hurry you two!” Issei said. He couldn't wait to see his friends and you understood that.</p><p>“We're coming.” You replied. “Fine, do what you want. You're the one that's gonna talk to him anyway.” You said to your boyfriend and he agreed.</p><p>“Are they here?” Tooru asked after you three walked inside the restaurant.</p><p>“Took y'all long enough!” Suddenly three people stood up behind your group. You turned around and found Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and his girlfriend.</p><p>“C'mere-” Issei said with a grin before pulling Takahiro in his arms.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Tooru jumped in Hajime's arms as well. While the boys were greeting themselves you glanced at the girl in front of you. You couldn't tell but she seemed familiar.</p><p>“Hey, long time no see Shiratorizawa's manager.” You frowned in confusion. She knew you?? “C'mon, you don't recognize me?”</p><p>“I-I'm afraid I don't, sorry...” You replied in honesty.</p><p>“Well, after all we didn't spend that much time together back then. It's me, Yoko.”</p><p>“Yoko-” You repeated and finally it hit you. “Oh!” She let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, last time I saw you you had short blue hair.” Yoko Nanamura was one of the boys' classmate during high school. You had met her during the same party where you met Issei. She was in the music club of her school and she had short blue hair at the time, she always seemed like the punk type. Now she traded that hairstyle for long pink hair, she had a few piercings as well. A few on her ears and one on her nose. She changed a lot, it was no wonder you couldn't recognize her.</p><p>“Hey, [Y/N]-” Hajime finally greeted you. “You remember Yoko?”</p><p>“I didn't but it's okay now, we just spoke.” You smiled slightly. “And hey...” You were intimidated suddenly. You couldn't remember the last time you saw your childhood friend. While you were dating Ushijima you two had never really came back to Miyagi during your holidays. Ushijima didn't really have some so when <b>you</b> were on break he brought you with him to the countries he travelled to. The only people you had seen were Hanamaki and Tendou because they were the ones who came to Tokyo.</p><p>“I...-” You two didn't know what to say.</p><p>“Oh c'mon, stop being awkward you two. We dealed with this with the last call.” Matsukawa interrupted you and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Yeah, just hug already.” Hanamaki grinned. You crossed eyes with Hajime and bit onto your lower lip. But suddenly he grabbed your arm and pulled you against his torso, you instantly wrapped your arms around his body and hugged him tightly. You couldn't help tears appearing in your eyes. You had missed your best friend oh so very much.</p><p>“You look good.” He said to you with a little emotional smile.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” You replied after you released each other. “You too, you got buffier.” You smiled slightly. “Hey, Takahiro.” You greeted him as well at long last.</p><p>“Hey, [Y/N] chan.” He smiled.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, we need to talk.” Oikawa announced suddenly and your eyes widened.</p><p>“N-Now..? Really?” You asked as you put your hand on his forearm.</p><p>“What is it?” Your childhood friend asked.</p><p>“You all go get our table and seats, we'll come back shortly.” Tooru said as he grabbed his best friend's arm and guided him outside of the restaurant.</p><p>“What is it with them?” Takahiro asked after you all took your seats around a big table for six.</p><p>“Tooru and I are dating.” You suddenly dropped.</p><p>“... Huh?” Hanamaki let out.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Yoko asked as well. “I thought you two were... I heard stories about middle school...” She said.</p><p>“W-Well, it just happened...” You added.</p><p>“Since when??” Takahiro asked.</p><p>“I-It's been three months...” You replied.</p><p>“Why did he want to tell him now?” Issei asked.</p><p>“I-I told him to wait a bit too but...” You sighed. “I don't know when's the best moment actually. Maybe he's right to do it now.”</p><p>“Welp, should one of us go outside and make sure it's going well or..?”</p><p>“Oh my God, you don't think they're gonna fight right??” You asked, panicked. You stood up and headed for the entrance.</p><p>“[Y/N], wait!” Matsukawa went after you and then Hanamaki and Yoko followed as well. Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he saw you walk out of the restaurant.</p><p>“You're dating Oikawa?!” He raised his voice at you. You bit onto your lower lip because you were stressed.</p><p>“I... I am.” You replied. “I love him.” You added.</p><p>“How did he take it?” Hanamaki asked to Oikawa.</p><p>“I-I don't think he's taking it well...”</p><p>“And you dared to say something when I told you I had a girlfriend??”</p><p>“Hey, you've been dating for a year! Tooru and I's thing is a matter of a few months.” You argued. “And we wanted to tell you face to face. Would you have really appreciated it if we had told you via Skype??” Iwaizumi squeezed his lips together, you had a point...</p><p>“I can't fucking believe this. Literally anybody but you two.” He said before turning around and taking a few steps to calm down.</p><p>“Hajime, it's alright. So what if they're dating?” Yoko rejoined him.</p><p>“He's my best friend! And [Y/N] is... complicated.” He replied. “But she's my ex.”</p><p>“You haven't seen them for the last six years.” She reminded him. Iwaizumi's jaw tightened and then he walked back towards your group.</p><p>“Did you already have feelings for her when we dated in high school?” He asked the setter.</p><p>“How can you ask me that? I literally helped you two date.” Tooru replied. “My feelings were gone during high school-”</p><p>“What do you mean <b>gone</b>?!” Iwaizumi frowned. “Since when did you like her motherfucker?” You put your hand over your face, why did Tooru have to add that information?</p><p>“...” Oikawa bit onto the inside of his cheek before replying. “Kitagawa First.”</p><p>“Tooru!” You yelled at him. “You don't have to tell him everything tonight!”</p><p>“You're fucking joking, right? There's no way you liked her during middle school with everything you've done to her-”</p><p>“We went through that shit already, Hajime. You don't need to remind us.” You said to your childhood friend. “Trust me, we were both surprised to find out we had feelings for each other but it's just how it is and nothing can change that. We're dating and we love each other, you can either accept that or be mad at us forever.” You said firmly.</p><p>“Come on, calm down. Let's get back inside for now and have a nice dinner. I know you're hungry.” Yoko grabbed Hajime's arm and then she guided him back inside the restaurant. You were thankful she was helping to calm him down.</p><p>“You didn't need to give him all the details...” You whispered to Tooru.</p><p>“You wanted me to lie?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” You sighed. “But some things you should've kept them to yourself...”</p><p>“I don't know about y'all but I'm fucking starving.” Hanamaki said once you all took back your seats.</p><p>“Me too...” You said. You naturally leaned onto Tooru's side while you were both looking at the same menu but you didn't notice Hajime often glancing in your direction.</p><p>“I can't, it's too fucking weird...” Iwaizumi whispered to Yoko. You and Oikawa were smiling happily at each other while you were deciding on what to order. A lot of memories came back to your childhood friend's mind. All the times you got mad at him for bringing Oikawa over, the times you refused to reply to his texts, you refused to eat in front of him... and now you two were acting all lovey-dovey... What the fuck happened over the last six years?? He thought. And yet apparently you two have only been dating for three months... After all he knew Yoko for all this time as well but only started dating her last year. Life was full of mysteries.</p><p>“Just ignore them, Hajime. If you keep acting like this I'm gonna think you still have feelings for her.” He frowned.</p><p>“Don't be ridiculous. We only dated for a few months and it was seven years ago.” He explained himself.</p><p>“Then stop acting weird about it.” She concluded. The only two people you all didn't notice who were having a great time were Matsukawa and Hanamaki. These two were just thrilled to be reunited again.</p><p>A waitress came and took you all's orders before leaving again.</p><p>“By the way how did you <b>two</b> date?” Matsukawa asked to Iwaizumi and Nanamura.</p><p>“We used to go to the same university of Sendai.” She replied. “I'm a music major and now I'm in a band.”</p><p>“Why didn't you date while you were students?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“We weren't in the same class.” She replied. “We knew each other from high school and so we kept each other's number and such. Sometimes we hung out with other people but yeah we didn't really date during that time.” Yoko explained. “It more or less started last year, I went to the fitness club where Hajime works at and I invited him to my music showcases. Then we took a drink and started hanging out just by ourselves... you guys know how it goes.” She concluded.</p><p>“I see.” You said before taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>“What about you and Oikawa?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, it started six months ago when I randomly ran into him at the hospital where I work.” You replied. “It was really a shock. I haven't heard from him for like six years.”</p><p>“She's still mad at me for it.” He joked and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Anyway, he was staying in Tokyo in an hotel so instead I suggested him to live in my appartment. I never really liked living by myself.” You added.</p><p>“How did you come to date after everything that happened between you two?” Hanamaki asked.</p><p>“Trust me it was... complicated.” You let out a small chuckle. “We both still aren't really healed from those times... But that's a sad story so I'm gonna skip it, hehe.”</p><p>“What did you mean earlier, did you always love her?” Iwaizumi finally spoke.</p><p>“I... I did during middle school. After we went to different high schools I got rid of my feelings and I dated other girls. I knew there could never be anything between us and I wasn't messing with you two when I tried to make you date.” The setter explained. “It was a coincidence and a shock for me too to run into [Y/N] seven years after graduation. We've been living together for a half a year now, the more time I spent with her my feelings slowly came back. She was separated from her ex and I really wanted to know if it was possible for anything to happen between us so I went for it.”</p><p>“I warned him it was impossible but he didn't give up.” Issei chuckled lowly. “I was convinced [Y/N] would never move on from her ex.” (Yeah, me too...) You thought as you raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I... I was really still scared and intimidated of Tooru like in the past but he really proved me he changed.” You said. Hajime wasn't convinced. Finally your food was brought to your table and you started eating.</p><p>“[Y/N], do you want to order a cocktail as well?” Yoko asked you.</p><p>“Oh no, thanks, I'm fine.” You replied. “I don't drink.”</p><p>“As you want.” She said. Oikawa wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you closer to him.</p><p>“Open up.” You said to your boyfriend as you brought your fork to his mouth. “Hehe~” You smiled when he took your bite. Tooru put a kiss on your forehead before he turned his head to speak to Takahiro. You wrapped your arms around him and listened to him speak as you looked at his face with heart eyes, you were really in love with the brunette.</p><p>“Oi guys-” Issei caught everyone's attention. “By the way we spoke about this and we thought we could go camping in the forest someday, yeah?”</p><p>“Sounds fun, I'm in.” Hanamaki said.</p><p>“Yeah, I don't know about that yet...” Iwaizumi replied. You sighed deeply. You didn't know if Hajime was deeply mad at you and Tooru for dating...</p><p>“Well, I'll let you time to think. How about we do that next weekend?” You all agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goodnight, guys!” You all waved goodbye to each other as you headed for your cars. Matsukawa didn't follow you and Oikawa, he was gonna spend the night at Hanamaki's. They had some catching up to do.</p><p>“Welp...” You let out once you and your boyfriend were seated in the car. “H-How did he first react when you announced it to him?”</p><p>“He... couldn't believe it. He thought I was messing with him.” Tooru replied. The setter started the car and then he went on the road.</p><p>“Fuck.” You cursed. “I can't believe he's dating Yoko too, I knew I had something to worry about back then...”</p><p>“What are you talking about??” The brunette was confused.</p><p>“Before we started dating... I had a feel she had a crush on him... Guess I was right...” You raised one eyebrow suspiciously.</p><p>“Who cares now? It's not like you want to date Iwa-chan again... right?”</p><p>“Don't be ridiculous Tooru, it's been a long time since my feelings for Hajime disappeard.” You said. “God, everything is so awkward.” You sighed.</p><p>“It'll get better in a few days, I'm sure.” Oikawa was positive at least. “Just let him proceess the news for a bit.”</p><p>“Hope you're right...”</p><p>When you arrived home you immediately climbed to your bedroom and then you removed your clothes before laying on your bed, you were exhausted.</p><p>“It was a long day.” Your boyfriend said as he rejoined you soon after.</p><p>“Hmm. I'm tired.” You agreed. “Hey?”</p><p>“Yes?” He replied.</p><p>“Can I... big spoon you for once?” His eyebrows raised.</p><p>“You sure?” He asked.</p><p>“Why wouldn't I be?” You let out a small giggle. “Yeah, c'mon. Turn around.” You smiled as he proceeded to do that and then you sticked your body to his back. “Ah, you're so warm and buff, hehe.” Tooru held your hand in his and then he closed his eyes.</p><p>“I feel good with you.” His lips curved. “Goodnight, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Sleep well.” You left a trail of soft kisses on his nape and back until sleep finally consumed you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where are <em>we</em> going?” Tooru asked you in the kitchen. You had dressed to go out while he was still in his underwear.</p><p>“I don't know about you but I'm going out.” You replied.</p><p>“Without me?? And can I know where you're going?” He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“I'm just gonna meet up with Satori kun.” You replied without looking at your boyfriend. You opened a package of cookies and ate a few of them before leaving.</p><p>“I don't like this.”</p><p>“Tooru, relax. He's one of my best friends. I know it's not the big love between you all Seijoh and Shiratorizawa alumnis so I'd rather see him first by myself. I'll tell him about my relationship as well.” You added. “But if you want to see him so badly I'll invite him to dinner hehe.”</p><p>“We'll see about that later...” The setter mumbled.</p><p>“I'm leaving. I'm not taking the car, it'll bring memories to take the bus again hehe. Why don't go see your mother?”</p><p>“I'll think about what I'll do while you'll leave me by myself...” He pouted.</p><p>“See you later, I love you.” You smiled before putting a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>“No, give me a real one.” Oikawa insisted.</p><p>“Fine.” He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately.</p><p>“Hmm, chocolate chip cookies.” He smirked.</p><p>“Bye, Tooru.” You rolled your eyes as you headed for the entrance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You and Tendou had decided to meet up at a coffee place. You were a bit early but it was fine, you wanted to take time to walk around. You haven't been in the Miyagi Prefecture since forever.</p><p>“[Y/N] chaaaan!” You turned around and grinned when you recognized your red haired friend. Well, when he still used to have hair.</p><p>“Satori kun!” You two ran towards each other and then you hugged tightly. “How have you been??” You asked him excitedly.</p><p>“Good, good.” He replied. “What about you??”</p><p>“I'm fine as well. I'm finally on break.” You added.</p><p>“Let's talk inside.” Tendou grabbed your arm and guided you inside the coffee shop. You two ordered coffee and then you sat around a table.</p><p>“I'm really happy to see you, it's been so long.” You said.</p><p>“Right. One year I think, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, during Wakatoshi's match. Tsutomu kun was there as well. I saw him a few weeks ago.” You said.</p><p>“Oh, really? I haven't. I only saw Reon and Semisemi. Rarely Hayato.” He said. “How is it at uni? You still got the highest grades, huh?” His lips curved.</p><p>“I still work hard Satori kun, hehe.” You replied. “What about you, huh? Since you still got this buzzcut I'm guessing you're still working at the chocolate factory hm?”</p><p>“Yep, I still am.” He confirmed. “Aaaand-” He put his hand in his fanny pack that he wore across his chest. “I brought this for you.”</p><p>“Oh my God, are you serious??” You asked him with a bright and emotional smile.</p><p>“Hmm, made them myself.” He handed you a small box of chocolate.</p><p>“Thank you so much, it really moves me.” You said before wrapping your arms around him to hug.</p><p>“You're welcome, hehe.”</p><p>“I brought you a gift as well!” You announced. “There you go.” You handed him the shirt you had bought a few weeks ago with Tooru. You had wrapped it in a decorative paper.</p><p>“Aw, [Y/N] chan-” He took the gift. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Open it first before you thank me, hehe.” Satori did as you said and then you saw his face literally light up.</p><p>“I love it!” He grinned.</p><p>“Really? I'm very glad then.” Tendou leaned and put a kiss on your cheek. You two drank your coffees and continued talking about everything, you had a lot of catching up to do.</p><p>“So... It's definitely over?” Your red haired friend asked. You took a deep breath before replying.</p><p>“Yeah... It was... hard, really.” You said. “But I couldn't keep going like this... each year my love started to fade a little more. The longer he disappeard the easier it was for me to move on...” You explained. “And since Tooru came back into my life, lived under the same roof as me, lightly flirted with me...” You let out a low chuckle. “I-It really helped me to turn the page.”</p><p>“But from what I got he's gonna leave as well...” Tendou reminded you.</p><p>“Yeah...” You replied. “We have like... four months left but he's here right now and he's the one I love. I'm very happy at the moment.” You added with a small smile.</p><p>“That's all that matters then.” Satori smiled as well.</p><p>“What about you, huh?” You asked him. “Anybody you're into?”</p><p>“Eh... some flings here and there but nothing serious.” He replied. “I don't think I want to get into that kind of commitment yet.”</p><p>“We're still young, you have all the time in the world.” You said. “We've been here for quite some time. I should get back before Tooru starts to worry over me, hehe.” You put your gift in your bag. “We'll keep in touch, Satori kun.” You smiled as you stood up.</p><p>“Of course. Talk to you later then, it was really good to see you again.” You two hugged as you said bye.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm back!” You announced after you walked inside your house. “Are you here, Tooru?” No reply. He must've done what you said earlier and went to see his mother. Since you were on your own you decided to try your luck and go greet Iwaizumi's parents as well. You hoped they were at home and not at work.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Knock! Knock!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hh!” Hajime's dad gasped when he saw you. “[Y/N] chan??”</p><p>“It's me!” You announced with a grin. Mr. Iwaizumi pulled you against him to hug you tightly.</p><p>“How have you been?? What are you doing here??” He asked. “Come in.”</p><p>“Thanks.” You smiled. “Haji's mom is not here?” You asked.</p><p>“No, she's at work. Does Hajime know you're here?” You two went in the living room and sat on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw him yesterday. I came with Oikawa and Matsukawa. We're on break and decided to spend our free time back in Miyagi.” You explained. “Though they had things to do and since I'm alone I decided to come greet you, hehe.”</p><p>“I'm very happy to see you again.” He smiled as well. “Tell me everything, how's it been at Tokyo?”</p><p>“It's good. I'm still at uni and work part-time at the hospital. It's really fun, I'm learning a lot.” You told about your adult life to Hajime's dad.</p><p>“Ah, I'm glad to hear it.” His lips curved. “And how's your boyfriend? Ushijima was his name, right?” You let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, that's his name but we broke up years ago hehe.”</p><p>“Oh, really?? I've been out of loop for so long? Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“There's no harm.” You smiled. “I... You're gonna learn it soon anyway so I should tell you. I'm with Tooru.” You announced.</p><p>“Wait-” His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Tooru... Oikawa Tooru? Hajime's best friend?” You nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, I... It's complicated.” You said.</p><p>“Well, I'm not your father and it's none of my business anyway. If you two are happy it's all that matters.” Mr. Iwaizumi knew that his son was into you during high school.</p><p>“C'mon, I've always considered you like my father more than my actual one.” You said. “Thanks for saying that.” You smiled.</p><p>“It makes me happy you say that too even if I feel bad for your actual father.” He smiled emotionally and pulled against him for another hug. “I know it was hard for you but... it was hard for them too, your parents I mean. Business careers...”</p><p>“Yeah...” You sighed lowly. It all made you think of your relationships. “But anyway, like I said to you earlier I saw Hajime yesterday and his girlfriend was there too. She really seems like she cares a lot about him, I'm happy for them if they're happy.” You added.</p><p>“You're a nice girl, [Y/N] chan.” He said as he gently ruffled your hair. “Yeah, I think Hajime is happy with Yoko.”</p><p>“Then it's all that matters.” You smiled. “Oh- Tooru is calling me, he must be back.” You stood up from the couch. “It was really nice to talk with you again. I'm staying for a few weeks so let's have dinner soon, okay? I want to see your wife as well.” You said.</p><p>“Sure, I'll tell her about it. Thanks for dropping by.” You waved goodbye and then you returned to your house.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where have you been? You went to see Tendou for that long??” Oikawa frowned once you walked inside the house.</p><p>“Chill, I came back like one hour ago. I was at Hajime's house, I went to see his parents but only his father was there. We were talking together and didn't see time pass.” You explained. “Where were you?” You asked him.</p><p>“At my mom's place.” He answered.</p><p>“Okay. Can I get my welcome kiss now or..?” You smiled when the setter approached and finally kissed you. “I'm hungry, can we go out to have lunch? I don't feel like cooking.”</p><p>“Sure.” Oikawa replied. “Do you have any news about Mattsun?” He asked as he put on his shoes.</p><p>“Nope. Don't call him, Issei and Takahiro are probably gonna spend the whole day together. He really missed him.” You said.</p><p>“Alright. Let's get going.” Tooru took your hand once he was ready.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, how's your mom?” You asked him once you two were seated at the restaurant.</p><p>“She's doing well. She wants to see you so she invited us to dinner in two days.” Tooru explained to you.</p><p>“Okay, that's nice.” You replied. “Does she remember me like you thought?” You asked.</p><p>“Not really...” He replied with a small smile. “But we found an old class photo and you were in there.”</p><p>“Oh God, awesome...” You were being sarcastic.</p><p>“You looked so cute~”</p><p>“Yeah, during middle school? I doubt it.” You said.</p><p>“Do you remember we were seated next to each other?” Oikawa reminded you.</p><p>“What I remember is you telling the boy sitting in front of me to stand up so I wouldn't be able to appear on the picture.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“What?? I-I did... that?” You rolled your eyes. “I was really such a piece of shit...”</p><p>“Here we go again...” You mumbled. “It was the picture taken in our second year right?” He nodded. “I remember because you were indeed sitting next to me and you said that awful thing.”</p><p>“I'm sorry...” Oikawa said quietly. You huffed and continued eating.</p><p>“It's almost funny how you really erased all of it from your memory.” You said. “Eat your food, Tooru.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Um, the car is over there?” You pointed to it. You didn't understand why your boyfriend was taking you in the opposite direction after you left the restaurant.</p><p>“Take what you want.” He said after he brought you in front of a jewelry shop.</p><p>“Huh?” Your eyes widened. “Are we robbing this place?” You joked because you really didn't understand what he was thinking.</p><p>“No, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru let out a small chuckle. “Pick something and I'm offering it to you.”</p><p>“I don't want a new necklace, Tooru, what's up with you??”</p><p>“I want to offer a gift to my girlfriend, can't I do that?” He asked.</p><p>“Not when you're acting so suspicious about it. Are you feeling bad because of earlier?” The setter kept quiet. “You're not gonna fix the trauma by buying me expansive gifts Tooru, you're gonna fix it just by replacing those memories and I-I don't know... loving me, being nice to me...” You blushed. “Don't be ridiculous, I don't want your money.”</p><p>“I-I don't know what to do, I wish I could go back in time and never insult you.” He said sadly.</p><p>“Unfortunately you can't do that.” You said firmly as you looked into his eyes. “I'm not gonna forget sooner because your gifts are gonna get more and more expansive. I'm gonna forget because my memory isn't unlimited and you're gonna replace those awful moments with happy ones. It's gonna take time but we'll do it.” You smiled at him.</p><p>“I-I'm sorry...” He started tearing up.</p><p>“Hey-” You cupped his face with your hands. “I forgave you already. Stop saying you're sorry.” You leaned and brushed your lips against his. “I love you Tooru, I'm not gonna get rid of you.”</p><p>“I don't deserve you.”</p><p>“Don't say that. Let's go back home, I want to cuddle with you and take a nap, hehe.” Oikawa hugged you tightly against him before releasing you.</p><p>“I love you so much.” He said and you smiled happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I MISSED TENDOU!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmpf-” You giggled lowly when you woke up. “You're tickling me...”</p><p>“Good morning~” Tooru said as he raised his face from your chest to smile at you. He approached to put a kiss on your cheek and then he lowered back to bury his face between your breasts.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked as you rubbed your eyes awake.</p><p>“You moved during your sleep and your boobs tried to escape. I had to stop them.” You two laughed.</p><p>“My cami top got caught between them again, right?” That often happened to you. During your sleep you moved and sometimes when you woke up you'd find the fabric stuck between your breasts.</p><p>“I told you, they tried to escape and I stopped them. They only belong to me.” Oikawa joked.</p><p>“You're so dumb, hehe.” You put your hand on your boyfriend's head and ran your fingers through his soft brown hair as he kept leaving kisses on your chest.</p><p>“They look sooo beautiful under the sunrays.” He commentated. The sun was up already when you woke up and the rays were entering your bedroom, illuminating you two's bodies.</p><p>“You're the one that's pretty in the sun.” You said as you gently held his head between your hands and raised it a little so you could look at him. “Your brown eyes literally look like the sun.” Tooru's lips curved happily. His heart beat so fast when you praised him. Even if he was attractive and he definitely knew it, it only mattered to the brunette when you were the one complimenting him.</p><p>“I'm so happy.” He let out quietly. “I dreamed about moments like these so many times before we dated.”</p><p>“About what? Kissing my chest?” You smiled in amusement.</p><p>“Waking up next to you, holding your naked body against mine, seeing you sleep... and yes, kissing your chest as well-” Tooru said and you blushed. “I know we're gonna get separated sooner than I'll realize and it's killing me inside. I don't want to let you go.” You let out a low sigh.</p><p>“Let's not start the day with the upsetting matters...” You said. Oikawa leaned on you and buried his head in the crook of your neck to kiss you there.</p><p>“Can we take our shower together?” He asked.</p><p>“Ow-” He bit you. “Sure.” You replied. “Do you want a shower or a bath?”</p><p>“Shower so I can take you in there.” You gasped and Tooru chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“Don't you have enough? We had sex just before sleeping.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Of you? Dear God, never.” His eyebrows raised. “And you have to let me memorize each part of you, it will help me when I'll be in Argentina.”</p><p>“What even does that mean?” You chuckled.</p><p>“You know... When I'll think about you during the night and-” You put your palm against his mouth.</p><p>“I-I think I got it...” You said with a blush on your face. Oikawa stared into your eyes as he kissed your palm.</p><p>“Let's go take that shower, I bet it's still shaped like me~” The setter said as he suddenly put his hand between your legs.</p><p>“Tooru, I can't stand you.” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“This part of you is the only one that's honest, hehe-”</p><p>“Hnn-!” You closed your eyes when he rubbed you.</p><p>“Look how wet you are already~” His lips curved. “It's okay [Y/N] chan, I'm excited too-” He gently grabbed your hand and guided it to his crotch. You gasped in silence, it's true, he was hard...</p><p>“Alright, let's go...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Mattsun~” Your lips curved. “We haven't heard from you for three days, Tooru and I almost reported you missing.” You joked.</p><p>“Very funny, [Y/N].” Your black haired classmate replied. “So what's up?”</p><p>“We're going to Tooru's tonight, his mom invited us for dinner. What about you and Takahiro?”</p><p>“We wanted to hang out since we've been in his place for <em>three days</em>-” He chuckled. “You guys already have plans so I'm gonna see what Hajime's doing. Did you speak to him since last time?”</p><p>“... No...” You replied quietly.</p><p>“Okay... Well, I'm gonna see if he and Yoko want to come camping with us like we said at the beginning of the week. You and Oikawa are still in, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, we are!” You smiled. “That sounds great. Let me know tomorrow how it went with Hajime.”</p><p>“Let's do that. Bye then.”</p><p>“Say hi to the others for us.” You hung up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You spoke to Mattsun?” Tooru asked you when you went downstairs.</p><p>“Hm.” You nodded. “He's going out with Takahiro tonight and he wanted to invite everyone but we already have plans so he's gonna check with Hajime too. Talk to him about that camping plan.”</p><p>“I can't wait for that too, it's gonna be so fun!” Your boyfriend said as you rejoined him on the couch.</p><p>“I'm glad to hang with you all as well.” You smiled. “If we're leaving in an hour to go to your mother's I should get ready.” You said as you stood up but Oikawa grabbed your arm and pulled you against him, making you fall on his lap. “Be careful! Your knee, Tooru...”</p><p>“I'm fine, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I want to kiss you. Make out with me a lil before we get ready.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“You won't get... worked up, right?”</p><p>“I won't~” The setter promised you with a grin.</p><p>“Fine...” You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you leaned to kiss him passionately. “Mmm...~” You hummed pleasantly against the kiss. “You're such a good kisser.” You smiled.</p><p>“I'm glad you enjoy kissing me.” Tooru smiled as well. “You're the only one I want to kiss.”</p><p>“I sure hope you do.” You raised one eyebrow. “Hn!” He pinched your waist to tease you.</p><p>“I love you so much, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa smirked before he leaned to catch your lips with his again.</p><p>“Me too.” You said happily. You two kissed for a bit of time until finally you decided to stop. “C'mon, we gotta get ready now. I don't want to be late. Your mom probably cooked during the entire afternoon.”</p><p>“You're sooo cute~” The brunette chuckled lowly before stealing another kiss. “Can I pick your outfit for you? I want us to match~”</p><p>“Sure, hehe.” You let out a small chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ding, dong!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey!” Oikawa's mother greeted you two excitedly. The first thing that hit you was her beauty, she had long brown hair and she had the same big eyes as her son, she was really beautiful.</p><p>“G-Good evening.” You replied shyly, you were a bit nervous. You had only seen her once during your childhood and you hadn't interacted with her. You really doubted she knew what her son was doing to you back then. “Um, we brought you this-” You smiled as you handed her a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>“Aw, thank you so much. Please come in. Tooru, show her around while I put them in a vase.” She said as she headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes, okaa-san.” Your boyfriend replied. “Come, [Y/N] chan.” He took your hand in his after you two removed your shoes at the entrance.</p><p>“Your mother's very pretty.” You said to him.</p><p>“Thanks for her.” Oikawa smiled at you. He showed you around the place and then he brought you to his old bedroom. You ignored all the furnitures, clothes, pictures and objects and immediately headed for a place on the wall where he displayed some medals and trophies.</p><p>“Ah, I remember when you got this one-” You pointed to a certificate on his wall.</p><p>“Hm, my best setter award...” He thought for a moment. “But you were there..? I don't remember seeing you at the ceremony.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I wasn't but it was broadcasted on tv.” You explained. “Hehe, I remember thinking something along <em>he doesn't deserve it when he's such a meanie</em>.” You laughed. “But I quickly changed my mind when I saw your expression, for once you looked serious, happy and... proud. It wasn't the same condescending look you usually gave in middle school.”</p><p>“That title is important to me.” Oikawa said quietly. “It's true I was really proud to receive it.”</p><p>“You got it because you deserved it, it had nothing to do with your personality.” You smiled. “You were an idiot back then but one thing you never joked about was volleyball.” You turned your head and looked at his other awards. You didn't hear your boyfriend open his wardrobe and get something in it.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan~” He called you.</p><p>“Hm?” You asked. “What is it?” You turned around to look at him. “What are you doing with that?” He showed you his old jacket from Aoba Johsai.</p><p>“Please put it on, I want to see you with it.” Tooru begged you.</p><p>“Nuh uh, it's too small.” You said.</p><p>“It's not! Please~ I'm sure turquoise will fit you more than purple.”</p><p>“The color might, not the size of your jacket though.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Don't move.” The setter said as he approached you. You squeezed your lips together as you watched him approach. Instead of making you wear it he put the jacket on your shoulders.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>“You would've looked so cute in our school uniform, hehe.” He grinned happily. “Maybe I should go back there and steal an uniform for you.”</p><p>“You're crazy, you know that?”</p><p>“Crazy for you~” Oikawa smirked before putting a kiss on your lips. You rolled your eyes and walked towards the pictures on his wall this time. There were class photos, volleyball club pictures, selfies and family photos.</p><p>“Huh? What's this one?” You pointed to a particular picture.</p><p>“Oh, that was during one of the parties at Mattsun's.”</p><p>“But why am I on it?? When did you take it?” Your eyebrows raised.</p><p>“When no one was looking.” His lips curved.</p><p>“I can't believe you... Damn, I looked so bad...” You said quietly.</p><p>“Why are you saying that? I displayed it because everyone on that pic looks cool, including you.” Tooru said. You shrugged, you weren't sure of that. “Trust me, you looked adorable.” The brunette put a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>“Oh my God, Tobio kun looks so adorable I'm gonna melt.” You cooed.</p><p>“Why are you complimenting another man in front of your boyfriend? And Tobio of all people??”</p><p>“But look at him! Hehe.” You giggled. “He looks so small next to you and he's gripping the hem of your jacket, I'm actually gonna cry-” You brought your hands to your face. “He's sooo adorable.”</p><p>“If you keep doing that I'm gonna burn this picture.” You gasped.</p><p>“Don't you dare!” You replied. “Alright, we stayed in here long enough. Let's go see if your mother needs any help.” You said as you pulled on his arm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think I do remember you.” Tooru's mother said while you were eating. “You were the little girl who was always by Iwa-chan's side, right?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, it was me...” You smiled slightly.</p><p>“He always came here but it's too bad you never did.” She said.</p><p>“Well... Tooru and I weren't really close during middle school, hehe...” You brushed off. You didn't want to tell her about the bullying, it was unnecessary. “It happened later, during high school and then again a few months ago after staying silent for six years.” You teased your boyfriend.</p><p>“Ahh, I know what you mean. He knows it wouldn't kill him to call sometimes and yet...” You two laughed as Oikawa tried to disappear into his chair. “Tooru told me the other day you were his doctor and you helped him a lot-” She said as she stared into your eyes. You kinda guessed what he told her about.</p><p>“I-I'm just doing my job.” You replied shyly.</p><p>“Tooru, we're out of bread. Can you go cut some in the kitchen?” Oikawa nodded and he stood up. He left you alone with her. She took a deep breath before speaking. “He also told me everything... about what he used to do to you.” Your eyes widened a little and you turned your head towards the kitchen. So he had told her about that too..? “Don't worry, he and I spoke for a long time and he just wanted to be honest with me.” Her lips curved.</p><p>“I forgave him.” You said.</p><p>“I know you did. He told me about that too.” She smiled. “I... You get disappointed as a parent when you learn that the child you educated and raised did some evil things like that behind your back... I wanted to apologize as well.”</p><p>“Y-You really don't have to...” You said, you were a bit embarrassed. “He and I had many conversations about that as well, especially in the last months... I-I know he was just being stupid, it wasn't okay but what mattered to me is that he apologized. Nobody else did besides him.” You explained. “I know he changed.”</p><p>“Tooru really loves you.” Oikawa's mother said to you. “I know he's had girlfriends in the past, a pretty boy like him, hehe-” She let out a small giggle. “But you're the first one he brought to this house.” That was a total surprise to you, you didn't know that. “I'm glad he found a kind girl like you and who also cares about him. Volleyball is everything to him and you really helped my son in a period of his life when he wasn't doing well at all. As a parent and his mother I can just be thankful.” She concluded.</p><p>“I love him too...” You said quietly. “He also helped me.” You felt a bit overwhelmed she dropped all of this on you.</p><p>“Ahh, sorry [Y/N] chan. I said some very heavy things.” She apologized again. She looked worried.</p><p>“Hn-” You shaked your head. “I-It's okay... I just didn't know he told you all of this.” You said. Oikawa came back holding a basket of bread.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The setter whispered as he gently stroked your cheek with his hand. You nodded with a small smile to reassure him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You look like you cried.” You two returned to his bedroom while his mother was preparing the dessert. He made you sit between his legs on his old bed. “I don't like it.” He said.</p><p>“I'm fine. She just said some things about you and I. Nothing you have to worry about.” You explained.</p><p>“Okay, if you say so...” Tooru said. “You know I love you, right?” You rolled your eyes and let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, I know.” You smiled. “And I love you too.” Your boyfriend approached his face to yours and gently nuzzled your nose with his before kissing you softly.</p><p>“You look so beautiful in this dress, can I please do you in my old bedroom?” He asked as he left a trail of kisses on your nape and shoulder.</p><p>“You're talking crazy again.” You giggled. “No, you can't.”</p><p>“Aw... At least I tried.” Tooru shrugged.</p><p>“You can do me when we return to the house.” Your lips curved and you saw his face illuminate.</p><p>“I'll do you in the car.” You two laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did y'all like this so far? The fluff I mean.<br/>It won't last :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for 5k hits &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been ten days already since you returned to the Miyagi Prefecture for your break and at the end of the week you and your friends decided to go camping in the forest. Matsukawa had finally convinced Iwaizumi and his girlfriend to come.</p><p>“Oh, so it's here?” You asked.</p><p>“I think it'd make a nice spot.” Hanamaki said as he looked around. “There's also a river just next to us if we need to use some water.”</p><p>“The perfect spot to get preyed on by bears.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“There's bears here??” You asked, alarmed. Hajime chuckled and you frowned. “Very funny.”</p><p>“Don't worry [Y/N] chan, I'll defend you if something comes to attack you.” Oikawa said as he wrapped his arms around your body.</p><p>“One thing that's certain it's that you'll be the first one I'll throw to the bear to distract it.” Matsukawa snickered.</p><p>“Don't listen to them.” You smiled before kissing your boyfriend's cheek who was pouting while his friends laughed.</p><p>“While you guys keep talking I'll drop my bag here.” Nanamura said.</p><p>“So, what do we do first?” You asked.</p><p>“Build the tents, it's better to do it now before it gets dark.” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“Uh huh...” You had absolutely no idea how to do that. “Well... while you guys put your muscles to good use I think Yoko and I are gonna pick up some wood for the fire.” You said.</p><p>“Hm, let's do that.” She agreed with you. The guys sighed deeply.</p><p>“Fine, whatever... Well, let's get started gentlemen. We have six tents to build.” They were small one person tents but it was good enough.</p><p>“Well... looks like it's getting better between you and Hajime, huh?” Yoko said.</p><p>“I-I don't know yet...” You replied as you two walked on the path. “We didn't really get to talk seriously... I don't know if he really accepted my relationship with Tooru. But, by the way, thanks for calming him the other day... I really appreciated.” You smiled slightly.</p><p>“No problem. I know how he is. I think he just got very surprised.” She said.</p><p>“Yeah, I can understand.” You raised one eyebrow. “It happened very randomly and I really thought Tooru would be the last person I'd date on this planet. Life is full of surprises and mysteries.” You let out a small giggle.</p><p>“Well, if you two are happy it's all that matters. Tooru does look happy though.” The pink haired musician smiled.</p><p>“We are.” You confirmed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thirty minutes later you came back with Yoko to your campsite with wood to make a fire.</p><p>“Ohh, they look great.” You said as you looked at the tents. “You guys worked well, good job!” You praised them.</p><p>“Thanks, [Y/N] chan.” Hanamaki said. “I'm starving, when are we eating?”</p><p>“Pick a spot to make the fire and then I'll start grilling.” You said. Matsukawa went to help him and during that time you prepared the food. “You spoke to Hajime..?” You whispered to your boyfriend after he had approached you.</p><p>“... No.” Oikawa replied and you sighed.</p><p>“We're lost causes...” You let out a small giggle. “Alright, we'll talk after eating.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It got dark very quickly.” Issei noticed while you were all eating around the fire.</p><p>“It's already 8:30pm though.” Tooru said.</p><p>“But the days are longer during the summer.” Takahiro said.</p><p>“Yeah, that's what I meant.” Issei added. “I'm kinda tired, I can't wait to go to bed.”</p><p>“Really? You're gonna sleep before we tell horror stories?”</p><p>“The what??” You asked. “I'm not sure that was planned...”</p><p>“It is now.” Hajime's lips curved.</p><p>“Why do you enjoy annoying me?” You asked to your childhood friend while the others laughed. The setter wrapped his arm around you and you turned your head to smile at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once you cleaned after yourselves you guys sat back around the fire to start your night. It was so dark now you couldn't see a single thing in the forest. Only the fire was illuminating you.</p><p>“So, who wants to start?” Yoko asked.</p><p>“I'll go.” Takahiro said. “This is the story of a couple who have a daughter. The couple was asleep and their daughter woke them up around midnight. Earlier they had picked her up from a friend's birthday party and when they got home they put her to bed. <em>Daddy</em> she said <em>Guess how old I'm going to be next month?</em> She asked. <em>I don't know sweetheart, how old?</em> He replied. Their daughter smiled and held up four fingers. They've been with her for five hours now. She still refuses to tell them where she got them.”</p><p>“Oh yikes.” You let out.</p><p>“I don't understand.” Tooru said.</p><p>“It wasn't her fingers she held up.” Yoko explained to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Gross.” The setter let out.</p><p>“I have one too.” Matsukawa announced with a grin. “This is the story of a man who was getting married. It's his wedding so you know, it was the happiest day of his life. Tears streamed down his face as he watched his father-in-law walk down the aisle holding his daughter's hand. He was getting very excited, he couldn't wait to put the ring on her finger but suddenly his father-in-law spoke when he finally got to hold her hand. <em>Please I did what you asked. Just give me my daughter back.</em> He said. The groom glared at him. <em>Shut up and stop ruining the moment. If you sit back down and enjoy the ceremony maybe I'll tell you where I hid the rest of her body.</em>”</p><p>“Man, you two really found each other.” Iwaizumi said to Matsukawa and Hanamaki who were chuckling.</p><p>“I'm not having a good time...” You mumbled.</p><p>“Alright, I thought of one as well.” Your childhood friend said next to you suddenly. “There's this father who's tucking his son into bed and he tells him <em>Daddy, check for monsters under my bed.</em> The father proceeds to do so to amuse his son and there, underneath the bed, he found another him, his son, staring back at him quivering and whispering <em>Daddy, there's somebody on my bed.</em>”</p><p>“AH! Go fuck yourself, Hajime!” You screamed at him after he gripped your waist to scare you. You blushed out of shame when everyone around you started laughing.</p><p>“Works every single time.” Iwaizumi was bent in half laughing.</p><p>“You're the worst, I can't stand you!” You said as you hit him in the arm.</p><p>“I'm not a fan of these stories, how about we play truth or dare instead?” Nanamura suggested.</p><p>“I'm gonna have to agree with that.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Are you sure? We wouldn't want [Y/N] chan and Hajime to fight again.” Takahiro snickered.</p><p>“It's gonna be fine because I won't say a word to him for the night.” You pouted.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm giving you two minutes.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“I got an empty bottle.” Yoko said to change subjects. Some of you moved to make a circle and then you started the game. “Takahiro, truth or dare?” She started since she had the bottle.</p><p>“Truth.” He replied.</p><p>“What do you think about Issei?” A blush crept on his cheeks and you smiled. The two of them were really obvious. Hanamaki took a sip of his beer before replying.</p><p>“I love him.” He let out and Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>“Don't act surprised!” You said to your black haired classmate. “What did you say to me when we were in class? When I asked you if you had somebody to share your big bed with at your new place?”</p><p>“Hey, it's not your turn-” Yoko put her hand against her boyfriend's mouth.</p><p>“<em>There's no one... I'm still hooked on Takahiro</em>.” Matsukawa repeated the words he had said to you to everybody. Your lips curved.</p><p>“I dare you two to kiss~” Tooru suddenly said. The two young men looked at each other and then Issei put his hand behind Takahiro's head and pushed his face against his to kiss him passionately.</p><p>“Yaaay!” You cheered happily. When you saw them kiss you couldn't help wanting to kiss your boyfriend as well and so you did. Then you leaned your head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Alright, I think it's you two's turn.” Yoko said to them.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, truth or dare?” Hanamaki asked you.</p><p>“Truth.” You replied.</p><p>“Do you miss Ushiwaka sometimes?” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh wow, thanks. You're a real pal.” You said with sarcasm to him. “Well, sometimes, yeah, I guess I do.” You replied truthfully.</p><p>“Beg your pardon?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“What??” You asked back. “I mean I don't hate him unlike you. We shared a lot of things together, had long conversations, enjoyed the same things...” You explained.</p><p>“Well if you miss him so badly why don't you go join him??”</p><p>“Tooru, what the hell? Don't be ridiculous, I like being with you.” You said. “Really, you're gonna pout now?”</p><p>“I mean... if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't have liked that answer either.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Oh c'mon. The question was if I missed Wakatoshi sometimes. The answer is yes! I don't hate him.” You repeated. “If the question was would I have preferred him to be here instead of Tooru then the answer is no! Tooru is the one I love.” You argued. “You can't be mad at me for being honest.” You said to your boyfriend. Oikawa kept ignoring you so you huffed deeply and then you proceeded to continue with the game. “Hajime, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth.” He replied and you raised one eyebrow. You didn't expect him to actually choose that because you knew that he knew what you wanted to ask...</p><p>“Okay. Are you mad at Tooru and I?” You asked. He took a deep breath, that didn't sound very good...</p><p>“I just don't understand why you two would go out together when there's eight billion people on this planet.” Hajime said and you frowned.</p><p>“Are you mad, yes or no?” You repeated.</p><p>“... Yes.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Oh wow, okay...” You said quietly. “May I at least know why?”</p><p>“He's my best friend and you're both my ex and childhood friend. You two shouldn't have done that.”</p><p>“Are you serious right now??” You asked, you were getting very frustrated. “What is it to you?? Like we explained it to you we didn't choose it, it just happened.”</p><p>“You can't expect me to accept this relationship right away. I'm gonna need time.”</p><p>“Oh awesome. I guess you're gonna ignore me for the next six years like you did after our break-up huh? The next time we'll see each other we'll be like what? Thirty years old?” You squeezed your lips together. “This is ridiculous-” You stood up and walked away.</p><p>“[Y/N], come back. It's dark in there-” You heard Matsukawa's voice call you but you didn't care, you kept walking inside the forest.</p><p>“I may be upset at her about the Ushiwaka thing but she's right about our relationship.” Oikawa started. “You literally don't have any reason to be mad at us... unless you still have feelings for her.” Iwaizumi frowned.</p><p>“It's almost funny how you suddenly care about <em>her feelings</em> considering what you used to do to her-”</p><p>“Hey. Stop.” Matsukawa interrupted them. “And someone go get her before she gets lost in the dark.” Both of them didn't move. “Really? Fucking hell-” Issei stood up and went after you. “[Y/N]!” He called you.</p><p>“I'm here...” You said. Your black haired classmate walked past you and didn't even see you sitting under a tree. It was really dark.</p><p>“C'mon-” He grabbed your arm. “Come back over there.”</p><p>“Don't wanna...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I'm not gonna make you talk to them if you don't want to but it's dangerous inside the forest, at least come back to the campsite.” He explained. You sighed deeply and finally you decided to stand up and follow him. When you arrived you immediately headed for your tent. You zipped it after you entered and stayed on your own.</p><p>Apparently the others went to bed as well because you heard them say goodnight and enter their tents. Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Nanamura patted your tent and said goodnight to you too. You started crying quietly when Oikawa didn't.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You spent a bad night, first of all sleeping in a tent was awful but also you got into a fight with both your boyfriend and your childhood friend. When you walked out and stood up you felt sore everywhere. You grabbed what you needed to shower and brush your teeth and then you headed for the public showers and restroom of the campsite. You were the first one up apparently because you didn't run into anybody there. Once you were done you changed your clothes and then you came back towards the fire to light it up.</p><p>“Oh. You're up already?” Yoko asked you after coming out of her tent.</p><p>“Yeah. Good morning.” You said.</p><p>“Good morning.” She replied back. While the boys were still sleeping you prepared breakfast and put everything on the wooden picnic table. Iwaizumi woke up next but you two ignored each other. Then finally the three others woke up as well.</p><p>“Hey.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki greeted you but not your boyfriend. If he wanted to play it like this then fine, you could act as stupid as him. You removed the necklace he had offered you and left it in your tent. When everything was ready you sat around the table to eat breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where's your necklace?” Oikawa asked you during the evening. It took him the whole day to notice you had removed it. You ignored him. After all he's been doing the same. His question were the first words he had spoken to you since your fight of last night. “Where is it?” He repeated again. “That costed a lot.”</p><p>“Ha.” You let out a small dry chuckle and went to fetch it in your tent. “Here-” You pushed the necklace against his chest. “Go get your money back.”</p><p>“Wear it.” Tooru said to you instead.</p><p>“You're fucking dreaming.” You replied. You walked past him but Oikawa grabbed your arm and stopped you. He stared into your eyes but didn't say anything so you escaped his grip and walked away from him.</p><p>“C'mon, you three... This is ridiculous.” Hanamaki said to you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I didn't start.” You said as you raised one eyebrow. “Tooru got jealous for no reason and Hajime don't want anything to do with us anymore.” You kneeled to pick up the dirty dishes and then you headed for the river to wash them.</p><p>“She's not entirely wrong...” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Yesterday you said I was right!” The setter reminded him.</p><p>“Yeah but now I feel bad for her.” Issei added.</p><p>“C'mon, I know you two care about her, this is stupid.” Takahiro said.</p><p>“You know damn well she's not gonna return to Ushiwaka, she literally broke up with him definitely to be with you.” Your black haired classmate reminded to the brunette.</p><p>“She shouldn't have said that she missed him...” Tooru pouted.</p><p>“They spent the last seven years together, dude. You didn't give her any news about you for six.”</p><p>“You know she spent the night crying, right?” Yoko suddenly asked to your boyfriend.</p><p>“What??” His eyes widened.</p><p>“Her tent is placed next to mine and I heard sniffling, I really doubt it was Hajime crying.” She explained.</p><p>“Wow look, you made her cry just like in middle school again.” Issei said. Oikawa frowned in frustration. He swore he would never make you cry again.</p><p>“Crap.” He cursed before going after you.</p><p>“What about you?” Hanamaki asked to Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I'm not wrong. I can't accept their relationship right away. It's too weird.” Your childhood friend replied.</p><p>“And it's not bothering you to hurt [Y/N]'s feelings, right?” Hajime frowned and bit onto the inside of his cheek. Of course that was bothering him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You didn't pay attention to your surroundings while you were washing the dishes. You were kneeling by the river and as you scrubbed you cried quietly.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“Ah!” You gasped. You got startled. You turned around and you saw your boyfriend behind you, immediately you turned your head and kept washing the dishes. You discreetly wiped the corner of your eyes and your cheeks with your wrists as you gave him your back.</p><p>“I...” Tooru approached you. “I don't want you to cry...” He said.</p><p>“Why do you care?” You asked. “It's not the first time.” Oikawa felt a sting inside his chest, it was as if you just stabbed him.</p><p>“I-I care because... I love you.” He said and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“I'm starting to doubt that.” You retorted.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Tooru frowned sadly.</p><p>“Yesterday you didn't care. You didn't follow me inside the forest, you didn't say goodnight to me... Maybe I was right-” Your voice got higher. “Maybe you really just asked me out because I was the easy choice for you.”</p><p>“How can you say that?!” The setter raised his voice at you. He got frustrated you kept washing the dishes so he grabbed your arm and made you turn around to face him.</p><p>“Don't fucking touch me!” You yelled at him and tried to escape his grip. You lost your balance and fell on your back. Oikawa towered you and then he grabbed your wrists to pin them down above your head. “Let me go! I fucking hate you!” You couldn't help the tears streaming down your cheeks. “How stupid are you to believe that at this point I love Wakatoshi more than you?! Haven't you been listening to a single word I've been saying to you for the past few weeks??”</p><p>“I'm sorry, okay?! I get it!” Tooru argued back. “You know I hate him. I can't stand it, hearing you say that you miss him.” He explained. “Please stop crying, [Y/N] chan-” He said sadly before leaning to wipe the tears on your face with his cheeks. He didn't use his hands. “I'm sorry I made you cry.” You turned your head, you didn't want to look into his eyes. “I love you, I'm sorry.” Oikawa kept repeating. He started leaving soft kisses everywhere on your face and you closed your eyes. “... Are you still mad at me?” He asked.</p><p>“I don't know...” You replied. His lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Don't move.” He said before releasing your wrists and putting his hand in the pocket of his shorts to grab your necklace. He put it back around your neck and you let him. When he was done he smiled at you.</p><p>“I slept very badly because of you.” You said to him.</p><p>“I spent an awful night as well, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Who's fault is it? All you had to do was... not get mad.” You added.</p><p>“How would you feel if I said in front of everyone that I missed my ex too?” You squeezed your lips and stared into his eyes in silence. “C'mon, put your arms around me and hug me.” He smirked.</p><p>“I'm not doing that.” You said. “Ow!” Tooru dropped himself on you and squeezed his torso against yours. “You're really awful.” Your lips curved a bit when he buried his head in the crook of your neck and kissed you there.</p><p>“It's really too bad it's not dark enough yet.” The setter said.</p><p>“As if I would let you do me here. The best you're gonna get is those neck kisses.”</p><p>“Stop being so stubborn. Just make up with me already.” He whined. “Kiss me, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru placed his head just above yours and stared into your eyes. He waited for you to make the first move on him. You sighed deeply before finally raising your head and catching his lips with yours. Tooru smiled against your mouth and kissed you back passionately. His hands slipped under your shirt to caress your waist and you gasped when they went high enough to grab your breasts.</p><p>“I told you, you're not doing me here.” You argued.</p><p>“I'm not, I'm simply touching you hehe.” He replied.</p><p>“Stop it then, I'm not done with the dishes.”</p><p>“We can do them later.”</p><p>“Tooru.” You grabbed his wrists.</p><p>“Fine...” He let go of your body and then he helped you sit. “Let me help you.” Oikawa said as he came next to you and then you two washed the dishes together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The six of you decided to spend a calmer night this time and so you sat around the fire to make s'mores.</p><p>“Here, I made you one.” Tooru handed you the treat.</p><p>“Thanks.” You smiled at your boyfriend. You were seated between his legs and he wrapped his arms around your stomach to hold you close to him while you ate. “Hmm, it's so good~ Ah, fuck-”</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“When I bit on it some melted chocolate dropped on my wrist.” You explained.</p><p>“Give me your hand.” Oikawa gently held your hand and then he guided your arm to his mouth. He licked the melted chocolate on your wrist before smiling at you. A blush crept on your cheeks, why did he do that in front of all your friends?? “Here you go.” You turned your head and looked elsewhere, he was so embarrassing.</p><p>“You two are cute.” Hanamaki smiled in a smug way.</p><p>“I think we're cuter.” Matsukawa corrected him.</p><p>“For how much longer are you gonna be mad at them?” Yoko asked discreetly to Hajime. “You're not having fun, I can see that.”</p><p>“Tch.” Your childhood friend clicked his tongue.</p><p>“I think you should have a conversation with Tooru. I don't know what he said to you the other day in front of the restaurant but I don't think he said everything you needed to hear.” Nanamura explained. “Ask him everything you want to know.” The pink haired musician stood up and then she approached you and your boyfriend.</p><p>“What's wrong?” You asked her, surprised.</p><p>“I think Hajime and Tooru should talk.” Yoko simply said.</p><p>“He's willing to?” You asked.</p><p>“I'm sure he will.” You turned your head to look at Oikawa.</p><p>“Take him with you and go walk around the forest. Have a conversation with your best friend.” Tooru nodded. He put a kiss on your forehead and then he stood up to approach Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Let's walk for a bit Iwa-chan, okay?” The setter asked him. Your childhood friend stood up and then the two of them walked a bit away from your group.</p><p>“Welp, I'm gonna pray for the best.” You said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why [Y/N]?” Hajime asked Tooru suddenly while they were walking in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“It's a bit hard to answer like that, hehe.” Your boyfriend scratched his cheek with his finger nervously. “It just happened like that, we've been living together for a few months and suddenly I realized I liked her more than I thought.”</p><p>“What did you mean the other day? Did you really like her during Kitagawa First?” He asked without looking at the brunette.</p><p>“I was a jerk back then and I hurt her a lot, I'm aware of it now... But to the kid me... it was all just games to catch her attention.” Oikawa explained. “I was jealous of the relationship you two had.”</p><p>“I'm fucking lost here.” Hajime said. “Why do you mean you were jealous?? She was like my little sister.”</p><p>“She was always smiling and laughing with you, sharing her snacks with you, hiding behind you... I realized I wanted that as well. I was really an idiot back then and I didn't know how to properly make her interested into me. When I made fun of the other girls in our class they took it well and giggled but not [Y/N] chan... I didn't understand why so I just kept pushing until... that day happened.”</p><p>“When she cried, yeah.” Iwaizumi rememberd.</p><p>“Then we went to different high schools and I got rid of my feelings for her. I knew nothing could happen between us. I was already grateful enough that she accepted my apology and then became my friend. I wasn't messing around when I tried to make you two date. I didn't have feelings for [Y/N] chan anymore when you told me you loved her.” Oikawa cleared that.</p><p>“... Okay.” Hajime said. “Then what happened in Tokyo?”</p><p>“At first we were just friends. Everything was going well, I had my... depression phase you could say where I was getting worried about my knee and stuff... [Y/N] chan was here for me and she helped me a lot... but I also knew that she was still thinking about that bastard Ushiwaka. Thankfully for me he traveled a lot lately so they barely saw each other.” He explained. “While I was living with her... My feelings slowly came back, at first I didn't understand why, I mean, it's been so long since Kitagawa First... But I realized I really wanted to make her happy as much as she made me.” Tooru's lips curved into a sad smile. “It was awful the first time I told her I loved her during Kitagawa First... She got really mad at me and... she was right. I never realized how much damage I actually infliged on her during those years.”</p><p>“Hm.” Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow. “She told you?”</p><p>“Yeah... and it really broke my heart. When she told me she never followed you to Aoba Johsai because of me I cried.” Your childhood friend's eyes widened.</p><p>“She told you that too?? Damn.”</p><p>“Trust me, it was very difficult at first. [Y/N] chan and I came from a really long way.” He added. “It took really long for her to completely trust me.”</p><p>“And can she?” Iwaizumi asked. “Can she really trust you? Are you really not playing with her feelings?”</p><p>“I would die for [Y/N] chan. I'm not playing with her, it's not another one of my dirty pranks from middle school. She's really the woman I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Tooru admitted to his best friend. “Despite everything that happened between us she comforted me and cared for me the way no other woman ever did. She broke up with Ushiwaka for good, I introduced her to my mom-” His lips curved. “I love her a lot.”</p><p>“I really hope you're not playing because if you break her heart I'll break your other knee.” Hajime treatened him.</p><p>“Scary!” Tooru winced. “I swear I'm not!”</p><p>“Fine.” He said.</p><p>“So uh... are you still mad at us or..?”</p><p>“Let's say I'm less frustrated about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did it go?” You asked discreetly to Oikawa once he came back with Iwaizumi from their little walk. Your boyfriend sat next to you.</p><p>“I explained to him everything... I'm not sure he's completely accepting our relationship but I think it did him good to hear what I told him.” He said.</p><p>“O-Okay...” You didn't know what to think of that. “Well, at least he looks less angry than earlier...” You noticed. “Thanks.” You smiled at the setter. Tooru leaned on you and kissed your cheek.</p><p>“What happened while we were gone?” Oikawa asked louder this time for everybody to hear.</p><p>“Oh, you know. It was just me and Yoko watching Mattsun and Makki make out.” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“We asked them to do the same but they didn't want to. Something about their boyfriends' jealousy.” The two of them laughed.</p><p>“Alright, I think it's late enough. We should go to bed.” Iwaizumi said once he catched his girlfriend yawning. You turned your head to give your boyfriend a few kisses before finally standing up and heading for your tent.</p><p>“Goodnight, Tooru~” You smiled at him. He just stared at you with a smirk, he said nothing. You said goodnight to the others as well and then you all entered your tents to sleep.</p><p>Even Iwaizumi had replied and it made you happy. You really wondered what he and your boyfriend talked about. You just hoped that that eased your childhood friend's spirit. It was really bothering you that you two still hadn't gotten your friendship back. Fifteen minutes later after you said goodnight you were still lost in your thoughts but you got pulled out of them when suddenly you heard the zipper of your tent lower.</p><p>“Goddamnit, you scared the hell out of me.” You said to your boyfriend when you saw his head inside your tent. He had taken his phone with him and he was making light with it. “What do you want, Tooru??” You whispered.</p><p>“Shh. You're gonna wake everyone.” He said.</p><p>“What are you doing? You can't enter in here, the tent is too small!” You argued as he proceeded to come in.</p><p>“Then that's one more reason to squeeze myself against you, hehe.” Oikawa smirked. You sighed deeply as you moved on one side of the tent to make space for him.</p><p>“Goddamnit Tooru... What do you want?” You asked him again.</p><p>“You.” He replied and your eyebrows raised. “Please [Y/N] chan, it's been so long...” The setter whined.</p><p>“Can't you wait one more day??” You two were still whispering. Tooru big spooned you and then you felt his hands rub all over you.</p><p>“I can't... I'm really hard.” He admitted and you gasped in silence. “Please touch me...” Tooru took one of your hands and placed it on his crotch.</p><p>“Y-You're really troublesome...” You blushed. But it was true, he was really hard. Your boyfriend lowered his shorts with his underwear so you could rub him. You closed your eyes in shame as you grasped his hard-on and then you started stroking him.</p><p>“Ahh... [Y/N] chan...~” Oikawa grabbed the hem of your shirt and raised it up before grabbing your boobs. You gulped and bit onto your lower lip to avoid making any sounds while he played with your chest. Oh God, what were you two doing? Tooru was moaning quietly against your nape behind you while you were rubbing him. Why couldn't he just go to bed and sleep??</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” You asked suddenly.</p><p>“I want to make you feel good too~” The setter replied with a smirk as he lowered your shorts. You sighed when he completely removed them along with your panties and then he hid your bottom clothes behind him so you wouldn't be able to get them. “Spread your legs a bit, [Y/N] chan~” You hated yourself for complying anyway. “Ahh, it's so soft as always~ It just makes me want to bury myself in...” He whispered to your ear and a chill ran all over your body. Oikawa separated your slit with his index and ring fingers and then he circled your clit with his middle one.</p><p>“Hnng-” You couldn't help making sounds, you were starting to feel hot. Tooru's lips curved when he noticed he was getting reactions from you. With his free hand he played with your chest again and when he pinched one of your nipples you gasped.</p><p>“Shh, hehe... We don't want the others to hear us, do we~?” You slowly shaked your head. Tooru stopped touching your clit to rub your butt instead and then he started slowly poking one finger at your entrance. He slowly fingered your pussy with one finger and when you relaxed around him he added another one to prepare you.</p><p>“T-Tooru...”</p><p>“I'll make you feel good, [Y/N] chan~” He promised you.</p><p>“W-We don't have a candom...” You reminded him.</p><p>“I do~ I came prepared, hehe.” He took the candom from the pocket inside his shorts and gave it to you. While you teared the package open he removed his bottom clothes and then he moved to be on top of you. “Put it on me.” You bit onto your lower lip before rolling the candom on his hard-on.</p><p>“B-Be gentle...” You whispered. Oikawa leaned and catched your lips with his to kiss you, during that time he guided his dick to your hole. When your boyfriend was in you both let out a quiet sound, then he grabbed the back of your knees and spread you before slowly thrusting his hips against yours. “Hmmn-” You closed your eyes and focused to not make any sounds.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're so tight... I-It feels amazing...~” Tooru said.</p><p>“Shh, d-don't talk...” The last thing you needed was your friends realizing you two were having sex a few meters away from them. “A-Ahh...” Oikawa picked up his pace and started thrusting in you a little bit faster. He let go of your thighs and leaned to cup your breasts instead. You wrapped your legs around his hips and encouraged him to go faster. You were starting to feel really good. “T-Tooru...~!”</p><p>“I love when you moan my name, [Y/N] chan-” The brunette said as he leaned on you and then he put his palm against your mouth. “But I really need you to be quiet at the moment~” His lips curved as he stared into your eyes. Suddenly he gave your hips one good and deep thrust and your eyes literally rolled back before looking back at your boyfriend. “You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen.” Tooru smirked before thrusting faster inside of you. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, his dick was reaching all the softest spots inside of you and you wanted to scream your pleasure so badly. You wrapped your limbs around your boyfriend's body and held him close against you while he pounded his hips against yours. Oikawa was still covering your mouth and with his free hand he guided it to your waist to grip your creamy flesh there. “Are you close~?”</p><p>“Mmmm!” You nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Me too, my precious~” He smiled. “Can I trust you to not make sounds?” You shrugged and he chuckled. When he removed his hand from your mouth you used yours instead. Oikawa gripped your waist with both of his hands and then he started fucking you hard against your sleeping bag. You let out a loud moan and his hand instantly flew back to your mouth. He couldn't trust you apparently. But instead of being mad at you he chuckled lowly. It was okay, even with one hand he could still pound his dick hard inside of you. You were feeling too fucking good, you loved the sparks you felt in your lower stomach. After a few more of his rapid thrusts your toes curled in ecstasy and you came under your boyfriend. Tooru knew you were there when your body trembled under his, he loved that sight of you. He kept thrusting until finally he came as well. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and groaned against your skin as he emptied himself in the candom then he dropped on you. You lazily ran your fingers through his soft brown hair as you both tried to catch your breath back. “I really hope no one heard you.” He whispered.</p><p>“It's your fault...” You pouted.</p><p>“I can't wait for the day when we'll have sex without using a candom.” Tooru smiled as he removed the dirty protection. “I can't wait to fill you with me-”</p><p>“Tooru, be quiet!” You whispered angrily. Why did he always have to be so embarrassing and cringy?? He helped you put your clothes back on and then he big spooned you again.</p><p>“I'll return to my tent once you'll fall asleep.” Oikawa smiled. “Goodnight, my precious [Y/N] chan~” He kissed your cheek and then he gently rubbed your stomach under your shirt. You didn't tell him but you really appreciated this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You two had fun last night?” Takahiro asked you and Tooru when you rejoined everyone for breakfast around the wooden picnic table. You two were the last ones to wake up. Instantly you hid your face with your hands and lowered your head on the table. Everyone had heard you two last night...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today you were leaving the campsite so after you all ate breakfast you cleaned up after yourselves and put all your stuff in your respective cars. You felt like the six of you got closer during this adventure but you were still bothered by the fact that Iwaizumi and you still hadn't reconciled.</p><p>When it was time to leave you climbed in your cars, Matsukawa hadn't followed you and your boyfriend. He decided to stay with his own boyfriend now and you totally understood that. After all you wouldn't be staying in the Miyagi Prefecture forever. It was normal he wanted to spend the maximum time with Hanamaki.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few days had passed since the camping and Yoko decided to invite you all to one of her showcases. Since a lot of people were going to be there you decided to ring some of your friends as well so you could see them again. She was performing with her band and how surprised were you to see one of your old classmates with her on the stage.</p><p>“Why did none of you tell me??” You asked them.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure I did tell you that Semisemi was in a band during one of your phone calls, [Y/N] chan.” Tendou said to you. “I couldn't guess you knew Yoko.”</p><p>“But you did.” You turned your head and looked at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You and I don't really talk...” Your childhood friend defended himself. Okay, that was true... You were glad to see that tonight he wore the jacket you and Oikawa offered him though.</p><p>“Okay, enough. I want to fix this.” You said before grabbing Hajime's arm and dragging him outside of the club to talk.</p><p>“Where did [Y/N] chan go?” Oikawa asked to Tendou and Reon.</p><p>“I think she needed to speak to Iwaizumi.” They replied.</p><p>“How long are you gonna keep pouting?” You asked to him once you were outside. “I'm returning to Tokyo soon and I don't want to leave before you and I are friends again.” He sighed deeply.</p><p>“Listen, I have nothing against your relationship okay? You two are adults and I don't have my saying in this, I get it.” Hajime said and your eyes widened in surprise. “But you need to understand that this is weird for me. I know that when we were kids you always said that I was like your cousin but to other people you were like my little sister and then we actually dated... I know deep stuff about both you and Oikawa. It's like seeing two family members date.”</p><p>“Um...” You frowned slightly. “I didn't know it was <em>that</em> weird for you...” You said. “But as long as you don't hate us then I guess I'm fine...” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know I'll never hate you.” His lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Haji, I... I just want to be able to call you again and tell you about my life and you tell me about yours... I don't want the next time we see each other to be in like five years. Please stop avoiding me.” You requested of him in a sad voice.</p><p>“Okay. I guess I can do that.” He said.</p><p>“... So are we good this time?” You asked.</p><p>“We are.” Iwaizumi agreed. He took a step forward and then he hugged you against him.</p><p>“Well, at long fucking last.” You let out with an amused smile as you hugged him back. “Let's return inside. I don't want your girlfriend to be mad at you because you left while she was singing.”</p><p>“Please tell me you didn't argue.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“We didn't.” You grinned as you wrapped your arms around your childhood friend. “We're best friends again.”</p><p>“Well, cheers to that.” Hanamaki smiled. You left the four Seijoh alumnis together and you approached Tendou and Reon again. You had really missed them since high school. All of you listened to the band play and you really digged their music, they were good. For once everything went well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a question for my future readers but if you could pick which story you wanted first next, would you pick Ushijima or Iwaizumi? I don't wanna give too much hints about what it'll be about but the Ushijima story will be pretty angsty while the Iwaizumi one will be softer. That's all I'll say for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh shit I think I forgot to warn the smut in the previous chapter, there's one in this too.<br/>Also I've read your comments and most of y'all wanted the Iwaizumi story first so I'll work on that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren't you scared you're gonna suffer again?” Hajime asked you and you let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“You know me-” Your lips curved. “I'm terrified.”</p><p>“Then why are you doing this to yourself?”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to do? I love him, I can't help it. You don't control your feelings.” You explained. “It's gonna be hell but-” You sighed. “He promised me he would make efforts to see me as often as possible. He knows distance is what killed Wakatoshi and I's relationship. Tooru is as anxious as me about our situation.”</p><p>“When is he going back?” Iwaizumi asked you.</p><p>“If everything goes well with his knee, in three months... I'm sure it will. He can already do a bunch of stuff and he's been doing physical exercises again.”</p><p>“Yeah, we heard you the other night-” He smirked and you hit him in the arm.</p><p>“I hate him, I told him to go to sleep...” You blushed shamely as your childhood friend laughed.</p><p>“It was nice to see you again, [Y/N].” He said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“Really?” You raised one eyebrow. “You didn't speak to me for a week.”</p><p>“Well, excuse me I was processing what I had just learned.” Hajime said. “But really, I enjoyed the time we spent together... and with the others of course.” His lips curved.</p><p>“I wish we had more time.” You said. “But I'm really glad everything is going well between us again. It was really eating me up for all these past years.”</p><p>“C'mere.” Iwaizumi took you in his arms when he heard your voice break. You two were seated on the sidewalk in front of your old house. It was almost time to go back. Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Nanamura were inside while you and your childhood friend decided to have a last conversation.</p><p>“This brings back memories.” Takahiro said as the four of them spied on you two from the window.</p><p>“It won't end in the same way as before though.” Tooru raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“It's time, we should go on the road now otherwise it'll be midnight when we'll arrive in Tokyo.” Issei said.</p><p>“Are you that eager to leave?” Hanamaki asked his boyfriend.</p><p>“I'd put you in the trunk if I could, Hiro.” He replied with a smirk.</p><p>The boys put your luggages in the car and then you said goodbye to your friends.</p><p>“Call me.” Hajime said when you two hugged one last time.</p><p>“Right when we'll arrive.” You smiled. “Take care of you, Haji-” You released each other. “And visit me someday.”</p><p>“Will do.” He said bye to his best friend as well while you hugged Takahiro and Yoko as well.</p><p>“See you soon, Iwa-chan.” Tooru said to him with a smile. Matsukawa and Hanamaki hugged tightly and kissed each other one last time. The three of you climbed in the car and then you waved at your friends before starting the vehicle and going on the road.</p><p>Even if you were leaving the Miyagi Prefecture you felt lighter than when you had arrived.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once you arrived in Tokyo around 9pm, you dropped Matsukawa at his place and then you returned to your appartment with Oikawa.</p><p>“God, I feel so sad.” You said once you walked inside.</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Tooru said before he hugged you against him. “But look at the bright side, there's no more secrets and we're reconciled.”</p><p>“Hm, you're right.” You smiled sadly.</p><p>“C'mon, let's go to bed. It was a long drive and we're both tired.” You followed your boyfriend inside the bedroom and then you two removed your clothes before slipping under the covers. Tooru held you close against him and you fell asleep in his arms while he left small and soft kisses on your face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It's so good to see you again. I missed your presence in this office.” Doctor Mishima said to you and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“I-I don't do much...” You said.</p><p>“I don't think so.” He smiled. “Just seeing you makes my day brighter.”</p><p>“Um...” You blushed, that was kind of straightforward...</p><p>“What about you? Did you miss seeing me?” He asked and you bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“Well... A-As much as I like my job I kinda really needed this break...” You explained.</p><p>“I see.” He stood up from his seat behind his desk and came closer to you. “Something changed about you, you seem different...” Doctor Mishima said before catching a strand of your hair between his fingers.</p><p>“R-Really?” You asked.</p><p>“Are you still with your boyfriend? That <em>Oikawa san</em>, right?”</p><p>“... I am.” You confirmed. “Um, w-we should be working.” You said as you stood up from your stool to put some distance between you two.</p><p>“Do you want to grab a drink with me? It's almost 6pm. I only spent the afternoon with you, it wasn't enough.” His lips curved. “I want to keep talking with you.”</p><p>“No, I-I'm sorry. I don't think that's a good idea... and Tooru is waiting for me at home.” You replied.</p><p>“You two live together?” He frowned slightly.</p><p>“I'm sorry but that's none of your business...” You said quietly.</p><p>“I thought you and I didn't have secrets for each other, [Y/N].” Your eyebrows raised, you don't remember making any kind of promises like that with your superior.</p><p>“I-I'm gonna leave.” You said as you walked towards the door. “I-I don't know why you are acting like this but please don't do it again, you're making me uncomfortable...” Doctor Mishima watched you walk out of his office but he didn't say anything nor stop you. In the parking you were really afraid. You locked yourself in your car and then you grabbed your phone to call your boyfriend.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“H-Hey, it's me...” You said quietly.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan? Your voice sounds weird, are you okay??” The setter's heart dropped instantly, he was scared something might have happened to you.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I am... I'm- It's just-”</p><p>“Where are you? I'm coming right away.”</p><p>“No! N-No, it's fine Tooru. I'm in my car in the parking of the hospital, I-I'm on my way home.” You explained “I... I-I just wanted to hear your voice.” You added.</p><p>“Are you able to drive at the moment? Tell me the truth, I can be there in twenty minutes.” Oikawa insisted.</p><p>“Yes, I'm okay. I-I'll see you in a bit.” You hung up on him before he could say anything and then you started your car.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once you arrived home your boyfriend instantly took you in his arms and held you close.</p><p>“What happened??” He asked in worry. “Are you really okay? Are you hurt somewhere?” You shaked your head slowly. Tooru took your hand and then he brought you to the living room, you both sat down on the couch.</p><p>“I-It's just... Doctor Mishima made me really uncomfortable...” You finally revealed. Oikawa's expression instantly changed.</p><p>“Did he touch you?” He asked coldly. “And tell me the truth.”</p><p>“No, no, really, he didn't.” You replied. “But he... He said a bunch of weird things like he missed me and such... also questions about you and I's relationship-”</p><p>“I don't want you to work with him anymore.” Tooru said and your eyes widened.</p><p>“How?? I-I can't do that, it's the best hospital of Japan... I really need this internship.”</p><p>“Then what are you gonna do if he makes a move on you?” You held your head between your hands and sighed deeply.</p><p>“I don't know... No one can help me, I can just pray that he never does.” You replied.</p><p>“Why don't you tell other people at the hospital?”</p><p>“Are you crazy? Who will believe me? He's the young, hot and talented doctor. I'm just an intern and I'm ugly. No one is gonna believe someone like him could make a move on someone like me.”</p><p>“Don't say that, it's wrong and not true.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Even if you're right no one take women's side in these kind of affairs. Ninety-five percents of women who speak up lose their jobs.” You explained. “I just have to suck it up. I'll be careful during the two more years I have to work at this hospital and then I'll leave.”</p><p>“I don't like this, [Y/N] chan.”</p><p>“Well, it's the best I can do...” You concluded.</p><p>“We'll talk about this again another time, for now come eat dinner.” You two went in the kitchen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You didn't know what had happened but by the end of the week you were glad to notice that Doctor Mishima didn't bother you anymore. He was kind of distant but you wondered if that wasn't the calm before the storm... You were really paranoid.</p><p>When you got home on friday night you decided to call Iwaizumi. Now you two could finally act like best friends and speak normally. It's been a week since you came back from the Miyagi Prefecture and you really missed him. You didn't have time to do and talk about everything you wanted with your childhood friend.</p><p>It was 7:30pm when you ended the call and you got worried Oikawa still wasn't home. He had warned you the day before that after his session at the physiotherapist he would join his athletic trainer, Katsura Ayumi, for some <em>light training</em> but he was kinda late... After you showered you decided to make dinner for you two while waiting for your boyfriend.</p><p>While you were cutting vegetables you got a text. Your eyebrows raised in surprise, it wasn't Oikawa.</p><p>“<em>Hey. Can I call you?</em>”</p><p>It showed Ushijima Wakatoshi on your screen.</p><p>“<em>Sure.</em>” You replied after washing and drying your hands. Two minutes later your phone rang. “Hello?” You picked up.</p><p>“Hi, it's me.” The super ace said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Your lips curved. “How are you?”</p><p>“I'm fine, thanks for asking. You?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm good as well. I was making dinner.”</p><p>“Am I bothering you?”</p><p>“No, no, it's okay. Aren't you in South America? What time is it over there?”</p><p>“I came back two weeks ago.” He replied.</p><p>“Oh... Oh it's been that long already.” You said. “I just came back from my holidays. I returned to the Miyagi Prefecture with Tooru and Issei.” You explained.</p><p>“I see. I hope you had a great time.”</p><p>“I did, thanks.” You smiled. “I even reconciled with Hajime.” During your relationship you had spoken about your worries with Wakatoshi, after all he was your boyfriend back then.</p><p>“I'm happy for you.”</p><p>“What about you? How was it in South America?”</p><p>“It was stimulating. I learned a lot.” Ushijima explained.</p><p>“I see... So, are you in Tokyo right now?”</p><p>“Yes. I called you because we will be playing a match soon. I wanted to invite you.”</p><p>“Ohh, gladly! Sure, when is it?” You grinned.</p><p>“Next saturday.”</p><p>“Nice. Yeah, I'll come. Can I bring Tooru and Issei with me?”</p><p>“Sure. Just contact my manager for the tickets as always.”</p><p>“Will do, thanks a lot Wakatoshi.” You smiled. “Say... Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Have you thought about... what we talked about last time? Are you... trying to meet new girls?” You asked.</p><p>“I... Let's say I tried...” He replied.</p><p>“That's still great. I'm glad you're doing that. So what didn't work?”</p><p>“... They're not you.” You gulped.</p><p>“I-I see... Well, anyway, it's making me happy that you're trying. I'm sure you'll meet someone soon. It made me happy you called me.” You added.</p><p>“Hm, me too. Thanks for... not blocking me.” You heard him chuckle lowly on the other side.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem hehe. Well, I'll let you enjoy your evening and I'll see you on next saturday. Have a good weekend Wakatoshi.” You smiled.</p><p>“Hm, you too [Y/N]. Bye.” He ended the call. This phone call made you very happy, you were glad you could interact like this with your ex now. Oikawa still wasn't home so you tried to call him this time, you were getting worried now.</p><p>“Oh-” You heard the door unlock at this moment and your boyfriend walked in right after. “I was just tryin to-” Your eyes widened when suddenly Tooru ran towards you and squeezed your body tightly against his. “W-What is it??” You grew nervous. He released you and then he stared deeply into your eyes with a huge happy grin on his face.</p><p>“I played volleyball! I played for the first time since my injury!” He announced excitedly.</p><p>“What?! Really?? Tooru, I'm happy for you.” You smiled as well and hugged him again. The setter cupped your cheeks with his hands and then he leaned to kiss you passionately. “Hmm- Sorry, dinner isn't ready yet. I was on phone with Hajime and Wakatoshi.” This time he was the one surprised.</p><p>“Why were you on phone with your exes??” The brunette frowned.</p><p>“It's not what it looks like, hehe.” You giggled. “Okay, I did call Hajime myself because I wanted to know how he was doing but it was Wakatoshi who called me after. He just wanted to invite me to a new match, next week.” You explained.</p><p>“... I still don't like this...” Tooru raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“You know you're the only one I love-” You said as you wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>“I'm not so sure, maybe you need to show me with actions.” He smirked.</p><p>“Maybe it's what I'll do after we eat dinner.” You leaned to put a kiss on his mouth.</p><p>“After..?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Hm, the food is in the oven and it's almost ready.”</p><p>“Then we have time for a quickie-” He said before putting his hands on the buttons of your pants.</p><p>“Oh my God, Tooru...-” You giggled, he made you laugh. “You really can't wait after we eat?”</p><p>“Nuh uh, it's your fault for talking with your exes while I'm not here.”</p><p>“Let's at least go to the bedroom?” You suggested while he was undressing you in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>“No, you stay right there-” The setter chuckled. You took off your top while he kneeled to help you remove your pants. Tooru left soft kisses on your thighs and stomach before standing up again. You helped him undress too. “Fuck, the candom-” You rolled your eyes while he ran to the bedroom to get one. “Alright, turn around and bend over the counter.”</p><p>“Can you add a <em>please</em> or something?” You joked as you bent over the counter in the kitchen.</p><p>“Please bend over my love so I can finally do you.” He smiled in hypocrisy as he rolled the candom on his dick.</p><p>“I can't stand you...” You chuckled lowly. “I'm only doing this for you because I don't want you to be upset, I know I'm not gonna get to finish with a quickie.”</p><p>“I would never use you. You will cum as well.” Tooru leaned on your back and kissed your nape while he unclasped your bra. After he removed it he brought his hands to your buttcheeks to fondle them.</p><p>“I think the food's ready.” You said as you glanced towards the oven.</p><p>“I bet it'll still be delicious in ten minutes but for now-” Your boyfriend spread your cheeks and then he guided his dick to your hole.</p><p>“Hn...” You closed your eyes and frowned slightly when he was in.</p><p>“I'm sorry, you're so tight-” He said. “Spread your legs more so I can rub you-”</p><p>“Ahh...~” Oikawa put one of his arms between your legs and then he started rubbing your clit.</p><p>“Yes, just like that my precious [Y/N] chan~ I can feel you get wetter-” Tooru whispered. He left kisses on your back and with his free hand he grabbed one of your breasts while the other one kept circling your clit. Then he pushed his hips against yours and you moaned. “You're so hot, you make me so excited [Y/N] chan~ Can you move your hips so I can focus on touching you?”</p><p>“Hmm...” You nodded slowly. You held onto the counter and pushed your hips against his. You started feeling greater than earlier. With his hands Tooru caressed your entire body, you loved it when he gripped your waist and rubbed your stomach. “Ahhn...~! P-Please-” You grabbed one of his hands and put it back between your legs. “K-Keep touching me there...”</p><p>“Everything you need, my precious...” Oikawa whispered. “How good does it feel there, hm? Is it better when I rub or circle it?”</p><p>“R-Rub...” You replied quietly. “P-Please, Tooru...”</p><p>“And what about here?” With his other hand he played with your chest. “They're so soft and beautiful, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“... P-Pull...” You replied.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Pull on them... please.” You requested.</p><p>“Like that~?” The setter pulled on your nipple and let it go.”</p><p>“Ah!” You threw your head back. Your face was very red after you let out a huge moan.</p><p>“Ahh, amazing [Y/N] chan. I felt you clench around me~” Oikawa brought both of his hands to your breasts to play and pull on your nipples. “Ah, it feels so good inside of you...-” Your boyfriend gripped your waist and started thrusting faster inside of you. You brought your hands to your mouth to muffle some of your loud moans. You were wrong, oh you were so wrong. He was so going to make you cum as well.</p><p>“T-Tooru, I-I'm close...!”</p><p>“M-Me too, my precious- Hnn-” He moaned as well. “Let's finish together, okay?” He said between two kisses on your back. “Give me your hands.” You put your arms behind you and Oikawa grasped your hands tightly in his so you couldn't let go and then he started pounding his dick hard inside your pussy. Your lower stomach ached so pleasurably well and finally you felt the knot break. Your eyes rolled back as the brunette wrapped his arms around your body and emptied himself inside of you. You two stayed still for a few seconds and tried to catch your breath back. “... It always feel so good when we have sex...” Tooru said behind you. He rested the side of his head against your back. “Your heart's beating so fast.”</p><p>“That's because I'm fat.” You said and you heard him let out a chuckle. Your lips curved as well. “I-It feels great for me too...” You admitted.</p><p>“I love you.” Oikawa said before putting a kiss on your shoulder.</p><p>“Me too, I love you a lot.” You smiled. He pulled out of you and you turned around to hug him. Tooru left kisses on your neck and then you two released each other. He threw away the dirty candom while you turned off the oven and pulled out your dish. At least it wasn't burnt.</p><p>“Let's take a quick shower together and then we'll eat.” Your boyfriend said as he gave you his hand.</p><p>“Okay.” You agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you probably noticed this story will end on chapter 49.<br/>Thanks for reading and leaving me comments and kudos as always &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of saturday afternoon when you and Oikawa headed for the gymnasium. A week ago Ushijima had invited you to one of his matches and you gladly accepted to go. You had proposed to your boyfriend and your best friend to come with you but Matsukawa had to decline, he had some assignments to work on. You knew that the setter probably didn't want to come but he did anyway because he wasn't just going to let you assist to your ex's match on your own.</p><p>“Excuse us-”</p><p>“Hm?” Oikawa turned around when he felt a poke on his back. You looked behind you as well and found two pretty young women. You were in the waiting line to get inside the gym.</p><p>“You're Oikawa Tooru, right? We're fans of volleyball. Can we take a picture with you?” You raised one eyebrow but your boyfriend started smirking proudly.</p><p>“Yes, it's me and of course you can~” He replied. The young adults smiled happily as they pulled out their phones.</p><p>“Um, sorry?” They looked at you. “Could you step back for a moment? We're trying to take a picture.”</p><p>“Ha?!” You frowned.</p><p>“I-It's fine, it's fine-” Tooru smiled and put his hand on your shoulder. “She's my girlfriend.” He said to the girls.</p><p>“Huh?” They looked at you again but this time from head to toe. “... Her?”</p><p>“Yes.” The brunette erased his smile and replied coldly. “Is there a problem with that?” He asked them.</p><p>“Um, no... none.” They said. They quickly took their pictures and then they left.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-”</p><p>“Don't.” You interrupted him. “I'm used to this shit.” Tooru put his arm over your shoulders and you rolled your eyes. This was your curse for dating celebrities. You pretended it didn't hurt you but sometimes it did.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once the match was over you went to greet Kageyama and Ushijima as always. Oikawa didn't follow you but at least he didn't stop you from seeing them. You said goodbye and then you left the gymnasium with your boyfriend.</p><p>“It's not very late yet, we can take a walk in the city if you want.” Tooru suggested and you nodded.</p><p>“Sure.” Your lips curved. You two took all the opportunities you could get, you knew time would fly by fast and sooner than you'd realize one morning you would have to drive the setter to the airport. You feared that day. But for now you grabbed the brunette's hand and held it in yours.</p><p>“Did you see something you like?” Tooru asked you after you kept stopping in front of shops to look at what they displayed.</p><p>“Not yet...” You replied.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” He asked.</p><p>“Hm-” You smiled. “A gift for you.”</p><p>“... Huh? W-Wait, what??” Oikawa got surprised. “Why? It's not my birthday.” He said.</p><p>“If I only had to offer you gifts on your birthday it would be boring.” You giggled. “Let's say it's just a little reward for all your efforts lately and your healing. Also you know... that and the fact that I love you... hehe.” You turned your head and smiled at him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...-” The setter felt emotional. He stopped walking to take you in his arms and hug you tightly.</p><p>“Chill, I haven't offered you anything yet hehe.” You hugged him back. “What's it gonna be once I'll give you your gift?” You giggled.</p><p>“I have a small idea...” He smirked. Tooru leaned on you and catched your lips with his for a passionate kiss. Once you naturally broke the kiss you started walking again.</p><p>“Come on, let's go. I want to get you something that hopefully you can keep.” You said. “And that you can have with you all the time.”</p><p>“Like your necklace?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah... I thought of offering you a bracelet or a ring but with volleyball it would probably bother you... And the bracelet could break under the impact of the ball if you're receiving.”</p><p>“You thought of all of that?” His lips curved. “You're so adorable, I love you [Y/N] chan.” Tooru said. You two kept checking a few stores in search of your boyfriend's gift.</p><p>“Oh, these watches are pretty and super elegant. I think they look good on men.” You said as you looked at them behind the window. “Let's go inside so you can try them.”</p><p>“A-Aren't they a bit expansive..?” He asked.</p><p>“You know money isn't a problem. My parents make a ton with their job and the internship pays me well too. Besides it's like you told me when you offered me this-” You showed him your pendant. “I'm not gonna gift you an expansive watch everyday, it's a one time thing, hehe.” You reminded him.</p><p>“Which one is your favorite?” Oikawa asked you when the vendor inside showed you the watches you saw behind the window.</p><p>“I think this one looks pretty-” You pointed to it. “So, what do you think?” You asked with a smile when he tried it on.</p><p>“It's beautiful indeed.” The brunette replied.</p><p>“Then we're taking it.” You said to the vendor.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan... are you sure? I'll be satisfied with a sweatshirt or a bottle of perfume, you don't need to give me that much. I'll be the happiest with just one of your kisses.” His lips curved.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure. Don't be ridiculous.” You wrapped your arms around his torso. “I'm happy if you're happy.” You said.</p><p>“I am... Thank you very much, I'll cherish it forever.” Tooru leaned on you and kissed your mouth.</p><p>“I love you, Tooru.” You smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When you got home you ate dinner and then you decided to chill on the couch in the living room, you liked to spend your evenings like that. Tooru was already there when you joined him. He was reading a magazine though, you decided to turn on tv.</p><p>“Since when do you wear glasses?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh?” He raised his head from his magazine. “They're not reading glasses, it was an accidental purchase and since then I've been wearing them occasionally.” He explained. You let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“Okay...” He amused you. “They fit you.” You added with a small smile.</p><p>“I'm glad [Y/N] chan finds me attractive.” The setter said happily.</p><p>“So, what are you reading about?” You asked as you switched channels.</p><p>“Just stuff about volleyball. I bought this magazine earlier, I wanted to check the news of the volleyball world.” He replied. “I... Since my injury I've been kinda avoiding it. I was afraid of reading something that would've upset me.”</p><p>“I understand.” You said. “And do you have any news from your team?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Tooru... You've been giving them the silent treatment as well? I'm glad to know it wasn't just to me while you were in Argentina.” You joked. “Don't you think you should at least call your coach?”</p><p>“... What if he kicks me from the team?” Oikawa asked quietly.</p><p>“I know you're afraid but I promise you that won't happen. You're the most talented setter I know. I know it's troublesome you didn't play for a few months but no major event happened. You didn't miss some international tournament.” You approached your boyfriend and took his hands in yours. “You're only twenty-six years old. You still got at least ten more years ahead of you. Even if coach Blanco doesn't take you back, and he won't-” You said as you stared into his eyes. “There's a lot of teams who would kill to have you with them. Your volleyball career is far from over.” Your lips curved. “He might actually do me a favor if he kicks you from the team, then you can play in the Japanese national team and we can continue living together.” You giggled.</p><p>“I'd rather die than be in the same team as Ushiwaka and Tobio.” Oikawa said and you burst out laughing. The setter wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled you against him. “Thank you [Y/N] chan, you always know what to say to cheer me up and reassure me.” He said emotionally. “I love you.”</p><p>“Me too Tooru, hehe.” You turned your head and put a kiss on his cheek, then you grabbed your phone to check something.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You didn't reply and kept searching for the answer you were looking for.</p><p>“Hmm, it's 10:30pm right now. There's a twelve hours difference between Japan and Argentina which means it's 10:30am in Buenos Aires. You're gonna call coach Blanco.” You announced to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Huh??” Tooru grew anxious. “I-I can't. I'm not ready. I-I don't know what to say.”</p><p>“Tooru, calm down.” You put your hand on his back. “It's gonna be fine, okay? And I'll stay right next to you. All you have to do is be honest with him. You respect him a lot, right?” He nodded. “Just say the truth, you're healing and in three months you'll return to Argentina. Just warn your coach that he doesn't have to look for a new setter because when you'll return you're gonna win all the matches.” You smiled. The setter looked at you with sad puppy eyes and you wanted to melt, he was so adorable. But he had to do this, it was important. “I promise you I'll reward you good if you do this.” You whispered to him as you wrapped your arms around his body.</p><p>“Hnnng, that's so unfair [Y/N] chan... Using your charms on me...” The brunette whined and you chuckled lowly.</p><p>“C'mon, the quicker you'll do this the sooner it'll be over. You don't have to talk with him for a long time. Just say what you need.” You encouraged him. Tooru took a deep breath.</p><p>“Fine... Your reward better be real good.” Oikawa said as he searched his coach's name in his phone list. He sighed as he clicked call. “Don't pick up, don't pick up...” He whispered and your lips curved in amusement. “Don't pick- H-Hello?!” You squeezed your arms a bit tighter around him as he spoke with his coach and you stayed like this for the entire time of the call.</p><p>“So?” You asked him once he ended the call. It lasted for around eight minutes.</p><p>“He... Coach said he was glad I called.” Tooru said quietly.</p><p>“See?” You grinned. “Tooru, that's great.” You put a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“He will be waiting for me.” He added.</p><p>“That's awesome, I'm really glad for you.” You said. Your boyfriend let out a small breath as he put his phone down and then he hugged you back.</p><p>“Thank you so much, [Y/N] chan.” Oikawa said emotionally against your neck. You smiled as you rubbed his back and the back of his head.</p><p>“Anytime. I love you, Tooru.” You said. "And you sound very hot when you speak in spanish." You added with a smirk on your face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At midnight you two were still in front of the tv in the living room. You were laid on your boyfriend and you two had constricted your limbs around each other.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, do you remember that promise I had made you during high school?” Oikawa asked you suddenly and your eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>“What promise?” You asked.</p><p>“You don't remember?” His lips curved. “We played truth or dare at Iwa-chan's house and you had revealed to us that you never kissed.”</p><p>“Oh God...” You rememberd. “Embarrassing.” You let out.</p><p>“And I said that if you were still single in ten years I'd date you. I think I succeeded at that~” He announced proudly.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure you said if I was still single at age thirty.” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Did I? I'm pretty sure I said in ten years... We were eighteen back then, we're twenty-six now...”</p><p>“So that leaves you two or four more years, hehe.” You chuckled. “Wow, if someone had told me back then that I would be dating you, out of all people, eight years later, I would've never believed it.” You added.</p><p>“You wound me.” He said.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you wounded me first.” You retorted. “So, what was your point with this anecdote?”</p><p>“I managed to date you, hehe.” Oikawa replied and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“God, I even remember you proposing to be my first kiss.” You chuckled.</p><p>“I would've made it unforgettable~ It would've been the softest kiss you would've ever received in your life.”</p><p>“Wow, maybe you should've sold it to me like that back then. I would've considered it.” You joked. “It's alright, my first kiss was scary but the next ones that followed were good.” You said.</p><p>“Okay, let's drop this subject. You are not talking about your ex with me.” Tooru pouted and you smiled in amusement.</p><p>“Relax, now all my kisses are saved just for you.” You said before leaning on him to kiss his mouth.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?” A small blush had crept on your boyfriend's cheeks.</p><p>“Hm?” You replied.</p><p>“I want to get married.” Your eyes widened.</p><p>“Please stop joking around.” You said.</p><p>“But I'm not!” Oikawa argued. “I... I don't wanna return to Argentina as a single young man.”</p><p>“First of all, you're not.” You frowned slightly. “And second it's too early. For you, for me, for everyone around us... I can't imagine announcing to Hajime that we're getting married. We've been together for like four months...”</p><p>“And I loved each day spent with you.” Tooru said.</p><p>“That's not the point... It's too early.”</p><p>“We don't have to tell anybody. I want a huge and elegant ceremony with all our loved ones reunited to watch us, seeing you, as beautiful as ever, in a white dress... I want that someday as well and maybe it is early for that but... I don't think it's early for the engagement.” He explained.</p><p>“Tooru...” You were getting anxious.</p><p>“You're considering it, aren't you?” His lips curved.</p><p>“I can't do that... You're crazy.”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, just the engagement. And we keep it secret.”</p><p>“This is the shittiest proposal I've ever gotten.” You giggled.</p><p>“You got other proposals?” He raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“You'd be surprised...” You replied.</p><p>“I can't believe you said no to Ushiwaka.” His lips curved in amusement.</p><p>“I'm saying no to you too, dumbass.”</p><p>“Fine... I'll ask again though. I'm not done here.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Whatever... Alright, it's late. Let's go to bed now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks Jia for mentioning Oikawa's promise from AoH in the comments a few weeks ago because I deadass forgot about it KDJHSJHSJHDSHGSH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S USHIJIMA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!<br/>Bolder smut in this chapter and the next one JHDXSJHJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Y/N] chan! Dinner is ready!” Oikawa called you.</p><p>“Ah, sorry. I-I'm not very hungry tonight.” You said to him before disappearing into the hallway.</p><p>Tooru frowned. Your boyfriend had been noticing your strange behavior for these past few weeks. At first he understood it when you refused to eat dinner with him when you came back home from uni or the hospital. He thought you were too tired and you just wanted to sleep. But during weekends? And why didn't you want to eat breakfast too? He also noticed you always seemed weak and tired and it was starting to really worry the setter.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” Oikawa stepped inside your bedroom. You were laid on your bed with your phone between your hands. “Why don't you want to eat with me?” He asked in a quiet tone.</p><p>“I'm just not hungry, don't worry about me. I had a big lunch.” You lied. He squeezed his lips together. Tooru opened the drawer on your nightstand and pulled out a box of chocolate.</p><p>“I gave this to you two weeks ago and you didn't touch it yet. Why?” He sat on the edge of your bed.</p><p>“I... I don't like this brand-”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, stop. Why are you lying to me? You're worrying me.” He explained. You huffed.</p><p>“It's nothing, just ignore it.” You brushed off.</p><p>“You're not giving me the impression that it's nothing. You refuse to eat not only during the week but during your days off as well, you're always tired, you got bags under your eyes... and you lost weight.” Tooru said. “Why are you... <b>starving</b> yourself?” He didn't want to say it but it was what you were doing.</p><p>“Why are you complaining if it works?” You asked without raising your head from your phone.</p><p>“I never asked you to lose weight...” He said. “And even if you want to do it it shouldn't be like this, you look sick and it's worrying me.” Tooru came closer. “Please tell me why you want to lose weight. You look perfect to me as you are.”</p><p>“That's not what everyone thinks...” You mumbled.</p><p>“What?” His eyebrows raised. “Why do you care about what other people think??” You started to feel stings in your chest.</p><p>“'m gonna sleep.” You put your phone down and turned to give your boyfriend your back. You didn't want him to notice the small tears in your eyes.</p><p>“[Y/N]...” Oikawa didn't care, he couldn't leave you like this. The setter laid behind you and big spooned you. “What happened?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“... just want to look good for you...” You replied.</p><p>“But you do! You already do look good. You're beautiful and I love you, I don't want you to change for other people. If you want to do it do it for you not for others, let alone strangers...” Oikawa said. “You're my precious [Y/N] chan and I've been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you.” You bit onto your lower lip to stop it from trembling. You let out an accidental sob and Tooru put his hand on your shoulder to turn your body towards his. When you were finally face to face with him he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “It's my fault, I should've said something to all the people who implied you weren't good enough for me. I hate them.” He said. “I'm sorry, I didn't notice it was weighting on you...”</p><p>“I don't care.” You retorted as you wiped your tears.</p><p>“I don't think that's true... It would hurt anybody. And you already went through that with your ex. It's normal you feel like this. I should've noticed.” Tooru put a small kiss on your forehead. “I just want you to remember that you don't need to change anything about yourself [Y/N] chan, you're perfect to me... for me.” His lips curved.</p><p>“Thank you, Tooru...” You said quietly and it was so adorable Oikawa's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I'm in love with you. I love you so much that I already thought of your beautiful and round tummy when you'll carry our child, hehe.” He confessed as he rubbed your stomach and you blushed brightly.</p><p>“Y-You're ill...” You said as you removed his hand. You were embarrassed. “But I love you too.” You added after sighing lowly.</p><p>“Come on, let's go eat dinner now. I made pasta, your favorites.” The setter said with a grin. You stroked your boyfriend's cheek with your hand and then you made him lean to kiss his mouth. “Eat well because after that I'm gonna do you so hard you won't be able to walk the next day.” He smirked.</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You put your hand over your face.</p><p>“What? You were so weak lately because you didn't eat that I didn't touch you for twelve days! I counted.” You suppressed a chuckle, he was amusing you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey. Are your sessions at the physiotherapist going well?” You asked your boyfriend after you joined him on the couch. You were under the shower when he got home.</p><p>“Way better than the first times.” He replied with a smile.</p><p>“I'm glad.” You smiled as well. “Do you mind if I take a look at your knee before we sleep? We can do that later.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Oikawa accepted.</p><p>“Thank you. It's cool I can practice my lessons with you, hehe.” You said.</p><p>“You know what would be really hot? If you wore your uniform.” He said.</p><p>“My blouse from work? There's nothing sexy about that, our uniform looks nothing like those sexy nurse costumes for halloween.” You laughed.</p><p>“Please wear it, [Y/N] chan~” The setter insisted.</p><p>“You're really troublesome. I don't even have it here, it's in my locker at the hospital.” You explained.</p><p>“Hmm...” He started thinking of something. “Then what if you actually wore those halloween costumes?”</p><p>“Tooru, you're talking nonsense again.”</p><p>“I'm sure I can find one. There's a lot of cosplay stores in Tokyo-” You put your hand over his mouth.</p><p>“I'm not wearing that.” You argued.</p><p>“But why not? It's just for me~ You'd look so hot in a white short dress... with long socks too... Ahh... I'm getting turned on, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“Sometimes I get really surprised by the start of our conversations and the way they end... How did we go from me asking you about your sessions to this weird fetish of yours?”</p><p>“I'm not letting you check my knee until you wear that.” Oikawa said and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Huh??” You let out. “Oh my God, are you serious?” He nodded as he grinned.</p><p>“Tomorrow, first things first, I'm going out to buy you that.” Your boyfriend announced.</p><p>“Whatever...” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“It's almost time for me to go back...” His tone changed suddenly. “I want to make as much memories as possible with you, they are what will keep me from going crazy when I'll be away from you.”</p><p>“Nice try using Argentina to make me do something very embarrassing.” He wasn't slick.</p><p>“Ah, you caught me [Y/N] chan.” Tooru laughed. “But it's not completely false.” He leaned and put a kiss on your cheek. “I'll get you the nicest and hottest costume.” He whispered to your ear.</p><p>“You don't even know my size...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I think I do~ All these weeks spent rubbing my hands all over you... You're gonna look so good, hehe.” He added. “And obviously you can't come with me.”</p><p>“I didn't plan to, I have homework to do.” You said.</p><p>“I'm getting so excited, let's go to bed so tomorrow will come faster!” Oikawa grabbed your hand and pulled on it to drag you to your bedroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hm? You're home.” You said as you raised one eyebrow. It was 5pm when your boyfriend entered the appartment. You were in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea, you had just finished your homework. “Can I see?”</p><p>“Not yet~” Tooru replied as he hid a plastic bag behind his back. “I'll give it to you later~”</p><p>“Whatever... I'm not putting it on.” You mumbled.</p><p>“We'll see about that.” Your boyfriend replied with a smirk before heading for the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chaaaan!” Tooru called you and knocked on the bathroom door inside your bedroom.</p><p>“Fuck off!” You replied. God, why did you do this? While you were under the shower your boyfriend walked in and left the outfit so you could change into the ridiculous costume he had bought.</p><p>“Fine. I'm leaving so you can finish preparing yourself. I'll be in my own room.” He added before leaving. You let out a long sigh as you looked at the outfit. That jerk... He even managed to get the right size. A part of you wanted to laugh too, it was kind of funny. The costume came with a litte hat and a fake stethoscope.</p><p>“Hnng...” You let out a frustrated groan. You actually considered this, you considered playing his stupid game. After all what was there to lose? You put on a pair of matching lace underwear and then you tried on the fake nurse costume. It was really short and barely covered your butt but it was probably the goal of whoever designed this. You rememberd your boyfriend mentioned a pair of long socks so you decided to put that on as well. You picked a pair of white thigh high socks so they could match the costume.Once you were done with that you quickly did your hair and put on light makeup on your eyes, you weren't getting ready to go out. “Oh my God.” You let out once you looked at the finished result in front of the mirror. This actually looked... good?? You felt hot for once and that happened very rarely. “Huh?” Your phone started ringing and when you looked at the screen your eyebrows raised, it was Tooru.</p><p>“Are you getting ready~?” He asked when you picked up. You sighed.</p><p>“Yeah... I am.” You confirmed.</p><p>“I can't wait to see you, [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You blushed and hung up on him. Five minutes later you walked out of your bedroom and headed to his.</p><p>“Come in.” Oikawa said after you knocked on the door. You took a deep breath before opening it. “O-Oh my God-” The setter stood up from his bed where he was sitting. “[Y/N] chan!” His lips curved excitedly. “Come in, come in!” He hurried you because you stayed next to the doorframe.</p><p>“S-So?” You asked shyly, your face was still red.</p><p>“You look so fucking good.” He let out, he was out of breath suddenly. “You even put on the socks- and the hat!” A bright grin was plastered on his face as he kept staring at you. “You're so hot, I feel so lucky.” You brought your hand to your nose, even if his praises made you happy it was all still very embarrassing. Oikawa left your side and went to sit on his bed again with his legs laid on the mattress. “Will you check my knee now?” He asked.</p><p>“I almost forgot this was the start of it all...” You said. “But sure.” You approached and sat on the edge of his bed. Oikawa had taken a shower as well and he put on home clothes which consisted of a pair of cotton shorts and a simple white shirt. You should've asked him to put on a costume as well, at least you wouldn't have been alone in this mess... You placed your hands on his right knee and asked him to make a few movements with his leg. “Hm, can you do that again please?” You leaned so you would be able to hear if anything was wrong inside his knee. “Yeah, that movement again please-” You placed your hand on his thigh while the other remained right under his knee. “I don't hear anything... which is a good thing.” You said. “Oh-” Your eyes widened a little when you raised your head to look at him. “Tooru, no way in hell you got a boner while I did your check-up...” You let out. There was an obvious dent in his shorts that definitely wasn't there before when you started.</p><p>“You look so hot...” Oikawa simply said. “When you leaned I got a bird's eye view on your cleavage, it made me excited...” He explained and you gulped. You lowered your head as you blushed, you were so flustered. “[Y/N] chan?”</p><p>“Hm?” You replied quietly.</p><p>“Will you please touch me?” The moment the question left his mouth you felt a spark in your lower stomach. It was turning <b>you</b> on to please him. You nodded and came closer to your boyfriend. “Wait-” He moved on the bed so you could climb on it and have some space. You looked into Tooru's eyes before moving your head to bury it in the crook of his neck while your hands went to the elastic of his shorts. “Hnn-” The brunette let out a small moan when you started kissing his neck. He moved his head so you could have more space. You lowered his shorts and gently grasped his hard-on in your hand. “[Y/N] chan, I love you so much...~” Tooru said quietly while you touched him.</p><p>“Shhh...” Your smiled slightly. You licked a spot on his neck before closing your lips around it and sucked to leave a hickey. “Remove your shirt.” You whispered. Oikawa instantly obeyed so you could go back to what you were doing. He put his hand on your naked thigh and gently stroked it. He wanted to touch you so badly too.</p><p>“Ahh...~”</p><p>“That hurt~?” You whispered with a smirk. You knew damn well that was a moan and not a shriek of pain when you lightly bit his neck.</p><p>“No, no, please again.” He begged you. And so you did. Your strokes on his dick got faster and your boyfriend unconsciously thrusted in your hand, that was so adorable. He was so needy. You wanted to make him reaaally happy but you also wanted to try something you had never done before. After you left one more purple mark on his collarbone you started leaving a trail of soft kisses on his chest and you gradually went down until you reached his navel. The setter's eyes were closed when you kneeled next to him, he was so relaxed in his pleasure, you were making him feel so good. But suddenly he felt something different... something soft on his tip and he instantly opened his eyes and looked down. “[Y/N] chan??” While you were rubbing him you left a soft kiss with your mouth on his tip too.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” You asked him.</p><p>“N-No, no, I don't... b-but are you sure?” He asked.</p><p>“Then just be quiet. And if I do something you don't like only then you're allowed to talk.” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] cha- aaah~!” Tooru threw his head back. You closed your mouth around his dick tip and started sucking on it. This was odd but also... not that much? You had never performed oral on somebody before but you wanted to try it. You've been thinking about it since your boyfriend did it on you back in Miyagi. He made you feel so good you wanted to bring him the same pleasure. You couldn't wait to see him finish. You only knew the basics of this though, breath through your nose and don't use your teeth. Did you have a gag reflex? You were about to find out. Sucking the tip was easy but nearly not enough to make your boyfriend cum.</p><p>“Don't-” You blushed out of shame. “D-Don't hesitate if... y-you want to tell me what to do...” You said. Oikawa smiled and brought his hand to your head, you were so adorable he thought.</p><p>“Just take your time.” He said. “Think of it like when we have sex, if we rush it doesn't feel good.” You were taking mental notes. Okay, you decided to take your time, you didn't have to put the whole thing in your mouth for now, not that you were confident it was actually going to fit. He was way too big. You left his tip to leave long licks on his length instead. “Ahh... that's great, [Y/N] chan...” The setter moaned quietly. “W-Whenever you're ready y-you can put it in your mouth.” He said.</p><p>“Hmm.” You replied. You gently grasped it at the base and put the tip back in your mouth then you took a deep breath and welcomed more of his length inside. You started slowly bobbing your head, you could do this, it was okay.</p><p>“You're good... You're doing so good, my precious...~” Tooru moaned. While you were sucking him he caressed your head and he brought his free hand to the back of your thighs to stroke them. “Turn your hips a little more towards me so I can rub you.” He said and you obeyed. Oikawa slipped his hand between your thighs and started rubbing your pussy through your underwear. It was so wet already and warm... He couldn't wait to be in. You took a deep breath and leaned more on his crotch, now half of his dick was inside your mouth. It was a bit unpleasant when the tip rubbed the back of your throat but it was manageable. It wasn't painful or suffocating, you were careful to breath through your nose. “Hnng... Ahh~ [Y/N] chan...~” Your boyfriend moaned. “I-It feels so good... P-Please, faster...” He begged you. You put your hands on his thighs and held onto them before starting to bob your head a little bit faster. The mix of your saliva and his precum made his dick slippery and a lot more easier to slide in and out of your mouth.</p><p>“Hmmn...” You hummed out of pleasure while he rubbed you. It was starting to feel good for you too.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I-I'm so close... Ahhh-” He moaned. “You're so good... It feels amazing...-” Tooru threw his head back and started thrusting his hips in your mouth, he was right there. “[Y/N] chan... S-Stop or I-I'm gonna- Ahh! [Y/N], p-plea- Ahhh~!” You didn't stop even if he warned you. You kept sucking him until he finished in your mouth. It suddenly flooded your entire mouth and while some of it escaped by the corner of your lips some of it also went down your throat. You got nicely surprised though. From what you had heard it was supposed to taste bitter or salty but Tooru didn't... he tasted kind of sweet? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Still, you weren't going to swallow the rest of it. You stood up and headed for the bathroom to rinse your mouth. When you were done you came back on the bed. “You were so good...” Oikawa said to you with a satisfied smile on his face, he was still panting. “Is it safe to kiss you now?” You nodded as you smiled as well and then you leaned to kiss him passionately.</p><p>“You good?” You asked him.</p><p>“Just give me a second... Once I'll catch my breath back I'm gonna rock your world.” He said and you couldn't help letting out a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone wish Ushijima a happy birthday if you want part 2 right away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha jk here's part 2.<br/>So, smut again LOL.<br/>I cut this in half because I don't like the veeery long chapters. They annoy me when I re-read my fics or other fics KJDJHSJHS I like to pause in the middle of the story but not in the middle of a chapter lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here-” Oikawa wrapped his arms around your body and held you close to him to lay your back on the mattress. You giggled under him as he left kisses on your face. “You have no idea how happy... how lucky I feel with you...” He said as he stared into your eyes from above.</p><p>“I feel happy too.” You said quietly with a small smile. The setter leaned and catched your mouth with his to kiss you deeply. He wasted no time shoving his tongue in your mouth to search for yours and play with it.</p><p>“You're mine... mine only...” He breathed against your lips as his hands gripped your waist and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. “Please say it, [Y/N] chan. Say that you're mine-” He gently stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I-I'm yours only.” You said shyly as you stared back into his big brown eyes. A blush had crept on your cheeks. His lips curved and then he leaned to kiss you again.</p><p>“I love you.” Tooru said as he ran his hands all over your body.</p><p>“Me too, I love you too.” You replied. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close against you.</p><p>“I'm conflicted... I want to undress you but you look so good with this outfit... Ahh, what should I do?” The brunette asked to himself. “Turn around and lay on your stomach please. I love the way the dress isn't long enough to cover your butt, hehe.”</p><p>“Whatever... perv.” You rolled your eyes but turned to lay on your stomach anyway. “AH!” Without any warning whatsoever Oikawa spanked you.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, your butt looks so good! It's so round and your skin is soft-” He leaned to put a kiss one of your buttcheeks. “I want to eat you whole... I just might-”</p><p>“Ow! Tooru!” He really just bit you.</p><p>“I warned you, hehe.” He smirked. Oikawa straddled the back of your thighs so you wouldn't be able to move and then he started running his hands on your butt. It didn't feel bad, on the contrary... He massaged you. “Please, never leave me.”</p><p>“That will depend on you.” You raised one eyebrow. “Ow... Stop that.” You retorted when he had spanked you again.</p><p>“You're so cute, hehe.” Your boyfriend got off you and turned your body to lay you on your back again.</p><p>“You made up your mind?” You asked with an amused smile when he started unbuttoning your dress.</p><p>“I've been peeking at your underwear since earlier, I want to see you now.” Oikawa said. “But you can definitely keep the socks and hat on.” He added with a grin. The setter helped you sit on the bed to remove the dress off you and then he threw it on the floor. “[Y/N] chan, you're so beautiful. I'll never get tired of seeing you.” Tooru said. He went on his fours above you and then he leaned to leave soft kisses on your body. “Sorry-” He slipped his hand behind your back and unclasped your bra quickly. Once it was off you he immediately catched one of your nipples in his mouth.</p><p>“Hnn! Tooru~” You threw your head back and closed your eyes. He sucked on it and then let it go with a loud pop to lick the other one. “Ahh...” You moaned quietly. Your boyfriend squeezed your breasts in his hands as he sucked on the nipples in turns.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” He called you.</p><p>“Hmm?” You replied.</p><p>“I have another surprise for you but I need to blindfold you.”</p><p>“H-Huh? W-Why? What are you gonna do?”</p><p>“Please trust me, I promise you don't have to worry. I bought something else with the costume.”</p><p>“Oh God, what did you do...” You were very worried.</p><p>“Wait for me, my precious-” He got off the bed and went to get a scarf in his closet. “I swear I'm not doing something bad to you.” You stared into his eyes in worry but finally you nodded. His lips curved. Oikawa left a small kiss on your chin and then he put the scarf around your head to cover your eyes. “Can you see something?”</p><p>“No...” You replied.</p><p>“You can't see but you're gonna hear it anyway, don't worry it won't stay a surprise for long.” He did his best to reassure you. “I love you.” He smiled excitedly as he left soft kisses on your face. You were very nervous, the setter could feel it.</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” You asked. You could hear him unpack something? Tearing a package open? It was weird.</p><p>“Getting your surprise.” He replied. Once he was done you felt him come back on the bed between your legs. “I'm gonna undress you, okay.” Tooru gently stroked your thighs before grabbing the hem of your panties and lowering them down until he completely removed them. Instantly you closed your legs, you were nervous. “It's okay, my precious~” Oikawa gently spread your legs and then he leaned to leave kisses on the inside of your thighs. “Keep your legs spread like that. You're so pretty~” He smiled.</p><p>“A-Ahhh...~” You felt him lick your slit with his tongue. It felt good but you didn't understand. Why blindfold you for something he had done before? But then you heard it. A small buzzing sound. “Tooru, did you get... a sextoy??”</p><p>“Hmm, I got you a vibrator.” He confirmed.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“For various reasons... the first one is to please you of course.” You felt the mattress dip next to you so you guessed he had laid back next to you. “Hold onto me, [Y/N] chan~” You searched for him blindly with your hand until you felt where he was then you wrapped your arms around his neck. With one of his legs he trapped one of yours so you wouldn't be able to close them. “It's gonna feel really good for you, I hope you're ready.” He whispered with a smirk. You took a deep breath.</p><p>“I-I'm ready.” You said. Oikawa turned on the vibrator and then he slowly guided it to your clit. The moment it touched you you threw your head back and squeezed your boyfriend against you. “Ahhh~!” You let out a long moan “O-Oh fuck...” Tooru moved it away. “I-It's really powerful...” You commentated.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you make me so happy.” He said with a smile. It was so exciting for him to watch you. “Tell me when you're close, okay?” You nodded.</p><p>“Ahhhh! Fuck! T-Tooru!” He moved it away again. “Holy shit... I-I can't, it's too powerful.”</p><p>“It's okay, the goal is to make you cum anyway.” His lips curved. “My heart beats so fast when you hold me close like that, hehe.”</p><p>“S-Sorry...” You released him, you didn't realize your grip on him was kinda hard.</p><p>“Don't apologize for holding me.” He said. “This time I want you to kiss me while I use it on you again, okay?” You bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“O-Okay.” Oikawa leaned on you and catched your mouth with his. You kissed him passionately and when you were distracted enough he put the vibrator back on your clit. “Ahhh! Hnnmmm!” Tooru shoved his tongue in your mouth and kissed you sloppily but it wasn't bad, everything you were feeling at the moment was so good. His lips curved in amusement when he felt your hips move against his hand, you wanted it so badly. “Hnn... W-Why did you stop..?” You whined.</p><p>“I want to see you cum.” He replied as he put his free hand on the scarf and removed it off you. “Hold me back like earlier and look at me. I'll let it on you long enough until you finish.” Your boyfriend smirked. You gulped but finally you did as he said. Tooru put a small kiss on your lips and then he moved the vibrator back on your clit.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” You cursed. “Fuck, fuck! I-I'm gonna- Ahhhh! Tooru!” You squeezed him tightly, that felt so fucking good on your clit. You literally felt yourself clench around nothing. Oikawa removed the vibrator and turned it off before stroking you with his hand.</p><p>“You're soaking [Y/N] chan, hehe.” He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. You were so red while you looked at him do that. You held his face with your own fingers and then you leaned to kiss him deeply.</p><p>“Tooru-” You breathed against his lips. “Please make love to me, I want you so badly.” You said. His eyes widened and a fire ignited inside of him. It was one of the first times he had heard you beg like that for him. It made your boyfriend so happy.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I love you so much...” Tooru said emotionally. He quickly removed his shorts and then he kneeled in front of your spread thighs. The setter grabbed his dick and guided it to your hole.</p><p>“Hnn... ahh~” You moaned when he was finally in. “C-Come, please-” You spread your arms. “I want to hold you.” Tooru almost felt like crying, why were you acting so cute?? He gladly leaned and you two wrapped your arms around each other. You moaned next to his ear as he thrusted his hips against yours. “I love you... I love you so much...” You confessed. “P-Please, don't leave me-” You got emotional as well.</p><p>“I don't want to, [Y/N] chan... Hnng-” You pushed the back of your foot behind his thigh to encourage him to keep going.</p><p>“T-Tooru, I feel so good..!” You told him.</p><p>“Me too... You're so soft inside, it's addicting... You're pulling me in... and holding me so tightly with your arms. I feel the happiest-” He confessed. Your eyebrows raised in surprise when you looked at his face. He was tearing up.</p><p>“Tooru-” You made the brunette lean and then you catched his lips with yours. You kissed him passionately while he thrusted inside of you. “Lay-” You switched positions so you could be on top for a bit. You put your hands on his chest for support and then you started rolling your hips.</p><p>“Hhhg, [Y/N] chan...~” Oikawa grabbed your boobs and massaged them. You looked so good bouncing like that on top of him. You threw your head back when he started pulling on your nipples. “Come-” You leaned above him and he raised his head to catch one of your nipples in his mouth. You gently ran your fingers through his hair while you kept moving your hips against his. His free hand stroked the side of your body from your waist to your hip. The knot in your lower stomach was so painfully tight, you wanted to come so badly.</p><p>“Ahhh~” You moaned when Tooru let go of your nipple to bite the side of your boob instead. “D-Do that again-” You smiled slightly. And he did, making you moan louder this time. “T-Tooru, I-I'm close... W-What about you?” You asked.</p><p>“Almost...” He replied.</p><p>“D-Do you want to... finish me?” You asked and his lips curved. The setter gripped your waist and then you switched positions again. “Ahhh!” Immediately he rolled his hips deeply against yours. “F-Fuck! I-It's there!” You said.</p><p>“Do me a favor, my precious, use this-” He handed you the vibrator. “Use it while I finish you.” You gulped in hesitation but finally you turned it on and placed it on your throbbing clit.</p><p>“Ahh! Ahhh!”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're squeezing me so tightly~!” Oikawa gripped your waist and started pounding his dick hard inside of you to reach the place he had brushed earlier. The one that made you feel so good.</p><p>“F-Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum!” You warned him. Your boyfriend raised your hips a little and then he gave you the last thrusts he needed for you two to finish. Finally the knot in your abdomen broke and you reached your orgasm. Your eyes rolled back and your thighs started trembling against your boyfriend's hips. You tightly held onto his forearms while your orgasm washed over you.</p><p>“[Y/N]... Hnnng~!” Oikawa came right after you, the moment your walls squeezed him he was there. You opened one eye and looked at him as you panted, a small giggle escaped you. “What?”</p><p>“Your nose- again...” You replied.</p><p>“Crap-” The brunette brought his hand to his nose. He got another nosebleed.</p><p>“It's okay, I think it's cute.” You smiled.</p><p>“I'm gonna get a pack of ice, I'll bring you a bottle of water.” His eyes widened suddenly when he pulled out of you.</p><p>“Thank you.” You replied.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan! We didn't use a candom!” He let out suddenly and your eyes widened as well.</p><p>“Fuck!” You jumped out of the bed. “My birth control, where is it?” You ran to your own bedroom and opened a drawer. Thankfully you found a pill and immediately popped it into your mouth. Oikawa brought you a glass of water and you drank it.</p><p>“Did you have a pill?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah... But I don't know if it'll work.” You said. “Tooru, I <b>can't</b> get pregnant.”</p><p>“R-Realx, it's okay. You took it right away, it should work... right?” He was as panicked as you were. You let out a long sigh.</p><p>“I'm gonna take a shower.” You said before heading to your bathroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You and Oikawa decided to sleep in your bedroom, you would clean the sheets of the other room tomorrow because for now you were way too tired.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan... I'm so sorry, I should've realized sooner.” You sighed.</p><p>“It's not your fault, we both didn't realize.” You said. “I just hope this pill will work.” You turned your head and smiled slightly at him. “Did it feel good at least?”</p><p>“That was the best sex we ever had.” Tooru replied with a smile too.</p><p>“Why did you get me a vibrator?” You asked him.</p><p>“When I'll be gone and you'll feel alone at night... and you know, you happen to think of me... I want you to use it. And please call me when you do.” He added.</p><p>“You're really crazy.” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“I'm serious. I'm terrified of you seeing your ex while I'm away.” Oikawa admitted. “Please never call him, no matter how turned on you get... Use my sextoy and never ask for his help.” You sighed.</p><p>“Of course I won't.” You said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Your boyfriend said. “C'mon, we should sleep now. We're both exhausted.”</p><p>“Hm, can't disagree with that. Goodnight Tooru, I love you.” You laid your arm across his torso and sticked your body to his.</p><p>“Sleep well, my precious.” He put a soft kiss on your forehead before closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw I said it'd end on chapter 49 but I might create a chapter 50 for an epilogue. I'm still unsure tho so don't get your hopes up. I'll see how it turns out, I'm still writing chapter 48 and 49.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for +6000 hits &lt;3<br/>Also I have officially written the first chapter of the Iwaizumi story hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, it's been fifteen days since <em>the</em> incident and this is my third pregnancy test, it's negative again.” You announced to your boyfriend.</p><p>“So... we're safe?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“Thanks God, I think we are.” Your lips curved. Tooru let out a relieved sigh before standing up and approaching you. He wrapped his arms around your body and held you tightly against him.</p><p>“One day... but not now.” You smiled as you hugged him back. “Come with me.” He said after releasing you. The brunette held your hand in his.</p><p>“Where are we going? Let me get my bag at least if we're going out.” You said as you two headed for the entrance.</p><p>“No need to, we're just going to the roof.”</p><p>“The roof??” You didn't even know it was possible to go there. You followed him as you climbed the stairs of the building and then he brought you to the roof. “What are we doing here?”</p><p>“I want to lay down and watch the stars with you.” Tooru announced with a smile. You let out a low chuckle.</p><p>“I guess you're the one who put those blankets there, huh?” You asked.</p><p>“Hm, I did. I... I kinda prepared this in case the test came out positive.”</p><p>“You think watching the stars with you would've calmed me down if it turned out I was pregnant?” You raised one eyebrow. “Hehe.” He amused you.</p><p>“Come with me, [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa happily guided you to the nest he had prepared and then you two laid down on it.</p><p>“You're so cute.” You said to your boyfriend with a happy smile on your face. You leaned and put a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Lay on me, I want to feel your body against mine.” You did as he said and then he wrapped his arms around you to hold you tightly. “I'm gonna miss you so much.” Tooru said quietly against your neck.</p><p>“Don't start or I'm going back to the appartment.” You said. “I don't want to think about that. Y-You're leaving next month-”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan-” He felt so bad when he heard your voice break. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Oikawa left soft kisses on your face. You two were tearing up. You wrapped your arms around his body as well and hugged him tightly. “I'm in love with you.”</p><p>“Me too...” You replied quietly. You two stayed like this for a little while until you calmed down.</p><p>“You can't look at the stars like that, lay next to me.” The setter advised you.</p><p>“You <b>are</b> the view.” You said to him with a little smile. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed lightly.</p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me.” Oikawa said with a smile on his face. You got off him and laid next to his body. The brunette held your hand in his as you two stared at the starry night sky above.</p><p>“Where are you going?” You asked to your boyfriend when he sat down suddenly.</p><p>“Sit.” He simply said to you. You frowned slightly in confusion but you did as he said anyway. “Now close your eyes please.”</p><p>“It better not be another vibrator.” You said as you closed your eyes and you heard him laugh.</p><p>“It's just me.” Tooru said when you got startled because he gently took your hand in his.</p><p>“T-Tooru?”</p><p>“Open your eyes.” He said in a gentle tone. Your eyes widened.</p><p>“W-What is this??” Oikawa put a ring on you.</p><p>“Your engagement ring.” His lips curved. “I... I know you said it's too early for us to get married but... before I leave I want to get engaged at least.” You bit onto your lower lip as you stared at the ring. There was nothing exceptional about it, it didn't even have a stone, but it was in gold. “It's not your official wedding ring, this is just a symbol.” He explained. “So, [Y/N] chan... do you accept?” Your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Okay.” You accepted. Oikawa grinned and leaned on you to catch your mouth with his for a deep kiss.</p><p>“This is just a promise. I have mine too-” He showed you the other ring. “It means I won't look at another woman, I won't flirt and I definitely won't cheat on you. I'm yours only.” Tooru explained. “If someone asks for my relationship status I'll say the truth-” His lips cursed. “I'm engaged to a beautiful woman, my precious [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“I really love you, Tooru.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you kissed him passionately. “Okay, I accept. It means the same for me. I'll be waiting for you.” You added.</p><p>“I can't believe I'm engaged to my precious [Y/N] chan~!” Oikawa let out happily, he grinned brightly. The setter didn't let go of you and he left kisses everywhere on your face and the side of your neck. You giggled, he was tickling you. “Let's look at the sky again, hopefully we'll catch a shooting star.” You two laid back on the blankets.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your alarm rang and you turned it off.</p><p>Ah... It was that day.</p><p>You turned your head to look at your boyfriend sleeping next to you but... he wasn't there. You stood up and left your bedroom, your feet dragged you to his. You found the setter putting the remaining of his stuff in his bag.</p><p>“Ah-” Oikawa grinned when he noticed you standing next to the doorframe. “I'm gonna miss that sight so much. Your disheveled hair and puffy eyes-” You frowned sadly and instantly he approached you fastly and wrapped his arms around you. “Please, please, please, don't cry...” You couldn't help letting out a quiet sob against his chest.</p><p>“I hate you-” You said quietly as you cried against him.</p><p>“I'm so sorry, my precious...” He said as he stroked the back of your head. You took a step back when you calmed down and then you headed for your bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. After all you were the one who was going to drop him at the airport...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oikawa held one of your hands in his during the entire time you drove. You two stayed quiet during the drive. After all you had already said everything you needed to say to the other during the past few weeks and months. You knew from the start that this day would've come. How ironic and cruel life was to you. Your ex boyfriend was currently in Tokyo and he was staying for three months for the national Japanese tournament of volleyball. At least you could distract yourself for some matches since he invited you to all of them.</p><p>Tooru brought his hand to your cheek and wiped a small tear there. You wanted this drive to never end but you started tearing up when you saw the sign that indicated you to turn right for the airport of Tokyo. It was terrifying to you. You had gone through this already and it hurt just as much as last time. Before leaving the appartment you broke down in tears when you opened the cabinet to get your shoes and didn't find your boyfriend's. You didn't want to live by yourself again.</p><p>You parked the car in the airport's parking and then you got out of the vehicle with the setter. You helped him carry his luggages to the lift and when the doors closed he hugged you against him again. You really tried to relax and stop crying but it was hard. You didn't even know when would be the next time you'd see him.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” You asked him quietly. You two had been waiting together for one hour now.</p><p>“No. You're cute, it's okay. I'll buy something inside.” He smiled slightly. The airport was packed with people and yet you've never felt so alone. Your boyfriend was right next to you and you were holding his hand but you knew he'd be gone soon. You hated it. “[Y/N] chan...” Tooru held you against him. “You know, it's making me happy you're crying so much because you're gonna miss me-”</p><p>“Of course I will, dumbass!” You raised your voice at him.</p><p>“Even if we can't see each other I promise you I'll call you everyday. It doesn't matter if the call lasts two minutes or two hours but I will. I'll call you.” You rubbed his back as you hugged him.</p><p>“I-I love you, Tooru...-” Tears came back in your eyes.</p><p>“Me too, my precious.” The brunette leaned and kissed your mouth. “I'm sorry, I need to go in now. The flight is in twenty minutes. Promise me you'll take care of yourself, no more starving, no alcohol or other dangerous stuff like that. I want you to be well so when I'll come back we'll be able to have sex right away-”</p><p>“T-Tooru!” You blushed. You let out a small giggle though, he made you laugh. “I-I promise...” You mumbled.</p><p>“I didn't hear you.” Oikawa smiled as he cupped your cheeks with his hands and stared into your eyes. You took a deep breath.</p><p>“I said I promise.” You repeated. “You too, don't overdo yourself.”</p><p>“I promise you I'll take care of myself too.” He said. Tooru licked his lower lip before leaning on you and kissing you passionately one last time. “I'm gonna miss you so much, your smile, your scent, your body, your voice, your comebacks...” He kept going because you were smiling and it was easing his heart. “I'll come back as soon as I can. My precious [Y/N] chan, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tooru.” You put one last kiss on his mouth and then he took a few steps back. You looked at your boyfriend and after showing his passport to an employee he turned around to wave at you one last time and then that was it. Oikawa entered and he was out of your sight. You turned around and headed for the lift to go back to the parking. Once you sat in your car you broke down in tears again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Mattsun, I-I just dropped Tooru at the airport-” You sobbed on phone. You heard your black haired classmate let out a low sigh. He expected this. Matsukawa had said bye to Oikawa the day before. You had refused when he proposed to drop your boyfriend himself at the airport. Issei expected you to be a mess the next day.</p><p>“Alright, I get it. Come by.”</p><p>“T-Thank you... I-I'm already in front of your appartment...” You added and he chuckled.</p><p>“It's okay, I'm decent.” He replied. You hung up and then you exited your car. You crossed the street and after entering the building you quickly climbed up the stairs then you knocked on his door. “Hey- Oh.” Your eyes were very red and your face was wet. “Goddamnit, I told him it would go like this.” Issei grabbed your hand and pulled you inside his place. He made you sit on his couch and then he brought you a big glass of water. You probably needed that after all your crying. “I warned him-” Matsukawa started as he sat next to you. “The day he told me he confessed to you I told him that if you two dated you would break up with him when he'd leave for Argentina and then it'll be my shoulder you'll cry on.”</p><p>“I miss him so much...” You sobbed and laid your head on your best friend's arm.</p><p>“I know-” Issei put his arm over your shoulders and brought you close to him. “It's gonna be fine, [Y/N]. Sooner than you'll realize he'll be back.”</p><p>“I hate my life, why does this keep happening to me?” You were inconsolable. “I-I don't wanna go back there and live by myself...” You kept crying.</p><p>“You can stay here for a few days if you want. I don't mind.”</p><p>“R-Really?” You asked.</p><p>“Yeah. It's not like I share the place with somebody. It's a bit small though.”</p><p>“I-If it's not too troublesome you can come to my appartment instead if you want...”</p><p>“Alright, let's do that.” Matsukawa grinned. “It's bigger at your place.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mattsun...” You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him as you teared up.</p><p>“No problem, [Y/N].” He smiled as he petted your head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm currently writing the last chapter of TWTWNC and if everything goes well it should be posted on sunday and thus concluding this story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been four months since you haven't seen your boyfriend. You two called each other and facetimed almost everyday but you really missed him. It was very hard for you both. Thankfully you distracted yourself with uni and your internship. Doctor Mishima finally got himself a girlfriend and left you alone so you were less anxious about working with him.</p><p>Oikawa didn't get kicked from the team and on the contrary he immediately went back to the level he was before his injury and catched up on the time he lost. His teammates were amused to find out that while he went back to Japan he got engaged. You had seen a few of his team members during some calls where they interrupted the brunette. You didn't really understand what they said because they spoke spanish but they seemed lively.</p><p>You were glad you could count on your best friend to cheer you up. Matsukawa was very nice to you during the first month after your boyfriend left. You also interacted more with your friends who stayed in the Miyagi Prefecture. Surprisngly you got close to Yoko, she was very nice and had good advices.</p><p>You were making food in your kitchen when suddenly you got a text. You picked up your phone and checked your messages. Oikawa had sent you something apparently. Your lips curved when you looked at the beautiful picture of the sunrise he sent you. He was at a beach based on the sand and the sea you could see on the picture. You checked your clock, it was 6pm in Japan which meant it was 6am where he was. What was he doing so early at the beach?? Probably jogging. The setter had told you that his place was next to the sea.</p><p>“<em>I can't wait to do you here</em><em>~</em><em> (</em><span><em>・</em></span><em>ω</em><span><em>ｰ</em></span><em>)</em><span><em>～☆</em>” </span>He sent a text after the picture and you couldn't help laughing.</p><p>“<em>It does look beautiful.</em>” You sent back. One minute later you got a call.</p><p>“I didn't expect you to be online.” Your boyfriend said.</p><p>“I am. I got home early, I'm making food.” You replied. “What are you doing at the beach so early?” You asked.</p><p>“I got up to take a picture of the sunrise for you~”</p><p>“Oh my God, Tooru...” You let out a low chuckle, he amused you. “Thank you, that's very nice. It's beautiful, indeed.”</p><p>“And did you see what I said after~?”</p><p>“Yes, that I did as well.” You added. “Though I'm not sure it's gonna be very comfortable on the sand.”</p><p>“I'll place the bed outside if that's what you want.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“You're really an idiot...” You giggled.</p><p>“Your idiot.” He added. “Ah, [Y/N] chan I wish I could see your beautiful smile again when you laugh.”</p><p>“Miss you too...” You said. “Ah, crap! My food...”</p><p>“What were you cooking?”</p><p>“Pasta... but it got burned in the pan. Also everytime I make it the way you showed me it never taste as good as yours...” You whined.</p><p>“That's because you're not making it with love.” You rolled your eyes as you smiled.</p><p>“How can I not make it with love when I especially cook that dish because it makes me think of you?”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, you're soooo adorable~ I missed your comebacks too.”</p><p>“Well, come see me then...” You mumbled sadly.</p><p>“Soon, I promise.”</p><p>“You said that the last time too... You also said you'd visit me often and it's been four months already...” You reminded him. “Aren't you afraid I'm gonna forget you?” You teased.</p><p>“You know that's my biggest fear...” Oikawa said quietly. “I want to see you too...”</p><p>“I... I gotta go, okay? It's starting to smell bad in the kitchen, I have to take care of it.” You said.</p><p>“Okay. Can I call you again in a few hours?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” You replied quietly.</p><p>“I love you, [Y/N].” Tooru added.</p><p>“Love you too...” Your lips curved slightly. You hung up and decided to order food. You would clean your kitchen while waiting on the delivery guy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few hours later your boyfriend called you again.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey.” You replied.</p><p>“What's up since earlier?”</p><p>“Not much... I went to bed.”</p><p>“That early?”</p><p>“What? It's not like I'm going out or gonna watch a movie by myself. Plus I know you're gonna call me again around 6am so it's better if I sleep early.” You explained. “What about you? What did you do at the beach?”</p><p>“Just some jogging and then I rejoined some guys I know to play beach volley, it's much harder to play on sand so it's good practice.” Oikawa explained. “And now I'm back home. I just got out from my shower and called you.”</p><p>“What are your plans for the day?”</p><p>“The same as usual. I have practice during friday afternoon.” He replied. “What are you gonna do tomorrow?”</p><p>“For the weekend? I'm not sure... I think I'm gonna leave Mattsun alone, we spent a lot of time together recently. He must be tired of me, hehe.” You said. “So I'm gonna do my homework and then I don't know... Maybe find something to watch on tv.” You sighed deeply. “I wish you were here...” You added in a quiet tone.</p><p>“Me too... [Y/N] chan, what do you miss the most about me~?” Tooru smiled.</p><p>“A bunch of things.”</p><p>“I said the most.” He repeated.</p><p>“Sleeping with you... When you're holding me tightly and leaving kisses everywhere... I miss that so badly.” You said. “I don't sleep very well since you're gone to be honest. I keep rolling around and searching for you on the mattress.”</p><p>“My precious...” The setter cooed. “I miss doing that to you. Your body is so soft and warm, it's the most comforting thing in the world.” You giggled slightly. “Sometimes I hug my pillow but it's cold and smells like nothing. You, you were sooo sweet~” He smiled.</p><p>“Sometimes, I...-” You blushed. “I-I go in your room and lay on your bed... I turn on the starry lights we had put there and just think of you as I stare at them...” You confessed.</p><p>“You're the cutest thing in the world and I love you so much.” Oikawa said emotionally.</p><p>“What do <b>you</b> miss the most about me?” You asked back.</p><p>“You know those rare moments when you're the one who craves me and you have the urge to stick yourself to me.” A brighter blush crept on your cheeks. “I miss feeling my heart skip a beat when you did that. I remember that one time I was laying on the couch to watch tv and you just jumped on me after you finished your homework. You ran your hands and your lips all over me, that was so good.” Tooru said.</p><p>“I wanna do that again, I miss you a lot...” You frowned sadly.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, please don't cry...”</p><p>“I-I'm not...” You lied, you were tearing up.</p><p>“I heard your voice break. Please don't cry, I hate that I can't be there to hold you against me.” He said.</p><p>“I-It's just...” You took a deep breath to calm down. “It's been so long... And it reminds me of bad memories with my ex... I... I get so jealous of the girls at uni or at work who plan things with their boyfriends to either watch a new movie at the theaters or try out a new restaurant... I avoid watching movies and tv shows because there's couples in all of them and it makes me sad...” You explained.</p><p>“I'm sorry...” Tooru said.</p><p>“I... I should sleep now. Sorry for making this call sad. Call me later if you want, I'll try to be happier. Love you, Tooru.” You added before hunging up.</p><p>“I love you t-” He heard the bip and put his phone down. Oikawa stared at his phone for a few minutes before he decided to make another phone call. “Coach? Yeah, it's Oikawa. I need a really big favor...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You woke up around 8:30am. This was weird? You checked your phone and you had no missed call from your boyfriend. Usually he would call you around 6 and wake you up. Maybe he decided to let you sleep for once and he would call later around 9. The setter knew it was saturday morning and you'd be resting. You were awake and up now so you headed for your bathroom to clean yourself and then you would take your breakfast. You promised Oikawa you'd take care of yourself when he left and you respected that promise everyday since then.</p><p>You were done eating and you had washed the dishes. 10am. Still no calls. Maybe he was busy, it was impossible he forgot. He had a picture of you set as his lockscreen and homescreen as a reminder. 10am for you meant 10pm for him. Maybe practice was tiring and he decided to go to sleep early. Sometimes his teammates dragged him to some bars but your boyfriend didn't like them very much. What was the point if he wasn't going to flirt with some girls or drink alcohol?</p><p>Suddenly a bad thought came to you. What if Tooru got upset about your last phone call? You cried and didn't sound very enthusiastic and positive, maybe it annoyed him and he didn't want to call you to hear you whining again. That was the last thing you wanted. You squeezed your lips together as you grabbed your phone and decided to call him yourself.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em><b>The number you have reached is not in service.</b></em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What??” You started to worry. What if his phone got stolen?? What if he blocked your number?! You were so stressed it didn't even cross your mind that maybe his phone was out of battery. “Calm down, calm down...” You said to yourself. You would try again later. For now you decided to forget about this and you headed for your office to do your homework.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At 1pm you got a phone call, you were still in your office working.</p><p>“Hello?” You replied.</p><p>“Hey, it's Issei. Are you at home?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why? You coming over?”</p><p>“Yeah. Did you have lunch yet?”</p><p>“No, I was doing my homework. I'm almost done though. Did you?”</p><p>“Nope. I'll bring something to eat, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, thanks a lot. I'll be waiting for you then.”</p><p>“Right. See you later, [Y/N].” Matsukawa hung up. “She's so not ready.”</p><p>“Ugh! It was so hard to not scream her name!” Oikawa whined next to him in the car.</p><p>“Relax, we're almost there.” He grinned. “She said she didn't eat though so let's stop by a drive-thru to get something.”</p><p>“Okay. You're not coming to the appartment with me though. I'm gonna do her the moment she'll open the door.”</p><p>“How kind.” Your black haired classmate chuckled.</p><p>“It's been four long months. I missed her so much!” Tooru said.</p><p>“She missed you too. You're the one who told her you'd visit as much as possible.”</p><p>“Well... That was nice in theory but impossible to realize in real life unfortunately. Plane tickets are expansive and the fastest flight is twenty-four hours long... And obviously I can't miss days of practice every week to visit [Y/N] chan during each weekends.”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand. But when you'll return don't give her false hopes again.” Matsukawa advised his best friend.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Tooru said.</p><p>“Alright, we reached the city. What do you two want for lunch?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Ding, dong!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, finally. I'm starving.” You said as you headed for the entrance door. You unlocked the door and then you opened it. Your eyes instantly widened. This couldn't be real. You must've fallen asleep while you were doing your homework. There was no way that your boyfriend was at your door at the very moment. Carefully you raised your arm and slowly approached the person in front of you. “Hh!” A gasp escaped your lips when your hand touched his torso. “Y-You're really-” Oikawa approached and quickly wrapped his arms around your body. You were in awe, you kept running your hands on his back and arms and finally you wrapped your own around his neck. “T-Tooru...” You gripped his shirt in your fists and closed your eyes as you started crying on his shoulder.</p><p>“I'm here, my precious [Y/N] chan.” The setter whispered as he kept squeezing you tightly against him.</p><p>“I missed you so much.” You said between sobs.</p><p>“Me too.” His lips curved. You two's hearts were beating so fast against your ribcages. It was painful but you didn't care, he was here. Oikawa was finally here.</p><p>“H-How? And Matts- hm!” You tried to ask when he gently released you but it was to catch your mouth with his for a deep kiss. You smiled against his lips and kissed him back passionately. “C-Come in, we're still on the doorstep hehe.” You were kind of nervous. “Oh my God, Tooru, how?” You asked. “Was it Mattsun who brought you here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I called him when I landed.” Your boyfriend replied.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me you were coming yesterday??” You frowned but still, you couldn't keep your hands off him after you closed the door of your appartment.</p><p>“I didn't plan to. I-” He avoided your eyes. “I called coach Blanco after our call and told him that I was going to Tokyo.”</p><p>“What??” Your eyes widened. “Aren't you in trouble? Why did you do that??” Oikawa hugged you tightly against him, he put a small kiss on your mouth and then he stared into your eyes.</p><p>“My girlfriend was crying, I couldn't just do nothing about it.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Tooru...” You hugged him back and buried your face against his chest. Your hands gently palpated his torso and your eyebrows raised in realization. “Oh my God, you got buffier...” You let out. “Also you're so tanned... You look even more handsome than you did a few months ago. This is why you should've warned me, I look like nothing.” You said.</p><p>“Shh, I don't want to hear this. You look beautiful and healthy, I'm glad you did what you promised me.” Tooru's lips curved. “Oh, I brought food by the way.”</p><p>“I-I can't believe you're really here...” You said emotionally.</p><p>“I don't have a lot of time, [Y/N] chan. Go eat so after that we can have sex for hours.”</p><p>“For hours?” You laughed. “Fine but you take a nap while I do that. The flight must've been tiring.”</p><p>“I'm okay.” He said.</p><p>“Nuh uh, you go take that nap. I'll eat and then I'll jump in the shower. You didn't warn me you were coming which means I-I'm not... ready.” You said.</p><p>“You look beautiful and you smell good, what do you mean you're not ready?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>“G-Goddamnit Tooru! I-I have to shave...” You let out.</p><p>“You think a bit of hair is what will refrain me?” He smirked.</p><p>“I don't wanna hear it. Go take that nap. I'll wake you up when I'll be done.”</p><p>“As you want.” He gave up. “Can I lay in your bed?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” You replied.</p><p>“Actually I think I'm gonna take a shower first as well and then I'll sleep.” He said and then he approached you to hug you again. “It's so good to be able to hold you.”</p><p>“Feels good for me too.” You smiled. “For... how long are you staying?” You dared to ask.</p><p>“Just for the weekend I'm afraid. I have my plane early on monday morning.” You bit onto your lower lip out of frustration. “Don't make that face, [Y/N] chan. I'm here now and you have me for forty-eight hours.”</p><p>“Hm...” You nodded. “Okay, go. I'll eat and jump in the shower.” You concluded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm..?” Tooru frowned slightly in his sleep. You were on your fours above him leaving kisses on his face.</p><p>“Wrap your arms around me.” You requested of your boyfriend as you rejoined him on the bed and sticked your body to his.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...~”</p><p>“You can keep sleeping if you're tired, it's okay. I'll be happy just holding you. I missed that sight.” You smiled.</p><p>“I wouldn't mind ten more minutes...” He said.</p><p>“Shh, just sleep.” You brought your hand to his head and gently ran your fingers through his hair. Tooru wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. He opened one eye to see and then he approached to lay the side of his face against your chest. You kissed his forehead as you caressed his hair. “I love you, I missed you so much.” You whispered.</p><p>“Me too...” Oikawa replied sleepily. “I'm sorry I didn't bring you any gift. I jumped on the first plane after my call with coach.”</p><p>“Shh. I don't care about that. My best gift is you being here.” You smiled. “Besides you look soooo hot.” You giggled. “I'm jealous Argentinians get to see you everyday and I don't.” You added.</p><p>“But they don't get to touch me. Only you are allowed to do that.” He said. You smiled as you squeezed him tightly against you.</p><p>“Sleep now.” You whispered. “I'll stay right here and kiss you.”</p><p>“Just like in my dreams.” Tooru's lips curved. During one of your phone calls he had told you that he often dreamed of this. While he was resting you kept caressing him with your hands and leaving soft kisses on his face. He was so handsome and you missed him so much. You were the happiest at the moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“[Y/N] chan... I wanna go again...” Tooru panted.</p><p>“W-What??” Your eyes widened. “It will be the fourth time... I-I can't. I'm pretty sure I won't even be able to walk tomorrow.”</p><p>“I'll carry you.” Your boyfriend said. “Besides we're not going anywhere tomorrow, I'm gonna do you again all day.”</p><p>“Oh lord, help me.” You let out. “How are you not tired? I feel like I'm gonna die.”</p><p>“This physical exercise is nothing compared to volleyball practice.” He explained.</p><p>“Well, unlike you, I'm not a professional athlete...” You retorted.</p><p>“You don't have to do anything, just lay on your back and let me do all the work, okay?” Oikawa grinned as he moved back between your legs.</p><p>“You're gonna kill me. Besides I-I'm pretty sure I can't... I-I literally just came again. I-It's too sensitive, you need to wait a bit.”</p><p>“But I'm still hard...”</p><p>“You're a monster, it's kind of scary.”</p><p>“You have no idea how many times I thought of you back there... every night actually...” The setter confessed. “[Y/N] chan, did you use the vibrator I left you~?”</p><p>“No...” You avoided his eyes.</p><p>“Really? Why is it out of battery then, hm?” He smirked.</p><p>“Dunno...”</p><p>“You're so adorable I want to eat you-” Oikawa said as he leaned on you to put a kiss on your mouth.</p><p>“Hm! Ow...” He pulled on your lower lip with his teeth before letting it go.</p><p>“When did you use it~?”</p><p>“When I thought of you obviously...” You mumbled your reply as you kept avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“Why didn't you call me? I would've loved to hear you.”</p><p>“'s too embarrassing...” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can I put it in now?” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Go ahead I guess... It'll be your fault I won't be able to move later though.”</p><p>“Don't worry, I'll take care of everything for my precious [Y/N] chan~” Tooru kissed your lips and entered you again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I really want to say that I'll come visit you again next week but I'm afraid that won't happen...” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda knew...” You said. “But it's okay, next time I'll remember to cry on phone again so you'll come.” Your lips curved. “But seriously, my holidays break are in six months. Try to visit me at least once before that...”</p><p>“I promise you I will. I'll tell coach about it. There's a tournament in two months but once it's over I should be able to come visit you for a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.” You smiled.</p><p>“I can't wait for you to come to Argentina. There's so many places I want to show you, you're gonna love it.” Tooru added excitedly.</p><p>“It'll be fun, I never went to South America.” You said. “Oh, crap. I think you need to enter now.”</p><p>“Hnng, are you sure you don't wanna drop uni and follow me? Just kidding.” His lips curved. Then he leaned and catched your mouth with his for a passionate kiss. “Take care of you my precious, I love you.”</p><p>“Hm, me too. Have a safe flight.” You said against his lips before kissing your boyfriend again. “Call me when you arrive home.”</p><p>“I will.” You two naturally broke the kiss and before walking away Tooru took your hands in his and left a kiss on them. “I love you.” He repeated.</p><p>“I love you too.” You smiled a bit sadly as you watched him leave again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you tomorrow for the last one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to cut the last chapter in half because it was getting really long. Sorry about that.<br/>You'll get the second part either tomorrow or on tuesday, I'm still writing it. I couldn't finish it for today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop fidgeting so much, hehe.” Issei was amused.</p><p>“My flight is in four hours. The moment the class ends I'm out of here!” You said excitedly. “Ten more minutes.”</p><p>“I know how you're feeling. I'm gonna be on the road for the next six hours to go back to Miyagi.” Matsukawa said.</p><p>“Six hours, must be nice... Try thirty hours in a plane.” You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Hey, you're the one who wanted to go to Argentina.”</p><p>“Mattsun, I haven't seen my boyfriend for the last three months and before that it was four. I've only seen him three times this year.” You explained.</p><p>“Right when you said thirty hours was long.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Very funny.” You rolled your eyes. “Also I think I need a change of scenery. All the pictures Tooru sent me showed beautiful places, I can't wait to visit.” You heard the bell ring and your lips curved into a bright grin. “I love you but bye now!” You pulled your black haired best friend against you for a hug to say bye to him.</p><p>“Have a safe flight, [Y/N].” Issei said to you.</p><p>“Hm, you be careful on the road too. Say hi to the others for me.” You said as you released him.</p><p>“We'll call each other anyway.” You left the university and called a taxi. You needed to drop by your appartment to get your luggages and then head for the airport. You didn't take your car since it would've stayed at the airport's parking and that was expansive. Matsukawa proposed to drop you there but you declined his offer. He had a long drive waiting for him to go back to the Miyagi Prefecture for his holidays break.</p><p>It's been ten months already since Oikawa left for his career to go back to Argentina and during all that time you had only seen him three times. It was hard and painful, you couldn't wait to see him again. Finally the year end came and it was time for your well deserved break. You were going to spend one month by your boyfriend's side in South America. You were thrilled and excited.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A day and a half later you finally landed in Buenos Aires and what immediately struck you was the heat. It was so hot in here, no wonder everyone was wandering around half naked. You would walk around in a tank top or a swimsuit top as well if you weren't so insecure. You got your luggages and headed for the terminal where your boyfriend said he would be waiting for you. Obviously you had warned the setter, you couldn't surprise him since you didn't know anybody else in Argentina.</p><p>You looked around you, there were many people and speaking in a language you didn't understand. Thankfully you were smart and you followed the people who were in the plane with you so you wouldn't get accidentally lost. Using your phone was out of the question since you didn't have a local number. If things were to get bad you would borrow the airport's wifi and message your boyfriend on social media. At least you could do that.</p><p>While you were looking around a gasp escaped your mouth when suddenly arms wrapped around your stomach from behind and you felt soft kisses on your nape. Instantly your lips curved and you turned around to face your boyfriend.</p><p>“Tooru...~” You let out quietly. You were relieved, it's been so long since you've seen the brunette. You wrapped your arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa held you and kept leaving kisses on top of your head. Then his hands went to your face to cup your cheeks, Tooru stared deeply into your eyes lovingly and then he leaned to kiss you passionately. You smiled against his lips, you had missed this oh so very much. “Come, you must be exhausted.” Like a gentleman he took your luggages for you and then you followed him outside of the airport. “Go in.” Your eyebrows raised in surprise. The setter brought you in front of a sumptuous red cabriolet car.</p><p>“You... You rented this, right?” You asked him.</p><p>“It's my car, [Y/N] chan.” Tooru replied as he put your luggages in. He was amused.</p><p>“You sent me pictures of so many things but you hid your car from me??” You were shook. It was so pretty.</p><p>“I'm glad you like it.” He smiled.</p><p>“Oh my God, wow...” You let out as you sat in the passenger's seat. “It's so comfy...” You added. Your boyfriend rejoined you two minutes later.</p><p>“Did you have a good flight?” Tooru asked you after he started the car and went on the road.</p><p>“Hm... A bit uncomfortable but it was manageable.” You replied. “Thirty hours is long... I don't blame you anymore for not coming often.” You said. His lips curved in amusement. “God, it's so warm in this country.”</p><p>“You're wearing too many layers.” He said.</p><p>“Don't have a choice...” You mumbled.</p><p>“You do. You're beautiful, you can allow yourself to wear lighter things.” You didn't reply to that... Instead you put your hand on his right knee and when he glanced at you in surprise you smiled at him.</p><p>“I really missed you.” You explained. You almost forgot how your boyfriend was always so comforting and reassuring with you. It felt good to hear him say that again.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, we're gonna do so much here. I can't wait for it all.” He said excitedly.</p><p>“Me too.” You replied. “It's been so long, I've been counting the days and the hours I had left before I could see you again.” You explained. “Now we're finally reunited.” Tooru only kept one hand on the wheel and his free one went to grab yours. You held his hand between your own. “Tooru?” You called him quietly.</p><p>“Hm?” He replied.</p><p>“You look so hot.” You let out with an amused smile on your face. His skin was tanned and looked super healthy, his body was muscular and his face looked as handsome as ever. You were really attracted to him. “I feel really lucky to date you.” You said.</p><p>“Date?” Oikawa raised one eyebrow. “We're engaged.” He reminded you with a smirk.</p><p>“Ah, true, true. Sorry, hehe.” You said.</p><p>“We'll be there in thirty minutes.” Your boyfriend said to you after you yawned. You landed at 3pm but you didn't really get to sleep in the plane, you were tired.</p><p>“Tell me about you, how have you been?” You asked the setter.</p><p>“I took some days off for the month so I'll be able to spend a lot of time with you but I have an official match on the coming saturday, I can't miss it.” He explained.</p><p>“Can I come..?” You asked shyly.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” He asked. “You better.” You grinned.</p><p>“I can't wait to finally watch you. You do know that the last time I saw you play live was during our last year at high school, right?”</p><p>“Don't mention upsetting things.” Tooru winced. “Besides you saw me on tv two months ago.”</p><p>“And you were incredible but it was on tv... I want to watch you on the court in front of me, not behind a screen.” You explained.</p><p>“You will get to watch me, don't worry.” His lips curved. “What about your school year, did it end well?”</p><p>“Hm.” You nodded. “I can't believe I have one more year at uni and then I'll get my doctorate and be done with all of this... It's been almost ten years.” You realized.</p><p>“We'll have a long conversation about this another day, now's not the right moment.” He said.</p><p>“Can't disagree with that. But I'm glad you want to talk about it.” You smiled. “Do you mind if I close my eyes for two minutes? I-I'm really tired... I'm sorry...”</p><p>“You don't have to apologize for anything, my precious.” Oikawa turned his head and smiled at you. “Of course, just sleep. I'll carry you inside.”</p><p>“No, you don't need to. Just warn me when we'll be there.” You said. “Thanks a lot...” You brought his hand to your lips and kissed it before closing your eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hmm... Are we there?” You asked as you opened one eye.</p><p>“Oh. You woke up? Yeah, in three minutes. You can already see the beach.” It was true that it smelled salty. You sat properly on the seat and then you turned your head.</p><p>“It looks so beautiful, like the pictures you sent me.” You smiled.</p><p>“Wait until we take a walk there.” Tooru said. “That's the house.” He pointed to it.</p><p>“Aren't you scared to live there by yourself?” The setter had bought his own house. From outside it looked so beautiful. It was a dream to live there.</p><p>“Not really. This is kinda a private neighborhood and some celebrities have houses around as well so there's a lot of security guards. No one will dare to come here to rob.” He explained to you.</p><p>“I see.” Oikawa parked the car in the garage and then you two exited it. You followed him outside to enter by the main entrance. He wanted to show you around. “The house next to yours is even bigger, it's incredible.” You commentated.</p><p>“It's a famous Argentinian actress that lives there.” He said. “We run into each other sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh- Okay... Is she single?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah. She often invites me over for dinner.” Tooru replied and you frowned instantly.</p><p>“And you go there to share a romantic dinner with a single and beautiful actress?! You think that's normal??” You yelled at him and Oikawa burst out laughing.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I missed you so m-”</p><p>“Get off me!” You slapped his arms away when he tried to wrap them around you.</p><p>“I was joking! She never invited me over and this is her second residence. It's one of the security guards who told me while we were making small talk.” The setter explained to you.</p><p>“Why would you play me like this??” You argued in front of your boyfriend's house.</p><p>“Can you blame me? I haven't seen you in months, I missed teasing you~” He smiled in amusement. You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“You're really a jerk...” You said to him when he approached to hug you and you didn't fight him this time.</p><p>“I'm sorry but I really missed this... Missed you, hehe.” Oikawa added before putting a kiss on your cheek. “I love you, <em>preciosa</em>.” You blushed lightly. “Come. Let me show you inside.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door.</p><p>“Oh, woah...” Your eyebrows raised. His house was really beautiful and spacious. “How do you keep this place tidy by yourself??”</p><p>“I... don't.” A small blush crept on his cheek. “I hire someone to keep the house clean.”</p><p>“Oh... Why did you never tell me over the phone?”</p><p>“It wasn't really important. I'd rather talk about us.” He explained and that made sense.</p><p>“Okay. Hm, it smells good.” You noticed suddenly.</p><p>“I asked Mariana to make food for your arrival.” Your boyfriend said and your lips curved.</p><p>“You're the best. I want to take a shower first though.” You said.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Let's go upstairs, I'll show you the rooms and bathrooms.” Tooru kept holding your hand in his as he guided you to the different rooms of his house. “There's two guest rooms here on your sides and a linked bathroom. And behind this door is <em><b>our</b></em> room.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Tooru, a room??” Your eyes widened when he opened the door. “That's a whole suite!” It was very spacious. “Damn, it never looked that big during our facetimes.”</p><p>“I hid it on purpose.” He chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Oh my God, you have a Japanese style bathroom. I love it!” You commentated excitedly.</p><p>“There's also a big bathtub. We were kind of cramped in your bathroom, hehe.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“I'm not sure I'm gonna visit the city, I mean, you have everything here!” You said.</p><p>“You haven't seen everything yet, hehe. But that'll come later.” He put his hands on your shoulders and guided you back to the bedroom then he made you stand in front of another door. “Open it.”</p><p>“Okay.” You frowned slightly in confusion. “This is a dressing?” You asked after you opened the door. It was spacious as well. You could see a huge wardrobe at the front and some cabinets and shelves on the sides. They were filled with stuff though.</p><p>“It's <em><b>your</b></em> dressing.” Tooru corrected you. “Come on, go ahead. Open and search.”</p><p>“Tooru? What's all this??” You asked. You opened a drawer and found some boxes of jewelry inside. Another one had makeup?? You stepped towards the wardrobe and opened it, it was filled with dresses. Hair accessories, clothes, jewelry, perfumes... You didn't understand.</p><p>“Everything in this room is yours.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“W-What do you mean mine??”</p><p>“They're all gifts for you. Everytime I came back in Japan I never brought you anything. I had to leave quickly for the first planes so instead I put all your gifts in this room. Everytime I saw something that reminded me of you or that I would've wanted to see you wear I bought it and saved it in here for the time you'd visit me.” The brunette explained.</p><p>“Tooru, I... I-I don't even know what to say. All of this must be so expansive, why would you do that??” You asked.</p><p>“Because I love you.” He replied with a smile.</p><p>“I-I love you too but still... You shouldn't have wasted your money like this.” You said, you were a bit embarrassed. It was too much.</p><p>“You know what's the best way for it to not be wasted? I want you to try everything in this room and wear it for me.” Oikawa said. “Besides, I don't agree with you. I didn't waste anything. Everything in this room I imagined you wearing it and it made me happy.” You bit onto your lower lip before approaching your boyfriend and wrapping your arms around his neck. “Just say thanks.” He said quietly with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Thank you.” You finally said. You stood on your tiptoes to reach his face and kiss him passionately.</p><p>“Take a shower and then do me a favor, wear something that's in this room.” He said.</p><p>“Okay.” You accepted.</p><p>“There's everything in the bathroom. I'm gonna go get your luggages in the car.” Tooru leaned and put a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>“I'll be quick.” You replied before heading for the bathroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once you were done with your shower you headed for the dressing again to pick something to wear. Tooru didn't come back upstairs, you wondered where he was. You opened the wardrobe and looked more closely at the stuff. You didn't notice before but there was also lingerie and swimsuits in there. It made you giggle in amusement. It was 5pm now but the sun was still up high in the sky and the weather was really warm so you decided to go for a light dress. Your eyes stopped on a pretty and small light blue floral summer dress so you decided to go for that. You were amazed your boyfriend got your size right. You put on the dress and also a pair of panties that was in there, it was convenient since your luggages weren't in sight yet. Maybe Oikawa did that on purpose to force you to wear something in this dressing, it wouldn't surprise you actually... It made you chuckle lowly. You also decided to look through the drawers again to check the pieces of jewelry he had gifted you. You weren't really a jewelry person, you felt like the necklace he had offered you months ago was enough but just to make him happy you decided to pick a bracelet as well. This time the size was wrong though, it was way too loose around your wrist.</p><p>When you were done you went back downstairs to look for your boyfriend.</p><p>“Tooru?” You called him.</p><p>“I'm here.” He called you from the kitchen. There you met Mariana, his housekeeper.</p><p>“<em>B-Buen día.</em>” You said to her and then you glanced at the setter to make sure you said that right, he nodded. She replied back to you but you didn't understand everything she said and then Tooru said something as well in spanish before approaching you and making you leave the kitchen. “What did you talk about?” You asked him.</p><p>“She just said that if you needed anything you shouldn't hesitate to ask her and then I told her that we'll have dinner in the backyard.” Oikawa replied. “But first of all, [Y/N] chan, you look so beautiful.” He said with a happy grin on his face. “I'm really glad I picked this one, you look perfect.”</p><p>“I'm surprised you got the size right.” You smiled. “But thank you, it's really beautiful. I'm glad you like it on me.” You added.</p><p>“I do, you're gorgeous.” You bit onto your lower lip. “Let me show you the backyard, you didn't see it earlier.”</p><p>“You have a private pool?!” You let out. “Is that why I saw you also gifted me swimsuits?” You raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Those are for the pool but also for the beach where I'm gonna do you.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Tooru, this is so pretty.” You looked at the beautiful table he had set in his backyard.</p><p>“You have no idea how many times I dreamed about eating here with you.” Oikawa confessed.</p><p>“Your house is so beautiful, I'm not sure I wanna go back to Tokyo...” You let out quietly.</p><p>“I definitely won't force you to.” His lips curved. “But you know I moved in this house six months ago... Every decision I took I made it while thinking about you, about our relationship, about your future... I want you to live here with me.” He said. “Don't worry, I don't want to pressure you. We'll have all the time to talk about the serious matters later. Come.” He guided you to the table and then you two sat next to each other. You both felt it, you really needed to be as close as possible to each other. You craved each other.</p><p>“I...” You wanted to change subjects. “I think you got the size for this wrong though-” You showed him the bracelet. “It's loose.” His lips curved.</p><p>“That's because it doesn't go around your wrist but your ankle my precious.” Tooru explained to you.</p><p>“Oh-” You felt so stupid suddenly. “How do you know the difference?” You asked.</p><p>“The size, exactly.” He answered. “It's way too large for a wrist.” Oikawa backed up with his chair. “Put your foot here-” He pointed to his lap. You removed the sandal you were wearing and then you put your foot on his thigh. Tooru leaned and attached the bracelet around your ankle. “It looks beautiful, it really fits you.” He smiled. You turned your leg and looked at it as well.</p><p>“I never wore something like this before.” You said. “It is pretty, thank you again.” You smiled at him.</p><p>“The women here do and I wanted to see you with one too.” He explained. “I'm glad you like it.” You leaned to catch his mouth with yours and kiss him passionately.</p><p>“I love you, Tooru.” You said quietly as you stared into his eyes.</p><p>“Me too. It still feels unreal to me that you're really here, in Argentina, with me.” The setter said. You grabbed his hand in yours and tangled your fingers together. “I'll call Mariana.” He said when you yawned again.</p><p>“Hmm.” You shaked your head and stopped him when he was about to stand up. “It's okay. Stay next to me.” You smiled at him. “It's 5am in Tokyo right now, hehe.” You said. “I feel like I haven't slept for two days. And I probably did. Maybe even more since for the last few days I was so excited about joining you that I could barely sleep.”</p><p>“My teammates said I was distracted during practice as well lately.” Tooru said. “But they knew you were coming. Ah, she's here.” You two saw Mariana approach with dinner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After you ate you returned to the bedroom and then you dropped on Tooru's huge and comfy bed.</p><p>“I hope you're not mad at me...” You said in an adorable voice that made your boyfriend melt.</p><p>“Never, <em>preciosa</em>.” He smiled. “I'll get to do you as much as I want during the next days.”</p><p>“You can do me in the morning when we wake up if you want.” You allowed him.</p><p>“I won't forget.” Oikawa smirked.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to lay down with me? It's only 6pm, it's kind of early.” You said.</p><p>“You say this as if holding you isn't what I absolutely want to do right now. You can sleep in my arms while I look at you.” The setter said.</p><p>“Okay then. It'll feel better.” Your lips curved. “I'm finally gonna sleep well again.”</p><p>“It was awful for me too to sleep alone for all these months...” Tooru leaned and kissed you softly. You sat on the bed and proceeded to remove the dress to sleep better. “I'm gonna get you a shirt otherwise I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself around you.” You smiled as you watched him fetch you that.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tooru handed you one of his. He was so buff now that it fitted you. The brunette opened his arms and you cuddled up against him. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Me too. Sleep well, my precious [Y/N] chan.” Tooru left soft kisses on your face and shoulder when you closed your eyes. You instantly slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait but I finally finished this! Don't worry, I'll post the last chapter right after this one.<br/>Smut in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes early in the morning. It was the soft tickles and touches on your back that woke you up.</p><p>“Tooru...~?” You whispered the name of your boyfriend. The curtains were closed in the bedroom but the sun was shining so brightly that some rays were illuminating the room.</p><p>“<em>Buenos días, preciosa</em><em>~</em>” Oikawa replied. Your lips curved as you turned your body to wrap your arms around the setter and pull him against you.</p><p>“It sounds so hot when you talk to me in spanish, hehe.” You giggled. “Good morning to you too.” You stroked his cheek with your hand. “What time is it?” You asked.</p><p>“7.” He replied.</p><p>“Oh, woah. I slept for more than twelve hours.” You realized. “I feel better than yesterday. I'm starving though.” You said.</p><p>“I'll tell Mariana to bring breakfast here.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“Okay.” You smiled. “Are you busy today or can we spend the day together?”</p><p>“I'm all yours.” He smirked. Tooru grabbed his phone and called his housekeeper who was already downstairs in the kitchen to prepare breakfast to warn her to bring it upstairs. “I thought maybe we could take a walk at the beach. It's pretty nice early in the morning, it's way too hot at noon and it's filled with people.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sounds great.” You said. “As long as I get to be with you I'll be happy.” The brunette's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I missed your cuteness so much [Y/N] chan, I love you.” Tooru approached to hold you close against him.</p><p>“Me too, so much.” You smiled as you hugged him back. You sat on the bed when you heard steps coming closer behind the door. It was Mariana with breakfast. “<em>Gracias.</em>” You said to her shyly. She smiled at you and left.</p><p>“If there's something specific you wanted just tell me and I'll go get it.” Oikawa said.</p><p>“You're cute, it's perfect.” You said as you looked at everything on the tray. “Can you fill this empty cup with water though, please? I need it for my pill.”</p><p>“Of course.” Tooru put a kiss on your head before standing up and heading for the bathroom. “... You're taking meds?” He dared to ask when he came back.</p><p>“You don't have to worry.” You reassured him. “It's just birth control. I... I re-started taking it a week ago since I knew I would join you in Argentina soon. I knew there would be times where we would forget to protect ourselves so I decided to take it so my body would be ready.” You explained.</p><p>“... That means I get to finish inside of you?”</p><p>“Oh my God, Tooru...” Your face became red instantly. “This is all that matters to you?” You chuckled lowly.</p><p>“Well, it's not the <em>only</em> thing but it does matter...” His lips curved into a smirk and you rolled your eyes in amusement. “[Y/N] chan, it's gonna feel even better without a candom-”</p><p>“Please I beg you, be quiet.” You interrupted him. “Also I'm surprised I didn't find you between my legs when I woke up. Yesterday I told you you could do me in the morning.”</p><p>“You looked so peaceful and adorable while you were sleeping, I didn't want to ruin that.” The setter explained. “Say ah [Y/N] chan~”</p><p>“Ah- Mmm. Thank you.” You smiled as you chewed after your boyfriend put a piece of fresh fruit in your mouth. Oikawa put another piece of fruit between his lips and then he approached you to kiss so you could share it together. “I love you.” You said to him.</p><p>“I feel like I'm living in a dream since you're here.” He said as he stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“I feel the same.” You smiled at each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once you were done eating you went in the bathroom to clean yourself and then you headed for the dressing to pick your clothes.</p><p>“Don't forget your swimsuit.” Your boyfriend said as he walked in.</p><p>“Huh? I thought we were just walking.” You said.</p><p>“We're gonna be at the beach and you won't even try swimming in the ocean?” Oikawa was the one surprised this time.</p><p>“I don't know... what if there's people around?” You said quietly.</p><p>“I'm sure they've seen a bunch of other women swimming.”</p><p>“You know what I mean...”</p><p>“I know and I'm telling you, they won't care. Besides you're beautiful, you have nothing to be ashamed off.” Tooru put a kiss on your cheek before opening your wardrobe. “Look at all these bikinis I got for you. Pick your favorite one~”</p><p>“They're all so tiny... They won't cover anything.” You mumbled.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, some women here walk, lay or swim topless to tan. It's not like in Japan, Argentinians really don't care. And we'll go on the private area of the beach. That's where all the neighbors go to not be bothered.” He explained to you. You sighed deeply.</p><p>“Okay. Pick <b>your</b> favorite and I'll put that on I guess...” You said.</p><p>“Really?” Oikawa started grinning brightly. “Okay, you can't say no now.” He said happily. “You'd look good with any of them but I like this pink one-” The setter handed it to you. “Or this white one-”</p><p>“The pink one is fine.” You said. “The bottom of the white one is a thong, I'm not <em>that</em> comfortable.”</p><p>“Okay. You'll wear it for the pool in the backyard.” He sneakily said and you chuckled. Your boyfriend well on intended to make you wear everything in that dressing. “You wanna wear this too?” He showed you a light yellow dress.</p><p>“Okay.” It was useless to argue. He could convince you of anything anyway.</p><p>“I'm gonna pick mine to match with you.” Tooru said before putting a small kiss on your lips and then he left the dressing to let you get ready. The brunette was so excited it was kind of cute. You really loved him. You tried on the bikini and then you stood in front of the mirror to look at yourself. You had lost some weight recently but you were still chubby. You had no idea what to think. Oikawa reassured you a lot and told you that people didn't care, you knew that he would never lie to you about this subject, you trusted him but you were still a bit afraid. You didn't want to receive bad comments again.</p><p>“... Tooru?” You opened the door and called him. “What do you think?” You asked shyly. He had seen you naked and in your underwear a bunch of times now so you weren't scared of showing him this sight but yeah, you needed his reassurance at the moment...</p><p>“Let me see-” He said as he approached, you were hiding behind the door. You moved and let him enter. His eyebrows instantly raised and then he started smiling. “[Y/N] chan, you look so hot.” Tooru let out. It was in that one voice he always used to praise you, you knew he was saying the truth and not faking it. “Turn around-” You did. “Ugh, I really want to eat you-” Oikawa came closer to you. “I want to throw you on the bed and make you scream under m-” You slammed your hand against his mouth. Tooru put his hand on yours and left kisses in your palm as he stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“I-I'm almost ready.” You said as you brought your hand back to yourself. You grabbed the dress he had picked for you and put it on. “You're super embarrassing...” You said quietly to him. “But thank you for always making me feel better.” Your lips curved slightly. “I love you.” Oikawa placed his hands on your cheeks and then he leaned to kiss you deeply.</p><p>“Let's go.” He said after releasing you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I feel so happy to be here with you.” Oikawa said. “I know I'm repeating myself but I really dreamed of this.”</p><p>“It's okay, I think you're adorable.” You turned your head and smiled at him.</p><p>“What do you think of this spot?” He asked you while you two were walking on the sand.</p><p>“It's good. There's nobody around to bother us.” You said. You opened the bag you two had brought and proceeded to lay the towels down while your boyfriend shoved the parasol in the sand.</p><p>“Remove your dress, I'm gonna put sunscreen on you. I wouldn't want my precious [Y/N] chan's skin to get burned.” The setter said as he approached you from behind. “It's okay here, there's nobody. And if someone comes I'll wrap you in my arms and shield you from their dirty and jealous stares.” He made you laugh with his stupid jokes. Tooru put a kiss on the side of your neck and you felt a chill run all over you.</p><p>“Okay.” You grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it up to remove it. Oikawa sat behind you on the towel and then he leaned to grab the sunscreen inside the bag.</p><p>“Sorry, it's a bit cold.” He warned you before smearing your back with it.</p><p>“It's okay, your hands are warm.” You smiled.</p><p>“I missed running my hands all over your body so much.” Tooru let out.</p><p>“Don't worry, you're gonna get to do that during all the time I'll stay here, hehe.”</p><p>“Turn around-” You did and then he smeared sunscreen on your arms and torso before doing your legs too.</p><p>“Okay, my turn now.” You announced with a smile when he was done. “Remove your shirt.” Instantly your eyes widened. “Holy fuck, Tooru-”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When did you get so buff?? What does your coach do to you oh my God??” You noticed a bit with his clothes on but now that he was shirtless it was crazy. His pecs were so big and he had an eight pack. Oikawa was so fucking beefy. “And I really thought I had lost weight when you handed me that shirt of yours to sleep with yesterday...”</p><p>“Ah...” He lowered his head. “I shouldn't-”</p><p>“Wait, wait-” Your eyebrows raised, you were afraid he misunderstood you. “I just realized what I said was really weird and confusing. Tooru, I absolutely do <b>not</b> dislike your body... o-on the contrary...” You blushed. “Y-You were right when you said I liked muscles, I-I really do... You look so hot.” You said to him.</p><p>“Really?” The setter asked. You put your hand on his nape and leaned to catch his mouth with yours. You kissed him sensually and he kissed you back, your free hand went to his torso to touch him.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I can't wait to rest my hands there when I'll ride you...” You let out.</p><p>“You're the hottest one between the two of us-” Tooru smirked before kissing you again. It made him happy you said something dirty.</p><p>“Give me your arms.” You ordered him so you could start smearing sunscreen on them first before doing his torso and his back. A chuckle escaped you when he started flexing, he always did that when you touched his arms because he knew you liked muscles. “Okay, flex properly and show me how big your biceps got.” You said excitedly. “Oh, woah...” You put your hand around his right bicep. “I wouldn't want to be the person who has to receive your crazy serves...” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I love you so much.” Tooru said before leaning to kiss you once more. Despite knowing he was attractive it always made him happy when you were the one praising him. He was glad to please you.</p><p>“Don't show yourself to anybody else...” You said quietly as you smeared sunscreen on your boyfriend's skin. “You're mine only.” You added and Oikawa felt a fire ignite inside of him.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan...” Tooru put a finger under your chin to make you raise your head, he stared deeply into your eyes and then he leaned to kiss you. “I'm only yours.” The setter said after you two naturally broke the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, a bright smile was plastered on your face.</p><p>“Let's go swimming now, I haven't done that in years.” You said. When you both stood up Oikawa suddenly put his arms on you and picked you up against him. “Waah! Tooru, why?”</p><p>“Am I not allowed to carry and hold my girlfriend against me?” He asked with a smirk as you put your arms around his neck in fear of falling.</p><p>“J-Just warn me next time...” You mumbled. While your boyfriend walked towards the water you put your hand on his chest and discreetly let it there. He was so buff, you loved touching him. Also you haven't done that in months. “W-Wait, is it cold? Don't drop me.” You asked to Tooru when he had finally reached the border.</p><p>“It's not cold, it's perfect.” He smiled before putting you back on your feet.</p><p>“It feels nice.” You said happily as you took a few deeper steps into the water.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, wait! I have to get my phone to take pictures of you.” He said suddenly and your eyes widened.</p><p>“Of me in a swimsuit??”</p><p>“Of you looking happy and as beautiful as ever.” Oikawa corrected.</p><p>“W-Whatever...” You blushed. Your boyfriend ran back on the sand towards your bags to get his phone. You kneeled and looked at a tiny crab that had just appeard at your feet.</p><p>“I'm back!” The brunette announced. “Turn around and let me take pictures of you, hehe.” He grinned.</p><p>“You better not post these online...” You said.</p><p>“They're my treasures only.” His lips curved. Tooru approached to take selfies with you this time and then you two swam for a bit in the ocean. It was really fun and you had a great time. You already loved the first day of your break.</p><p>“Hh!” You sticked yourself against your boyfriend.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“I-I felt something touch my foot.” You said.</p><p>“It was probably a shark.” He chuckled.</p><p>“You're such an idiot.” You pouted. “What if I got stung by a jellyfish or something?”</p><p>“Then I would take care of you, <em>preciosa</em>.” Tooru said with a smile before putting his forearm under your butt and raise you against him. “Show me that-” With his free hand he gently grabbed your right foot to look at it and then he did the same with your left one. “You have nothing. It was probably just seaweed.” He reassured you.</p><p>“I think I'll return to the towel. You can keep swimming if you want.” You told him.</p><p>“Okay. I'll join you in a bit.” Oikawa replied. “Can I have a kiss..?” You rolled your eyes in amusement. Of course you leaned and kissed his mouth. The setter put you back on your feet so you could return on the beach. You laid on your stomach on the towel and closed your eyes to rest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Did you fall asleep?” Oikawa asked you after he rejoined you.</p><p>“Nuh uh.” You replied. “I was just resting my eyes.” You added. “Did you enjoy your swimming?”</p><p>“Yeah. Keeps me in shape.” He said.</p><p>“You look hot.” Your lips curved as you looked into his eyes. The setter had laid on his towel as well next to you.</p><p>“You look hot too.” Tooru smiled. “You're gonna look even better in a few days, we'll keep coming to this beach.”<b>*</b></p><p>“I'm really happy to be here with you.” You reached for his hand with yours and held it. Oikawa came closer and then he leaned to put soft kisses on your back. While he left a trail of kisses on your spine his free hand went to your waist and stroked you there. It went down to your hip and finally stop on your buttcheek.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, can I massage you?” Oikawa asked you quietly.</p><p>“You don't have to ask me, of course you can.” You replied. Your boyfriend straddled the back of your thighs and sat on them.</p><p>“Tell me if I hurt you.” He said.</p><p>“You're good.” You replied. You closed your eyes while Oikawa ran his hands on your back and your butt, it was very pleasant. “Hhm... Your hands feel really nice...” You said after moaning quietly.</p><p>“It's been so long since I've touched you... Did you also have these moments where you wanted to hold me but you couldn't and you felt like going crazy?” He explained.</p><p>“You had these too?” You asked. “I know exactly what you mean. It's so painful, you try hugging your pillow or... t-touching yourself but it's not the same at all and doesn't feel as good as when the other do it.”</p><p>“Yeah...” His lips curved. “That, exactly.” The setter said.</p><p>“Tooru... hold me.” You requested of him. Instantly he complied. Your boyfriend laid on your back and wrapped his arms around you. “W-Wait-” You made him get off you so you could turn around. “Now come-” You spread your arms and waited for him to hug you again.</p><p>“I don't want to let you go again...” Oikawa said emotionally against your neck.</p><p>“I-I don't wanna be separated from you either...” You caressed his back. “But I think we managed well? Even after being separated and only seeing each other three times during the year I still love you as much as the first day.” You said.</p><p>“[Y/N]...” Tooru let out as he stared into your eyes. He leaned and catched your mouth with his to kiss you passionately. “That... That was my biggest fear...” He admitted.</p><p>“I still love you, I promise. I'm in love with you and I wouldn't want to be with anybody else at the moment.” You confessed. Oikawa grabbed one of your hands suddenly and laid your palm against his chest. Your eyebrows raised in surprise. His heart was racing. You smiled before raising your head and catch his lips with yours to kiss again. “Make love to me...” You breathed against his lips.</p><p>“Here?” He asked in surprise, he thought you didn't want to do it on the sand and in public...</p><p>“Are there people around?” You asked.</p><p>“It's kind of early. People won't come until 11am so we have like thirty minutes left.” The brunette said while he looked around.</p><p>“Do you think you'll be able to make me cum under that time?” You raised one eyebrow and smirked.</p><p>“With what I'm gonna do to you you can bet on it.” He replied. “Lemme get rid of these.” Oikawa untied the knots on the sides of your bikini bottom and then he took it off you. He started leaving a trail of soft kisses on your stomach and he gradually went down until his head was between your legs. “You're so beautiful~” Tooru said as he looked at your slit. You put your hand on his head to run your fingers through his wet brown hair. Oikawa locked eyes with you as he kissed and left hickeys on the insides of your thighs. Then he moved his head and placed a kiss on your pubic mound before going lower. Finally you felt his first lick on your slit and you threw your head back.</p><p>“T-Tooru...~” You blushed as you moaned your boyfriend's name quietly. “Oh f-fuck...” The setter circled your clit with the tip of his tongue before laying it flat on it to give it big licks. “Tooru!” You placed your hand on the back of his head so he could stay in place and not move from there. You were feeling so good. “Haah... P-Please... Fuck!” His soft lips closed around your throbbing and needy bundle of nerves to suck on it and you felt like going crazy. “I-I'm close..!” You warned him. Tooru wrapped his arms around your thighs to keep you in place while he kept licking your pussy until finally he felt you cum. You were panting while he tenderly caressed your thighs and your stomach. God, did he miss that sight...</p><p>“You're perfect.” Tooru smiled. He laid back next to you and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. You leaned and decided to kiss him passionately to thank him. You didn't care if you could taste yourself on his tongue.</p><p>“Take off your shorts.” You said to him as you proceeded to sit on your towel. “I-I'm gonna suck you then I'll ride you, okay?” His eyes widened.</p><p>“When did my precious [Y/N] chan learn to speak like that?” He joked as he started lowering his swim trunks.</p><p>“Don't act innocent, we've had phone sex when we were separated...” You reminded your boyfriend as you blushed. When he was finally naked you went on your fours and leaned above his crotch. “Y-You got bigger here too...”</p><p>“I'm just hard.” He chuckled lowly.</p><p>“You definitely got bigger.” You insisted. You gently grasped his dick in your hand and with your free one you replaced a strand of your wet hair behind your ear before leaning more. You started by giving his tip small cat-like licks and then you put it in your mouth to suck.</p><p>“Ahh... [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa sighed pleasantly. You let go of his tip to give his length long licks. Tooru was already leaking precum but you didn't mind, with your saliva it made it easier to do this you thought. “Hhnn...” The brunette brought his hand to your head. You put him back in your mouth and then you started bobbing your head slowly at first, like he teached you. You knew he loved it. You stroked what you couldn't fit inside your mouth with your hand and with your other one you carefully massaged his balls. “[Y/N] chan... Y-You're so good~” Tooru praised you. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, you felt so happy everytime you heard him moan. You really enjoyed pleasuring him, you missed it a lot. When your boyfriend started unconsciously thrusting into your mouth that's when you knew you could pick up your pace.</p><p>“Hmmm...” You hummed. Sometimes his tip rubbed against the back of your throat but you were careful to breath through your nose, he wasn't choking you.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan... I-I don't want to finish in your mouth. Sit on me-” He interrupted you.</p><p>“A-Are you sure?” You asked after taking him out of your mouth. “I-I don't really mind...” You added.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure. I want to feel you around me.” Oikawa said and you bit onto your lower lip.</p><p>“O-Okay.” You wiped your mouth from the strands of saliva and precum that were still linked to his dick before straddling his thighs. You grasped his hard-on and guided it to your pussy, once the tip was in your hole you let go of it and slowly lowered your hips on his length.</p><p>“Hhh... You're so fucking tight-” Tooru moaned. “[Y/N] chan, you're so warm, it feels amazing. I-I don't think I'll ever be able to do you with a candom.” Your lips curved slightly, he made you laugh.</p><p>“D-Don't move yet-” You warned your boyfriend. You leaned and placed your hands on his chest for support and then you sank more until he was completely in. “Hnng, I-I feel like I'm being split in half-” You said as your eyebrows frowned a bit.</p><p>“P-Please let me move, please-” Oikawa begged you.</p><p>“O-Okay but go slow please, be gentle...” You said. Tooru gripped your waist and then he slowly moved his hips against yours. “F-Fuck!”</p><p>“Are you hurting?” He worried.</p><p>“N-No, it's just a lot...” You replied. “Y-You're filling me up completely...” You added.</p><p>“I know you probably didn't mean it in that way but that just sounded so hot right now~”</p><p>“You're really an idi- Ahh~!” A loud moan escaped your mouth when Oikawa thrusted in you. “I-I really hate you-” You blushed out of shame.</p><p>“You're squeezing me so well, [Y/N] chan~” Tooru smirked. “Give me your hands, please-” You grabbed his hands in yours and tangled your fingers together then you started moving your hips to meet your boyfriend's thrusts. “You look so beautiful under the sun, I'm glad to be the only person to witness this.” He said happily. You couldn't speak, you were moaning too loudly. It's been so long since your boyfriend fucked you so good. “Come closer, I want to kiss you.” Tooru said quietly. You leaned and held his face between your hands before putting your mouth on his. Oikawa grabbed your buttcheeks in his hands and thrusted faster inside of you while you kissed. The kiss was very sloppy because you kept moaning but your boyfriend didn't mind. It was you and you were his, he shoved his tongue in your mouth to play with yours. You felt feverish, you really loved it when he did that. You felt like he was owning you.</p><p>“T-Tooru..! Hmmm!” You rolled your hips faster against his.</p><p>“I-I'm close too, my precious-” He said. “I'm gonna fill you up with me~” You felt the sparks in your lower stomach, you were so close. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you against him to inverse your positions without pulling out. Once you were on your back Oikawa grabbed the back of your knees and pushed on them to spread you wider. You wrapped your arms around your legs and kept them up while he thrusted in you. Oikawa suddenly pounded his dick harder and faster inside of you, making you scream and tremble under him. Your eyes rolled back and your thighs shaked as your orgasm washed over you. The setter kept going at this pace until finally he went slower and he groaned as he came inside of you. He didn't pull out until the last drop of his cum had spilled in you. When finally he pulled out it dropped out of your hole and he found that sight so arousing. It was him in you. Tooru put your legs down and then he leaned to hold you against him while you were still catching your breath with your eyes closed. “You're gorgeous-” He panted too. “You're so beautiful, I love you so much [Y/N].” He said while he stroked your cheek with his fingers.</p><p>“Tooru...” You tiredly wrapped your arms around his body. The brunette came closer to you and you two held onto each other for a few minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*author's note: I didnt say tan bc I know I have dark skinned readers (myself I'm not white) but it's what I had implied in the first place. I decided to keep that line, I hope it won't bother some of you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Haikyuu!! day! (it's on 8/19 if you didn't know).<br/>At long last this is over! I really wanted to say a big thank you to all my loyal readers, especially the ones who were here since Aces of Heart. And of course a big thank you to those who left me comments in almost every chapter, it's really my only big motivator. Thanks to you guys I was able to post daily chapters and sometimes it was hard!<br/>Of course thanks to my new readers and to everyone who left kudos/bookmarked/or shared this with their friends.<br/>As you all know I'm already interested in new works but I'll talk more about them in the bottom's notes.<br/>Enjoy the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday finally came and today Oikawa had an important match to play. You were really excited to see him in action and in live this time. It wouldn't be behind your tv screen. You held tightly onto his hand and grinned happily as you walked inside the gym by his side.</p><p>“Shouldn't I go get my seat?” You asked to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Don't worry, you're not sitting alone in the middle of the public. You'll be in the vip area, my teammates' families will probably be there too to watch them.” Tooru explained to you.</p><p>“Am I <em>your</em> family?” You asked with a small smile. Oikawa turned his head to look at you with a smirk on his face then he brought the back of your hand to his lips to put a kiss on it.</p><p>“Come, I'm gonna introduce you.” He said. You were finally going to meet his teammates, you had only seen like two or three of them during one of your facetimes and they had interrupted your boyfriend. You were a bit nervous, you didn't know what to say. You didn't speak the language.</p><p>You two entered a resting room where a lot of people were. The players, the coaches, the managers, etc...</p><p>“<em>Buen día</em><em>~</em>” Oikawa greeted them.</p><p>“<em>Oh! Buenos días, Tooru.</em>” They said back to him. When they noticed you by his side you said hi as well. They said a bunch of things to you but you didn't understand.</p><p>“I-I speak english if you do too.” You said to them. Thankfully you had picked that subject during your school years at Shiratorizawa.</p><p>“Oh, okay!” One of his teammates said excitedly. “So this is the famous <em>preciosa</em> you talked to us about, huh?” He teased your boyfriend. A small blush crept on your cheeks, it made you happy the setter talked to them about you.</p><p>“You look good, are you ready for the match?” Another one of his teammates asked him.</p><p>“You bet I am.” Oikawa replied.</p><p>“He has to be, his <em>preciosa</em> will be watching him after all.” You let out a small giggle. After you talked a bit with them you had to leave. Your boyfriend had to get changed, the match was gonna start soon.</p><p>“Good luck, Tooru~” You smiled at him as you gently held his face between your hands. “I'll be watching you.” You stood on your tiptoes and put a kiss on his mouth.</p><p>“What do you want to see during the match?” He asked you.</p><p>“A service ace.” Your lips curved. Oikawa kissed you one last time and then you left him to join the audience.</p><p>You took a seat and looked around, there were so many people. You thought Argentinians only cared about football but they were really passionate about volleyball too. The crowd was already loud while you were all waiting for the players to walk on the court but when they appeard it got crazier. You weren't used to this even though you had already assisted to a bunch of official matches. The two teams greeted each other and then they placed themselves on the court. Tooru raised his head towards the audience, he was looking for you in the vip seats. You crossed eyes with each other and you waved at him to warn the setter that you had seen him.</p><p>It was your boyfriend's team to start and what a coincidence! He was the first one to serve. You daydreamed about the brunette as you looked at him in his uniform, he looked so good. You leaned to see better, the referee whistled and Oikawa threw the ball in the air before approaching fastly and jumping to spike it on the other side of the court. The other team tried to receive it and touched the ball but it went flying behind them. The point was for your boyfriend's team. While the audience cheered loudly the brunette turned and pointed at you proudly. You grinned happily as you clapped for him, you were really in love with Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You were amazing!” You jumped in his arms when the match was over.</p><p>“I won for you.” Tooru said. You looked at him with heart eyes before crashing your mouth against his.</p><p>“I love you, Tooru.” You breathed against his lips. “I'll let you rest, sorry.”</p><p>“No, don't leave.” He said as he grabbed your arm. “Stay by my side.”</p><p>“Okay.” You smiled. “I'll take care of you then.” You opened a water bottle and brought it to his mouth so he could drink. He was so handsome, you two were really dating... You've come from such a long way. Tooru turned his head and smiled at you while you wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel. You smiled back at him and leaned to kiss again. “I really love you.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Oikawa said as he stared into your eyes. How could he not when you were looking at him with such hungry eyes and full of love? Your pupils were dilated, your smile was radiant and you were sitting very close to him. There used to be a time where you didn't even want to be in the same room as him. It was different now. You didn't want to go anywhere if your boyfriend wasn't going with you. “I'm gonna change and then we'll go home, okay?” You nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You said goodbye to his team and then you two headed for the brunette's car to go home. You promised them you'd go out to eat someday. After all you had a lot of time left to spend in Argentina. While Oikawa was under the shower you decided to call your friends in the Miyagi Prefecture. They woke up early to watch Tooru's match. It was 10pm at your place now and 10am in Japan. The match started at 6.</p><p>“Hey! You guys didn't go back to sleep, hehe?” You asked.</p><p>“We're all up and awake now.” Hanamaki said.</p><p>“We'll just go to bed early.” Matsukawa appeard next to him. “Hey. How are you?”</p><p>“I'm great!” You replied with a grin. “It's really awesome in here and the match was amazing! Did you see my boyfriend's crazy serve??”</p><p>“Oh God, what did he do to you [Y/N] chan?” Takahiro asked. “I think this is the first time I hear you call Tooru like that. Where is he by the way?”</p><p>“Under the shower. We just came back home and I decided to call you all before going to bed.” You replied. “Where are Hajime and Yoko?”</p><p>“Right here-” He turned the phone.</p><p>“Hey, [Y/N].” They waved at you.</p><p>“Hi, guys! How are you two doing?”</p><p>“We're fine.” They smiled.</p><p>“So, what are your plans for the day?” You asked when Hanamaki turned back the phone towards himself.</p><p>“We're not sure yet. We didn't talk about it. We might go take a walk during the afternoon.” He added.</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, who are you talking to?”</p><p>“Fuck!” You got startled when you suddenly heard Oikawa's voice in the room. “It's just the others-” You turned your phone and showed the screen to your boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, captain.” Matsukawa joked.</p><p>“Awesome match, dude!” Takahiro said.</p><p>“Thanks, Makki.” Tooru rejoined you on the bed and sat next to you. You let the setter hold your phone and speak to his friends for a moment. You just stared at him and left a few soft kisses on his skin. Oikawa was only wearing a towel around his hips. You laid your arm across his torso and came closer to him. “Yeah, it was- Ow?” Your boyfriend turned his head and looked at you in confusion. You had just bitten him on the arm.</p><p>“Should we leave you two alone?” You heard Issei ask.</p><p>“What a fantastic idea.” You smirked. You kneeled on the bed while Oikawa finished his conversation. It was getting long though... so you removed your shirt and threw it to the setter.</p><p>“Sorry, I really gotta go now-” Tooru said to them.</p><p>“Bye!” You giggled as you came back next to him to look at the screen.</p><p>“Yeah, you both be safe.” Hanamaki laughed as well before finally both parties ended the call. The brunette put your phone down on the nightstand and then he grabbed you by the waist to lay you on your back on the mattress.</p><p>“Maybe you should let me do the work...” You said as you put your hands on the knot he had made on his towel to untie it. “You played a four sets game...” You added.</p><p>“Are you worried about my stamina... or do you just want to ride me very badly?” Tooru asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Maybe both...” You replied as you finally got rid of his towel. Then you leaned forward and gently grasped his dick in your hand to stroke it. “You looked so hot during the game, watching you gave me chills everywhere...” You admitted.</p><p>“Really?” He asked and you nodded.</p><p>“When you scored the first point and turned to look at me... I wanted you so badly. I wanted to scream to everyone that you were mine only.” You said.</p><p>“Hmm... [Y/N] chan~” Oikawa moaned quietly as you kept stroking him.</p><p>“You did enough for today, let me take care of you.” You sat on the bed and switched positions so he could be the one to lay down this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is it far away?” You asked to your boyfriend while he drove. Oikawa simply said that he was taking you out for dinner. He wanted to bring you to a fancy Argentinian restaurant. Apparently he had promised himself he would take you there for the time you'd finally visit him.</p><p>“We'll be there in fifteen minutes.” He replied.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” You lowered your head on the brand new dress you were wearing. Tooru said that he had especially saved it for this occasion. It was a beautiful and long red dress with a high split on the side. You really liked it, he knew your taste. Oikawa was wearing a nice suit as well, you had really missed going on these <em>official</em> dates with him. It was something you both enjoyed doing together.</p><p>“We arrived.” Your boyfriend warned you. You two exited the car and then you approached him so you could take his arm before entering the restaurant. Oikawa spoke to the receptionist in spanish while you looked around. It was a pretty place and you liked the local music being played live there by musicians. You and Tooru followed the employee who had brought you to your table. You weren't inside a room though, it was on a small balcony so you could have a view on the scenery outside.</p><p>“I really like this place, it's pretty.” You said to the setter once the employee had walked away.</p><p>“You're the one that's pretty.” He said to you with a tender smile on his face while he stared lovingly into your eyes.</p><p>“It...-” A small blush crept on your cheeks. “It feels good when you tell me that.” You confessed to him.</p><p>“I want you to say it to yourself.” Oikawa said. “I promised you I would fix all the harm that I've done to you and I well intend on keeping that promise.”</p><p>“I feel beautiful in your eyes.” You said quietly. “I feel attractive when you run your hands on me, when you kiss places like my cheek or my forehead, when you tell me that you love me... It's in these moments that I feel pretty with you.” You explained and Tooru smiled.</p><p>“I'm glad. You're the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on.” His lips curved wider. “And I'm so glad you didn't just deny that like you used to last year.” He added before leaning a bit to hold your hand in his on the table.</p><p>“You could say that I'm the prettiest girl in the world and I'd believe you-” You started. “Because you <b>are</b> my entire world and your opinion is the only one that matters to me.” Tooru brought your hand to his lips and left a kiss in your palm. You stared at each other with heart eyes until a waiter came and interrupted you two to put drinks and appetizers on your table. You let out a small sigh, you had a feeling why Oikawa decided to bring you here today. “So, do you want to talk about the serious matters before or after we eat?” He gasped quietly.</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“I know you.” You chuckled lowly. “It's okay, I think it's the right time. We can talk while we eat.” You said.</p><p>“Okay...” He replied. Your boyfriend's been a bit nervous since the beginning of the day. He thought about this conversation for a long time. “Can I talk first?”</p><p>“Of course.” You replied. Tooru took a deep breath and then he stood up suddenly, making your eyebrows raise in surprise. “Um?” He put a knee down. “Holy shit, you are not doing that-”</p><p>“[Y/N] chan, I love you and you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He started as he held one of your hands in his. “I don't care where we'll be in one year from now, if we have to keep taking flights to see each other... I know it's hard for both of us but it's something I don't mind going through if it's to be with you in the end.” You gulped and bit onto your lower lip as you listened to him carefully. “It's you that I want and nobody else. I don't want anybody else to take you from me either. I don't care if I seem possessive and if the ring inside this box-” He pulled a small black box from his pocket with his free hand. “-will seem like putting chains on you... I don't care. You belong to me and I belong to you.”</p><p>“... We haven't even ordered our food yet...” You let out and Oikawa burst out laughing. You managed to relax him, he was very stressed.</p><p>“My precious [Y/N] chan-” Tooru said after opening the box and showing it to you. “Will you marry me in Argentina?” Your gaze was lost on the diamond in the absolute gorgeous wedding ring he had gotten for you until you heard the last part of his question.</p><p>“Here??” You asked.</p><p>“Yes.” He confirmed. “You know I got naturalized in Argentina and before you return to Tokyo... I want us to get married... officially.” Tooru added. “We can have a real party with our friends and family when we'll be in Japan together but please get married to me here first.”</p><p>“Oh my God...” You really didn't expect this tonight. “You're really the most troublesome person I've met in my life...-” You started. “But-” You sighed. “I-I guess I don't really have a reason to say no, do I?” Your lips curved slightly.</p><p>“Are you serious??” His eyes widened. “You'll marry me here??”</p><p>“Yes I will, Oikawa Tooru. I love you and I also want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how troublesome you are.” You said. Oikawa got back up and then he leaned to hug you tightly against him, he was the happiest man in the world at the moment.</p><p>“Give me your hand-” The setter said excitedly. He put the ring on you.</p><p>“I-It's really gorgeous...” You said quietly as you stared at the ring around your finger.</p><p>“Not as gorgeous as you.” Tooru said before putting a kiss on your cheek. “I love you, I swear I'll make you the happiest.”</p><p>“I believe you.” You smiled. “I... I thought about this as well... our <em>serious matters</em> conversation I mean.” You explained. “And I think I came to the conclusion that... after I get my doctorate I'll come here and live with you.” You revealed.</p><p>“You're playing me, right?” Oikawa couldn't believe this, it was too good to be real.</p><p>“I'm not.” You smiled. “What I want to do is heal people for a living, what's stopping me from doing that here?” You asked. “Of course I'll have to learn the langu- hmm!” Tooru crashed his mouth against yours and kissed you passionately. You smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. You were really in love with him and seeing him be so happy filled you with joy.</p><p>“I-I'm the happiest man in the universe...” He said emotionally. “I want it to be next year already. I promise you I'll treat you so good and never make you sad or angry. [Y/N] chan, our house is so pretty and I designed it thinking about us, our future, even our children's bedrooms-” You giggled. “You're my precious [Y/N] chan and I love you so much. Everything we went through, all the tears we shed together, look where it brought us-” Oikawa grinned happily.</p><p>“I don't regret it too.” You smiled. “I promise you that during the last few months we spent together you fixed it all. All the harm that you had infliged on me when we were kids, it's all gone. I'll never forget you were the first and only person who respected me enough to apologize and actually fix his mistakes.” You said to him, you knew that to this day he still needed to hear it.</p><p>“You're the only woman who truly cared about me. I will keep you by my side forever.” Tooru said as he stared deeply into your eyes. “<em>Te amo, preciosa.</em>”</p><p>“I love you too.” You embraced your boyfriend against you again. You couldn't get enough of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One year later you had definitely moved and left Tokyo for Buenos Aires. You had gotten your doctorate and even if the best hospital of Japan proposed you a job you declined. You had taken your decision a year ago when you said yes to your husband and got married during your break. Six months ago Oikawa had came to Japan for the holiday season and you two held an official ceremony with your friends and family this time during new years. It was the only way to get everyone reunited in the same place.</p><p>The situation had changed for your friends as well. Hanamaki got a job opportunity in Tokyo and he immediately accepted. Now he could live with his boyfriend and Matsukawa finally had someone to share his big bed with.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Nanamura stayed in the Miyagi Prefecture for both Hajime's job and Yoko's band. Even if the couple didn't get married yet they were still together and happy to this day.</p><p>You exchanged with Ushijima via texts very rarely but the times you did he was doing well and slowly moving on from the past relationship you two had. Unfortunately he hadn't found someone yet but you had no doubt he would soon. The super ace was a great person and he deserved to be happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No more flights, no more organized phone calls to not wake the other... It feels like a dream.” You said to Tooru.</p><p>“I've been feeling like I was in a dream since you said that you loved me.” He teased.</p><p>“That was like two years ago.”</p><p>“Then I've been dreaming for two years, don't wake me up ever.” Oikawa said and you giggled. He held your face between his hands and leaned to kiss you passionately.</p><p>“Mmm~”</p><p>“Say it again.” He breathed against your lips. You two were cuddling on his bed, you had landed two hours ago.</p><p>“I love you.” You said. “Kiss me again...” You requested.</p><p>“Say it in spanish.” He smirked.</p><p>“<em>Te quiero.</em>”</p><p>“No, you got them mixed up. That's the one you say to your friends, use the one you say to your husband.” The setter explained to you.</p><p>“<em>Te amo.</em>” You said correctly this time.</p><p>“<em>Yo también te amo</em><em>~</em>” Your husband replied with a smile before kissing you again. “Close your eyes <em>preciosa</em>, I promise you I won't move from here. We'll stay together forever now.” Tooru proceeded to big spoon you and as he rubbed your stomach under your shirt you finally closed your eyes, a happy smile spread on your face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>This Oikawa fic was one of the fics I appreciated the most writing! I think it's because it's the one who has the least angst and dramas and sometimes it really feels good to not write that. (I'm still upset about the way things ended with Ushijima but as you know I have ideas for him). I really liked writing the redemption thing with the ex bully thing, a lot of the flashbacks I wrote were personal experiences and writing this with a good ending felt like therapy for me LMAO I feel like I got closure lol.<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.<br/>Now I want to tell you a bit more about my new works! I have drafts for two stories, one with Iwaizumi (that I will publish next because you guys wanted that in priority) and one with Ushijima.<br/>The Iwaizumi story has nothing to do with AoH and TWTWNC, it's a strangers to lovers work with CANON elements from the Haikyuu manga. (The timeskip and ch.402 will be spoiled.) I'm enjoying writing it at the moment (I only have 2 chapters for now) so yeah, look forward to that! I'll warn on my instagram account when I'll post the first chapter. (IG: @junmak0_)<br/>Now the Ushijima story. I didn't want to lose the elements I had came up with in AoH because that story was very important to me and it started exactly how I wanted and with what I had in mind for Ushijima. Obviously I can't write infinite spinoffs of my stories lol so I came up with a soulmate AU. The soulmate AU is called past lives and basically you only have a few memories of your soulmate and when you meet them all of it comes back. You guessed it: their past life was what happened in AoH. So it's a new story where Ushijima isn't a volleyball player and he has a different new job and life from canon haikyuu. It will be extremely angsty because ushijima has memories of reader cheating on him and dating other men (TWTWNC will be mentioned too since in that life she ended up with Oikawa). That's all I'll say for now!<br/>I hope this made you interested! I'm always thinking of new characters I want to write for and I've been thinking of Wakatsu Kiryu and Atsumu Miya for future projects after I'll be done with Iwaizumi and Ushijima lmao but that'll be in a looooong time lmao.<br/>Tell me guys what you think and maybe some of your suggestions, are there characters or soulmates aus you want to see in my writing? Tell me about them and you might inspire me! (Obviously all my readers will stay chubby, I only write that.)<br/>Thanks so much for reading, I hope all the Oikawa fans enjoyed this story and it made you love him even more!❤ (I literally haven't stopped thinking about him since the end of the haikyuu manga. He's in my top 3 now).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>English isn't my first language, don't hesitate to point out mistakes and I'll edit them.<br/>Comments and Kudos are my only motivators, please do use them if you want more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>